The Road Back Home
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Companion story to Finding Her Way Back. Same summery, except this time there's an obstacle. Jack had moved on. Can Rose get him back?
1. Chapter 1

Rose hugged her shoulders as the screams once again ripped through her mind. She shivered against the cold as she remembered being swallowed by the freezing North Atlantic, sure that she was going to die. Seeing her discomfort, Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, wanting to keep her as warm as possible, even though he wasn't as warm as he normally would have been, the slight hypothermia he had suffered had sapped a lot of his body heat away, but there was no harm in trying.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"I keep hearing the screams...feeling the cold," Rose closed her eyes, struggling to push the memories away. "I don't think they'll ever stop the memories."

"They will with time. Someday, you won't even think about it any more."

"How can you be so sure?" Rose frowned.

"I'm not. But bad things happen to people all the time and surely they get over the memories eventually. They have to, or how else would they be able to go on?"

"I suppose you're right," Rose sighed, feeling tired. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched as the statue of liberty came into view, a symbol of freedom. Hers. Or so she thought. Yes, she was fleeing the prison of first class life, but she was running into her own prison. The prison of her own memories and she didn't know if there would ever be a key to let her out. "I'm afraid, Jack. I'm afraid that I'll never get over it."

He pressed his lips to her hair, the curls flattened from the rain and squeezed her shoulder. "You will. I promise. You'll get over it and so will I. We'll get over it together, Rose. We'll get over it and make it count."

"Make it count. That has a whole new meaning now, I guess," She forced a smile, forcing the memories back as she focused on the man beside her, grateful for his presence. She had almost lost him that night, but he had been strong and came back to her.

"It sure does, Rose. We'll make each and every day count. Not only for ourselves, but for the people we had lost. We're living for them, too."

She turned her attention back to the statue of liberty and allowed Jack's words to sink in. She was living for the people they had lost. Trudy...Thomas Andrews….John Jacob Astor and so many others. Her life had come at the price of theirs and she was going to honor them by making her life count.

"We'll be disembarking soon," Jack sighed, also gazing at the statue, his mind on Fabrizio who had wanted to see the statue so badly. Now he'll never see it at all.

"We're getting off together. Just like we had said. Remember?"

Jack's smile was soft and tender, full of the love he felt for her. How could he forget? It was the moment when he realized that what they had was something that he never had before. Something real. "This is crazy. Doesn't make any sense."

"That's why I trust it?" She smiled, finally feeling the hope that she had first felt in that moment, before the iceberg.

….

_One Month Later…_

Rose moaned as she tossed and turned in bed, the dream chasing her back into wakefulness. No, not a dream. A nightmare. She was on the wreck of what had once been Titanic, moving along the waltzing corpses of people that she had once known. At first, they had been unaware of her presence among them. But that didn't last. They soon sensed the beat of her heart and the heat of her living flesh. Moaning and wailing, begging to be rescued, they reached out for her, as if she was a life preserver that could restore life to them. She backed away, trying to stay out of reach as tears slid down her cheeks.

In horror, she realized that screams weren't the only thing that she heard from their gaping mouths. There were words too. Words.., pleas for her to help them...help them, or remain. She kept backing away as they kept coming closer, kept surrounding her with outstretched arms.

"Help us! Stay with us!"

"No...no...I have to go...I can't," Rose sobbed, backing up into an embrace that was as cold as ice. She screamed as she felt the arms wrap around her and…

Jack sat up at the sounds of Rose's screams and the wild movements as she thrashed around in her sleep, as if she was trying to get away from something. Rubbing the sleep out of his own eyes, he lifted her up into his arms and gently shook her awake.

"Rose, Rose wake up! It's only a dream. Wake up, Rose."

"No!" She cried out, her eyes opening wide and frightened as her trembling hands gripped his arms. Disoriented, she looked around, expecting to see the rotting Titanic with it's dead passengers reaching for her. Her relief was evident as she realized that she wasn't on the Titanic, but in the room that she and Jack had rented at the bed and breakfast that they had stopped in on their way to Santa Monica.

"Oh god, Jack…it was awful. I was on Titanic, but it was all broken and the passengers...they were dead, but they weren't...they were trying to grab me...trying to..."

Jack gently wiped away her tears and pulled her into a comforting hug, hoping to push the nightmare away. "It's alright, Rose. It was only a nightmare. You're not on Titanic with the others. You're here with me. We survived Rose and today we're getting married, remember? All of that was a nightmare. Never to be thought of again. You can have happy thoughts now."

She closed her eyes and just allowed herself to sink into his embrace and breathe him in, letting him push away the horrifying vision of her dream. Happy thoughts...she should think happy thoughts,but was that even possible?

After a few minutes of just sitting there with her in his arms, Jack finally pulled away, feeling a slight sting of hunger. "Are you okay? Will you be able to eat, or are you still upset?"

Rose wiped away her remaining tears and forced a smile, wanting to show Jack that she'll be okay. There was no need for him to worry. "I'll be fine. it felt so real..."

"I know, but it wasn't. All of that is over now Rose. You're safe."

"I know. You're with me. I'm always safe with you," She chuckled, kissing him quickly before sliding off the bed and picking up a plain white dress to wear for the day. "We better get down to breakfast before it's over. I'm positively starving."

She wasn't really okay to be honest. She still felt the dream wrestling to resurface, but Jack was right. The dream was over, plus this was her wedding day! It was time for nothing but happy thoughts!

Jack laughed and watched her dress, again wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have such a beautiful woman in his life. He had never felt this strongly for anyone before and knew that he never would again. Watching her dress, he made a promise to her and himself. He was going to take care of her through all of the turmoil that still hung over them. Yes, Titanic was still with them both, it might always be, but somehow they'll get through it together.


	2. Chapter 2

_One month later…_

_Santa Monica_

It was their one month anniversary. Today, one month ago, Jack and Rose had said their vows and bonded their lives together for eternity. After that, they had continued on their journey to Santa Monica, and now here they were a month later, living in a small cottage that they had rented, not too far from the beloved pier that they had only been to once so far, but Jack planned for another trip to celebrate their coming together. He was sure that Rose would love it. Hopefully, it'll bring her out of the grim mood she's been in lately.

He entered the kitchen to find her sitting at the table, looking incredibly pale. That was another thing. Rose had been sick for the past few weeks. She hadn't been able to keep anything down and she was constantly fatigued. Jack had begged her to go see a doctor, but she had insisted that she would be fine.

"Good morning, Rosebud," Jack smiled, coming in to sit across from her. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

Rose simply shook her head, hoping that she could at least seem somewhat normal today. She knew Jack was worried about her health, both physically and mentally, but she didn't want him to worry about her. Not today. Today was supposed to be a happy day, free from their every day worries. She was tired of being the reason he worried. She wanted to be a reason for him to be happy for once. She wanted today to be that day, but the sickness that had been plaguing her seemed to be even worse today, despite her wishes. Still, maybe Jack didn't have to know that. Not today.

"I haven't been hungry. I think that I'm too excited about today. You do remember don't you?"

Jack just laughed and took her pale hand in his tanned one. "How could I forget. It's the day when my life really began." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

She felt her cheeks heat in a blush like they always did when he said such things. "You mean the day my life really began. I don't think that I had a life before you. Wait, I don't think. I know."

"I know it's been hard. Titanic, adjusting to life in a different class, but I'm glad that you're here with me Rose. I am. I love you more than anything."

Rose forced a smile, wanting to return those three words that she knew that she didn't say enough. She wanted to, but the grief she felt over the tragedy, sometimes it just swallowed those words and all she could do was feel. Feel her love for him mixed with the grief of what they had gone through. But today, it wasn't grief that held those words back. This time, it was the familiar rumble that began in her stomach and flowed up into her throat. She barely made it to the toilet, where she emptied what was left from the little she had eaten the night before. Groaning, she slid to the floor, wondering what was wrong with her. She had never been this sick before and not for so long. She did know one thing. Any chance of making today a worry-free day for Jack was completely out the window.

"Rose?"

She warily looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway, a frown marring his handsome features, the worry was clear in his beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, okay. It's not your fault. You're sick and I think we should go see a doctor today. This has gone on long enough."

She just nodded, She no longer had the strength or the will to fight him on it. He was right. This has gone on long enough. She needed to know what was wrong so she could get better. She needed to get better. For Jack, because he was the only reason for her going on at this point. She was sure that she would have just laid down and given up if she didn't have his love.

….

Jack sighed and again forced his eyes away from the closed door of the examination room. Rose had been in there for quite a long time and it was driving him crazy being away from her! Why they insisted on him waiting out here was beyond him. He and Rose had been through more together than most other couples! He should be in there with her now, finding out what was wrong with her for so long!

Finally, she came out and gave him a nervous smile as he got to his feet. He immediately went to her and took her hand.

"Well? What did the doctor say?" Jack asked, eager for the news.

"Can we go somewhere more private? Maybe the beach?" Rose asked, looking away, not ready to share her news just yet. She wanted to go somewhere more happy and relaxing.

Jack sighed, hating to seem impatient, even though he was. He wanted to know what was wrong, but he could never refuse her anything. "Sure. But you'll have to tell me when we get there, Rose. No stalling."

They left the doctor's office and grabbed a ride to the beach. They rode in silence, neither daring to speak. Rose was afraid that she'd spill her news before she was ready and Jack was afraid of pressuring her.

Fifteen minutes later, they sit side by side on the beach, watching the tide roll in. Jack silently took her hand, feeling impatient. He had kept his questions at bay since they had left the doctors. Now he needed answers. "Rose, what is it? Just tell me."

Rose took a deep breath, gathering the words that she needed but had a loose grip on. She didn't know why she felt so nervous. It wasn't bad news really. In fact, it was good news for couples, people like her and Jack who were starting a life together. She shouldn't be so nervous, but she was. She couldn't help it. Jack was a free spirit, a wanderer. This news, it would change everything about their plans.

"Rose," Jack said her name again, urging her to just spill the news.

"I'm pregnant," She blurted the words out, deciding to just go ahead and get it over with and deal with what came after. She looked at him, her heart pounding, fear clear in her eyes. She could only read clear shock in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Jack swallowed, the shock freezing his mind.

"I'm pregnant. That is why I've been sick all this time. We're going to have a baby."

"Oh my god," Jack blinked, trying to process the news. To be honest, he had never really thought about becoming a father, not even when he had married Rose. It had never seemed like a possibility for him, which was stupid. He should have known that this would happen. After all, when one marries, babies were sure to follow. Of course, that meant that a lot of things had to change. There definitely wasn't going to be as much wandering as he and Rose had planned. They were going to have to settle down. He was going to have to get a real job that really paid. It wasn't just him and Rose anymore, two adults who could take care of themselves. Now there was a helpless baby that needed them.

Jack's silence made Rose nervous. What was he thinking? Was he angry with her? Did he hate her for ruining his life of wandering the world, settling him with responsibilities? Did he not want a baby? Did he not want her? What if he didn't? What would she do then?

"Jack? Say something...please," Her voice was so low, fear clear in her tone.

Jack blinked the shock away and his expression softened as he placed a gentle hand against her cheek. "I'm just in shock, Rose. I never really thought about children before, which is stupid since we got married. It should have been expected."

"I never thought of it either. I mean, when I was with Cal and was going to marry him, I suppose it was just expected, but after...all that had happened...it never occurred to me. I didn't even think of the possibility."

"I guess we'll settle down I suppose. We can stay here. The beach, the ocean air, that's good for babies, right? He or she will grow up happy and strong. We'll both make sure of it," He leaned in and gently kissed her, wanting to convey that he wasn't angry, that he was just nervous, but happy.

"So you're happy?" She asked when he pulled away.

"Yes. I'm happy. This is a good thing Rose. Think of it, after all the death we've witnessed, it's great to be a part of creating a new life. Our love is not the only good thing that came from what happened. This baby is a good thing too."

Rose smiled, impressed by him. Jack always found the silver lining. Really, she didn't know how he did it, but he always did. She wished that she had the same ability. If she did, she wouldn't feel like she was stuck back on that awful night, when she had almost lost everything.

"I love you," he smiled, kissing her once again.

Closing her eyes, Rose thought the words back, hoping that somehow he'd feel her love for him despite her inability to say the words.

…..

_Seven months later…_

Jack stood outside of the room, his face pale and hands trembling with nerves. Rose's screams from within were really getting to him. He couldn't understand it, why wouldn't the nurse let him stay? Rose needed him in there now more than ever, but the nurse had pushed him out, claiming that the birth of his child was nothing that a man should see, which was absurd in his mind! After all, he had a hand in making that baby, he should be there to help its entrance into the world!

And then there was Rose...poor Rose who was still suffering the after-effects of the Titanic disaster! Who still felt so much pain from the loss of all those people and who suffered a hard pregnancy. Now she was to go through this alone when he had been by her side through everything else!

It wasn't fair!

One last scream from Rose and the loud sound of a baby's cry brought Jack out of his dark musings. The baby was here! It was here and there was no way he was going to stay out here any longer! He didn't care what that stupid nurse said! He opened the door and stepped into the room to see the doctor and nurse standing over an exhausted Rose, holding a squirming, screaming baby in their hands. Both of them looked at Jack with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Mr. Dawson, you cannot be in here, it is inappropriate!" The nurse gasped.

"The hell I can't! That's my wife and my baby, I belong with them," Jack glared at the woman, daring her to defy him. He was not going to move an inch towards that door, not this time!

"Now Mr. Dawson…"

"Let him stay Myrtle. The baby is here regardless and he's right. His place is in here, tradition be damned," The doctor chuckled, cleaning off the baby and wrapping it in a pink blanket. "Mr. Dawson, you have a baby girl."

Jack blinked back his tears as all words dried up. A daughter. He had a daughter, he couldn't believe it. A baby girl. He had never in a million years even dared to dream that he'd have a baby girl. A perfect baby girl to grow up to look like Rose, he was sure.

He watched as the doctor slid the baby into Rose's arms and slowly walked over and knelt next to the bed. He looked at the squirming bundle and laughed when blue eyes opened to meet his own.

"She's beautiful Rose," he gasped, holding out a finger for the baby to grasp in its tiny fist.

Exhausted Rose looked at the baby and then at Jack and felt a surge of love swell up for them both. The two most important people who were her world. The emotion she felt...it was too much, too much to put words to.

"She looks like you," was all she could say, noting the blond fuzz on the baby's head. "I'm glad that she looks like you. She's beautiful."

"She looks like you too. She has your nose and your smile."

"Jack, she hasn't even smiled yet. How do you know?" Rose weakly chuckled.

"She has your mouth, so she has to have your smile," Jack laughed, kissing her head. "She's perfect Rose. We did well."

Rose had to agree. Looking at the small baby in her arms, they did well indeed. The baby was the most perfect thing that she had ever done.

"What do you want to name her?"

Rose frowned at the question. She hadn't really given any thought to names. What should they name her? She wanted something simple but had meaning for them both. Something that represented where their family had come from. She closed her eyes as she remembered Titanic and the third class community. People coming over for a new life, a lot of them children. Children whose futures were cut short. A vision of Jack dancing with a little girl with brown curls and a sweet smile flashed before her eyes and her heart sank, realizing that she hadn't seen the girl on the Carpathia. What had her name been? What had Jack called her?

_"You're still my best girl Cora"_

"Cora. We should name her Cora..."

Jack blinked, the name more than familiar. He pictured the sweet little girl that had befriended him on Titanic. His heart ached at the thought of her, knowing that she and her parents hadn't survived. What a great way to honor her and it touched him that Rose had thought of it first, since she had only met the girl once.

"That's a perfect name, Rose. Cora Josephine Dawson."

Rose smiled at the name, liking the sound of it. "It suits her."

The doctor and nurse stood together and watched the small family. A young couple and their newly born child. The love the young man had for the woman and child was more than apparent and looking at the girl, no older than eighteen, one could see that the feelings were returned, even though there was a lot of sadness in those eyes. A sadness that made them wonder, would this young couple last? Will this child grow up with two loving parents? Or will things fall apart, like they sometimes do with young couples, who start a life together in the heat of the moment just to live to regret it later?

Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

April 15, 1913

Santa Monica…

The house was anything but quiet on the first anniversary of the sinking. Rose woke up, realizing what day it was and what it meant, just to find an empty bed and a crying baby. Judging by how the sun shone through the window, she knew that Jack was already gone off to work, leaving her with Cora to deal with. Unfortunately, Cora wasn't the only thing on Rose's mind. The sinking. The memories were more intense than they usually were. The sounds of the ship coming apart, the screams, the cold.

She closed her eyes and pushed back against the memories. She couldn't let them get to her, not today, not now. Right now, she had a daughter to take care of, a house to clean, and a husband to cook for, but the screams...they were enough to almost freeze her in place.

But she didn't freeze in place. She forced herself out of bed. She forced herself to make her way to the nursery and pick up Cora. The child's sobs stopped, but the screams from her memory didn't, but Rose was determined. She was going to get through today...somehow, even if Jack wasn't with her.

For a while, diving into taking care of her baby daughter helped keep the memories at a manageable level. Giving Cora all of her attention, she didn't give herself time to dwell on the pain of the past. It was when she put Cora down for her nap and finished with the cleaning that things began to become overwhelming.

She had begun to take things out of the icebox when she glanced out of the kitchen window to see it drive down the street, the same model of car that was in the cargo hold of Titanic that night. Sure, there was the beautiful memory of her first time with Jack connected to it, but there was also the memory of what had happened just a short time afterward.

Leaving the door to the icebox open, she walked to the window and watched the car disappear down the lane, going to wherever it was heading. She closed her eyes tight as the memories fast-forwarded to the moment that the world came to an end. She could feel the ground shudder, she could hear the sound of large chunks of ice hitting the deck. She could feel the biting cold on her skin. Gasping, she gripped the window ledge and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter as her senses became overwhelmed. She heard screams and the music from the band and the ice water covering her head...all of it was sensory overload and her mind just couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, too fast She needed to escape. She needed it to all go away. She needed another reality, one where none of it had happened, where she was someone else other than herself, where her life was free from all of this.

Her head felt so heavy and a steady ache filled it as the memories crashed over her…

Then it was over. There were no memories. None at all. The only thing she remembered was her first name and that she lived in Philadelphia, which was why she was confused. What was she doing here? Where was here?

Looking around, she stumbled towards the door, not knowing where she was or where she was going, just that she had to get away...to find home, wherever that may be…

….

Jack returned home, feeling wary. He knew what day it was and he had been tempted to take the day off, but the rent was due soon and they needed the money that the day's work would bring. So he ignored his urge to call off and headed off to work, hoping that Rose was able to handle the day on her own. Of course, she could. She was stronger than she gave herself credit for.

When he finally got off, he stopped by the market and brought some flowers and a small tin of her favorite cookies, hoping that it would bring her some cheer, despite the memories that must be accosting her, just as they had accosted him. It had been a long day of trying not to think of Fabrizio and Tommy and of the others that had lost their lives. He had thought that he would be overcome and not be able to finish the workday, but he made it and now the day was almost over and he looked forward to seeing it finished with his wife in his arms. He hoped to find that they both were mostly healed and could put it to rest once and for all until next year when the memories would surely return.

When he returned home, he had expected to find Rose there waiting for him with Cora in her arms. What he found instead was most unexpected.

The door was wide open and Cora's cries could be heard from within the house. Frowning, he entered to find the kind lady that lived next door with the baby in her arms, trying to calm her as best she could. To Jack's surprise, the woman didn't look too pleased to see him. In fact, she looked rather angry.

"Mrs. Campbell? What's going on? Where's Rose?" Jack frowned, putting down the flowers and cookies and holding his arms out for his daughter.

Mrs. Campbell, an elderly lady with graying brown hair twisted up in a bun and stern eyes behind a pair of glasses glared at Jack accusingly. "Where is Rose? That is what I would like to know, Mr. Dawson. How she could just leave this poor baby alone in the house, with the door open and not even return yet is way beyond me. Is this is her version of being a responsible parent?!"

"What? She wasn't here? Where did she go?" Jack frowned, not understanding what he was being told at all.

"I don't know where she had gotten off to. I was just putting the tea kettle on for my afternoon tea when I heard the baby crying nonstop. At first, I ignored it. I thought that the girl would quiet the child down soon enough. But she never did and I just couldn't take it anymore. So I walked over here to tell Rose to do something about the crying, just to find the door wide open as well as the icebox door, poor Cora in bed crying and no Rose in sight. I did change the child and fixed her a bottle, and I waited and waited, thinking that perhaps Rose went to the market or the post office and would return, but she never did return. It had just been me and Cora up until now."

The woman's expression softened as she saw the clear worry in Jack's eyes. This was obviously taking the young man by surprise, and if the girl had indeed abandoned him and the child...well he was going to be in for a tough time indeed.

"Here is your daughter. She had just started crying. I'm taking that she misses one of her parents," She slipped the baby into Jack's arms and was satisfied when the cries indeed stopped. "I knew it. She just wanted her daddy."

Jack cradled the baby in his arms, cooing soft words to her as his mind went into turmoil. He was so confused. What had happened? Where was Rose? Why had she disappeared like this? How was he going to find her? Did she leave on her own? Had Hockley found her and kidnapped her? That was likely. Why else would she leave the icebox open, the door wide open, and Cora alone?

Hockley. That had to be the reason. Rose wouldn't just leave. Not on her own. Hockley had found them somehow and now he had to go save Rose from him. He was just thankful that he hadn't harmed Cora out of spite.

"I think I know what might have happened...Mrs. Campbell, I do want to thank you for coming over and taking care of Cora. I'll be sure to pay you when my check comes."

The woman sighed, exasperated by the whole situation. "If you see Rose, tell her that this is not responsible behavior."

"I'll be sure to tell her that."

"You just take care of that little girl. That is all the payment that I expect. Good night, Mr. Dawson."

Jack watched her go, glad to be alone with Cora at last. Now he could plan what to do. He had to help Rose somehow. Who knew what Hockley was doing to her. But where would Hockley take her? Where did the man live? How would Jack even get there? Who could he ask for help? Who would help him?

Sighing, he went into the kitchen, where the newspaper laid open where Rose had left it, opened to the society page. There he saw an announcement about Molly Brown returning to her home in Colorado.

Cradling the baby in one arm, he picked up the paper with his free hand and read the article. Molly Brown, of course! The woman had helped him once. Maybe she'll help him again! She knew how he had felt about Rose. She knew that Rose did not want to be with Cal. Surely she'd help him get Rose back.

He looked down at Cora, who was drifting off to sleep, unaware of how fractured that her family had just become. If Jack had his way, she'll never know. "Don't you worry, Cora girl. I'll get your mommy back and make Hockley pay for what he's done."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, a plan already forming. He'll go to Colorado and enlist Molly's help in finding Hockley's house. Then he'll rescue Rose and make sure that Hockley would never bother them again.

Unfortunately, he had yet to find out that Caledon Hockley had nothing to do with Rose's disappearance. For once the man was innocent.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to Denver Colorado did not take as long as Jack had expected and the trip was mostly uneventful. Thankfully, Cora was a good baby and didn't cry very much. Jack had grown rather good at reading her cues and fulfilling her needs before she even began to whimper. He glanced out the window at the passing scenery, all urge to sketch it to paper gone. Since Rose's disappearance, all inspiration had dried up and all he could think about was where she was, what she must be going through right now, and how he was going to get her back.

Finally, they reached Denver and after a few inquiries, Jack was able to locate Molly's mansion. It hadn't occurred to him that she might not remember him or might not want to get involved. It didn't even occur to him that he may be wrong and Hockley had nothing to do with Rose's disappearance.

Molly's mansion wasn't terribly huge. In fact, it was rather modest-looking when compared to the huge estates Jack was used to seeing. He stopped to admire the two stone lions at the entrance and shook his head at some of the things that rich people found important enough to adorn their homes with. But then again, they were suitable for a woman like Molly. As someone not born into money, she most likely needed the spirit of a lion to go toe to toe with the likes of Caledon Hockley and others. He felt a tinge of sadness, remembering how Rose had once told him that Molly had been someone that she had wanted to be, if not for her mother. Rose had admired the woman greatly and he didn't blame her a bit.

A small sniffle from Cora brought Jack out of his thoughts and he cradled her close, kissing her head. "I know, girl. It's a different environment than you're used to, but we're here to help your mommy. The lady in there, she'll help us bring her home."

Hopefully.

Taking a deep breath, Jack mounted the steps hoping that what he had said to his daughter wasn't a lie. Hoping that Molly not only remembered him, but would help him find Rose. He rang the bell and waited for not even a minute when a maid answered the door. The young brunette looked at Jack and Cora with curious eyes. The young man did not look like the sort of people that would normally visit her mistress.

"May I help you?"

Jack swallowed down his nervousness. "Yes, my name is Jack Dawson. I'm an acquaintance of Molly...Mrs. Brown. We had met last year, on Titanic. Is she here?"

The girl's eyes widened at the mention of Titanic and she stepped back. "Oh dear, I am so sorry for your experience. It must have been horrible."

"Well, it was definitely not a good experience, but it wasn't all bad. Is Mrs. Brown here?"

The maid blushed, becoming flustered, mostly because Jack was young and handsome and she wasn't really used to talking to young and handsome men. "I will get her. Please come in. It's a bit chilly out there and it mustn't be good for that baby."

"Thank you," Jack gratefully smiled, stepping into the house and looking around the richly decorated foyer. He had not been inside many first-class houses, but he had to say that he rather liked Molly's. It definitely fits her personality.

Two minutes later, the maid returned and beckoned for him to follow her into what seemed to be the sitting room where Molly was waiting. The older woman was on her feet, a big welcoming grin lighting up her eyes.

"Why Jack Dawson! Never did I think to see the likes of you again and here in my living room sonny!"

Molly rushed over and gave him a welcoming hug. "How long has it been? A good year I know! And you survived that awful tragedy and look at what we have here? By the blond hair and blue eyes, I say she's yours."

Jack chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Molly. I'd like you to meet Cora Josephine Dawson. Right now, she's the light of my life."

"Who is the mother may I ask?"

Jack paused for a minute, knowing that his answer would probably be as much of a surprise than his own survival. "Her mother is Rose Dewitt Bukater."

Molly paused with a slight frown. "Rose Dewitt Bukater? But, that's impossible darling. Rose, she had died on that ship. Hockley had gone looking for her and came up empty-handed and she was on none of the lists."

Jack took a deep breath. "That's because she hid from Cal and her mother. She didn't want to marry him and she didn't want the life that her mother had planned out, so she took my name and allowed them to believe her dead. She became Rose Dawson and not too long after she officially became Rose Dawson and we had Cora here. We moved to Santa Monica and was happy...or as happy as we could be after surviving Titanic and the memories it left us. She never really got over it...neither did I, but we carried on and made it count. Had Cora...we were happy."

"Where is Rose now? I mean, surely she would have come with you both if she was still with you."

"That's why I'm here. I...I don't know where she is. I came home from work to find our neighbor taking care of Cora. She said that she had heard Cora crying and found our front door open as well as the icebox and Cora alone and crying. Rose was nowhere in sight."

"Dear lord," Molly gasped.

"I don't know what had happened, Molly. No, I do know. Rose would never have left Cora. Not willingly. I think Hockley found us. I think he had somehow found out that Rose was alive and had kidnapped her!

"Jack, darling...that is horrible, but...I know Hockley is a cruel man...but kidnapping?"

"He shot at us, Molly. While Titanic was sinking, he chased Rose and me down into the ship, shooting at us."

"My lord…"

"He's a bad, dangerous man and who knows what he's doing to Rose right now, which is why I'm here. I need to find him so I can rescue her...bring her back home to Cora and me. I don't know where to start, but I kind of hoped that you may know where I could find him. Where he'd live or where his offices are?"

Molly blinked, still taken aback by all of this. "Jack, darling, if what you say is true and Caledon Hockley has kidnapped Rose...shouldn't we call the police?"

"I doubt that they'd help a fella like me. I'm not rich and important as he is. You know how they think. When it comes to the rich versus the poor, the poor lose"

"Well I can't say that you're wrong there," Molly sighed, feeling herself give in. She was about to send for a notepad and pencil when her eyes fell on Cora and she paused. "Jack…what about the baby, there? You're not planning to take her with you, are you?"

Jack paused and once again looked down at his daughter, who was now peacefully sleeping in his arms. To be honest, he hadn't really thought about what he would do with Cora. All of his attention had been on finding Rose. But now that the subject had been brought up, he was horrified to realize that Molly was right! He couldn't take her with him! It was bad enough that Rose was in danger, he would never endanger their daughter!

"I figured," Molly gave a good-natured chuckle and placed a comforting hand over Jack's. "Leave her here with me, Jack. I'll watch her while you're away. Take good care of her. She'll be right here when you get back with her mama."

"Molly, I couldn't possibly take advantage..."

"Of course you can, sonny! I insist! Leave your girl with me while you go rescue your wife from that madman! She'll be safe and cared for and will be one less thing for you to worry about," Molly waved away his protest. "Let me do this for you and Rose. You two have been through so much. Let me do this for you."

He couldn't say no. It would be foolish to do so. He needed a safe place for Cora and Molly was obviously it. He simply nodded his head, almost overwhelmed with emotion. "Thank you. For everything. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for all that you've done for me and for Rose."

"Just bring Rose back safe. That's all the thanks I need," Molly winked and sent for the maid to fetch her pen and notepad.

Five minutes later, Jack had a piece of paper with Caledon Hockley's address in his hand.

"Now I hope that you'll at least stay the night. Get some rest and perhaps a plan that doesn't include barging in on Hockley with guns a blazing," Molly arched a brow, not ready for Jack to leave just yet.

"I do need a plan, but I feel like I'm intruding."

"Pft! Stop that! You are not intruding on anything, darling. To be honest, with my kids gone and my husband who knows where, it's just me and the servants here. It'll do me good to have a little bit of company. Especially that of a handsome young man such as yourself," Molly chuckled. "I insist. I will not take no for an answer."

…..

The next morning found Jack on Molly's doorstep with Cora cradled in Molly's arms and Jack kissing her goodbye. It broke his heart to be leaving her behind, but it was the safest solution and he knew that Molly would look after her. As soon as he had Rose back, they'll come back for their precious girl.

"You be good for Aunt Molly. Daddy will be back soon with Mommy," Jack cooed, gently touching the soft blond curls. Cora had his hair color, but she had inherited Rose's curls, much to Jack's delight.

"I'll take good care of her, Jack. Don't you worry none," Molly reassured, seeing the reluctance to leave the baby clear in the young man's face. Right now, the child was the man's whole world. He needed the reassurance.

"I know. I trust you. I'll be back soon. With Rose," Jack nodded, trying to sound as confident as he wished he felt. Getting Rose away from Hockley was bound to be hard. He had to be sure that he could do it. For Cora's sake as well as Rose.

He kissed his daughter once more and gave Molly a grateful nod. "I will see you soon."

Molly waved goodbye as she stood on the porch and watched Jack walk down the path towards the waiting car that will take him to the train station. Looking down at the baby, she wished the young man luck. She hoped that he could painlessly rescue Rose and they both be back, healthy and whole and ready to raise this precious baby girl.


	5. Chapter 5

The train ride to Philadelphia was long and tense. With no Cora to take care of, Jack had all the time in the world to think...to doubt himself. What if Hockley was too powerful? What if he couldn't get Rose away from him? What if Rose decided that it was with Hockley where she belonged? What if Hockley had hurt her? What if…

Annoyed, he shook the what if's out of his head. There was no point in thinking that way! He knew Rose. There was no way that she'd choose to stay with Hockley and Hockley wasn't as powerful as he thought he was, at least that was what Jack chose to think.

It didn't take him long to find the Hockley estate either. Everyone in the city knew where it was, so when he gave the address to the driver, the man knew just where Jack wanted to go, even though he was probably curious about why. After all, not many people from the lower class visited that side of town.

Jack's eyes widened in shock when the car pulled up to the Hockley residence. The estate was much bigger than Molly's mansion. However, was he going to find Rose? Much to Jack's horror, he was beginning to doubt his ability to rescue her.

"Shall I wait for you, sir?" the driver asked, not picturing Jack to be there for that long.

"Sure. It's probably a good idea," Jack nodded, feeling that it was for the best to have a vehicle waiting. Cal would probably be giving chase and the car would be needed.

Swallowing down his raising doubts, Jack got out of the car and walked up to the front door and rang the bell. He was going to confront Cal directly. No hiding. No beating behind the bush. He was there for Rose and he was not going to leave without her!

A tall slender, middle-aged man answered the door and looked at Jack with cold gray eyes. "May I help you? If you are from the charity, the Hockley's have already given all they are going to give. There is no more use in wasting your time, sir."

"I am not from any charity. I am here to see Caledon Hockley. I believe he'll know who I came for," was Jack's cold answer. He was not going to be intimidated. Lovejoy hadn't scared him off and neither would this butler or any other henchman the bastard may have under his employ.

"Do you have an appointment sir?"

Jack rolled his eyes, his patience at an end. "No. I don't need one for what I'm here for."

The butler frowned, not liking this young man's attitude at all. Did he have no idea about who lived here? How busy the Hockley's were? This was absurd.

"Well, I am afraid that you can't just walk in here without an appointment, sir. Mr. Hockley is a very busy man and..."

"Smithers, who is that at the door? Do let them in, it may be the artist for my portrait that dear Cal has hired," A lovely young woman appeared behind the butler. She wore a deep green dress and her blond hair was pulled back in a braid. Her blue eyes were curious. "Are you the artist sir? Do come in."

"I'm not who you think I am, Miss," Jack stammered, not having it in him to be rude to a lady. "I am an...acquaintance of Cal's. I needed to see him about an important matter."

"Oh, an acquaintance of Cal's! Smithers, shame on you! Let the man in immediately!" The girl gasped, glaring at the butler. Honestly, she wished that the servants here had better manners! That was definitely something she was going to fix.

"As you wish, Miss," the butler stood aside and watched as the young woman reached over and grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him into the house. "Come in, Mr…."

"Dawson."

"Mr. Dawson. I do apologize for Smithers. Honestly, he's like the family watchdog," the girl chuckled. "My name is Alice. Let me show you to the sitting room and I'll go fetch Cal for you so you two can have a nice visit."

Jack forced himself to smile, his mind wheeling. Who was this girl and what did she have to do with Cal? She was too nice to be related to the man, at least in his opinion. Did she know anything about Rose? Where Cal may be keeping her? She couldn't be a maid, she was dressed too fancy for that. Once they were in the sitting room, the girl was off to fetch Cal herself, not wanting to disturb a servant's work. Plus she wanted to see the look on Cal's face when he came face to face with an "old acquaintance."

The man will probably be surprised to find that Jack had found them already. He probably thought that he could get away with just grabbing Rose and whisking her back here. Well, Jack had news for Cal. If he wanted Rose, he was going to have to fight Jack for her.

Five minutes later, Jack turned to the door when he heard Cal's voice out in the hallway.

"Sweetpea, what is this about? I am a very busy man with the wedding approaching and father's business, I have no time for old acquaintances. You should have allowed Smithers to make an appointment," Cal's voice was gentle and there was a trace of affection in the voice, causing Jack to frown.

What the hell? Did he just call Alice sweetpea? That was his name for Rose.

"Darling, you should make time. You are always shut away in that stuffy office. You need to come out and enjoy the sun. If you won't take time to spend time with me, your fiancee, at least do so to talk to an old friend," Alice answered, causing Jack's eyes to widen in shock.

Darling? Fiancee? Did this girl know anything about Cal and his nefarious dealings? Did she know that he had kidnapped Rose? He didn't think she did.

Cal stopped in his tracks when he entered the room to see Jack standing there with folded arms and an open glare. He blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes and then paled, realizing that he was seeing a ghost.

"Dawson?" Disbelief was clear in the man's voice. Jack was obviously the last person that he was expecting to see.

"Surprised to see me, Hockley? Surprised that I found you?" Jack glared at the businessman, struggling to keep his anger in check.

Cal stammered, not sure how to respond. Jack Dawson was supposed to be dead. Frozen at the bottom of the North Atlantic, not standing here in his sitting room, openly glaring at him! What did this mean? If Dawson was alive, did that mean that...she was alive? Swallowing down his shock, he turned to his fiancee. He needed her gone. He needed to do this alone.

"Sweetpea, Mr. Dawson and I are indeed old acquaintances. You wouldn't mind if we caught up alone do you?" Cal gave her a pointed look, begging that she would do as he said without too much of a fuss.

Alice simply nodded. It was clear by her expression that she was disappointed, but she didn't see a reason to ignore her fiancee's request. She gave a nod towards Jack and smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dawson. I do hope that you have a pleasant visit."

Cal and Jack both watched her leave before turning their glares back on each other, each having their different questions.

"What the hell? You're supposed to be dead," Cal growled, his expression turning stormy now that Alice was gone.

"Drop the act. You've known for quite some time that I wasn't dead...that she wasn't dead! That's why you took her! But you're not getting away with it! I came to get her back! You are not getting away with this Hockley!" Jack growled, his temper again rising.

"So the bitch survived too. How selfish of her, leaving her mother to think her dead. Causing her to..."

"Will you drop the act?!"

Cal blinked, taken aback by Jack's outburst. How dare Dawson! Cal was the one who should be demanding answers! After all, he had been the one that was tricked and lied to! Now here Dawson was, acting as if he was the victim! "How dare you!"

"How dare me? Rose and I were happy, we have a daughter and were living quietly and away from you in Santa Monica and somehow you found out that we survived and went and kidnapped her! What? Did you think that I was stupid and wouldn't have guessed what had happened? Rose would never have left Cora by herself! She would never have left me willingly!"

"What are you going on about Dawson? This is the first I'm hearing of either of you surviving and even if I had found out that she was alive, I wouldn't come for her! I've learned my lesson and refuse to chase after the girl any longer. She doesn't want me. So be it. Let her and her mother live in the lap of poverty. I no longer care."

Jack shook his head, not believing him. He couldn't! If Hockley hadn't taken her...but he had! There was no other explanation, not one that Jack could accept anyway.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe me or not. It does not matter. I am through with the Dewitt Bukater women. As you can see, I have a new fiancee, one even lovelier and even more well mannered than Rose. One that actually likes me. Why would I give that up for that shrew? You tell me. You wanted the slut, you can have her. But wait...you don't have her, do you? If you're here, accusing me of kidnapping her, that means that she's left you, too. Looks like she wasn't all that fond of you either, Dawson," Cal snorted, his shock turning into amusement.

A part of Jack admitted that what Hockley was saying could indeed be a possibility, but another part of him, a bigger part, refused to believe such a thing. Rose loved him! He knew she did or why had she saved his life? Why did she marry him? Why did she have his baby? Why not leave him once they were back on solid ground a year ago? Why now, when there was Cora?

"I don't believe you."

Cal shrugged, his mind once again settled, now over the shock to find Jack Dawson alive and in his sitting room.

"I don't care if you believe me or not," Cal chuckled, now clearly amused by all of this. In his opinion, this was karma for Jack Dawson. He had thought he had won, winning Rose away from a better man the way he had, just to find out that he obviously hadn't been enough for the little slut either! "But by all means, have a look around. Go in search of the missing shrew. You will not find her here, Dawson."

"Stop talking about her like that," Jack frowned, not liking how amused Cal was. The man seemed to be an opened book now. He didn't seem to be hiding anything or anyone. But Jack refused to let himself believe what his eyes and his own senses were telling him. Rose had to be in this mansion. Her disappearance had to be Cal's fault! What Cal had said...about him and Cora not being enough….it just couldn't be true! He couldn't let it!

"Take a tour of my mansion, Dawson. You will not find Rose hidden away here. I no longer have any need of her anyway."

Jack stood there, looking Cal over, trying to read any signs of deception, yet finding none. He hated how calm the man seemed now. He looked perfectly innocent of the wrongdoing that Jack had been certain that he was guilty of.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Look for your damsel in distress! See if you can find her and save her once again, Dawson!"

Jack rolled his eyes and walked past Cal out into the foyer. He walked through the mansion, checking every room, opening every closed door. He went out into the garden and checked the shed. He searched the Hockley estate up and down, just to find no sign of Rose. She wasn't there...and to make matters worse, Cal knew of their survival now, even though he seemed not to care.

But wait...why would Cal hold her here, where his fiancee would be able to find her? He was a very rich man! Surely he would hold her somewhere that no one would be able to find her!

He returned to the sitting room to angrily face the smirking Cal.

"I take it that you hadn't found her."

"You're not holding her here! How stupid of me to think you would! You're a smart man, so you wouldn't hold her here, where people could find her and your crimes be discovered! No, you have her somewhere else and you're going to tell me where!"

The look of pity in Cal's eyes made Jack want to throw up! How dare Cal to pity him! There was no reason to pity him! He just wanted directions to Rose! That was all!

"I don't have her, Dawson."

"Damn it, Hockley! It's not just us anymore! We have a daughter! A daughter that needs her mother! How could you keep a child away from her mother, huh? You're cruel but not outright evil I don't think. Come on, just tell me where she is."

The pity seemed to grow and Cal sighed and ran a hand over his perfectly coiffed hair. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't have her. Not here. Not anywhere. Don't you think I would be boasting over my triumph if I did? Do you think I would really be planning to marry another woman while keeping her captive? Think, Dawson. You're anything but stupid. You're in denial, but not stupid. Do you really think that I'd risk all that I've managed to rebuild over a woman that did not and never will want me?"

Jack's stomach sank, forced to admit that Cal was most likely right. He had obviously moved on with his life and Jack couldn't see him risking that for a woman that didn't want him. Not even for revenge. Even if he had, he wouldn't be denying it. He'd be boastful and rubbing it in Jack's face, not here denying any involvement in Rose's disappearance.

"You poor bastard," Cal shook his head. "The bitch did you worse than she had done me. She not only made you love her, but she also stuck you with a child. Who knows where she's off to now."

"She wouldn't leave Cora," Jack's voice was weak, almost all certainty gone. Cal didn't have Rose. He was for once innocent, which left the questions, where was Rose? Why did she leave? Was Cal right? Did she find that the life they shared hadn't been enough after all?

"But she did leave Cora, didn't she? She left you both and without a word. Take my advice, Dawson. Forget about her. Put her behind you. Do what I did. Move on. You're a handsome young man and women love babies. Pick up the pieces, use your charms and looks to find a sweet young thing looking for a ready-made family and move on with your life. Let Rose go rot wherever she ran off to. That is my advice to you."

Jack couldn't say anything else. What else was there to say? He had come here to look for Rose, just to come away empty-handed and no idea where else to look. She hadn't left a note or anything. Maybe Hockley was right. Maybe he should just pick up the pieces and move on.

Sensing that he was about to be thrown out, Jack turned to head for the front door, ready to return to Denver for his daughter, the only thing he had left.

"Oh, and Dawson," Cal spoke up, not ready to let his former rival leave just yet.

Jack just turned to look at him, not knowing what else Cal had to say.

"I want the heart of the ocean returned, that is if she hadn't taken it with her, which she probably had."

"I'll mail it back," was all Jack said before turning and walking out the door with no idea what to do, now. Maybe Cal was right, but at that moment, he didn't feel like he could follow that advice. His heart belonged to Rose and Cora. There was none left to give to anyone else.

…


	6. Chapter 6

_Denver Colorado_

Molly opened the door to a dejected Jack. The poor young man had bags under eyes from lack of sleep and any optimism that had once encompassed him, it was long gone. It looked as if he had just survived another disaster, this one being more personal.

"Jack, sonny. You're back and without Rose?" Molly glanced behind him, half expecting to see the redhead by his side.

Jack's normally bright eyes were dim with sadness and confusion. On the way back, he could think of nothing but Rose and her whereabouts. About why she had left him and where she could be now. Whether or not there could have been something he could have done to change things. What really disturbed him was that there was no one else to blame. No one to point a finger at and no clues to work with on where to go from here.

"He didn't have her. She wasn't there. In fact, Hockley has a new bride. A very nice girl named Alice. She seems to adore the bastard," Jack looked down at the stone porch. "I don't know what happened or where she could be. She didn't even leave a note."

Molly's heart broke at Jack's words and the dejected slump of his shoulders. She gently took his hand and pulled him into the house and lead him into the sitting room.

"Let me get you some food and then we can sit and have a conversation, darlin'. I'm not liking the sound of this at all," Molly tsked, directing Jack to one of the comfortable chairs in the room before going to give instructions to the maid.

Jack sat in one spot, his eyes on his hands, feeling more helpless and lost than he had ever felt before, even more so than when his parents had died. What was he going to do now? Could he raise Cora on his own? Would she be okay without her mother? He looked up at the ceiling in anguish. He couldn't understand it. Why? Why did she leave them? It didn't make any sense.

Ten minutes later, Molly returned with the maid behind her, carrying a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate and some sandwiches.

"Set it on the table there, Sophia," Molly directed, nodding to the table in front of Jack. "Dig in darlin'. You have to keep your strength up. If not for yourself, then for Cora. Goodness knows, she's gonna need it, poor thing."

"What am I going to do, Molly? How am I going to find who took her? I mean, I have no clue where to start," Jack picked up the steaming mug, but did not take a drink. He really had no appetite.

Molly took a deep breath. This whole situation was so sad. Jack obviously loved Rose and they had a beautiful baby together, but maybe Rose discovered that she didn't return those feelings after all. Maybe she got scared when she realized that and just took off. It was a cruel and irresponsible thing to do, but it happens at times, especially when the girl is so young and just taking her first breaths of freedom. She just hated that it hurt a kind boy like Jack. He deserved better than that.

"Maybe I should go back to the house. Maybe I missed something, but who would do this? I can't think of any other enemies we'd have besides Cal."

"Oh Jack...darlin', I hate to even suggest it because I like Rose, but she's young and...at that age, we women hardly know what we really want and we get scared by our decisions and make even more poor ones and..."

Jack frowned, not sure if he was going to like what Molly was trying to say. "Just go ahead and say it, Molly."

"Maybe no one took her. Maybe she left on her own."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut at the words, wishing that he could do the same to his ears. He had been avoiding thinking just that, not wanting to think the worse. It was better for Rose if she had been kidnapped, if she hadn't wanted to leave him, but if she had done this on her own...that meant that everything they had...everything they had built, it had all been a lie! He didn't think he could face that...but now that Molly had spoken the words, he was going to have to.

"But we have Cora," Jack's voice was weak, almost pleading. It was like he was begging for a different conclusion, anything different from the one Molly had given, no matter how impossible it may seem.

"You have Cora and you're going to take good care of her. I know you will because I saw how you look at that child. She's your whole world now. You concentrate on taking care of her and healing that broken heart."

"I don't even know why she left like that. No note...left the icebox and the door wide open...leaving Cora unsafe...it's like she didn't care about us at all," Jack winced at the next thought that came to him, but he couldn't stop it. "Maybe she didn't. Maybe I was just some grand adventure and Cora was just too much responsibility for her."

"Maybe," Molly placed a sympathetic hand on his knee and made him look her in the eye. "Do you have any relatives that can maybe help you with Cora, sonny? You're welcomed to stay here as long as you need, but sometimes family is the best way to heal a broken heart."

Jack shrugged. "I have an Uncle and a cousin, but I haven't seen them in years. My father and his brother fell out and had stopped talking and when my parents died, I took off before anyone could show up. Didn't bother looking back...I don't even know if they'd even remember me."

"Well, maybe dropping in on the only family you and Cora have got, maybe that will take your mind off things some and give Cora more people to love her. She's a beautiful baby. Very mild-tempered, I kind of hate to give her back to ya," Molly chuckled, causing Jack to smile a little.

"I guess she's the only good thing that's come out of all this," Jack sighed, giving a nod of his head. "But...I think that would be a good idea. They'll be surprised to see me, though."

"But I bet they'll be pleased to get you back in their lives, along with that baby girl. Who wouldn't be?"

Rose, Jack wanted to answer, but he kept his mouth shut. He couldn't dwell on Rose like that and take care of Cora too. So for now on, he'll think of nothing but Cora. It'll be hard, but he believed that he could do it. Rose didn't want them, obviously. It hurt to admit that, but he'll do so and let her go. He was not Cal. He was not going to try to force things.

"Molly...I'd like to thank you for all you've done for me and Cora. Taking us in after we just show up on your doorstep...giving good advice."

Molly just chuckled and waved away his thanks. "The only thanks I need is you taking care of that baby and moving on with your life. And a letter here and there, letting me know how you're coming along. I want to keep in touch."

"Sure."

"Jack, I know that it doesn't seem like it now, but you will heal from this. You'll heal and you'll move on. You're young and you're handsome. This isn't the end for you, darlin'."

"I wanted it to be. I wanted it to be me and Rose forever. I just don't understand why she didn't feel the same."

Molly didn't have an answer to that. Her heart hurt to see Jack so broken like this. She didn't know where Rose was now, but wherever she was, she hoped that it was worth this. It had better be, or that young woman had a lot to answer for.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Molly,

This is the first of many letters to you. I know that you want to keep in touch and know what has become of me and Cora. Well, after we left Denver, I went straight to Chicago, where my Uncle Weaver and his daughter Lisa live. They're the long lost relatives that I was telling you about. Indeed, they were surprised to see me, but you were right. The moment they saw Cora, they welcomed us in with open arms. It was like there had never been a rift between my Uncle and father. In fact, Uncle Weaver hugged me like he didn't want to let go. He said that he came to Chippewa Falls, just to find me gone and had feared the worse and was relieved to see me alive and well. The man even had tears in his eyes, which my cousin said was weird, because she never saw her father so emotional before, except for when her mother had died from consumption. Anyway, Cora and I are with them now and it actually feels good to be with family. I don't think about...R as much when they're around and they adore Cora who adores them. My Uncle seems to have a way with her. She is all smiles when he's in the room. Should I be jealous? Haha!

Things are not looking so dark anymore, Molly. I think I may just survive this. I will write again soon. I thank you again for all that you've done for us.

Sincerely yours,

Jack Dawson

Dear Molly,

I know it's been a while. A good six months. I can't believe that it's been so long and I do apologize but life has been busy. After meeting up with my Uncle and Cousin, it was tight living arrangements. They only had two bedrooms, so I slept on the couch and a crib was brought for Cora. It was okay for a month or two, but it was just too tight of a spot, so my Uncle had a wonderful idea. Let's move to Chippewa Falls, where my parents' house still stood. They had died in a fire at a friend's house, so our own house was still standing, abandoned, waiting for me to return. I was reluctant, but I knew it would be the best thing for Cora. She'll grow up in the fresh country air of my home town, farmland and wide-open spaces. Plenty of room for my girl to run, play, and explore.

So we left the busy city of Chicago and moved back to Chippewa Falls. That is where I'm writing to you now. It's strange being back after so much time away. Nothing has changed. Everything is the same as it was when I had left. The people here even remember me and my parents and they coo and fuss over Cora. She is already loved here and I feel…right coming here. I feel like this is where we belong right now.

I can't help but think about...R. She would have loved it here. I try not to think about her too much though. It's too painful and puts me in a dark mood. I just wish I could understand why she's gone. Why she's not here with me and Cora. What was so exciting that she felt the need to leave us as easily as she had left Hockley? I guess that I'll never understand it. I loved her as much as I could, but that hadn't been enough…

Anyway, I didn't write to lament about R. In fact, I'm tired of doing that. It's time to get back to my old self, before her...before the disaster. I want Cora to look at life the way I had before Titanic. I want her to be grateful for each day she's alive and make each day count. The only way to make sure that she has that outlook is by living it myself. So I'm hereby putting Titanic behind me. I'm...putting R behind me I guess...and I'm going to start living life again. For not only myself, but for my daughter. She's my world now and she deserves my best, and that's what I'm going to give her.

I'll write again, Molly. Soon, I promise.

Sincerely Yours

Jack Dawson

Dear Molly,

I'm sorry that it's been so long since my last letter. I've been so busy and before I know it, I've been in Chippewa Falls for a good year. A year since my last letter, despite my promise not to let so much time pass, and well over a year since R's disappearance…

It's been a quiet life here in Chippewa Falls. I have a steady job now, believe it or not, and it's not at some factory! I'm actually doing something I love! I'm the cartoonist at the local paper. I got the job because the owner of the newspaper knew my father and was impressed by my work. So now I'm making a living doing what I love, which is a real stroke of luck. My Uncle and Cousin are still with me. They take care of Cora while I'm at work. As for Cora, she's growing like a weed. She looks a lot like me with some of her mother's features and she's happy and friendly and I love her so much!

Oh and I've met up with some old friends of mine as well. One friend, her name is Hannah, has been dropping by a lot. We grew up together. I remember how I used to pull her hair and prank her a lot when we were kids, but unlike other girls, she wouldn't get upset. She would find ways to get even. We were great friends and it's great to get reacquainted again. Cora loves her and she's great with her and when I'm with her...I really do feel like the old Jack again. I smile more easily. I feel...lighter, you know what I mean?

Am I falling in love? I don't know. I don't even know if I want to fall in love again. It was so painful with R...I just don't know if I want to go through that again, but I won't turn it away if it does happen again. It'd be good for Cora to have a mother, you know? Lisa thinks that it is love and that I should just let it happen. Perhaps she's right. Who knows?

Anyway, that is all I have to talk about for now, Molly. You should come to visit me soon. It'd be swell to see you again. Plus Lisa thinks I'm lying when I talk about knowing the Unsinkable Molly Brown. Heh!

Sincerely Yours,

Jack Dawson

Dear Molly,

It's been six months since I wrote to you last because my life has been a whirlwind of...emotion I guess. I might as well just tell you the update now. The update on the life of Jack Dawson is that...well...I think I'm in love again. Hannah. She's healed something inside me and I feel happy when I'm with her. It feels easier to make each day count when I'm with her. Anyway, I'm thinking about asking her to marry me. Why not? Cora adores her and she makes me feel alive again in a way that I haven't felt in a good long time.

I don't know. There are so many unanswered questions, so many loose ends...like is my marriage to Rose even valid anymore? Do I have to get a divorce before I can move on with my life?

The sad thing is...a part of me doesn't want a divorce. There's a part of me that still hopes that Rose will return to me someday...but there's another part...a bigger part that does need to move on with my life. That needs to give Cora the mother she needs and do what makes me happy…and Hannah does make me happy while Rose...she's still gone.

Anyway, I will let you know if there's going to be a wedding or not. I am going to go talk to a lawyer tomorrow. Get some knowledge on what my options are.

Sincerely Yours,

Jack Dawson


	8. Chapter 8

Ruth Dewitt Bukater shivered as she stepped outside. It was dark and she had just finished her shift at the factory where she worked as a seamstress. It had not been an easy life for Ruth after the Titanic disaster. As soon as they had reached New York, the Hockley's had cut her off and had refused to pay her debts. After all, the deal was that in order for her debts to be paid, there would be a daughter for Cal to marry. But since that daughter had perished, or so it had seemed, there was no need for Nathan to waste his money and time with Ruth any longer. So Ruth had been forced to sell all of her fine things, including the house that she had lived in since her marriage and take a job as a seamstress.

Now that her shift was over, she decided to treat herself and visit one of the high end cafes on the better part of town. Ever since her fall from grace, Ruth had made it a point to save up enough money so she could visit a high end cafe once a month and just treat herself. One hour of one day, pretending that she was still a first class lady living a first class life. True, afterwards, she'd return to her new life in the lower class, but just that one hour in the cafe was enough to make her feel like the woman she once was.

It was in that cafe where Ruth and Molly met each other again. Molly was in Philadelphia on business and had just finished up in a meeting and was just sitting down to a bit of dinner. She would normally eat in her room at the hotel, but that day, she felt like dining among other people. She had just gotten through looking over the menu, when Ruth entered. Molly couldn't believe her eyes! It's been years since she had seen Ruth and sometimes wondered what had became of the woman. She especially wondered if Ruth had ever seen Rose again.

Now was the perfect time to find out.

Raising her hand in a small wave, Molly called to her. "Ruth! Ruth Dewitt Bukater, darlin'! Over here!"

Ruth's eyes widened in shock to see Molly there. Molly Brown was the last person that Ruth had expected to see here, much less talk to. She was not really the kind of woman she would have deemed to lower herself to talk to back in her old life, with Molly being new money and all, but those days were gone. Now, it was Molly who was on a higher status than her and it was best to remember that. Putting on her most gracious smile, Ruth approached Molly's table.

"Hello, Mrs. Brown," Ruth kept her voice civil. Her greeting was not warm, but it wasn't cold either.

Molly's laugh was loud and friendly as she stood up to give Ruth a friendly hug. "How the hell are ya, Ruth? It's been ages!"

"It has been a long time," Ruth gave a dignified nod. In truth, she did not want to talk to Molly, or anyone else from her old life. Everyone knew what had happened to her and would just question her about how she was surviving now a days, now that she wasn't part of the upper crust anymore. That was why she came to this cafe, because none of her former friends had ever frequented there, so she could come and just pretend and not be reminded of her reality. But that was ruined now by Molly's presence. Surely the woman was going to be full of questions.

"Come! Sit! Let us catch up with each other," Molly chuckled, gripping Ruth's hand. "I will not take no for an answer."

There was no point in trying to resist. She had learned a long time ago that there was just no avoiding this woman. Oh well, maybe it won't be so awful. It'd be good to get caught up on the gossip anyway. Goodness knows, she's fallen behind.

Molly couldn't help but be excited at the appearance of Ruth Dewitt Bukater, the only connection she had to Rose, wherever she may be. It's been two years now, and there had been no word. Jack had of course kept in touch and he seemed to be moving on with his life now, throwing himself into taking care of his daughter and working as a newspaper artist in his hometown of Chippewa Falls.

There has been no word at all from Rose. The letters she received from Jack was of a young father moving on with his life, which was very good, both for Jack and his baby daughter. Still, the disappearance of Rose haunted Molly. It was a mystery that Molly hoped could be solved by Ruth's appearance. She had heard that Ruth was not in the upper echlons of high society anymore, poor woman. Despite Molly's problems with her own husband, she was still grateful that he still saw fit to care for her and not leave her destitute like Ruth's husband had. Looking at the woman, she wondered if she even knew of Rose's survival, much less her whereabouts.

Somehow, she doubted it.

"So Ruth, how has life been treating ya?" Molly questioned as a waitress came up and handed Ruth a menu of her own.

Ruth sighed. So much for pretending that the last two years had never happened. "What do you want to know?"

"Why everything, darlin'. I did hear that Hockley had left you hanging, I want to know what you've been up to since then. Did you find a way to keep your head above water?"

What do you think, Ruth wanted to snap, resenting the fact that this vulgar, undeserving woman was now living the life she should be living, the life that Ruth had been born into. But it was Ruth out in the cold, living a rootless, meaningless existence while Molly lived in the lap of luxury! It wasn't fair and it made Ruth angry and resentful. Thankfully for Molly, Ruth's upbringing kept her from expressing that resentment.

"I had to sell everything, including my home. I now work as a seamstress and reside in a small, cheap apartment. It's not much, but I'm surviving I suppose."

"I can see that, darlin. You look good Ruth, all considering. I wouldn't be able to tell your situation by the look of you."

"I manage to save for a once a month luxury. Tea at an upscale cafe. It helps me remember better times," Ruth sighed, staring out the window at the other side of the room. She frowned as she saw someone, a red haired woman walk up to a nearby bench and take a seat, as if someone of her station belonged there. The girl wasn't part of high society, that was clear. Yet, there was something almost familiar about her…

On Molly's part, she was happy to run into Ruth. She had been going back and forth on looking the woman up and informing her of Rose's survival. After how the girl had left Jack, she wasn't too keen on keeping secret her survival from her mother. It was bad enough that Jack had been destroyed, but there was no reason for Ruth to hurt as well. Not when Rose hadn't even cared to stay with the man she had claimed to be in love with.

To be honest, Molly was rather angry with Rose. She's been angry with the girl for two years now. Sharing that anger would feel good and Ruth was just the person to share it with.

"Speaking of better times...I am glad to have ran into you today, darlin. There is something I need to talk to you about. Something you should know," Molly frowned, realizing that Ruth wasn't paying attention to her. She was staring outside the window, a gloved hand on her throat, her eyes wide in disbelief. But she'll keep talking. Ruth won't be ignoring her for long. "It's about..."

"Rose?" Ruth frowned, standing up from her chair, clear disbelief in her voice.

"Well, yes, it is about Rose. She's..."

Before Molly could finish, Ruth, her face as pale as a ghost, looking as if she had just seen one, ran out the door.

"Ruth? Hold up darlin'!" Molly stood up from her chair, not sure what was going on now. She followed Ruth outside, who was slowly approaching a bench, where a young woman wearing an overcoat and a large hat that barely hid her red hair was sitting. Frowning, she followed Ruth, who stepped right in front of the young woman.

"Rose, my god it is you!" Ruth gasped in shock.

Molly almost pushed Ruth aside and gasped herself. Sitting on that bench, no sign of recognition at all in her eyes, was Rose Dewitt Bukater Dawson. Jack's long lost wife, mother to Cora! Found at last!

"Rose? Where in the hell have you been all this time?!" Molly placed her hands on her hips, forgetting that this was the first time Ruth was finding out about her daughter's survival. The older redhead turned and angrily glared at Molly.

"You knew?! You knew she was alive and you never contacted me?!"

Molly winced. This was not how she had planned for Ruth to find out about Rose's survival. Of course, she couldn't blame the woman for being angry, just like one couldn't blame her for being angry at Rose on Jack's account. That poor boy had been through hell and back thanks to this girl and now here she was, as if she had not a care in the world! Like she hadn't abandoned her husband and baby and had been gone for two years! Ruth felt betrayed? The woman had no idea!

"I was going to tell you in there, but you had ran off, darlin'. Rose is alive and well and she has a lot of explaining to do, I'm afraid."

Rose looked at the two women confused. Of course, the red haired woman looked familiar, but who was the heavy set woman and how did they know her?

"Pardon me, but...how do I know either of you? I've never seen you before."

Both Molly and Ruth froze and stared at Rose, who looked up at them with curious eyes. Just by looking at her, they could tell that she didn't recognize them. Molly carefully stepped forward, feeling as if she should be the go between here. Ruth looked as if she was going to explode.

"Rose, don't you recognize us? Your mother Ruth and your friend Molly Brown?" Molly questioned.

Rose shook her head, frowning herself. For the past two years, she had been wandering the streets of Philadelphia, looking for the house where she must have lived, even though she couldn't even remember where that was. She just knew that she was from this city.

"I am sorry, but I do not know you...either of you."

"My lord," Molly gasped, a hand clasping over her mouth. She sat down next to the girl. "Rose. Two years ago, you were in Santa Monica."

"Oh I remember that. I was in some house, but I don't know how I had gotten there or why. So I left. I knew I was from here and that my name is Rose, but that's it. So I found my way here to see if I can find where I'm suppose to be, but I never found it...not really," Rose bowed her head.

"Dear lord," Molly again gasped, her mind in turmoil, all anger she had felt towards the girl gone. It was obvious that her disappearance had not been by choice after all. She took Ruth's arm and pulled her to the side, sensing that the woman was about to explode, not that she could blame her, but exploding would do more harm than good and right now a whole lot of good needed to be done for poor Rose. "We have to talk."

Ruth glared at Molly, angry that the woman was getting in the way of her saying what she needed to say to her wayward daughter, who she had thought dead up to now! She was so full of hurt and anger, she could barely think straight.

"What in the world do we have to talk about, Mrs. Brown? You behave like anything having to do with me and my daughter is your business. Let me assure you..."

"Let me assure you that I know more about what's going on here than you do, and exploding at the girl will do a whole lot more harm than good! Goodness sake, Ruth! Look at her! She doesn't even recognize us! That alone should tell you something!" Molly hissed, giving Ruth's arm a little shake.

Frowning, Ruth looked at Rose, who was watching them curiously. There was no sign of recognition in her eyes at all. In fact, it looked as if everything that had made Rose...Rose was absent. Perhaps Molly was right after all.

"What is wrong with my daughter?" Ruth turned back to Molly, discarding any idea of yelling at Rose and cluing her in to the sad state of her life, thanks to her actions on board Titanic.

"I don't know, but something is definitely wrong and has been wrong for quite some time. She needs to be under a doctor's care, Ruth."

"And how am I supposed to pay for a doctor? Thanks to her faking her death, I can barely afford to take care of myself these days," Ruth shook her head, not knowing what to do.

"Let's not worry about that now. Right now, we need to get her off the street. Where do you live?"

"On the west side. In a room barely enough for one person much less two."

"Well then it's a good thing that I have plenty of room at my suite. It's not too far from here," Molly shrugged. "Just let me get a car and we'll be on our way."

"Molly, no. We couldn't possibly take advantage,"Ruth weakly protested. It was a protest that she had to force herself to make. It's been so long since she stayed anywhere first class. The opportunity was so tempting.

"I am not taking no for an answer, Ruth. There are some things about Rose that you both need to know...plus the sooner we get her to a doctor the better. Something's not right here. She doesn't seem to know either one of us."

Something in Ruth's mind was refusing to accept that something was wrong with her daughter. The girl must be faking. After all, she had faked her death. What better way to excuse her actions? The girl wasn't even acting like she's been caught!

Turning away from Ruth, Molly carefully approached Rose and sat beside her. "Darlin, do you have any idea on who we are? Any at all?" Molly kept her voice gentle and placed a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder, not wanting to frighten the young woman.

Rose shook her head, feeling regret. "I am sorry, but no I don't. I have never seen either of you before in my life...at least, I don't remember if I had."

"Okay, well, let me introduce ourselves. My name is Molly Brown. An old friend. This woman here is your mother Ruth. We've been looking for you, darlin'."

Rose's eyes widened, shocked by the discovery. "I...I don't understand. How did I get to Santa Monica and she is here all along? Why haven't I found her before now?"

"I don't know. I am full of questions myself. How did you lose your memory, Rose? Did you bump your head? Did you fall?" Molly questioned.

"No...I just...I don't know what happened. I just couldn't remember anything…except for my first name is Rose, that I'm from Philadelphia, and the date. It was April 14th at the time."

"How have you supported yourself all this time?" Ruth spoke up.

"I found a job as a waitress. It doesn't pay much, but it's enough to keep me alive."

"Goodness gracious," Molly tsked. "Rose, there is so much to tell you. Back in Santa Monica, you walked away from your whole life. You left some people pretty devastated."

Ruth frowned, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had an idea on who Molly was talking about and she was not keen to hear it, but knowing Molly, she had no choice in the matter.

Rose frowned as well, remembering that day when she found herself in a strange house, so far from home. "I did?"

"It's a lot to explain and I rather do that somewhere more comfortable. How about the three of us go to my hotel suite. You can take a nice hot bath and have a good meal if you like while I explain everything to both you and your mother Ruth here."

Rose wasn't sure if she should go with these two women. She really had never seen them before. True, the red haired woman could pass for her mother, but the heavy set one, she wasn't so sure about. But what did she have to lose? This woman, Molly...she was offering some answers to the questions that's been plaguing her for the past two years. What did she have to lose?

Nodding her head, Rose got to her feet, hoping to indeed find the answers to the questions that have been plaguing her for the past two years.


	9. Chapter 9

Ten minutes later, Molly was leading her guests into her suite.

"Come on in, darlins. Make yourselves at home!" Molly sat her purse down on the table by the door and began to take off her coat. "Rose, I'll run you a bath and order you some food and then have a chat with Ruth while you do that."

"You don't have to go through the trouble, Mrs. Brown," Rose cleared her throat, feeling self-conscious about the fuss being made.

"I want to. It's no trouble at all. I would have Sally do all of this, but it's her day off," Molly chuckled.

"Do what she says, Rose. Lord knows when we'll be able to enjoy such surroundings again," Ruth replied, her eyes sweeping the room and appreciating the luxurious décor. Oh, how she missed high society.

Ten minutes later, Rose was shut away in the bathroom, enjoying a warm bubble bath while Molly and Ruth were in the sitting area, sitting down to a cup of tea. Ruth watched Molly warily, not sure that she wanted to hear what Molly was going to tell her. She had an awful feeling that the boy that Rose had a dalliance with, was involved.

"Now that it's just the two of us, I guess I should fill you in on what Rose had been up to after the sinking," Molly cleared her throat before taking a gulp of tea.

"That would be ideal. Obviously, you have known from the start of her survival," It was a struggle for Ruth to keep the anger out of her voice. All this time, she had been grieving for her lost daughter, regretting all the things that she should have said and done, just to find out that Rose was alive all along. She had just been hiding from her and this vulgar woman knew! She knew! It hurt and made her angry that Rose had trusted this woman and not her!

"Not from the start I hadn't. I didn't find out until a year had passed and I was as surprised as you."

"Really?" Ruth looked at her over the rim of her cup as she took a sip of tea, not believing Molly at all.

"Really, Ruth. I didn't know. I promise ya."

Ruth was tempted not to believe her, but what would be the point in not doing so? She was here to learn the truth. To learn the truth, she was going to have to trust Molly, no matter the temptation not to. "Alright. Fine. Tell me, where was my daughter, what was she doing, and why is she without her memory now?"

Molly sat down her teacup and looked Ruth straight in the eye, wanting the woman to see nothing but pure honesty in her gaze. "After the ship disappeared into the water, Rose and Jack Dawson, you remember Jack, don't you Ruth?"

"I wish I didn't. But of course, I do. After all, this is his fault."

"Now, Ruth. You know that's not true. This is not Jack's fault. If Hockley had been a decent human being, she wouldn't have left him. No matter how handsome and charming Mr. Dawson was. Anyway, Rose and Jack ended up in the freezing water. Lucky for them a boat did go back, just in time to rescue them. They hid out of sight once onboard the Carpathia and Rose took on Jack's last name. She had no intention of ever returning to Cal...or to you either I suppose. Anyway, they hid out and headed out for the horizon once the ship docked. Well...you may want to sit back for this, darlin."

Ruth frowned. What was it that Molly was about to tell her? Did she even want to know? How awful could it be? Well, anything involving that boy was pretty awful in her opinion. "Please tell me that she did not marry him."

"Why that's exactly what she did, darlin. Not only that, but they had a baby. A gorgeous baby girl named Cora."

Ruth felt the room spin at the news. She married him. She couldn't marry wealthy, well to do Caledon Hockley, but a penniless, rootless artist that she had only known for a short time! Not only that, they had a baby together! Ruth wanted to rage at this, but instead, she kept her composure. Surely, that wasn't all that Molly had to share and there still was the question of how her daughter had gotten on the streets, away from Jack Dawson and the daughter they had together.

"Are you ok, Ruth? You're looking kind of peaked there," Molly frowned, not liking how the color had suddenly drained from Ruth's face at the news.

"I'm fine. I'm just shocked...she had been so against marrying Caledon...I...I assumed that she didn't want marriage at all...but she turned around and married...him."

Molly just laughed. "I take it that it was Caledon that she was against marrying. Not the act itself."

"Go on. I have a granddaughter?"

"Yes. Her name is Cora Josephine Dawson. She's gorgeous, Ruth. Blond curls, bright blue eyes, and a smile that lights up a room. The sweetest little thing."

"But Rose is not with her...or him."

"No, she's not. A year after Titanic sank, some months after giving birth to their daughter…Rose disappeared from their home, leaving the door wide open and Cora alone since Jack had to go to work. Jack returned to find a neighbor taking care of Cora and Rose nowhere in sight. She just up and left them without a word. No letter, no nothing."

"She just disappeared?"

Molly grimly nodded, remembering how a dejected Jack had shown up on her doorstep, desperate to find his missing wife. "At first, Jack assumed that Cal had taken her. He left Cora with me and went to confront the man."

"Just to find that Cal had nothing to do with it. He had quickly moved on and found himself another bride," Ruth sighed, shaking her head in disgust. "I had thought he'd mourn her long and hard, but it was just business as usual for the Hockleys."

"Right. After that, the poor man was at a loss on what to do or where to look. It wasn't long that he realized that he still had their daughter, Cora to take care of. She needed him more than Rose had. So he went back to Chippewa Falls, where he's staying with some family and they're helping him raise her. We keep in touch often, thank goodness."

Ruth sat back, processing this new information. Not only had she found Rose alive, but she had a grandchild out there. It was a lot to take in. "So are we going to tell him?"

"Of course! He's her husband Ruth! He has a right to know and Cora has a right to her mother! Goodness gracious, darlin', don't you even want to see your grandchild?"

"I suppose, but Rose doesn't know them...not anymore. What are we going to do about that? Something is wrong with her."

"Which is why I'm going to have her checked by a doctor."

"Surely they'd have some idea on what happened. Why she had just up and walked away? Why she seems to have forgotten all of us...even…that boy…"

"Jack. His name is Jack, darlin'. You should get used to saying his name if you want access to Cora," Molly chuckled.

"Ugh," Ruth grimaced.

"Oh come on, Ruth! Get over it! He's a good boy and he loves Rose. He may be hurt and yes even angry with her right now but he loves her. It nearly destroyed him when she disappeared like that. And he takes good care of Cora. He's kind, compassionate, considerate, and is a great artist. He does all he can for that child and once he comes to grip with Rose's return, I'm sure he'll do all he can for her too. He may try to deny it, but he still loves her. He never stopped, probably never will.

"Which was why I was so angry with Rose and was on my way to telling you of her survival when she showed up. But seeing her like this...no memory, it's obvious that she hadn't purposely abandoned them."

"As she had me," Ruth grumbled, crossing her arms in indignation. She couldn't help but still feel hurt and angry by Rose's deception.

"You didn't give her much choice, Ruth. You knew how she felt about Cal. You knew that she did not want to marry him, but you were insisting on having your way anyway. We all knew it, even gossiped about how selfish you were at the time. Rose wanted her freedom and in order to have that freedom, she had to be dead to you. You brought it upon yourself."

Ruth wanted to argue and deny her culpability, but she couldn't. She knew Molly was right. Even after the sinking, when she had believed Rose dead, she had regretted her behavior and had wished that she hadn't been so forceful and manipulative.

"Look, all of that doesn't matter anymore. Rose is back in all of our lives and it's time we all make the best of it. You're getting a second chance, Ruth. Don't squander it."

"Do you think she'll go back to him? What if she never remembers him at all? Maybe it's best if we don't tell him. Let him move on with his life."

"And what will happen when Rose does get her memory back and remembers the family that she walked out on? What happens when she finds out that it was your idea not to tell Jack and it's another woman taking care of her daughter? She'll never forgive you and you know it."

Ruth sighed, admitting that Molly was right. As much as she disliked Jack Dawson, as much as it would please her to leave him out and get him out of Rose's life for good, it was a bad idea and would cause her to lose Rose forever once her memory did return.

"So how do you plan to tell my daughter that she has a husband and daughter that she had walked out on? And what doctor do we take her to? I want someone state of the art, Molly. The best. Someone that can guarantee that Rose will get her memory back."

"We'll just tell her. I wish I had a picture of Jack and Cora. Let her see what she had left behind."

"About my behavior before and during Titanic...I had only wanted the best for Rose. I didn't want her to know poverty. I thought that marrying Cal was for the best. It would have allowed us to keep our status."

"Which was not important to Rose. Not at all, and you knew that."

"You can't possibly sit there and say that you wouldn't have done the same thing. If you thought that your children were in danger of living on the street...doing anything for money...you can't say that you wouldn't have done the same."

"I wouldn't have. I would have asked them what they wanted first. If they wanted to marry some rich big wig, I'd be all for it. But if they wanted to run off and live in a garret and be on Vaudeville, I would have supported that as well. You see, their happiness is what's important to me. Not my own comfort."

Ruth looked down at her newly work-worn hands and sighed. Molly was right. Rose's happiness should have came first. Well this time, it'll be different. This time, she'll let Rose take the lead and let her do what makes her happy. She'll be the mother that she had always been.


	10. Chapter 10

_Two hours later…_

Rose sat on the couch, her mind reeling with what Molly had just told her. She couldn't believe it. How...how awful! How could she have done that? It hadn't even occurred to her at the time to check the house or ask the neighbors. She had just walked away, thinking it was the most normal thing to do. She had no idea that there had been a baby in the house...that the baby was hers!

She looked at Molly and her mother, tears in her eyes. "I am married? And I have a daughter?"

Molly simply nodded. "We had no clue what happened to you."

"I just left them...god they must hate me. I hate me."

Molly shook her head and placed a hand over Rose's, her voice gentle and understanding. "Jack doesn't hate you. He could never hate you. He's hurt, he may even be angry, but he doesn't hate you. Something happened to your memory Rose. So your walking off, it wasn't your fault. You're sick. He'll understand that."

"I did it, and I don't even understand it," Rose shook her head. She smiled slightly, suddenly curious. "Is he handsome?"

"Of course. And he's kind."

"Molly, I suggest we get her to a doctor. The sooner we get a diagnosis, the better," Ruth got to her feet, tiring of the conversation. "We need to know what we're working with before even approaching the boy...Jack."

Molly had to grin, unable to resist the urge to tease. "See, was that so hard? It's a one-syllable name, so it's rather easy to say."

Ruth just rolled her eyes and sighed. "I am doing my best here."

Rose frowned, confused. "Does she not like Jack?"

Molly chuckled. "Let's just say that you and your mother have different tastes when it comes to men."

…..

_Two days later…_

The doctor sat behind his desk as the three women entered, ready for the diagnosis. They had brought Rose to him the day before last and he had spent the past day researching Rose's condition and finally had a diagnosis. It was quite clear really, judging from what the girl had gone through. To be honest, it was no wonder that she had a mental break. He would have had one too.

Rose was the first to set down, in the middle chair, as her mother took the chair to the right and Molly Brown took the seat to the left.

The doctor opened the file on his desk and looked over his notes once more, making sure that everything was in order before clearing his throat.

"Ladies, I thank you for your prompt arrival. I definitely have a diagnosis for the young Rose. After taking into account all that you've told me and doing some extensive research, I believe I know what had happened," The doctor looked up from the folder, his expression neutral, but his voice grim.

"Well give it to us, doc," Molly urged him forward. "Tell us what's going on."

The doctor folded his hands on the desk and looked each woman in the eye, wanting his diagnosis understood. "Rose is in what we call a fugue state."

Ruth frowned, not liking the sound of that. "What?"

"It's a rare dissociative disorder. It's a form of reversible amnesia. It is by no means permanent. But in a fugue state, a person takes on a new identity and can wander away or travel to a different place. They simply forget about their normal life. Thankfully, it's reversible. Her memories will return."

"Thank the lord for that," Molly sat back in her seat. "So what do we do now, doc? How do we get Rose back to normal?"

"They'll come back on their own. What I suggest is returning her to her normal life. Get her memories back that way. Don't keep her away from family and friends. Reintroduce her back into her own life and her memories should start returning."

"Return her to...is that even possible?" Ruth glanced at Molly, remembering that she was still in touch with Jack.

"I...I don't know really. He hasn't remarried. We have to let him know anyway," Molly looked at Ruth, her own mind working over the solution to the problem.

Rose frowned, her heart in her stomach. She had no idea what the two women were talking about, but she did know that she wanted her memories back. She had no idea what kind of life she had been living when she had left that house, but according to Mrs. Brown, it had been a rather good one. Plus, she had a daughter. She wanted to see her. She still couldn't believe that she had just walked off without her like that. This Jack must hate her for what she had done.

"I'll send a telegram to Chippewa Falls. Let Jack know that we'll be coming for a visit. It's best to tell him about Rose in person," Molly nodded, getting to her feet, a plan beginning to form. She looked at Rose, who seemed rather worried about the state of affairs. The girl must be so frightened right now, finding out that she had a life that she couldn't remember and the possibility of returning to that life. It must be overwhelming.

"May I suggest that you keep Rose under a doctor's care so her condition can be monitored."

"We'll definitely be in touch, doc. Whether it's to set up another appointment or a transfer of files," Molly agreed. It had to be clear that Rose was trying to get help, to get better so she could go home to the people that needed her.

Five minutes later, the three of them walked out of the building, the diagnosis still on their minds. Ruth was still reluctant to contact Jack Dawson. She was so sure that her daughter would be better off without him and this may be their chance to find someone better...someone, richer. Then she remembered why Rose had faked her death and discarded any idea of getting between her daughter and Jack. It obviously wouldn't work anyway, not with Molly Brown around.

Molly was wondering how she was going to explain this to Jack. It took two years for him to heal from losing Rose. He was finally getting back to himself again. Would it be fair to put the girl back into his life, especially with all of her problems? After all, he had a small child to care for. Would he even be willing to help Rose? Oh, Jack was a kind, compassionate soul, but everyone had their limits.

As for Rose herself...she felt fear and anxiety. Soon, she'll be reintroduced to her life, or what had been her life. She would meet her husband and her child. According to Molly, her husband had loved her more than anything. He would have done anything for her, but that had been before she had a mental breakdown. What made her think that he'd even want her now, after all that she had done? She wouldn't blame him a bit if he turned her away. After all, they had gone two years without her. Was there any reason why they'd want her with them now?

Arriving at the hotel, Molly turned to her companions, her eyes bright and determined. "Rest up, ladies. I'm sending word to Jack that I'm coming for a visit and then tomorrow we'll be off."

Ruth frowned. This was happening so fast. "We'll be off where?"

"Chippewa Falls Wisconsin, of course. It's past time for you to meet your granddaughter and it's definitely past time for Rose to go home. To her family."


	11. Chapter 11

_Several Days later…_

Jack looked over the house, making sure that everything was in order. According to Molly's telegram, she'll be in town soon and planned to visit. Jack wanted everything to be perfect for the visit of his friend.

He had just placed a stack of magazines on the living room table when his cousin Lisa came in. "So dad and I are finally going to meet the great unsinkable Molly Brown, huh?"

"It's about time, huh?" Jack chuckled good-naturedly. Both Lisa and his Uncle had been curious about Molly. Of course, they've heard of her because of the Titanic disaster, but they both wondered if what all the papers said about her was true. When asked, Jack would often tell them that they were just going to have to find out on their own.

"Well, at least she's the kind of rich person that knows what it's like to be poor. The ones born into it are the worse," Lisa snorted.

"None of that, please. I want Molly to be comfortable here."

"Not to worry, cousin. Even daddy is going to be on his best behavior. Neither of us wants to embarrass you."

Jack chuckled. "I'm not worried about you embarrassing me. Well, not you anyway. Uncle Weaver is another story."

Lisa just shook her blond head and laughed. "He's just a little overprotective is all. You are the son of his younger brother and you disappearing the way you had...well he just wants to make sure that you stick around this time."

"He needn't worry. I'm going nowhere, especially while Cora is so young."

"Is she here yet?" Weaver Dawson, a tall man with a head full of blond hair and blue eyes entered with the two-year-old Cora in his arms. Cora still had a head full of blond curls and blue eyes, but her features were that of her mother's, which made Jack's heart hurt with the memory of Rose every once in a while.

"She'll be here soon. Just be on your best behavior. Molly is laid back and all, but she worries about me and I want her to see that I'm fine. I've taken good care of Cora and we both are surrounded by family and friends."

….

Meanwhile, across town, in the town's bed and breakfast where Molly had rented a room, Molly and Ruth were getting ready to leave for the Dawson farm. The plan was to tell Jack about Rose first and then set up a meeting. She wasn't just going to spring the girl on him out of the clear blue sky.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to go?" Rose frowned, not sure about the plan at all. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he didn't want her near Cora after all that she had done?

"It's best that you stay here, darlin'. Let me and Ruth ease the news onto him," Molly waved away Rose's concern. "You stay here and get as much rest as you can. It's going to be an eventful couple of days for you."

"Tell him that I'm sorry. That...I wish that I knew the answer to why I did what I did."

"I'll tell him. Now enough. Don't think about this anymore. Not until I get back anyway," Molly hugged the girl.

Waving goodbye to her mother and Molly, Rose wondered what her future held and was it what she really wanted from life? Did it matter? She was a mother now, after all, even though she didn't remember giving birth or conceiving the child. She didn't even remember the father.

Was she giving up her freedom or heading to a different kind of freedom that she had thought out of reach? Only time would tell.

…..

Molly gave a low whistle as they drove up the lane, leading to the Dawson home. It was a lot nicer than she had first imagined. It was bigger, spacious...a nice place for a child to grow up. A nice place for a young woman to heal and perhaps regain her family.

"So this is where the boy lives," Ruth took in her surroundings. Unlike Molly, she wasn't at all impressed. To think, Rose could be living in a mansion right now, with servants to fulfill her every whim. That was if she had made the right decision, which she hadn't.

Molly shook her head at Ruth's tone. Years away from first-class had not taken the snooty out of Ruth Dewitt Bukater, unfortunately. "Don't sound so downtrodden Ruth. Take it from someone that grew up poor, this house is a castle compared to some places. It's a great place for a child to grow up. Jack did good bringing Cora here."

"I know it could be worse. But when I think of all that Rose could have had if she had just listened and behaved."

"She wasn't happy, Ruth. When are you going to realize that having money doesn't always make one happy? That being rich and living in the lap of luxury is not everyone's dream? It certainly wasn't Rose's. Take my advice. Let your animosity go. It'll just drive Rose away from you. Rose and Cora, they're all you've got now."

Ruth didn't have anything to say to that. She just held her head up high as she followed Molly up to the door and watched as she knocked. The door opened to reveal Jack Dawson, who looked about the same as he had the last time she had seen him.

"Molly!" Jack greeted wrapping his arms around the older woman in a welcoming hug. "Welcome! I'm so happy you've come!"

"Well, I wasn't about to be kept away forever, sonny! I wanted to check up on you and Cora in person," Molly chuckled returning the hug, also happy to see a bright happy smile on Jack's face. To be honest, she had been afraid that she'd never see that smile again. She pulled away to get a good look at him and was satisfied with what she saw. Gone was the pale and depressed young man, left alone to raise a daughter. In his place was a healthily tanned young man whose smile came easy once again. Hearing the baby sounds from inside the house, she instantly knew why. She wasn't surprised. Cora Dawson had inherited that bright spot of sunshine from her father. She doubted anyone could remain miserable in the child's presence.

"Well, Cora's right inside waiting for you. So is Lisa and Uncle Weaver, I can't wait for you to meet…them," shock slammed into Jack as his eyes landed on the one woman had never expected to see again. Rose's mother. "Mrs. Dewitt Bukater...what a surprise."

Molly cleared her throat, feeling guilty for not warning Jack about Ruth, but she was the least of the surprises that she had in store. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Ruth, Jack. I didn't want you to worry about making an impression or some other hogwash. I ran into Ruth in Philadelphia and thought that it was high time that she met her granddaughter," Molly lowered her voice and spoke into Jack's ear. "She's been knocked out of first-class and really, Cora is her family too. Don't you think that sweet girl deserves a grandma?"

"Does she know about Rose? Of course, she does, if she knows about Cora...alright. You're right. Cora can use all the family she can get and with both of my parents gone...it's good that her maternal grandmother wants to meet her," Jack relented and gave a tense smile to Ruth. "You are welcomed here, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. Follow me, your granddaughter will be happy to meet you."

Molly affectionately patted his cheek, having a maternal feeling swell inside her. She had grown to think of Jack as one of her own children. "That is a good young man. Come along Ruth," Molly beckoned for Ruth to follow them into the house, where Jack's cousin Lisa and Uncle Weaver were waiting in the living room with Cora in Lisa's arms.

Ruth's eyes fell on Jack's Uncle, taking him in. He was certainly handsome with a full head of blonde hair with a few streaks of silver and arms that were muscular thanks to manual labor. He was obviously third class of course, but he was very easy on the eyes. She felt her cheeks heat, realizing that this was the first time in ages that she even thought of a man as remotely attractive.

"Molly, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, let me introduce you to my Uncle Weaver and his daughter and my cousin Lisa. They've been helping with Cora for the past two years," Jack introduced. "Guys, this is Molly Brown and this lady here is Cora's grandmother Ruth Dewitt Bukater. Molly had run into her and told her that she had a granddaughter. I probably should have done that myself...but..."

"No one was expecting that of you, darlin. Not under the circumstances," Molly placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "You can make it right now, yes?"

Jack nodded and walked over and took Cora from his cousin Lisa and walked over to Ruth. "This is your granddaughter Cora. Cora, this is your grandmother Ruth."

Ruth's eyes drank in the child. She was indeed beautiful with the blond curls and blue eyes, but the mouth, nose...eye shape...they belonged to Rose when she had been of that age. She blinked back tears, her heart in her throat. "She's…she's beautiful."

"I think Ruth here is going to cry. I never thought I'd see the day," Molly chuckled.

Jack wasn't so amused. In fact, he could relate. Sometimes he wanted to cry too when he looked at his daughter. His voice was gentle and understanding. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Will she let me? Rose never let people hold her at this age. In fact, she wasn't too fond of strangers at all," Ruth chewed on her bottom lip, missing Jack's small wince at the mention of Rose.

"Cora's pretty friendly with everyone, even strangers. I'm hoping she'll grow out of that someday. Don't want her making friends with the wrong people," He chuckled.

Silently, Jack slipped Cora into Ruth's arms and to Ruth's surprise, the baby smiled and laughed before wrapping her arms around Ruth's neck.

"Looks like she likes you," Weaver commented, curiously watching the meeting.

"Yeah, she does," Jack chuckled, unable to hide the surprise his voice. He never pictured Ruth as likable on sight, but obviously Cora had a different opinion.

"Don't sound so surprised, Jack," Molly laughed. "She is your daughter after all."

"Lisa, go get that tea," Weaver turned to his daughter, watching Jack and Molly watch Cora and Ruth. He frowned at the feeling that introducing the grandmother to Cora wasn't Molly Brown's only purpose.

…..

One hour later, Weaver and Lisa had gone on about their business doing chores and going on errands while Jack and Cora visited with Ruth and Molly. They were in the living room still. Ruth was preoccupied with Cora, playing patty cake with her and feeding her tea cakes. Jack and Molly sat on the couch, side by side, watching the grandmother get to know her grandchild. There was no better time than now to approach Jack about Rose.

It looks like Cora has made herself a new fan, huh?" Molly started the conversation, not at all sure how Jack was going to take the news of Rose's return.

"I'm not surprised. Everyone loves her, even people that don't know us," Jack chuckled, looking at his hands. "Which is why I can't understand how her mother could walk away from her so easily. Me, I can understand...but not Cora."

Molly took a deep breath, glad that Jack was bringing up the topic of Rose and not her. It made this a whole lot easier. "Jack...about Rose...I have news."

Jack turned his attention to Molly, afraid of what she had to say. Not a day went by that he didn't think of Rose. He often wondered where she was, what she was doing, and most of all, why she had left. What had he done to make her stop loving him, to make her leave?

"You know where she is?"

"I sure do. I also know what had happened. I know it's been two years and you've mostly healed, but do you still want answers?"

Jack paused, wondering if he did. Knowing why she had left wouldn't change anything. She had still left. Somehow, she had found life with him unfulfilling. "Does it matter?"

Molly frowned, hating the defeated tone in his voice, "Of course it matters. It matters a lot."

"She still left. She's still not here with us. I'm without a wife and Cora's without a mother."

"I get what you're saying. I do, but Jack...you should know that there was a reason. You were right the first time. Rose didn't leave you because she wanted to. It wasn't by choice."

"What? Molly, I confronted Hockley. He didn't have anything to do with her disappearing."

"I know that, look. Let me explain what happened. It'll all make sense."

Jack sighed. He really was in no mood to talk about Rose. Ruth's appearance into their lives had been enough, but he was also curious. What could Molly possibly say to make Rose's disappearance make sense?

"Okay. Fine. Tell me about your news about Rose."

Molly smiled, placing her hand over Jack's. "We found her, darlin. We found Rose."

Jack blinked in surprise. Now he definitely hadn't been expecting that. "Where? How?"

"Well, it's quite the story."

"I have time."

"I thought as much. Well, I had gone to Philadelphia on business, and I was also wanting to look Ruth up. I heard how Cal had completely abandoned her after Titanic and how she was living in more…modest living conditions, working as a seamstress of all things."

Jack had to chuckle lightly, shaking his head. "Rose once told me that was one of her biggest fears, becoming a seamstress."

"Karma works in mysterious ways, doesn't it. I say it's good for her. It's humbled her quite a lot. Anyway, I found Ruth in a cafe and I was about to sit down and tell her about Rose...now don't look so betrayed. I was angry with Rose for leaving you and Cora and I figured that Ruth had a right to know. The only reason that I had kept quiet was that I thought that she had wanted a quiet life with you. But she had left, so if Ruth found her and gave her trouble, so be it. Funny thing, I wasn't the one to find her, not really. Ironically, it was Ruth. She looked outside and saw Rose sitting on a bench. Of course, she was beyond shocked. She thought the girl dead. I was shocked as well, but for different reasons. I hadn't expected her to just show up like that.

We approached her, both of us demanding answers, but when she looked at us...her face was blank. Not a spark of recognition was in her eyes. She had no idea who she was or where she was from. There was no memory of you, Cal or of Titanic. She's like a blank slate. Of course, we took her to a doctor right away."

Jack was speechless. So that's what happened? Rose lost her memory? But how? Why? Does she know about Cora and him now and if so, why didn't she come with Ruth and Molly? Where is she now?

"I know you have a lot of questions. Just let me finish this, darlin'," Molly gave his hand a supportive squeeze.

"I'm trying to stay patient."

"I know. It's hard. You do still love her, don't ya Jack?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Jack..."

"Molly, finish telling me, please. I mean...what's wrong with her? Has she been in Philadelphia this whole time?"

"According to Rose, she simply woke up in the house in Santa Monica, not remembering anything. She couldn't remember where she was, who she was with, what she was doing there. The only thing she remembered was that she was from Philadelphia and her first name was Rose. That's it. Of course, Ruth and I got her to a doctor straight away, and he said that Rose was suffering a fugue state. It's reversible amnesia and for the most part rare. The person eventually gets their memory back, but there's no time table for that."

Jack sat back, in complete and total shock. He ran shaking hands through his hair as his mind processed what he had just been told. "What...what caused this?"

"I think you know what it was, Jack. After what you two had gone through."

"Fuck...I should have known that something was wrong. She was having such a hard time getting through the memories. She still had nightmares, even after a year. I...I should have done something to help her."

"Jack, what could you have done? You did all you could do. Sometimes, the human mind...it takes it upon itself how to deal with trauma and in Rose's case, it was to forget everything and start with a clean slate."

"Where is she now? Does she know about me and Cora? Is her memory still gone?"

"Sadly, she still doesn't remember her life. But we have told her about you and Cora and that she has a family that she left behind. She feels horrible and doesn't understand why or even how she had forgotten that she had a baby and a husband. She's a bit afraid to face you after all that happened."

"I can't blame her for that. Oh my god, this is...this is crazy. Where is she now? Why didn't she come with you?"

"Ruth and I thought it best if we gave you the news and let you process everything first. After all, these past two years have been hell for you. But don't you see, Jack? You were right the first time. She didn't leave you because she wanted to or because she didn't love you anymore. She left because she was sick and didn't know any better. Thankfully, we've found her and we can help her get her memory back."

"How are we supposed to do that? She hasn't remembered us in these past two years," Jack frowned.

Molly rolled her eyes and again chuckled. "Bringing her home to her family. You, Cora, and even Ruth there. I think between the three of you, Rose's memories will begin to resurface."

"Cora doesn't even look the same," Jack shook his head and stood up to begin to pace.

"But you do. You look the same, sound the same..."

"But I'm not the same. I'm not the same Jack that she walked out on. She hurt me, Molly. She hurt me more than anyone ever had. The last time I felt so much pain was when my parents had died. I was so devastated...it was a chore just to make it from one day to the next. I never wanted to feel that way again. But I did. I felt that way when Rose walked out of our lives."

"I know."

"And now she is back again with no memory of me or of Cora, and you expect everything to be well?"

Molly reached over and grabbed Jack's hand and made him sit down. "Calm down, darlin. You'll work yourself up into a frenzy."

"It's not like the boy is wrong, Molly," Ruth spoke up. She had watched from where she was and watched Jack's reaction. He was relieved, angry, hurt, hopeful, all at once and he had nowhere to go with it. Molly was going to have to let Jack process all of this in his own time before just placing Rose in a situation like this.

"Ruth, you're not helping."

"I am helping more than you. If you have forgotten, I know what it's like to have Rose walk away and just show up again. My life right now is turned upside down because of it and now the same is happening to Jack and this sweet girl."

Molly gave Ruth a dirty look before turning back to Jack, who was sitting next to her again, staring into space. "Jack, I know that this is a lot. You are probably a jumble of feelings and thoughts right now and I can't blame you. You've been living with a broken heart for the past two years and now that it's on the mend, she's back. But you two are still married and she is still Cora's mother. If not your own feelings, think of Cora."

"I am thinking of nothing but Cora. She has been all I've been living for these past two years. Everything is for her and I'm not going to bring Rose back into her life, just for her to leave it again and this time it'd be worse because Cora will remember. It's not just myself I'm protecting here."

"I know," Molly realized that reuniting Rose with her family may not be so easy after all. "You do still love her, don't ya?"

Jack looked at her, his eyes blazing with an emotion she couldn't read. "Yes, I still love her. I still love her and for the past two years, I've been hating myself for it."

"Oh, Jack..."

He got up on his feet and began pacing again. "Let me think about it. I have to think about it and figure things out. I can't just welcome her back with open arms, not right away."

Molly wanted to argue. She wanted to point out how easily he had accepted Ruth back. But then again, Ruth was a grandmother. She hadn't broken Jack, not as Rose had. Giving in, she sighed in defeat,

"I'm sorry that it's not the answer that you want. I know you rather I welcome Rose back with open arms and everything would be normal again."

"I'd be lying if I said that I understood. But, you're right to wait until you have your mind sorted."

"It's getting close to Cora's nap, I better take her to her room," Jack walked over to Ruth and held his arms out for Cora. The baby happily reached for her daddy as he lifted her up into his arms. He looked at Ruth wonderingly and nodded. "You're welcomed here anytime you want to spend time with her."

"Thank you, Mr. Dawson," Ruth swallowed, her arms now feeling empty without Cora in them.

"Call me Jack," Jack smiled before turning to Molly again. "I'll send a telegram to the bed and breakfast to let you know my decision about Rose."

"We'll be waiting. In the meantime, we'll be getting back. Jack...I didn't mean any harm. I thought...I don't know. Maybe I was hoping for a happy ending. Goodness knows, if anyone deserves a happy ending, it's you."

Jack shrugged and smiled. "I think I've stopped believing in happy endings, Molly. I am glad that you told me. It's good to know what actually had happened."

Bidding the ladies good day, Jack disappeared up the stairs.

"Well, at least you got to see your granddaughter, hey Ruth?" Molly sighed, turning to the older woman.

"Oh yes. She's absolutely lovely. I do hope that Rose gets to see her."

"Oh, she will. I saw the look in Jack's eyes when I told him what really happened. He still loves her, he wants to take her back. He just feels like he can't right now. Men are such prideful creatures. I guess Jack is no different."

"Of course he's not. Men are all the same in some ways, Molly. Even the most naive of them."


	12. Chapter 12

Ruth and Molly were gone. Cora was asleep for the night, and Jack was left sitting on his back stoop, smoking a cigarette as his mind went over the information he had just received about Rose. She hadn't left because she didn't want him. She left because of a mental break. Sighing he shook his head. He should have known. After all, the nightmares had never stopped. That haunted dimness in her eyes had never gone away, not even in their happiest moments.

So now the question was no longer why she had left or even where she was, because he now knew both of the answers to those questions. The new question was what now? He hadn't been lying when he told Molly that he had changed…that he simply wasn't the same man that Rose had known two years ago. His life had changed so much. For one...there was Hannah.

He winced, wondering why he hadn't brought her up to Molly. He really should have. Hannah was the closest thing to a mother that Cora knew right now...and she was the woman that had healed his broken heart. Like he had written Molly, Hannah had been an old childhood friend. When they had returned to Chippewa Falls, she had begun to drop by often and helped with Cora and before he knew it, he found himself smiling again and looking forward to seeing her. For the first time since meeting Rose, he was beginning to feel an emotion that he thought had been lost. She had become important to him. She made him feel that perhaps he could give a proper family to his daughter after all…that perhaps he wasn't doomed to be alone.

He had proposed to her just that past Saturday and her answer had been a giddy yes. He had wanted to talk to Molly about how to get the marriage to Rose dissolved, but now that he knew what he knew...the real reason behind Rose's disappearance...things had changed and he didn't even know how to tell Hannah about any of it!

What made it worse...he still loved Rose. Hearing what had happened...it had filled him with both sadness and hope. It reawakened the love for her and the anger he had felt had turned to concern and wanting to help her regain her life back….but was that a life that he could give back to her? Did he even want to? Yes, he still loved her...but he didn't trust her, not really.

Besides, he did not want to lose what he had with Hannah. The feelings he had for her were real and she had done so much for him to keep him from wallowing in misery for two years. They had planned a life together and he wanted that life. But there was Rose, who had been the love of his life, literally. He had almost died for her! The strong feelings were still there and hadn't gone away, despite everything! They were still husband and wife, and he wanted to help her. After all, what happened hadn't been her fault. He couldn't punish her for getting sick...not to mention that Cora needed her mother. Yes, she had Hannah, but she had come from Rose as well as himself. She deserved to have her birth mother in her life…

What a mess. A life that had seemed so simple now was full of complications. He had no idea what he was going to do now.

"Jack?" a female voice spoke up from behind. Jack turned around to face Hannah, a petite girl with brunette hair that was done up in a french braid and sparkling light brown eyes that Jack loved looking into. She was considered one of the prettiest girls in the small farming community and Jack considered her his best friend as well as a fiancee.

"Hannah, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Well, I was going to just let you have today to just you and your friend, but I missed you and thought that maybe your visit would be done by now...so I stopped by. Also, maybe a part of me was hoping that I could meet her, just by chance," Hannah giggled, settling down next to Jack. She frowned at the sight of the cigarette between his fingers. "I thought that you had quit that."

Jack just shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Sometimes the craving is just too much. If it makes you feel better, it's the first one I had in months."

"It doesn't. Mainly because their appearance means that the visit didn't go as well as planned."

"It was okay. There were just a lot of surprises. Things that I wasn't expecting...like the fact that Molly brought Rose's mother with her to see Cora."

"What? She didn't even give you a warning?" Hannah blinked in shock. Jack had told her everything about His time on Titanic, his love affair with Rose, and how everything had fallen apart. She could barely believe Jack's story, but the beautiful Cora was proof that it had all happened, not to mention the fact that the unsinkable Molly Brown was in town for a visit.

"Nope. None. Not that I mind really...I mean, Ruth Dewitt Bukater is still a cold woman, despite her obvious fall from grace...but she is Cora's grandmother and surprisingly, she's rather good with her. Cora seems to like her anyway."

"Well, Cora likes everyone. That child never meets a stranger," Hannah chuckled.

"That's true."

"Was that the only surprise? The reappearance of your mother in law, soon to be former, shouldn't be enough to send you back to smoking."

Jack sighed. This was it. The moment to spill everything. How could he though? He didn't even know what he felt about the news. But he couldn't hide it from Hannah. They had never kept anything from each other. In fact, she had been the first person that he had told about Titanic. He had only talked to his Uncle and cousin about it after he had told Hannah. He wouldn't start keeping things from her now.

"She brought news about Rose."

"Really? What was it? Did they find her or something? That'd be good if they did. The quicker you can ask for a divorce then, right?"

Jack couldn't help but wince and shrug. "It's not that simple. They found her...homeless and without her memory. It turns out that she doesn't remember anything. Nothing about Titanic, nothing about me, and nothing about Cora. They took her to a doctor and they said that she had a nervous breakdown. That it resorted in some kind of amnesia….some sort of fugue. That's why she had left. Not because she had wanted to or didn't want to be with me, but because she's sick...her mind just...broke and wiped out the trauma that was Titanic and everything and everyone that had to do with it."

"Oh my god... where is she now?"

"Here. At a bed and breakfast. Molly didn't bring her. She didn't want to just spring her on me without me knowing what was going on. She said that we can get Rose's memory back..."

"Well that's good, right?" Hannah frowned, not knowing what to feel about this new development. She was very much aware of how much Jack had loved Rose. She was also aware of how heartbroken he had been and how the past year, it seemed like he was just getting back to himself and that they were going to be something more than friends. But now with the reappearance of his actual wife...and the fact that she hadn't left by choice...it changed things. She just didn't know how much...she was even afraid to find out.

"I don't know. I don't know how to feel about any of it. I know her leaving wasn't her fault. I know that it's important that she get those memories back and that she reconnects with Cora...but so much has changed. Molly thinks that returning her to the life she had left behind would be best...but that life doesn't exist anymore."

Silence settled in between them. Neither one knew what to say to the other. Hannah wondered where his mind really was, how he was really feeling. She knew that Jack would probably always have feelings for this girl, but she loved him and she knew that he loved her too.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I...I don't know. We're still married...we have a baby together…," he looked at Hannah, his expression almost pleading. "She's not a bad person, Hannah. This wasn't her fault...if anyone is to blame, it's me. I should have known. I mean...she was having nightmares and….it was just staying with her. It was the anniversary. I should have stayed with her...or something..."

"Jack, stop. You are not to blame for what happened. You were going through it too. You're only human, you could only carry so much."

"But still...I knew Rose...I knew was drowning. I should have done something to keep her afloat somehow..."

"Like what? What could you have possibly done to stop her mind from breaking under all of that pressure...all of that terror that the both of you had gone through? Name one thing, besides staying by her side for like...no reason at all? That probably would have annoyed her and made things worse."

"But still...I don't know. What would you do?"

Hannah sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to rub some of his tension away. "I would do what my heart told me to do. What Jack Dawson would do. We both know what that is."

"Do we?"

"Yes. You'd help her. You helped her before when she was just a crying stranger trying to jump off the back of a ship. Why wouldn't you now? When she's your amnesiac wife, in need of her memories back? It's who you are. You help people, no matter who or what they are to you."

"And you're okay with that?"

Hannah shrugged. "Well, you wouldn't be the man I love if you turned your back on her. Besides, she's Cora's mother. Help her for Cora's sake if for nothing else."

Jack smiled, suddenly feeling a little bit lighter. This was why he loved Hannah. After talking to her, things always seemed a little bit clearer. "You're right. I should help her for Cora's sake...and because I do still care about her. I want to help her."

"So...when is Molly planning to bring her over? I'd like to be here as well...I want to meet them both."

Jack blinked. "Really? You want to meet Rose?"

"Yes. Why not? She is Cora's mother and if she's going to be back in Cora's life, we're going to have to have contact with one another, plus don't you think it's best if she knows about me? I mean...it'd be cruel to allow her to think that things could go back to the way they were before…"

"You're right. I'm just a little shocked, I guess. I never really even thought about the possibility of you and Rose meeting."

"I'll be on my best behavior, I swear."

Jack just laughed. "I wasn't worried about that. I just hate how disappointed Molly will be. From how she sounded, she was hoping for a full reconciliation…."

Hannah frowned as the thought dawned on her not for the first time in the past ten minutes or so. "Do you want a full reconciliation? I mean…she is Cora's biological mother, who you had loved so much and now that you know that she only left because of a mental break...I'd understand…."

Jack frowned and then shrugged, keeping his eyes on his hands. "Right now, I don't know what I want. I can't be angry with her anymore...but I don't think I could ever go back to what we were...I trusted her back then...but I don't now. Plus, things have changed, I've changed. Not to mention, I've just begun to pick up and move on from all of that."

"That makes sense..."

"You know...maybe it should wait. You meeting her. Heck, for her, this will be her first time meeting me and Cora. Meeting our baby's future stepmother may be a little too much for now. Let her get used to me and Cora first."

"You're probably right. I just hope that she doesn't think that you're just going to go back to being her husband or something like that."

"Hannah, I doubt she will. I have a feeling that right now, she's scared and confused and that it'll get even more confusing as time goes by. Any romantic thoughts are probably far away from her mind right now."

"Okay. Fine. I'll do it your way and wait until a more...appropriate time. I just hope that it's sooner than later," Hannah relented, understanding why Jack didn't want to introduce her yet, but hating it all the same. She knew he was right...but still...she also knew that his feelings for Rose were still there. He could still go back to her if he wanted to.

"Thank you. Look, it won't be for long, I promise. And as soon as I can, I will introduce you to Molly. Just because I'm not going to turn my back on Rose doesn't mean that I'm going to forget about you."

"I know that."

"Do you?" He gave her a skeptical look, sensing her insecurity.

"I do. I trust you."

"Good, because you can trust me. You're a part of Cora's family and that will never change. Rose will understand that too. As I said, she's not a bad person..."

"I know. I feel bad for her really and I want to help her too," Hannah smiled, inwardly adding that she's just not willing to hand over her fiancee, even though he was Rose's by rights.

"And that is why I love you," Jack smiled, kissing her head and pushing all thoughts of Rose out of his mind. It still hurt to think about her, and now...the uncertainty of the situation hurt all the more. It was best to not think for a while. Just enjoy this quiet moment between himself and Hannah. The Rose situation can wait until tomorrow...or the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose was pacing the floor and wringing her hands when Molly and Ruth returned. Molly's expression wasn't one that gave Rose much hope. It was grim and worried. Ruth's, on the other hand, was bright and smiling. It was an expression that the woman didn't wear often and Rose had a feeling that the woman known as her mother rarely wore that expression at all.

It was Ruth who she decided to address first. Get what seemed to be pleasant news first. "How did things go?"

Ruth beamed. "You have a gorgeous daughter! Her name is Cora and she is just an angel! A beautiful angel, Rose! I must say, I'm surprised that you were able to forget her. She is one child that you can never forget. That smile, didn't it just light up a room, Molly?"

"It sure did. I told you she was a looker," Molly sadly smiled. "She looks like you Rose. She has your eye shape and features."

"And her curls! Oh her hair is blond, but those curls are all Rose!"

"Ruth, you are going to be a doting grandmother!" Molly couldn't help but laugh and be pleased about how accepting of the situation Ruth seemed. Of course, she didn't have any choice, but still, it did her heart good to see that the woman had more emotions other than anger and snootiness.

Rose smiled and swallowed down her nervousness, knowing that Molly's part of the news probably wasn't all that good. "So you saw him...Jack?"

Molly's smile faded a little and nodded. Jack's reaction to the news of Rose's mental issues was not what she had been expecting. She should have been, but a part of her had hoped that maybe he still had that naive hope about him that he had on Titanic before that dinner party. The naive hope that everything would be okay, despite not having a suit. Back then, all that had mattered was seeing the pretty redhead again. Now it was different.

"Yes, I saw Jack. He didn't turn Ruth away, he accepted her into Cora's life, which is good. That means that he's into giving second chances," she may be reaching, but she had to look for some kind of hope. She couldn't be all doom and gloom.

"What did he say about...my condition?"

"He was shocked...blamed himself, saying he shouldn't have left you alone, and he was confused. He is going to need time to process all of the information."

Rose frowned. She didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like there was a chance that he wouldn't at least come to see her and give her a chance. "He doesn't want to see me?"

"It's not that he doesn't want to see you, Rose. I can look at him and tell that he still loves you a lot, but he was also hurt. Hurt more than anything and had lived two years with a broken heart. He was just to the point where he could move on. He doesn't know what to think, or what to trust. We have to give him time," Molly placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I doubt he'll turn his back on you completely. You are still Cora's mother and I'm sure that he'll want you to be in her life, if not with him."

Ruth sat down and looked at her daughter curiously, wondering what was going on in her head. She acted like she was remembering Jack Dawson in some way. "Do you remember Jack at all? Has anything come back to you?"

Rose shook her head. "No, I don't remember him or our daughter. I just feel like I must see him. Maybe...maybe it'll spark my memory. Maybe something will come back. I've been living in what's felt like limbo for the past two years, not knowing where I belong. For once, I feel like I've got a direction. I just don't want to lose it."

"You won't lose it. Jack's a good man. Even if he doesn't want to resume the marriage, he'll at least help you with your memories. He won't abandon you entirely," of at least that much Molly was sure. She saw the look of love and devotion mixed with reluctance and mistrust in Jack's eyes. He'll wrestle with that reluctance and mistrust, but she was sure that the love he still felt for the girl would win. Love always did.

"He'd have every right to abandon me after what I had done to him and our daughter. I'll never understand why. Why did I forget them? What memories were so bad that it was best to forget the family I was building rather than deal with whatever had happened?"

Ruth and Molly looked at each other, wondering if maybe they should tell her about Titanic. Maybe then, she'll at least have a clue. But then again, what if they did tell her and the knowledge sat her back somehow? Perhaps it was best to leave that part for Jack to explain. After all, they had gone through the sinking together. Only he could give details of the experience that Molly and Ruth hadn't been privy to.

…..

Two days had passed since Molly had informed Jack of Rose's whereabouts and what had happened to her and the young man had yet to get in touch with them. Not that Ruth blamed him. She, herself, had just come to terms with the fact that Rose had deceived her.

It had been a hard blow, but the blow had been softened by the discovery of Cora. It had been two days since she had held her granddaughter in her arms. She couldn't wait any longer to see her again. So when Molly mentioned the three of them getting out and getting some air, Molly took Rose with her as she ran errands and Ruth headed for the Dawson's to visit her granddaughter. After all, Jack had said that she was allowed to stop by anytime she wanted to spend time with the child.

She knocked on the door, feeling nervous. What if Jack had changed his mind and wanted her nowhere near his daughter. After all, she had ran off her own daughter and was never able to get her under control. What if Jack didn't want the same for Cora? Not that she would even assume such a status. She was grandma and her role in Cora's life was quite different from that of a parent.

It was Jack's uncle who answered the door. He looked at Ruth as if she was a strange creature from a different dimension.

"You're Cora's grandmother," the man gruffly stated, blocking the doorway.

"Yes, I am. Jack said that I could see her whenever I wanted. I am just taking him up on the offer."

"Jack is not here. He's at work. "

"Oh," Ruth bowed her head, not knowing what she could say to this man so she could gain access to her granddaughter.

"You're not used to people saying no to you, are you?" Weaver looked the woman up and down, folding his arms over his chest, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

Ruth frowned, feeling indignant. "Pardon me?"

"If I told you that you can't come in and see Cora, you would be at a loss. I bet that you're used to getting whatever you want."

"Excuse me, sir. You do not know me. You do not know what I would do or what I am used to. I just came to see my granddaughter, but if you rather I wait until Mr. Dawson returns, I will happily do so."

Weaver just laughed. It was a hearty sound and it lit up his eyes the same way Cora's smile lit up a room. "Who said that I would rather you wait. I'm not one to stand in the way of Cora and her family. I was just feeling you out you can say."

Ruth's cheeks grew pink and her eyes widened as a gloved hand pressed against her throat. "That sounds rather vulgar, sir."

"Well I usually don't bite my tongue, a habit my nephew says I should break if I ever plan to marry again," Weaver chuckled.

"Daddy, who is at the door? Let them in, it's getting drafty and no one wants Cora to catch a cold," Lisa appeared behind her father and came to a standstill at the sight of Ruth. She blinked a few times and then forced a smile. She didn't really care for the older woman, but Jack was insistent that Cora have the woman in her life. "Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to see my granddaughter," Ruth frowned, beginning to wonder if maybe she should come back later. She had a feeling that these two were going to deny her access without the baby's father present.

"Of course. Come in. Excuse my father, he has bad manners," Lisa pushed her father out of the way and headed for the stairs. "Just follow me."

Gripping her purse in her hands, Ruth followed the young woman up the stairs, very much aware of Weaver Dawson following right after. Whatever he could want now, Ruth had the faintest idea. It made her nervous, but it also excited her a little. It's been years since she held a man's attention for herself. Of course, she would never let anything come of it. Weaver Dawson was of the wrong tax bracket of course, but his attention made her feel like a young girl again.

Lisa leads them up to the room on the left, which was a nursery, made up in colors of pink and white. A toy chest was neatly set at the foot of a baby bed, where Cora was sitting, playing with a pink teddy bear. The child looked up and smiled to see the adults and stood up with arms outstretched, wanting someone to pick her up.

"Looks like someone's tired of being in bed, huh? Did you have a nice nap sweetie?" Lisa kissed her cheek.

"Daddy!" the girl exclaimed, looking around. Jack had been the one to put her down for her nap before leaving for work.

"Daddy is not here right now. He went to work to make you money. But look who is here to see you. You remember Grandma, right? You spent a great deal of time with her the other night."

Cora smiled and happily clapped her hands, excited for more attention from a doting adult.

"I'm afraid the wee lass is a bit spoiled, between my daughter and her father," Weaver chuckled as Lisa handed Cora to Ruth.

"Oh don't act so tough daddy. She has you wrapped around her finger more than anyone else," Lisa chuckled before turning her attention back to Ruth.

Hugging the child, Ruth found her way to the rocking chair that sat opposite the bed and picked up a stuffed unicorn.

"So what do you think?" Lisa whispered to her father, low enough so only he could hear. "Should we be concerned? She could be here to take Cora..."

"I doubt that. But not to worry, I'm keeping an eye on her," Weaver whispered back. In their minds, Jack was being way too trusting of this newcomer who reeked of high society. It wouldn't surprise them at all if she was here to try to take Cora from them. Then again, wasn't her daughter in town somewhere, wanting to meet up with Jack?

There was something else that Lisa had noticed. The way her father looked at Ruth. Weaver was a handsome man, but he never made it his business to go searching for a new wife. She hoped that he wasn't getting ideas now. "Daddy...I know you like her…but look at Jack's situation before you even think of courting her."

Weaver frowned, taken aback. "Who said that I'd want to court her?"

"I see how you look at her. She's blind, but I'm not. Just be careful."

Watching Ruth play with Cora, Weaver couldn't help but be a little curious about the woman. On the surface, she seemed to be as cold as ice, but when she was with Cora...it was like watching someone turn into another person.

Ruth herself felt something hard and cold melt away as Cora happily smiled up at her, giving her love to this stranger so easily. She had to wonder where this ability came from? The child's father? Was that how he had won Rose from Cal? By being so free with his affection?

Whatever the case, she was grateful for the acceptance she found with the child and her father's willingness to let her be a part of her life, despite what had happened with Rose. He had every right to turn his back and order her away.

She really had been wrong about Jack Dawson from the start. Hopefully, Rose's memory will return and the family could be put back together. It was the only way she could see both herself and Rose to have a happy life.

…..

Molly and Rose were just exiting the post office. Molly had some letters to send and they planned to go to a cafe across the street for lunch. It was going to be a nice outing, in Molly's opinion and a good way to get Rose used to the town. She looked up, her gaze drifting over to an office building and froze. Jack was coming out, his portfolio stuffed under his arm and his sight on the ground. Judging from his expression, he was deep in thought.

"Molly?" Rose asked, confused about why the woman had stopped so suddenly. She followed the older woman's gaze to the blond young man with the portfolio. For some reason she couldn't explain, her heart stopped. She had no idea who he was. She had never seen him before...yet...there was something about him that drew her attention. Could it be…?

"Is that him?"

"Jack? Yes. He must be getting off from work," Molly chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Jack take a seat on an empty park bench and began to leaf through his portfolio. She tore her eyes away and looked at Rose and had to smile. "He's a handsome one, isn't he darlin'?"

"What do we do?" Rose frowned, at a loss on what her first step should be. Should she go over and introduce herself? Or should she let it be and let him make the first move? She was so confused.

"I say we go say hello. Mr. Dawson had a few days. He should be ready to at least see you by now," Molly took Rose's hand, just for Rose to pull back.

"Molly, I don't know. What if he hates me? What if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me at all? I wouldn't blame him a bit if he felt that way. After all, I did leave him and our child without a word."

"You were sick. He knows that now."

"But still, that doesn't take away the hurt of the past two years. He may want nothing to do with me."

"Well, he can tell you that himself. Now, you two need to stop hedging and confront each other. There is no better time than now."

Molly didn't have to call out to Jack, because he had looked up at the sound of her voice and froze when he saw who was with her. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Well, he knew what he wanted to do, but he had a feeling that Molly wouldn't let him getaway. So he just sat there as the women made their way over to him.

"Jack, fancy meeting you out and about. I had some errands and thought that it'd be good to take Rose with me since some nice Wisconsin air would do her good. Good idea, yes?" Molly grinned, her eyes darting to Jack, then to Rose, then back to Jack again.

Seeing the look in Jack's eyes, she softened some. The boy looked like a trapped deer. Maybe ambushing him like this wasn't a good idea, but could it be considered an ambush? After all, this was a small town. These were public streets. They were going to run into each other sometime. She turned to Rose. "This is your husband Jack Dawson. I told you all about him. Didn't I tell you that he was handsome?"

Rose blushed and stepped forward, not wanting to leave Molly to do all the talking. What did one say to a husband that you had forgotten and walked away from? What could she say to make him not hate her anymore? She had no clue.

Jack didn't know what to say either. That was why he hadn't stopped by the bed and breakfast yet. What did a fellow say to the woman that had left him and their daughter two years ago because of a sudden case of amnesia?

"Say hello Rose," Molly nudged the redhead, seeing her hesitation. "Don't be shy."

"I don't know what to say...except I am sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you and leaving you and Cora like I had. It didn't occur to me that I was married or had a child," Rose stammered, wanting to explain herself.

Jack got to his feet, swallowing down his own nervousness. He brushed the hair out of his face and looked at Rose closely, examining her for any changes that may have taken place in the past two years. There were none really. At least not to his eyes. She was still the same Rose he had married.

"I…did not know what had happened to you. We were happy and raising our daughter in Santa Monica, something that we had dreamed about...and then you were just gone."

Looking at Jack, who seemed tense and ready to flee at any moment, Rose again realized that she had left a life behind. A life that she had most likely wanted with this very man! What had happened? Why did she have that mental break that had wiped him and their daughter from her memory?

"Were we happy?" The question left Rose before she could even stop it. She felt an ache inside at the clear sadness in Jack's eyes. God, she must have hurt him terribly. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she still couldn't help blaming herself.

"I thought we were. Well, I guess we were now that Molly had explained why you disappeared. I mean...I knew you were struggling, but all in all, you seemed happy."

Rose closed her eyes and tried to search her mind for any clues of what had been...for any signs...but she could only come up with nothing. "I don't remember anything."

"Darlin, don't push yourself. Remember what the doctor said. This isn't permanent," Molly tried to comfort her, seeing Rose struggle to regain her memories.

"Don't push myself? I have a husband and a child that I don't remember. A life that I have no idea about. I've been walking in the dark for the past two years, Molly...when all this time…," Rose covered her mouth as a sob erupted. She turned away from him, embarrassed by her tears. "I am so sorry for all of it."

"Maybe this should have waited," Jack frowned, not happy by his urge to take Rose in his arms and comfort her like he would have done two years ago. It was an instinct, one that he didn't dare to indulge for his own sake.

"No, it couldn't. You two would continue to avoid this. We should do this now and get this over with. Now the ice is broken and we can really work on healing the both of you," Molly reached over and took Jack's hand, wanting him to know that she was there for him too, not just for Rose.

"Just...no more crying, okay?" Jack looked at the grass, still fighting the urge to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. To tell her that all was forgiven and to come home. That would be opening himself up too much and far too fast.

Rose simply nodded, wiping away her tears as she pulled away from Molly. "I do hope you'll be able to forgive me, even though I don't deserve it."

Jack sighed, hating how seeing her cry made his heart hurt. How could he still love her so much? Even after all this time apart, with him believing that she had just abandoned him? "Look, there's nothing to forgive. You were sick. What happened wasn't your fault. The important thing is getting your memory back and building a bond between you and Cora."

Molly frowned, not missing that Jack hadn't said anything about the relationship between himself and Rose, but decided to leave it for now. The boy was already going through enough at the moment. Maybe later, they could sit down for a chat. She was curious about what was on his mind.

"Speaking of Cora, Ruth is at your place now spending time with her. Maybe now is a good time to introduce her to Rose."

Jack simply nodded and walked to the entrance of the park, assuming that Molly and Rose would follow. He hadn't planned on Cora and Rose meeting today, but really there was no better time than the present. What harm would it do anyway? It's not like he's making any promises or declarations of love, of devotion or anything. The old Jack would have probably done such a thing, but not now. Not after the past two years of heartbreak. He may have forgiven Rose, but he didn't think he could ever trust her again. Not in the way that a husband trusts a wife.


	14. Chapter 14

Nearly everyone was in the sitting room when Jack came in, followed by Molly and Rose. Weaver was seated in a living room chair, watching Ruth sitting on the love seat, reading Cora a story. Lisa was in the kitchen putting on some tea. Weaver looked up and blinked.

"You're back," Weaver got to his feet, nodding in greeting to the women.

"Yes, I'm back. Finished up early and ran into Molly and...Rose. Rose, this is my Uncle Weaver. This is your first time meeting him," Jack introduced, wasting no time.

Weaver studied the young woman curiously. No matter what Jack had fallen so hard for her, the girl was gorgeous. She had obviously inherited her looks from her mother. "You look like your mother, here."

Ruth blushed at this and smiled. "People used to mistake us for sisters, really, but that was so long ago, in a different life. I probably look a great deal older now."

Molly frowned and shook her head, not knowing what to think of Ruth's bragging. "Your head's a little too big for ya there, Ruth?"

Lisa entered the room, carrying a tray with a tea kettle and cups and some cookies. She stopped when she saw Jack. "Hey, you're home." She paused when she noticed Rose, already knowing who she was judging by the red hair and how tense Jack seemed. "And this is her?"

"Yeah, this is Rose," Jack nodded, walking over to lift Cora up into his arms, needing her weight to keep his head clear, to remind himself that there was a reason why he even had Rose there. Cora's sake. This was all for Cora.

Ignoring everyone else, he walked up to Rose with Cora in his arms. He kept his eyes on the child, not daring to look at the woman that he had loved and missed for so long, but was reluctant to trust ever again. "This is Cora. She's a bit bigger than she was when you last saw her, but she's ours. Your mother said that she looks like you when you were this age."

Rose's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the child. She was gorgeous! Again, she wondered what could have possibly gotten into her? Why had she left her handsome husband and gorgeous baby like that? What had been so bad that made her mind break and made her forget?

Almost hesitantly, she touched the child's hand, savoring how soft her skin was. Soft and absolutely perfect. "She's beautiful."

"Of course she is, darlin," Molly chuckled. "Look at her parents, there's no way she wouldn't be."

Jack rolled his eyes at Molly and kissed his daughter's cheek. "She's really friendly and sweet. Never met a stranger. She even likes your mother."

Rose blinked, wondering. "Is there a reason why she wouldn't?"

Ruth and Molly looked at one another and then away again. Ruth especially felt guilty. The night before, she had gone through all of her memories, trying to understand why Rose had hidden from her. Now, to her shame, she knew all too well. She would have hidden too. Now she had a second chance to be a real mother to Rose, the kind of mother she should have always had been...but to do that, she was going to have to help Rose recover the rather unpleasant memories of their prior relationship.

"Excuse me, I think I need some air," Ruth forced a smile, walking out the door, followed by Molly.

"Hey, Ruth. I saw your face in there. What's going on?" Molly asked, wanting to help Ruth in any way she could. She didn't know why she cared so much. Ruth had been horrid to her on Titanic, but she had seen the look on the woman's face when she discovered her daughter's survival. She wanted to help the woman become part of Rose's life again in any which way she could.

"I was just reminded of how horrible of a mother I was to her, Molly. I was selfish and manipulative and didn't think about anyone but my own happiness. I didn't care about how she felt about Cal. Just as long as I stayed a member of high society, who cared if my daughter was miserable? She doesn't remember now, but she will...and when she does..."

"You think she'll kick you out of her life?" Molly guessed.

"Why would she not? I can say goodbye to being any part of sweet Cora's life, much less a part of Rose's."

Molly placed a hand on Ruth's shoulder, understanding the woman's fears. Yes, she had been a thorn in young Rose's side for as long as she had known them, but by all intents and purposes, it seemed that the woman had changed. She saw the error of her ways. She saw that, even Jack had seen it. She was sure that Rose will too.

"Ruth...yes. You were horrible. I can't argue with you on that front. But you have changed. Really, do you think Jack would have let you anywhere near Cora if he thought that you were the same woman he had met on Titanic?"

"He wants his daughter to know her grandmother. He probably wouldn't have let me within ten feet of her if his own parents were still here. I have no illusions of that."

"Come on, Ruth. You don't know that!"

"I wouldn't let me near her," Ruth sighed. "I treated him awfully. All because he was a rootless wanderer who didn't see the value of money."

"Well, I think that you're being too harsh on yourself, darlin. Jack is a forgiving soul. He saw that Cora needed you just like she needs Rose."

"He can barely stand to look at Rose," Ruth snorted. "I don't think he's that forgiving."

Molly sighed, understanding what Ruth sensed between Jack and Rose. "Oh, he probably forgave her a long time ago. He just won't let himself trust her again, not yet. He wants her to be in Cora's life, but it'll probably be a while before he's ready to be a husband to her again."

"I guess it's just as well. Rose has a long road of regaining her memory ahead of her and it's not going to be a pleasant journey. Not for any of us."

Meanwhile, back inside, the bonding process between mother and daughter was well underway.

"Why did we name her Cora?" Rose asked, curious. Did she know a Cora?

"It belonged to a little girl we knew," Jack rubbed the back of his neck at the memory of the English little girl that he had befriended. "Her middle name is Josephine, after a song we both liked."

"We have a song?"

"Um, yeah. I suppose it is our song."

"Why don't you sing it for us, Jack. Maybe it'll jog her memory," Molly entered in enough time to hear his statement. "No better time than the present to get things coming back."

"Is that necessary?" Lisa frowned, noticing Jack's face turn red.

"Well, the last time we sang it, we kind of messed up the words."

"Sing what you do know."

Jack blushed then shrugged. He couldn't think of a reason not to. Besides, maybe it would help her memory. They had loved the song so much. "Okay...Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes, up she goes…high in the air like a bird on a beam in the air she goes, there she goes...up up, a little bit higher...oh my the moon is on fire...Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up and up goodbye..."

"Good job Jack," Molly chuckled and turned to Rose, her voice hopeful. "Anything coming back to you, Rose?"

Rose guiltily shook her head no. She wished that it did bring back something. She wanted to remember every moment spent with Jack. She wanted to remember holding her daughter for the first time and caring for her. Right now, she felt like a stranger in her own life and she didn't know how to correct it.

"I'm sorry...I don't remember anything."

"That's okay. It was worth a shot," Molly sighed, feeling guilty herself. She shouldn't have been so pushy.

"The memories obviously can't be hurried. They'll come in their own time," Ruth nodded, also feeling sad for her daughter. She saw how Rose looked at Jack and Cora. She couldn't blame her a bit for wanting her memories back.

"So much time has been lost and I can't even remember what I did have," Rose sniffed, handing Cora back to Jack, who looked rather sad about everything himself. He had obviously let himself hope that maybe it would be that easy.

"Hey, don't worry. As your mother said, it can't be rushed. They'll return eventually," Jack smiled, trying to be reassuring.

"You really think so?" Rose scanned his face, looking for any signs of doubt.

"Yeah, I do. We'll just keep working at it. One step at a time," Jack nodded, somehow believing his words. Rose's memories will return someday. Of that he was sure. What he wasn't sure about was the status of their marriage.

"Well...I guess we better be going. I know that both Rose and I are hungry and Ruth must be starving by now," Molly folded her hands in front of her.

"Why don't you eat here?" Weaver asked, ignoring the glare that his daughter threw his way. "Jack and Rose can spend more time together and Ruth can get more time with her granddaughter."

Both Jack and Lisa were now staring at Weaver in disbelief, wishing that he hadn't given the invitation. Jack was not ready to spend so much time with Rose and Lisa wanted some space between the estranged couple. She could tell that all of this was already taking a toll.

"Are you inviting us to dine with you, Mr. Dawson?" Ruth blinked, surprised at the invitation.

The older man just laughed and nodded. "Yes, I am. My Lisa is a good little cook and I think spending some time together would be good for Jack and Rose and you and Molly can visit with Cora, get off your feet some. To be honest, having this much activity in the house brings back memories of Jack's boyhood, when his parents were alive."

Jack smiled at the mention of familial memories. Maybe Rose being here would be good for her. Maybe if she relaxed some, the memories would be more apt to return. There was no harm in trying. He took Rose's hand and shyly smiled. "My uncle's right. Stay. We can talk some more. Your memories may be gone, but you can spend more time with Cora. Work on building a bond between you two."

"You wouldn't mind me getting close with her?" Rose blinked, a little surprised. At times, Jack Dawson seemed an open book...then it was like he remembered and the book would slam closed and he returned to being a mystery. Right now, he was wide open.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. You are her mother. I want you two to have a close relationship," Jack smiled.

Rose couldn't help but return the smile. His eyes, they were the exact same shade as Cora's. They were intense in brightness and beauty and she could just let herself drown there.

"Why don't we take Cora upstairs for her nap, yes?" Ruth walked up, standing just a few feet from the couple, ready to have Cora back in her arms again.

Jack looked away and smiled. "He handed Cora to Ruth. You and Rose can have the honors. I have to put up these drawings before I forget about them completely."

Jack turned away and headed for his office in the back of the house. An annoyed Lisa headed for the kitchen, and Weaver headed for the barn, where he was working on some equipment, leaving Rose, Ruth, and Molly to put Cora to bed.

"I know where the nursery is," Ruth smiled, holding her head high as she started up the stairs.

"So?" Molly asked, nudging Rose's shoulder. "What do you think?"

Rose frowned. Molly was becoming annoying with her nudges and questions. "About what?"

"Jack and Cora. I know you don't remember them, but what do you think?"

"Cora's beautiful and I'm thankful that Jack is allowing me to bond with her. I don't think I would have been that kind if the shoe was on the other foot."

"So you're in love with her already?"

"I suppose so. Yes."

"And Jack? What do you feel about him?"

Rose sighed, thinking of the handsome artist. She honestly didn't know. She did know that just looking at him made her heart beat fast. The sound of his voice, his scent...it made her feel warm and tingly inside. But she didn't know if she could call that love. She did like him. He was kind and compassionate. The only thing was that he was closed off. Sometimes, she felt like she would hit a brick wall with him...which she probably did. He may have forgiven her. He may be willing to let her be a part of Cora's life, but that didn't mean that he fully trusted her, not after what she did and she really couldn't blame him for that.

"I like him. I think we could be friends."

"Darlin, he's your husband! You're going to have to be a lot more than friends!"

Ruth decided to speak up at that point. She was growing rather annoyed with Molly's pushing Rose into things she wasn't ready for. She suspected that running into Jack at the park had been no accident, and now Molly was badgering the girl about her feelings for a man she didn't remember! This was getting absurd!

"Molly, forgive me, but this is a delicate situation for Rose! She does not remember that boy at all and here you are, trying to play matchmaker! You don't care how you may be affecting Rose and even Jack! The boy has been hurt and this must be hard for him, but you, his friend, don't seem to care about that. Let them find their own way back to each other! In fact, I think friendship is a fine idea. It'll give Rose time to get to know him and Jack time to rebuild his trust in Rose. Then they can move on from there."

Rose nodded, grateful for her mother's interruption. "Thank you, mother. Molly, I know you mean well, but you're just making it harder."

Chastized, Molly bowed her head, her face grim. "Well, I'm sorry. I just wanted you two to have back what you had in Santa Monica, is all. But you're right. You need more time and I have to stop pushing," She turned to Ruth, her voice firm. "And meeting Jack today was not on purpose! He had just happened to be getting off from work when we left the post office, thank you very much."

Ruth just ignored Molly as she placed Cora into bed. "Sweet girl, it's time for your nap now."

Rose watched her mother and frowned, as a memory surfaced.

They were in a mansion. She was a child, Cora's age. Her mother, a young woman with gorgeous long red hair picked her up and held her close.

"Time to go to sleep my sweet girl," Ruth kissed her head before laying her down in her crib and stroked the red curls on top of her head. Rose's own pudgy baby fingers reached up and grabbed hold of a red strand. Ruth just laughed and gently pulled the hair from her grasp.

"Someday you'll have hair as long as mine and a rich husband to take care of us all. Just you wait," Ruth grinned down at her baby daughter.

"Rose?" Molly frowned, seeing how Rose paused and the blank expression on her face as if her mind was processing something. "Are you alright, darlin?"

Coming out of the memory, Rose blinked and turned to look at Molly. A tear slid from one eye as she addressed the other woman. "I think that I just had a memory."

"Was it of Jack?" Molly couldn't help herself.

"Molly, really!" Ruth hissed angrily.

"What? It's a viable question."

"No, it was of me and mother. I was Cora's age and mother was putting me to bed, claiming that I'll marry a rich man someday," Rose looked at Ruth with tears shining in her eyes. "Did that really happen?"

Ruth blinked in surprise. "It did, but you were so young…I'm surprised that memory was the one that surfaced first."

Rose looked around the room bewildered and even more confused. She had been expecting to get her memories of Jack and Cora first. She didn't know what to think of this. Well, at least it was a start, right? At least the memories were starting to come.

"At least it's a start, darlin. Soon you'll remember everything that there is to remember," Molly gave an encouraging smile. "Especially the family that you had loved but left behind."

"Is everything okay in here?" Jack asked, standing in the doorway, looking wary of the women in the room.

Molly felt something in her ache with guilt. Ruth was right. This whole situation has not been easy for Jack and here she was, only caring about getting them back together, not about the toll that the situation was taking on the young father who had been left to raise their baby alone. She walked over and squeezed his hand.

"Rose had a memory of Ruth. It's not much, but it's a start."

Jack smiled, trying not to feel anything about her memories of him not returning yet. Frankly, it was probably best that it was Ruth. It gave him more time to sort out his own feelings. "That's great, Rose. It's progress."

But it wasn't the progress that Rose wanted. She wanted to remember looking into her daughter's eyes for the first time. She wanted to remember the feel of Jack's lips against her own or the first time he held her hand.

Rose got to her feet and approached, Jack, who seemed to be frozen in place. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about him, something that drew her to him...that made her want to be close to him...be a part of his circle. Was it a memory? She didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted her hand to be in his.

"Rose?" Ruth frowned, watching Rose slowly approach Jack, her hand outstretched. "What are you doing?"

"Hush Ruth," Molly hissed, fascinated by the change of events.

Jack didn't know what to think. He had just adjusted to the idea of Rose's memory starting with her childhood, but he hadn't been expecting her to approach him like this, or the longing look in her eyes that were so familiar. A longing he felt as well, but was afraid to acknowledge.

Just allowing her instincts to take over, she reached him and took his hands, looking at how perfectly her hand fitted his and how beautifully long his fingers were. What did he do for a living? He was an artist? Was that what Molly said? He had such fine hands...hands that sent her back into time…

She was hanging off the stern of the ship. She hadn't meant for it to happen, but it did and now she was going to fall to her death if this kind man couldn't help her. Looking up into scared blue eyes, she began to doubt that he could.

"Please help me!" She screamed, terror clear in her voice.

"I got you! I won't let go I promise! Pull yourself up, I got you!" he reassured, gripping her with both hands, the strong muscles in his arms straining to keep them both from going into the ocean...

She was suddenly back in the present, safe in her daughter's nursery, her hand clinging to Jack's, who looked worried and scared at the same time. Her eyes met his and suddenly she knew that they held a secret...one that she suspected that only he knew. She looked at her mother, then back at Jack…

"You saved me," She gasped, clinging to his hand tightly.

"Rose?" He didn't know what to say to this. He looked at their clasped hands, remembering the first time his hand had held hers and remembered the memory that she must have gone back to.

"We were on a ship...I was going to jump off of it, I think...but something went wrong...I changed my mind...but I slipped...but you saved me…"

"Wait...I thought you were trying to look...," Ruth frowned, going pale, realizing just how miserable her daughter had been. "Dear god...Rose..."

"Hush, Ruth! Not now!" Molly hissed, realizing that this was a moment between Rose and Jack.

Rose opened her mouth, wanting to say something...wanting to tell Jack how safe she felt with him, that she knew she could trust him, that she wanted to stay there in his presence forever, but instead, her knees buckled and she would have fallen onto the floor if Jack's arms hadn't caught her and held her up.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, his voice tense, but his hold on her tight.

She tried to answer, but the room was spinning and all she could think about was how solid he was and that she shouldn't faint. She shouldn't seem so weak...that she should fight the darkness closing in...but she couldn't. The last thing she was aware of was her head falling against his chest as she finally passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh my god, Rose!" Ruth gasped, horrified.

"I got her," Jack reassured, scooping his wife up into his arms, feeling like one of those heroes in the Nickelodeons.

Lisa came up to tell everyone that dinner was ready, just to see Jack come out of the nursery with the unconscious Rose in his arms. She frowned, not liking the picture. "What happened here?"

"She remembered something and then passed out," Jack explained, before walking pass his cousin and into his room, and laying Rose onto the perfectly made bed. He didn't know why he had brought her in here, but at the moment it felt like the right thing to do. He knelt by her side and looked at her sleeping features, wondering what was going through her mind. He sighed, wondering why she had remembered that moment with him before any others. He looked up at the three women that had followed him, all crowded in the doorway. It was Ruth who stepped forward, her face grim, her lips trembling, and her voice cold. It was the Ruth he had met on Titanic, not the grandmother that Cora brought out.

"Mr. Dawson, how did you and my daughter really meet? I would like the truth this time, not some story about propellers."

Jack winced and looked away, a little ashamed at his part in the lie.

"Ruth, this is really not the time," Molly tried to interject.

Ruth turned her rage on Molly, having enough! It was enough that these two people, who had not been in her daughter's life for longer than she had been, knew her daughter the most! It wasn't fair! She was hurt and angry and needed someone to take it out on.

"Don't you dare, you vile vulgar woman! This is all of your fault! Always in the papers, loud and boisterous, making yourself more famous than anyone has the right to be! Girls like Rose were happy being refined, well brought up girls for any rich man to marry until you came along with your garish ways and made them want to be like you!"

"Oh my god," Jack frowned, having enough. No matter what Rose was so insistent on never speaking to her mother again! "Are you actually blaming Molly? Rose wanted out of that gilded cage you had her in before she even knew either of us! You want to know the truth? No, I did not save Rose from falling overboard because she wanted to look at the propellers! You know Rose! She was never a silly girl, especially not that silly! I saved Rose after talking her out of trying to jump off the back of the ship just to get away from you and Hockley!" He got to his feet and placed himself between Ruth and the bed where Rose still laid unconscious, unwittingly placing himself as her protector once again.

"What?"

"You heard me. She was going to jump off the back of Titanic. I came upon her just as she crawled over onto the wrong side of the railing. I had managed to talk her out of it by making her realize that the water was painfully cold and that she didn't want to do it. I was helping her back over and she slipped and almost fell in any way, but I didn't let go of her hand...god, holding her up hurt...but it was worth it...saving her was worth everything we went through on that ship...we both managed to get her back over onto the right side of the railing, with her screaming the whole time...and that's when the crew showed up."

"Why did you lie?" Ruth asked, her lips trembling as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"Rose was embarrassed. She knew she'd never hear the end of it from you and Hockley and it wasn't like either of you would care that she was so miserable...so desperate to get away from you both. She wanted to get me out of trouble without embarrassing herself and that stupid story was the way to do it. So if you want to blame someone, look at yourself. Leave Molly alone. She had nothing to do with it. Her only role in the whole thing was helping me not make a fool of myself at that dinner and keeping Rose's survival a secret from you and helping me when Rose disappeared. So you stop picking on her, you hear me? If anyone is vile and vulgar, it's you."

Ruth was speechless. She wanted to fight back, to deny Jack's allegations, but she knew it was the truth. Looking back, remembering just how unhappy Rose had been since the engagement and how her depression had worsened and how Ruth herself had worked hard to ignore it and manipulate Rose into behaving herself...she knew it was true.

"I need some air," She turned on her heels and rushed past a shocked Lisa and downstairs, leaving Jack with just Molly, Lisa, and the unconscious Rose.

"Was that necessary, Jack?" Lisa frowned, not knowing what to think of any of this. Jack had been so distant and standoffish with Rose since they came to the house, but now here he was, standing between the redhead and anyone that might mean her harm.

"Yes, it was. You have to be firm with Ruth or she'll manipulate the truth to something more to her liking and I wasn't about to let her place it on Molly," Jack turned back to Rose and sighed, feeling the wall he had erected to begin to crumble a little bit more. He didn't know how long he could keep his feelings for Rose at bay. He could feel himself already giving in and it hadn't even been a full day since seeing her again.

"I have to say, thank you, darlin for coming to my rescue like that. You truly are a knight in shining armor," Molly sadly smiled, touched that Jack had come to her defense.

"Well, you are basically my fairy godmother in all of this. You were always there to help me, even when I was just a strange steerage guy who had a crush on a girl he had no business knowing," Jack simply shrugged with a wry smile.

Molly smiled as she walked over to Jack and gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze. "You had every business to know her. Take it from a lass who people think had no business in high society. Ruth was only voicing what they all thought about me. I was very aware of that. You'd think that once you hit it big, people would treat you better. The truth of it is that they treat you worse. New money they call you."

"Yet you're helping her, after all she said about you," Lisa made a face, not getting Molly Brown at all. If it had been her, she'd let both Ruth and Rose muddle through on their own.

"Oh, I'm not doing this for Ruth. I'm doing it for Jack and Rose. I know that you think Rose is awful for leaving Jack and for so long, but it wasn't her fault."

"I know, I know. She was sick. It still doesn't make Jack's misery for the past few years any better. I just want what's best for my cousins."

"Believe me, helping Rose and rebuilding this family, it is for the better. Trust me," Molly looked at Rose and sighed. "She's not a bad girl, darlin. I know she had hurt Jack, but if she had been in her right mind, she would never have left his side. You would have probably liked her. You two are a lot alike."

"If you say so," Lisa shrugged. "Jack, what about dinner?"

"Feed Molly and Ruth. Maybe Molly can bring a plate up for Rose. I'm really not hungry," Jack shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes on Rose.

"You have to eat something."

"Just a plate for Rose, please," Jack sighed, really in no mood to eat anything. He just wanted to sit here and think and wonder what this new memory may mean.

Molly simply nodded and left the room, thinking that it was best to go in search of Ruth. Jack had really given her a well deserved talking to that couldn't have been easy to take.

Lisa stood there for a minute more, observing how Jack looked at Rose and sighed, annoyed. "You still love her. I can tell. You're making a big mistake."

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just taking care of Cora's mother. Besides, we took vows. In sickness and in health...and she's sick right now."

"And you're vulnerable. If you're not careful, you're going to let yourself take her back and open yourself up to more heartbreak and you can't do that Jack. You have Cora to take care of...you need..."

"I know what I need, alright. Not going to be making any big decisions about my relationship with Rose until...she's Rose again. I need her in her right mind before I can make a proper decision. Right now, I just want to help her get her memory back so Cora can have her mother in her life. That's all. Anything more than that, it'll have to be decided on later."

"Jack?" Rose's voice was weak as she came awake, her head moving in the direction of Jack's voice as she searched for him with her senses.

"I'm right here," Jack went back to her side, kneeling down on one knee, taking her hand in his, Lisa seemingly forgotten. "I'm right here."

Lisa just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, realizing that the conversation was over. She could only hope that Jack meant what he said. Help Rose get her memory back for Cora's sake, but leave all other decisions until later. Hopefully, by then, he'll return to his senses and remember the pain that she had caused and that he was better off with Hannah.

Rose looked around the unfamiliar room and frowned. The last she remembered, she was in Cora's nursery. "Where am I?"

"My room. I thought it'd be more comfortable than the nursery floor," Jack explained. "Are you okay? You were out for a good five or ten minutes."

Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the familiar scent of charcoal and something so warm and safe and strong filled her senses. It was a scent that she hadn't even known that she had missed. She knew then that her mind may have forgotten Jack...but something inside of her hadn't and it had missed him greatly and now basked in being home again.

"This is so familiar."

"I don't see how. You've never been here before," Jack chuckled, watching her take everything in.

"I can't explain it. Like...I don't remember our time together, but my senses...it all screams that I do know you. That you're familiar and safe and that I can trust you...if that makes any sense. God, I must sound so insane to you."

Jack couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips, nor the small flame of hope that flared up in his heart. "Not at all. I get it and you can...I mean...trust me that is. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I want to. Molly and mother...they always push. They expect me to remember something I can't...but you're different."

"There's no hurry here, Rose. You take your time. Cora and I will be here. I promise. We're not going anywhere."

Rose opened her mouth to say something else, but Ruth returned, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. Jack watched her warily, not knowing what the woman had on her mind to do.

Ruth cleared her throat. She indeed had something to say, she just hoped that she'd be allowed to say it without interruption. Jack still seemed on guard and ready to jump to Rose's defense if need be. She didn't even think that he realized that he had become the protective husband once again.

"Rose...I won't tell you everything about our relationship, because it's best that you remember on your own, but I must warn you that our relationship...as mother and daughter...it wasn't what it should have been. I was not a good mother to you at all. I was selfish and manipulative and I...I didn't realize just how much you meant to me until I had lost you. I do love you dear and I regret all that I had done and I'm not the same woman that you're bound to remember. I just thought that I should warn you before it all returns so hopefully, you won't end up hating me all over again."

Rose frowned, taken off guard by this confession. "Mother?"

"I can't say anymore. The girl...Lisa...she's bringing you both up a plate of food. I better go before Molly once again regales poor Mr. Dawson about how her husband had almost burned all their newly found money in that stove. Really, I don't see why she finds that so funny," Ruth shook her head, before turning around and leaving the room, leaving Jack and Rose alone, once again.

"Did that have anything to do with my recent memory?" Rose frowned, confused.

"Sort of. What did you remember exactly?" Jack asked, wanting to switch the subject away from Ruth.

"You hanging onto me for dear life, not letting me fall into the ocean and telling me to pull myself up, that you got me and won't let go.  
Where were we Jack and how did I get on the wrong side of the railing?"

Jack sighed, not knowing how to go forward from there. Titanic was the reason for her mental break. What if telling her about it made it worse But she was going to remember anyway. Wouldn't it be best for her to know so she'd be prepared for the coming return of those memories? So she won't be so overwhelmed?

"Jack?" Rose frowned, not liking how quiet he had gotten. Where had they been? What had they been up to? Why did it feel like he didn't want to tell her?

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steeling himself. He was going to have to tell her. He couldn't leave her in the dark, especially when more memories were bound to come and scare her half to death. He tightened his hold on her hand and he opened his eyes to meet hers. He licked his lips and rubbed her hand with his free one, wanting to give her as much comfort and support as possible.

"Rose...have you ever heard of the Titanic disaster?"

"I read something about the inquiries and wasn't Molly on that ship?" Rose frowned.

"Yes, she was...and so were we. In fact, that's where we all met Molly and where we had met each other. It's also the reason you had your mental break."

Rose blinked in shock. She had not been expecting this revelation. She hadn't even thought about where she could have possibly met someone like Molly Brown, much less someone like Jack Dawson, this beautiful man who was the father of her beautiful baby! All of it started on a doomed ocean-liner?

"It's a long long story and...well it's probably best we go through it as the memories return, that way it won't be so overwhelming, yeah?"

Rose quietly nodded, not knowing how else to respond. What could one say when one finds out that not only do they have a mother, husband, and child that they don't remember, but that they had survived a big maritime disaster?

She looked at Jack, a tear streaming from her eyes. There was still one big question that Jack's answer didn't solve. "Why was I on the wrong side of the railing though? The ship wasn't sinking, I don't think. How did I get there?"

Jack didn't answer Rose's question until Lisa came in and silently placed two plates down on the bedside table, glared at Jack one last time, letting him know that she did not support this, and walked out of the room once again. He sighed and turned his attention back to Rose, feeling like he was carrying a weight on his already worn shoulders.

"I didn't know you before Titanic, but from what you've told me...you weren't very happy. Your mother, Ruth, she was making you marry a man you didn't love because your father didn't leave you an inheritance. You were totally overwhelmed with the control they had over your life and...well, I guess you thought that jumping off the back of a ship would take that control back. Lucky for both of us, you ran pass me and I managed to talk you out of jumping into the water...just for you to slip and almost fall in any way."

Rose winced, embarrassed. "I sound like I was a handful."

"You just wanted the freedom to do what you wanted and dreamed to do. There's nothing wrong with that."

"And my mother wanted me to marry someone for money?" Rose frowned, not sure how to feel about this new piece of information. "Was that what her little speech was about?"

Jack nodded. "I guess she meant well. She was just trying to keep you guys in the life you were accustomed to, I suppose. It wasn't the right thing to do, by any means, but I can't say any mother wouldn't have done the same."

"I wouldn't. I mean...I would never force Cora into a loveless marriage just for an easier life. I want her to marry for love and to follow her dreams, whatever they may be."

Jack couldn't help but smile. That was Rose at her very core. The very woman that he had fallen in love with. The woman he was trying so hard to avoid, but couldn't. "I'm not surprised to hear you say that."

She sighed, feeling more lost than ever. She had no idea who she was. She had thought that her relationship with her mother was decent, but now, she's finding out that it hadn't been a pleasant relationship after all. There was so much that she didn't know and she was almost afraid to find out. The only reason she wasn't was because of Jack. Whoever she had been, she had him and he was worth remembering the bad as well as the good. She would do it, as long as he was waiting for her at the end of the tunnel.

"You must be hungry," Jack took one of the plates and held it out to her. "Lisa's a pretty good cook."

"I don't think she likes me very much," Rose sighed, thinking about the glares the blond woman had thrown her way several times.

"Don't mind Lisa. She's just overprotective is all. She'll get used to you."

"Jack..."

"Rose..."

They laughed at the fact that they spoke at the same time. A comfortable vibe settled over them and they found themselves looking into each other's eyes.

"Thank you, Jack. For your kindness, compassion and...well just being so wonderful when you have every reason not to be," Rose began, feeling the need to say something pertaining to how she was feeling at that moment.

"I'm not doing anything a husband wouldn't do," Jack blushed, feeling a little uncomfortable. Was it true that not every husband would do this for his ailing wife, two years after she left him?

"Even after she had disappeared for two years without a word of explanation?"

"Especially then. And there's an explanation. You were sick. It wasn't your fault. It was a hard day for us both and I should have been with you, not at work. I should have known better."

"But how could you have known? I just wish it hadn't happened at all. I never even dreamed that I had people who cared about me much less a husband and a child and now that I do know...I can't help but wonder where I'd be now if it had never happened, if I had kept it together."

Jack knew. They'd still be in Santa Monica most likely. The pier would have been their favorite place. Titanic and all of its angst would be far behind them and they would be together in every way that a husband and wife would be together. He had no doubt about that. She would not only have his heart, but his trust. That was one thing she would never have lost.

"Look, it's not something that can't be repaired. Cora is still young. She won't remember that you weren't always by her side. That bond can be repaired. It will be, I promise," Jack smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"What about us? The bond between you and me? Can that ever be repaired?" Rose winced as the words left her mouth. She wished she had never said that. She hadn't meant to put him on the spot like that. He was being kind and trying to be her friend. He was probably doing more for her than he knew was wise if he wanted to keep his distance. Those words may remind him of the distance he may have wanted to keep.

Jack's eyes widened in shock and realization and then he looked away, the wall coming up. He was relieved that Rose had said something, to be honest. He had let himself slip back into old habits and that was dangerous. He still loved her, he couldn't deny that, but his life was different now. He had Hannah and his feelings for her were real. Sighing, he let go of her hand and again looked at her, this time his wall firmly up.

"I think that right now, there are more important things...like Cora. She needs that bond with you back as soon as possible," He answered, taking a deep breath, hoping that she wouldn't push him on it too much.

Rose tried not to feel disappointed by Jack's words. After all, she couldn't possibly expect him to want to do anything towards their marriage after her abandonment of him, no matter whether she was sick or not. It was just that…she had these feelings inside towards him. When she was with him or was just looking at him, she had a sense of safety and home...of...desire and another emotion that she didn't dare name yet.

But she could be patient. She won't push for more than he was willing to give and right now, he was only willing to assist her with Cora and perhaps softening the blow of any memories that come up. She couldn't expect any more than that. It was more than she deserved, really.

"You're right. Cora comes first...I was just...getting ahead of myself."

Jack felt guilty, but he couldn't encourage anything but friendship and in a way, he was almost hesitant to offer that. Despite knowing why she had left, it still hurt, not to take into consideration that he didn't know if she would forget again. He held the plate of food out to her, not knowing what else to say or do.

"You should eat. Keep up your strength."

Jack picked up his own plate and they ate in silence, with Rose taking quick secretive glances at Jack, feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush. Was this what it was? A crush on a handsome boy? Because it felt stronger than an infatuation that would likely fade sooner or later. She more than liked Jack. She admired him. She prized his opinion of her. She wanted...she wanted to never leave his side again. And it was more than him being handsome. He was kind, compassionate, intelligent and understanding. He actually listened to her worries and tried to soothe them. He was just...the best man she ever knew...well right now he was the only man she ever knew, but she had a feeling that he was still the best when it all came down to it. Again, she silently cursed her mind for ruining everything.

Finally, they were finished eating, but an awkward silence now existed between them. Jack cleared his throat, getting to his feet as he took Rose's plate. "I guess I'll take this downstairs...I'll send Molly up."

"Jack..."

"Yes?"

Rose chewed on her bottom lip, trying to gather her thoughts into something coherent. During their silence, she had given it a lot of thought and came to a decision. He obviously didn't want to pick up where they left off, and she could understand that, but there was a more...innocent option that she wondered about. She was almost scared to ask it, but she had to. She needed to know her boundaries.

"Can we be...friends, then?"

Jack blinked back his shock. He hadn't been expecting her to question their relationship again. She had no signs of even thinking about it, but it wasn't a bad question. In fact, it was kind of a relief. He smiled and nodded. "Sure. We can be friends."

Rose smiled happily. "Good."

Jack simply smiled before leaving the room, leaving Rose to her thoughts. She had no doubts that she was in love with Jack. The strong feelings that had swept through her when she had laid eyes on him...that could only have been love. She was also sure that he felt the same way. She just had to show him that she wasn't going to hurt him again. That now that she was back in his life, she was back in it for good. Maybe once she got that trust back, they could return to what they had once been.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose, Molly, and Ruth had been gone for a good hour now, leaving Jack once again on the back stoop, smoking another cigarette. Hannah came up and shook her head with a deep sigh.

"Again?" She asked, returning to the space she sat the last time she had been there.

"I saw Rose today," was his flat answer, hoping to not convey the confusing swirl of emotions inside.

Hannah blinked a few times and then took a deep breath. She had not been expecting that. Of course, she knew that he would see this Rose. She was his wife by law and Cora's mother. She was not surprised by that. She just hadn't expected it to be so soon. She had hoped that there would be a little more time to prepare herself, just in case Jack decided that his feelings for Rose were much stronger than what he felt for her.

"How was it"

"Surreal? I...I don't know how to explain it. Sad...concerning...heartbreaking...I don't know."

"Did she see Cora?"

"Yes. Cora loved her of course and it seemed to be love at first sight for her as well, but I could tell that she was upset and confused. She doesn't understand why she had forgotten us like that...how she could have just walked away."

Hannah couldn't help her snort. "Well, she's not the only one."

"I can. Of course, I went through the same thing she did. I know how bad it was. Sometimes one's mind can only take so much. I mean, Rose has a fire to her, but everyone has their limits and I think Rose's mind had reached its limit after it was all done with. I just wish that...I don't know...I was more aware of how badly she was struggling."

"We already discussed this. Stop blaming yourself," Hannah sighed. She looked down at her feet then back at him again, studying his expression. He seemed so hard to read right now. She found it troubling. Usually, Jack was an open book to her. "How did you feel? Seeing her again?"

"You mean, am I still in love with her?"

Hannah winced at his bluntness, but nodded. "Are you?"

Jack sighed, not knowing what to say. "What do you want me to say? She's the mother of my child."

"I just want you to be truthful with me and yourself. It's okay if you are. As you said, you have a child together. You never had any real closure and you two went through something intense together. Something that will probably bind you together forever. I understand that."

"What exactly are you getting at here?"

So he was going to make her say it. Fine. "Do you still want to be with her? Do you want to go back to being her husband? Or do you still want that divorce so we can move on with our lives together? That is what I want to know."

Jack opened his mouth to tell Hannah exactly what she wanted to hear. That, of course, he wanted to move on with the life they had planned together, but the words wouldn't come. He could only turn away and shrugged, his confusion taking over. "I...I don't know. I don't know anything right now. I just know that I still care about her. I want to help her, not only for Cora's sake but because she deserves to have her memories back. I want to be her friend."

"But do you want to be her husband?"

"To be honest...a a part of me does. A part of me is always going to love her, I don't think that I can help that. She saved my life on Titanic and she gave me Cora. I will always love her for that, but...I don't think it's enough. I don't trust her. I will probably always wonder if she'll lose her memory again and leave. So no. Right now, I don't want to be her husband. I just want to be her friend and help her regain her lost memories so she can be whole again."

"Am I horrible for feeling relieved?" Hannah chuckled, even though apart of her still didn't relax. Jack could change his mind. She could earn his trust again and his feelings for Rose could grow stronger. He may still leave her yet!

"No. But there's no need to fear, alright? I am with you now and I intend to stay that way. What Rose and I had...it's in the past. It's over. She'll probably feel the same way once her memories return."

"I somehow doubt that. She is probably falling in love with you all over again as we speak."

"Cora's the one that she's falling in love with. Not me," Jack puffed on his cigarette, trying to feel as convincing as he sounded.

Still, despite his words, Hannah wasn't convinced. She couldn't help but feel that Rose will want Jack back once her memories return and in the end, it'll be Rose he'll choose. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was not giving Jack enough credit, but she couldn't help the way she felt. She did hope that she was wrong, that in the end, Jack would choose her and Rose would just be someone he co-parented with, not the love of his life. She wanted that title for herself.

…..

Two days had passed since the visit to the Dawson house and Jack and Rose reconnected. The meeting had been all that Rose had been able to think about. During those missing two years, she had never given romance, or men for that matter, much thought. Oh, she thought that certain men were handsome and all, but none of them had affected her the way Jack had. None of them drew her to them with just their presence alone. She never wanted to be close to a man like she did Jack and to know that they had once been close enough to be husband and wife, to have a child together...it made her sad. She would love to have that with him again, but she had hurt him so badly that he had to rebuild the trust that she had destroyed. Yes, she had been sick, but she had still hurt him. She closed her eyes, cursing her mind for not being strong enough to withstand whatever it was that had sent her over the edge. For ruining her life.

"Rose, darlin. Rise and shine! It is time for breakfast!" Molly's voice broke through her thoughts.

Sighing, Rose got out of bed and slipped on a plain blue dress that she had purchased the day before. It had started a small argument with her mother, who wanted her to buy something more lavish and expensive and elaborate.

"It's not like you're paying for this, yourself. Molly has plenty!" was Ruth's exclamation.

Rose turned to Molly, feeling embarrassed. "I am so sorry."

Molly had just laughed and waved away the apology. "Do not apologize darlin. And Ruth is right, I have plenty and it's been a while since my own girl has let me buy something for her, so this is as much of a treat for me as it is for you. Buy whatever you'd like."

Rose had picked out some nice dresses to please both Molly and her mother, but she mostly picked out some simple clothing for herself, for her own happiness and peace of mind. Something told her that if she was expecting to get Jack back, she was going to have to be used to the simple way of life anyway. Maybe if he saw how simply she dressed, he'd know that she was serious about him.

Back in the present, she twisted her hair up into a bun, did her makeup and admired her reflection. She was pleased to see that she no longer looked like the homeless girl that Ruth and Molly had found on the street. She looked...pretty. Someone that Jack may even find attractive. She blushed again at the thought of Jack, feeling younger than her age.

Finished getting dressed, she got to her feet and started down the stairs when suddenly, her mind began to fog up once again and sent her back in time…

_A waltz was playing, the soft, lyrical chords drifted up to her as she walked down a grand staircase. She was dressed in a long sparkling gown with gloves. She walked down slow and precise, but she paused when she saw him at the bottom. Jack Dawson. He was handsome in a tuxedo he had gotten from someone and his blond hair was slicked back and gleaming in the overhead light. He was a picture of prince charming and she wasn't the only one who thought so, judging by the furtive glances that the young ladies in the room were giving him._

_She walked the rest of the way down and smiled when he took her hand and kissed it._

"_I saw that in a Nickelodeon once. I always wanted to do it," He smiled with laughing eyes, causing her to smile in amusement…_

Rose sat down hard on the bottom step, the images fading away, but the memory remains. Spotting Rose, Ruth and Molly rushed up, concern in their eyes.

"Rose?" Ruth came and stood over her, twisting her hands.

"Rose, darlin, what's wrong?" Molly frowned, sitting next to the dazed redhead.

Rose looked at Molly, a tear streaming from her eyes. "I...I had a memory. Of Jack."

"Was it a good one?"

Rose simply nodded, looking at the hand that Jack had kissed in the vision. "We were dressed up. I was coming down the grand staircase and there he was, all dashing in a tuxedo. He kissed the back of my hand and smiled…and then I was back here…"

Molly grinned, recognizing the memory. "Ah, the first-class dinner! He sure did shine up like a new penny!"

"You were there?"

Molly gave a hearty laugh. "Who do you think gave him that suit! He was full of confidence and optimism. He charmed everyone at that table that night…well everyone except your mother and Cal."

"Forgive me for not being amused that a young man was homeless and without work and found nothing wrong with it," Ruth huffed, feeling a bit awkward.

Molly just shook her head. "Your mother wasn't Jack's biggest fan at the time, unfortunately. Not that it mattered."

Rose's sigh was sad and hopeless. She really wanted what she had with Jack back. She wanted to remember every touch, every kiss, every moment...but it all felt so lost to her. The only things that were coming back were little snippets and scenes that didn't tell her anything of their story really. Just that she had been well off and he had been poor and they had somehow been surrounded by luxury or at least she had been.

"I am so confused."

Molly frowned, not getting Rose. What was there to be confused about? "What is it, darlin? What are you not getting?"

"It's not that I'm confused, I guess...it's just...Jack and I had agreed to be friends and that was fine. I thought anyway...but now...I'm not so sure because….I want more than friendship from him and I don't know if I should ask for that or if I even have a right to...and what if he doesn't want more than friendship...ever? What then? Will I have to go through life wanting someone that doesn't want me? How pathetic is that? Most of all, why did I have to lose my memory in the first place? Why did I have to forget the two most important people in my life? It doesn't make any kind of sense to me and it kind of makes me angry."

Feeling bad, Molly wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder, trying to give some comfort. It must be hard indeed to find out that the life you can't remember contained a handsome loving husband and a beautiful baby, but thanks to your mental state, you had lost them and may not be able to get back. "Have you and Jack talked about your relationship?"

"He wants to concentrate on rebuilding my bond with Cora, which makes sense. After all, she doesn't remember me walking out like he does. It'll be easier with her. He did agree that we could be friends, though."

"Well that's a start and it may be for the best. To be honest, you two got married too young and too quickly. You had only known each other for a few days and it was a tragedy that bound you together. This way, you'll have time to get to know each other more. Rebuild your bond on steadier ground. It won't be so rushed."

"Do you agree? That we're better friends for now? Despite the feelings I have for him?"

Molly gave a somber nod, knowing that this probably wasn't what the girl expected to hear, not after all the pushing she had done to get them back together. "Friendship opens a door and it gives you a stepping stone to rebuild the trust that was lost in the relationship. It's a good sign that Jack is willing to open that door."

"So what are you going to do with this new information and how are we going to use it to our advantage?" Ruth crossed her arms, her mind working one thousand miles a minute. She had given it some thought after her last visit with Cora. She wanted a permanent part of the child's life and in order to do that, she needed Rose. Whether it was getting custody of the child somehow or reuniting her with the child's father, Ruth wanted some kind of action to be taken.

"What do you mean by that, mother?" Rose frowned, taken aback by the calculating tone in her mother's voice.

"Yes, Ruth. What do you mean by that?" Molly frowned.

"We need permanent access to my grandchild, that is what I mean. Now either Rose reunites with Jack, which I sense is what she wants, or we apply for custody..."

Molly got to her feet, her eyes flashing with anger. "Now you stop right there! You will not be applying for anything Ruth Dewitt Bukater! You want to be a part of that little girl's life, that will be up to her parents, Jack and Rose! Now obviously Rose wants to get back with Jack, but some damage that's been done has to be repaired and it will. Now if you seriously want to be part of that child's life, you'll stand down and leave all decisions to her parents. Do you understand me?"

"Molly..."

"You go for custody of that child, you'll ruin things for Rose. Is that what you want? She'll lose both of them and it'll be your fault!"

Ruth winced and looked away. "I just...I just wanted a life with my daughter and granddaughter. Is that so wrong?"

Molly sighed and shook her head, her voice more gentle this time. "No, it's not wrong. But you have to think of Rose too, Ruth. She wants her family back, her full family, including Jack. Don't mess that up for her. You want to make up for your past mistakes? Start now, by letting her handle her own life and you take a supporting role, not a manipulative, controlling one. How about that?"

Ruth silently nodded, regretting her outburst already. What must Rose, who was just looking at her strangely be thinking?

"Were you always like this?" the former heiress questioned, not knowing what to think of the woman that was her mother.

"Rose, you must understand. As women, our position is always precarious. This is a man's world that we live in. We have to take certain things into consideration when it comes to survival. Right now, it'd be wise for you to reunite with Jack. He's a man that can offer us a home and protection and keep up with Cora. But if things with him fall apart...well he could always find a new wife and that will most likely be who Cora calls momma."

"Ruth!" Molly hissed, outraged that Ruth was even mentioning such a thing.

"I'm just warning her of the implications of not fixing her marriage, Molly."

"Jack wouldn't do that. I mean...even if we never get back together, he wants me in Cora's life. He would never let some other woman take my place," Rose frowned, becoming upset at Ruth's words. Was her mother right? Would Jack move on and let some strange woman raise the daughter that their love had made? Or rather the daughter she had abandoned?!

"Of course he wouldn't!" Molly quickly interjected, not wanting Ruth's words to marinate on Rose's brain. "Let's remember that Jack wants you in Cora's life. He could have walked away when he saw that you were back. He could have turned his back on you. But he didn't. He never would, even if he could never trust you again. If I know one thing about Jack it's that he'll never stop loving you. It's a part of him...that's why it had nearly destroyed him when you had disappeared without a trace."

Rose had enough. She was tired and hungry and she just wanted some space from both her mother and Molly. They both were driving her crazy, Ruth with her manipulative paranoia and Molly with her well-meaning words of encouragement about Jack. Words that told her nothing about how to get the young artist back as her husband.

"I think that after breakfast, I'm going to take a walk...alone."

Both Molly and Ruth were alarmed, not at all sure if they should allow that.

"I don't know darlin," Molly frowned, hating to sound like she didn't trust Rose...but she didn't trust Rose. Ruth didn't either, judging by the dark frown on her face.

"It's a small town. Where could I possibly disappear to?" Rose argued her point, knowing what the women were thinking. "I just need to clear my head some...away from outside influences."

"Rose," Ruth approached her daughter, clear worry in her voice. Had she ruined things between her and Rose already? She had only been trying to help.

"Mother, please. I just need some space right now. I'm not angry with you. Surprised and a little dismayed, but not angry. I know that you want to be in Cora's life and you're afraid to lose that chance, but you won't. Jack had offered you access to her before he even knew I was here, so that means something. You just have to trust him. I obviously did...and I guess that I still do."

"Let's go eat, and then we can all get started with our day," Molly nodded, placing a hand on Ruth's shoulder, guiding her to the dining room where breakfast was being served.

Rose sighed forlornly. She hoped that she hadn't insulted them by her request for space. She hadn't meant to. She just needed some time to process the memory she came across and get a hold on these quickly growing feelings for Jack.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose spent most of the day exploring the town of Chippewa Falls. She had to admit, she loved everything about it. The small-town feel, the fresh air, the small shops, and office buildings. The people were a lot friendlier than they had been in New York. They didn't even know her and would stop and say hello or start a conversation or just plain smile. It was the perfect place to live a simple life and to raise a family here. The perfect place for Cora.

It was late afternoon when Rose began to feel her feet begin to ache. She sighed, as she spotted the park where she and Molly had met Jack. Planning for this to be her last stop, she went and sat on a bench and closed her eyes, letting the warm spring air blow against her red curls. She had tried not to think about Jack anymore since that morning, but now that she wasn't exploring and was at rest, her mind went back to the memory of him kissing her hand on the grand staircase of Titanic. The vision was so clear. She could still hear the waltz. She could see just how blue his eyes were. The only thing she couldn't do was feel the press of his lips against her hand.

"Rose?"

She opened her eyes to find Jack standing before her, his portfolio tucked under his arm and his blue eyes warm and concerned staring down at her. He wasn't dressed in a tux, but he was still just as handsome as he had been then. Blushing, she made herself smile.

"Jack..."

"What are you doing here? Are you by yourself?" Jack asked. He was just getting off work and thought that an hour of drawing would clear his mind some. He had not expected to find Rose sitting on the bench with her eyes closed and a small smile on her lovely face. Seeing her there had made his heart beat in a way that it hadn't for the past two years and made his mouth go dry. He longed to wrap his arms around her and kiss her pink lips that he had missed so much, but he resisted the urge and remained standing. He had to keep reminding himself that that part of their relationship was over. He had Hannah now and he loved her.

"Yes. I spent the day exploring the town. It's quite lovely. The people here are so nice. I was just finishing up and decided to take a moment here and enjoy the last of the afternoon," Rose explained. "Are you just getting off from work?"

"Yes. I usually come here and draw some before heading back to the house. It kind of puts me in a more creative headspace, so I can tell Cora her bedtime story more easily. Kind of gets the creative juices flowing you can say."

"Oh. I hope I'm not disrupting you."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. He chuckled again, remembering on Titanic, how Rose had snatched his portfolio away in her outrage and was suddenly amazed and charmed by his work. It had been one of the few times that a woman had genuinely been interested in what he did and didn't just fake it just to get his attention. It was one of the things that made him fall for her.

"Is something funny?"

"Oh, I was just remembering the first time you had seen my drawings. You had been so mad at me, but all of that had melted away the minute you saw my work. Then we had begun to talk about art and you were so interested. You really cared. You were so amazing," he blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I should let the memory come to you on its own."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you told me. Would it be too…assuming to ask to see some of your work now?"

"You want to?"

Rose eagerly nodded. The more time she got to spend with Jack the better. Plus, she really was curious about his artwork. Art must have been an interest of hers and it must have bonded her to Jack as well, with him being an artist.

"Okay, sure," Jack sat down and opened his portfolio to the first page, which was a picture of a sleeping Cora.

Rose gasped, entranced. "Jack...this is exquisite work. You've captured her so perfectly," She was. genuinely amazed.

"She's my favorite model and my muse. I can't stop drawing her. There's always something new to capture."

He turned the picture to a laughing Cora, hugging her favorite teddy bear, another of Lisa standing against the tree and Weaver working on something with a hammer. There were other pictures of people doing different, everyday things. Each work seemed to come off of the paper to Rose, each intricate in detail.

"Jack, you have a gift, you do. You see people."

Jack stared at her, the words drifting over him like a warm blanket. "You told me that before. When you had first seen my pictures on Titanic."

Rose looked up, her eyes wide and curious. "Really?"

Jack nodded. "It's probably just a coincidence though...unless you do remember."

Rose sighed and shook her head. There had been no new memories since that morning. She smiled and looked at Jack, realizing that he didn't know.

"I don't remember that, but I did have a memory this morning. I was walking downstairs and I had this flash of walking down a grand staircase. I was dressed up and you were at the bottom in a tuxedo and you kissed my hand and told me you saw it in a nickelodeon once and always wanted to do it. Molly said that really happened."

Jack stared not knowing how to react to this bit of news or how to feel. "It did! It was the first class dinner! You're remembering!"

"It was just one little scene, but...everything was clear. The waltz...the people all dressed up...you...the most handsome man in the room."

Jack blushed. "There were plenty of handsome men in that room."

Maybe, but in her eyes, Jack had outshone them all. "It was a nice memory, though."

"Yeah it is and there are more nice memories to come. I promise."

Rose just nodded, then frowned, remembering what had happened to Titanic and why she had her mental break. "But there are bad memories too, right?"

"Rose…of course. But we're here for you, Rose. We won't let you relive those memories alone, I promise. You can always come to me or to Molly," Jack reassured, feeling that there was a need to. He wanted her to know that there was nothing off-limits with him. He'll help her through all of it.

"I must admit, I am afraid. I know that it must have been bad..."

Jack took her hand in his and held it tight. "We had a saying, Rose. You jump, I jump. I have your hand and I won't let go. I made that promise to you when we met, you remembered that right? Well, I'm making it again. I won't let go. I got you, I promise."

A tear fell from her eyes and he gently wiped it away with his thumb, his eyes meeting hers. At that moment, they were sitting so close to each other, their faces inches apart, Rose wondered if he was going to kiss her. But to her disappointment, he cleared his throat and pulled away.

"Do you want to see Cora?" He asked, his voice nearly a whisper.

Rose blinked, taken out of the moment. She had hoped that he would kiss her. She smiled and nodded. "That would be great."

"Come. We'll go to the house now. Maybe you can even stay to see her to bed for the night," Jack got to his feet and held out his hand for Rose to take, relieved that he was able to resist the urge to kiss her that had come over him at that moment.

"Okay," Rose took his offered hand and stood up from the bench. She hadn't planned to see Jack at all that day, but she was glad she did. The more time spent with him, the better she felt and now that he had promised to be there for her, she was no longer afraid of the bad memories still ahead of her. As long as Jack was there, she'll be okay. She was sure of it.

…..

When they got to the Dawson house, Rose was surprised to find Ruth already there. She was seated on a love seat with Weaver Dawson, baby Cora was between them, playing with a baby doll that looked similar to the child's mother and grandmother.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I've been here for quite a while. I saw this gorgeous doll in the window of a toy shop and just had to buy it for Cora. She loves it," Ruth happily explained, her eyes never leaving her grandbaby. "Mr. Dawson here was kind enough to let me see her and keep us company."

Jack arched a brow at his uncle, amused. It looked like he wasn't the only Dawson male that had a thing for redheads. "Uncle Weaver, that was nice of you."

"Well, you did say she could see Cora anytime. I didn't see a reason why you'd object. Plus I like the doll. It looks just like her."

"It does," Jack agreed, taking Rose's coat himself and hanging it next to Ruth's on the coat tree.

"Where is Molly?" Rose asked, looking around, expecting to see the other woman somewhere in the vicinity.

"Oh, she's back at the bed and breakfast. She said she had some business to take care of and it would take her all day."

Rose was settling down next to her mother when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that," Jack smiled, heading towards the front the door. He blinked in surprise to open the door to Hannah. Needless to say, he was indeed shocked. He hadn't been expecting to see her that day, especially since they agreed to wait to introduce her to Rose. "Hannah? What are you doing here?"

Hannah gave a wry smile and shrug. "I ran into Lisa at the market. She told me to come for dinner. That Cora missed me."

Jack sighed. He should have known that Lisa was up to something. She had not been shy about letting her displeasure about Rose's reappearance in their lives known. "I can't believe her."

"Oh! Rose is here, isn't she? I should have realized...I'm sorry."

"You're not the one that needs to apologize," Jack sighed, guilt beginning to build. After all, not even a full hour ago, he had been close to kissing Rose. How could he do that to Hannah, who had been the very picture of patience and understanding?

"Hannah, you're here!" Lisa suddenly was behind him and reaching pass him to grab Hannah and pull her inside. "Come in! Cora is going to be happy to see you! She's missed you. After all, you've been the closest thing she's had to a mother."

"Lisa!" Jack nearly yelled, hoping that Rose hadn't heard that last part. Her absence in Cora's life hadn't been her fault and he will not have Rose feel like she's in competition with Hannah when it came to Cora.

"What?" Lisa turned to look at her angry cousin, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Did I say or do something wrong?"

"Both. You've done entirely too much here."

"Maybe I should go," Hannah frowned, not liking the situation at all. She did not know what she had been thinking of accepting Lisa's invitation to dinner. Yes, she had missed little Cora as well as Jack, but she also knew Jack's situation here. She should have known better.

"No. No, you're here now and perhaps it is for the best that you meet Rose now. She's going to meet you eventually anyway," Jack sighed, feeling guilty for yelling, even though Hannah was not the target of his anger.

Nervously rubbing his hands together, Jack lead at the way into the sitting room, where everyone was gathered. "Hey look who's here!"

Rose looked up from Cora to see the girl walking alongside Jack. Just by looking at her and seeing how close she stood to Jack and how she looked at him, she could tell that she was someone important.

"Rose, this is Hannah. She's..."

"Jack's fiancee," Lisa interrupted, deciding not to let her cousin hide who Hannah was to them. In her opinion, if there was a choice to be made, Hannah was it. After all, she had been there for both Jack and Cora for the past year.

Rose blinked in shock. Fiancee? How could that be if they were married? She looked at Ruth, who also looked confused.

"Fiancee?" Rose looked at Jack as if asking for an explanation.

"Well...kind of. I mean, clearly we're not engaged because we're still married by law...but...yeah," Jack rubbed the back of his neck, again feeling like he had done something wrong. Technically, his relationship with Hannah could be considered cheating, but Rose had been gone for two years, without a word, abandoning both him and Cora! He had never really stopped mourning her, but could he really be blamed for moving on after two years?

"Well it's been two years and you were gone. Jack and Cora were abandoned, they had no idea what happened to you. Surely you wouldn't expect him not to move on eventually," Lisa spoke up, seeing the guilt written all over her cousin's face.

"Lisa, don't," Jack frowned.

"Well, it's true. You look guilty for having the gull to move on after being abandoned."

"She was sick and..."

"She's right," Rose spoke up, not wanting this to turn into an argument, as well as accepting the blame in what had happened. She had abandoned both Jack and Cora. She had no right to expect things to go back to the way they had been, whatever that was...for Jack not to have moved on after so long. In fact, he had made her no promises. He hadn't offered to return to his place as her husband. He had only assured her that they could be friends and that he'll allow her to be a part of their daughter's life and to help her with her memories. That was more than she deserved really. "I had walked away from our marriage and it's only right that you had moved on after so long. I understand."

"Well, I certainly do not," Ruth spoke up, somewhat outraged. This boy had been the reason that her original plans had fallen apart! Now with Rose's memories gone and the boy seemingly with someone else, it had all been for nothing!

"I don't think it is for you to understand, mother. According to Molly, you didn't like Jack anyway. So you should be happy," Rose got to her feet and turned to face the new woman in Jack's life. She forced a smile, trying not to feel jealous. This was the woman that now held the place she once held...the place she would still have if it hadn't been for losing her mind. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hannah. I do apologize for my mother."

"It is nice to meet you too. Jack has told me a lot about you. I am sorry about your circumstances. It is completely understandable," Hannah nodded, feeling very awkward. This was not how she had pictured her meeting with Rose to go. She didn't expect this sudden feeling of guilt to rise up, and she definitely had not expected the discomfort of Ruth's glare as well. The older woman obviously did not like her.

"So where does this leave my daughter, if you're off to marry this...girl?" Ruth questioned. "Surely you don't expect her to just step aside where Cora is concerned."

"I don't think that is any of your business," Lisa spoke up.

"Lisa girl, sit down and stay out of this," Weaver hissed.

"Rose is Cora's mother. Of course, I don't expect her to step aside. I promised to help Rose rebuild her bond with Cora and regain her memory and that's what I'm going to do. Just because some things have changed does not mean that I'm turning my back on Rose. I was her friend before I was anything else and I will always be her friend and she will always be Cora's mother. No matter what."

Ruth fell silent at this. She still wasn't happy with the recent revelation, but what could she do?

"Cora looks exhausted. Why don't you and Rose take her up to bed? Hannah can help me in the kitchen," Lisa sighed, beginning to feel bad for her part.

"That's a good idea. Rose and I do need to talk...alone," Jack nodded, taking Cora from Ruth. He walked over to Hannah and smiled. "Say night night to Hannah, Cora."

"Night night Han!" Cora clapped happily, oblivious to the tension among the adults.

"Good night, Cora," Hannah smiled, gently touching the child's blond curls.

"We'll be right back," Jack reassured before leading Rose to the nursery.

An awkward silence fell between Jack and Rose as Jack placed their daughter in her bed. Rose walked up and gently touched Cora's soft cheek and smiled at the child's soft giggle.

"What a sweet girl. Good night sweet Cora, "Rose sighed, trying to keep her mind on the child, trying not to think about the recent introduction of Hannah and what it all meant for her future.

Jack took a step back and remained quiet as he watched Rose with Cora. In a way, it was almost like she had never left. Like this was truly their life together. But she had left and even though this could have been what their life together could have been like...well it was something that could never be. Not now. What was really sad was that it wasn't even her fault. It was just...fate.

"She seems nice," Rose decided to make the first step into the much-needed conversation. There was no point in putting it off any longer.

"She is. Cora loves her," Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

Rose sighed and turned to look at him, noting just how miserable he seemed. It was written all over him, the struggle. It was obvious that what they had together, what had conceived Cora, was still with him...but there was a new part of his life now as well. It was like a game of tug and war.

"Do you love her?"

"Rose..."

"It's okay that you do. I mean...okay I won't say that discovering that I was married to you and had your child wasn't a pleasant surprise, because it was. I mean what girl wouldn't love to wake up and discover that she was married to a very handsome, kind, talented man? But I understand. It's been two years. You had no idea what had happened to me. You had a broken heart and you needed to move on...for Cora's sake as well as your own."

"I wasn't trying to hide her from you. That was never my intention. I was going to introduce her to you eventually, when you were more used to me and Cora. I didn't want to overwhelm you with too much too fast. I mean, it seemed so much already, to find out that you have a husband and daughter and then to introduce you to your daughter's soon to be stepmother...not to mention having to deal with the memories of Titanic..."

"It is a lot," Rose chuckled with a shrug. "But I think I can handle it. It doesn't feel like too much. Not right now anyway."

"I also want to reassure you that I want you to be a part of Cora's life. You are her mother and I already see that bond forming again. Hannah's presence, it doesn't change that."

"I appreciate you saying that. I mean…I love her, even though I don't remember giving birth to her and I...lo...like you. I like you a lot, but I understand that what we had is over. I'm lucky to even have the offer of friendship after what I did."

"It wasn't your fault, Rose. You had been through so much...more than anyone should ever go through."

"You went through the same thing, but you didn't lose your memories. You didn't walk away from your life."

"Everyone is different, Rose. Let's not forget, we had different upbringings, even though you were far from the regular first-class girl. You were...something quite different."

"What was I like? What made me so different from other high society girls? I must have been a handful, judging from my mother's reactions."

Jack chuckled with a nod of his head. "You were a handful. For your mother and Cal, that is. I loved how different you were. It was what drew me to you. You were...fearless. Brave. Creative…idealistic...funny. Headstrong. You had this fire, Rose. A fire that I had never seen in any high society girl before. You were amazing."

Rose looked away with a sad sigh. "It's too bad that the fire seems to be burned out nowadays."

"Are you kidding? It's still there. It hasn't left. You may not have your memories right now, but that fire...that thing that makes you Rose, it's still there," without thinking, he took her hand in his and held it tight.

Rose looked up into an intense sea of blue and felt her mouth go dry. She knew then, she loved him. She was in love with him. It was an undeniable fact, but it was a fact that she couldn't act upon...not anymore. She had lost the right to love him.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry for hurting you...for putting you and Cora in a state of limbo for two years and having the gall to come back and..."

"Rose, don't. Don't be sorry. Again, it wasn't your fault. We've forgiven you a long time ago, ok. All we can do now is move forward and rebuild your bond with Cora and regain those memories. Everything else, it can wait."

Rose nodded, hating the tears in her voice, yet unable to help it. "How is it that you don't hate me, Jack? You'd have every right to.

"I could never hate you, Rose. I won't lie...when you left...when it was obvious that you hadn't been kidnapped, I tried to hate you. I did, but I couldn't. Not really. I didn't know what had happened to you, but I couldn't manage to hate you and now that I do know what had happened, I'm glad that I couldn't have ill will towards you. It makes this a lot easier, believe it or not."

"I deserve your ill will, but I'm glad that you don't have it and that it makes all of this easier for you somehow," Rose nodded, silently adding that it was far from easy for her, especially now, when she had realized that she was in love with him but could no longer have him.

"You don't deserve any ill will. You deserve to be happy, Rose. After all that's happened to you, all that you've survived. You deserve to be happy."

"Happiness...is that even possible?"

"Of course it is. You'll get there. We just have to get those memories back and sorted."

Rose just smiled and nodded as if she agreed, but silently she knew that full happiness would never be hers, not with how she was feeling towards Jack. Not when she knew that he had moved on and all she could ever hope for was his friendship.


	18. Chapter 18

Rose and Ruth walked home in silence. Rose knew that Ruth was not happy at all, even though she didn't know why. Since she didn't like Jack, one would assume that the woman would be happy with the change of events. Instead, Ruth seemed unhappier than ever and some of her anger seemed to be directed at Rose.

Having enough of the heaviness between them, Rose broke the silence. "Okay, mother. What is it? You have been brooding all night."

"Have I?" Ruth asked, her voice distant with a hint of ice. It was a tone all too familiar for Rose.

"Yes, you have. Look, I know that you were shocked that Jack has obviously moved on, but that doesn't change anything. He's still going to let us be a part of Cora's life and…"

"Oh, you silly girl!" Ruth snapped, her patience at an end. "It changes everything! Don't you see that? You've ruined us and for what? All because you fell in love with that...boy! Now Cal is gone and thanks to you, the boy is gone too! All hope of some kind of comfortable life is gone for both of us now! Can't you see that?!"

"I ruined us?" Rose frowned. Where was this coming from? Up until now, her mother had seemed...pleasant. There had been no hint of the problems that she had mentioned the other night. This was the first time that she had noticed any signs that their relationship had been less than ideal.

"I had saved us! By finding Caledon Hockley, I had saved us from ruin! But no, you just had to go and run off with...that boy, ruining everything I had worked hard for! You had forced me to resign myself to life in lower society! Then you show up alive and married and I thought that, well at least we could get a decent home and male protection, just to find that you've ruined that too!" Ruth ranted.

Rose winced and looked away. She had no idea about this Caledon Hockley, but the fact that she had ruined any chance with Jack, well that was quite obvious.

"Oh forget it. I just want to get back to our room and go to sleep and forget this horrid day!" Ruth huffed, continuing down the path leading to the boarding house.

Molly was wide awake and ready to hear details when Rose and Ruth returned. She frowned as Ruth shed her coat and walked into the washroom, slamming the door behind her.

"What had gotten into her?" Molly asked, incredulously. The last time she had seen Ruth, she had been in a good mood, looking forward to spending the day with her granddaughter.

"She's mad at me," Rose sighed, sitting at the edge of her bed and staring down at her hands, feeling lost in her own thoughts. "I guess she has a right to be."

Molly frowned. This did not sound like the Rose that had walked out of here that morning. What had happened between now and then? "She does? Why? What went on between the two of you?"

"It's more like, what went on between me and Jack..or rather what's not going to go on."

"You're losing me here, darlin."

"Well, I had met Jack in the park today," Rose began, deciding to start at the beginning. She was sure that by the end of it, Molly will be upset with her as well.

"Well, that's nice. Did you spend the day together?"

Rose sighed and shook her head. "No. This was after I had explored the town and the day was over by then, but we went back to his house so I could spend time with Cora. When we got there, mother was already there visiting with her. She had brought her a doll and everything...but anyway, that's not the problem."

"Well, what is the problem? You both get to spend time with Cora and you got to spend some time with Jack, repairing your bond and..."

"Molly stop. If you're talking about me and Cora, well that's the only bond that will be repaired I'm afraid."

"What?"

Rose took a deep breath, preparing herself for Molly's anger. "It turns out that two years did indeed take a toll on what was left of our marriage. Jack had moved on, Molly. He's in love with someone else."

"What?! Who?!" Molly stared in disbelief, not wanting to believe what she had just heard! Jack Dawson in love with someone that is not Rose? Why that made no sense at all! The first night they were here, he had confessed his love for Rose, stating that he hated himself for it! Now here Rose was, saying that Jack was in love with someone else?

"Her name is Hannah. She's nice. Cora likes her and she seems to be a good person. She loves Cora and she definitely loves Jack."

"Rose...wait...are you sure? You must be mistaken, I mean he had written to me about an old friend named Hannah, but he hadn't said anything about romance…"

"He told me himself."

Molly sat down next to Rose, clearly in shock. She had not been expecting this. Jack hadn't even mentioned Hannah again, especially since her arrival with Rose. "Lord almighty."

"We shouldn't be surprised, right? It's been two years. Of course, he'd move on. Of course, someone would come into his life. I just feel lucky that he's willing to help me and allow me to rebuild my bond with Cora. That's more than I deserve after abandoning them the way I had...right?"

"You deserve a lot more than that, darlin. You deserve to have your whole life back. I mean, this must have been quite a blow." "You know what's so sad, Molly? The feelings I had for him...they're back. I barely remember him, but when I look into his eyes, I see forever. I see his soul and mine. I love him, Molly. I am in love with him."

"Oh Rose," Molly wrapped an arm around the redhead, feeling bad for her. What a mess this all was. It was so unfair. Two years ago, Jack and Rose had started out on their lives together, fully in love and looking forward to the future. Now, it was all in pieces and there may be no way to put it back together again.

"I am in love with him...but I have no right to be. Not anymore. I ruined everything."

"You were sick, darlin. It couldn't be helped."

"I can't even be angry with him. I mean...you weren't there. You didn't see his struggle. I think he does love me...but...he loves her. It's his past and his future and I don't want it to be any more painful for him than it has to be. I've caused him enough pain as it is."

"I just don't understand it," Molly shook her head. To say that she was disappointed was an understatement, but what really got her was that Jack hadn't mentioned a word about him being involved with someone else. If he had she wouldn't have pushed so hard for a reunion between him and Rose.

"And now mother is upset. She claims that I've ruined both of our lives. Something tells me that I'm about to find out why I faked my death when it came to her in the first place. It just has not been a very good night, Molly."

"You ignore that mother of yours. Ruth's bark is worse than her bite, but she barks awful loud I'm afraid. Jeez, I'm sorry, Rosie. I really am. I was rooting for you and Jack. I was hoping that maybe you'd find your way back to each other."

"Maybe it's for the best, Molly. This way, I can give all of my attention to Cora and really concentrate on getting well for her. This way, it's clear. She's the reason to get better."

"But what of your feelings for Jack, darlin? They're still gonna be there."

Rose could only shrug her shoulders. "I can't think about them right now, Molly. They simply can't factor into my recovery. Not anymore. He's moved on. He's kind enough to help me and remain my friend, but a friend is all he'll be."

"I still want to have a few words with him. I mean, this just isn't right."

"Yes, it is, Molly. I mean I had abandoned him. He didn't know what had happened. As far as he knew, I had met some other artist and ran off with him. Don't you go yelling at Jack for living his life and healing from what must have destroyed him. He had Cora to think about and his own mental health. I don't blame him. In fact, I rather he did move on instead of living his life in limbo. I prefer it that he did something to be happy. Even if it's without me."

"You love him that much?"

"I do. I don't want to see him in pain. I never want him to be unhappy."

"Well, that is why you deserve to be with him, darlin. Ain't no one, I don't care who she is, is gonna love him the way you do. He'll see that and he'll come running back, I bet ya."

Rose sighed, doubting Molly's words. Jack was lost to her now. She was just going to have to accept it and be glad that at least she had Cora and that will be the one thing still connecting her to the man she loved.

…..

Jack was sitting on the back stoop once again, cigarette in hand, his mind going over the night's events. Rose finally met Hannah. The truth was out there. The cards were on the table and now Rose knew that there was no hope for a reconciliation where their marriage was concerned. Her reaction was as well as it could be, but he saw the familiar spark in her eyes when she looked at him and he also saw the heartbreak mixed with resignation. She loved him, but she was going to accept things the way they were. He was relieved, but he still hated himself for hurting her.

"Jack?" Hannah stood in the doorway watching him. She had been watching him throughout the night and knew that he was feeling some kind of way about her appearance there that night.

Jack sighed and turned to face his soon to be fiancee. He wasn't angry with her. He knew that her showing up had been because of Lisa. But still, he had hoped that she would have waited a little bit longer. "Hey."

"Are you angry with me? I mean, I know that we agreed to wait, but I had no idea that she was going to be here and I was wanting to see Cora and Lisa said that it was okay..."

"I'm not angry. I just wish that you had waited like we had discussed."

She sighed and walked over to sit next to him. "She didn't seem too upset. That's good, right?"

"Yeah...it's just that..."

"What?"

Jack sighed, remembering the look in her eyes when she looked at him and knowing that his heart felt the same. "I think I hurt her. She still loves me."

Hannah nodded. She had figured as much and she really couldn't be mad at it. After all, Jack was Rose's husband. They would probably still be together now if Rose hadn't gotten sick and lost her memory. What she had with Jack now, it was just by chance. Heck, maybe Jack still loved Rose. What if he did? Was it enough? "Do you still love her?"

Jack frowned then nodded, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I never had any real closure when it came to what Rose and I had. We went through something...intense together and what we had...it created Cora, so yeah. I'll always feel something for her. But...I can't trust that what happened in Santa Monica won't happen again. I don't trust it like I once did and trust is such an important thing in a relationship. I love her, but I can't be with her. Besides, I've done moved on with you. I like what we have. I don't want to lose it."

"I like what we have too, but Jack...if you want to be with her and not me...just say so. I'll understand. She's your wife and you two had made something beautiful out of a tragedy in little Cora. If she's in your heart, you should be with her."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. Most girls would be freaking out over the situation, but not Hannah. She seemed to be taking everything in stride and had faith that he would make the right decision, a faith that Jack didn't seem to have in himself. "It's not that simple Hannah. I may still love Rose on some level, but I love you and I want the future that we had planned together."

"I just want you to be happy, Jack. That's all. I see that you're struggling with this right now and it's breaking my heart."

"Wouldn't it break even more if I decided to leave you to go back to Rose?"

"It would...but at least I know that you would be happy."

Jack smiled and took her hand, raising it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "I am happy. Really, I am. Don't ever doubt that you make me happy, okay? I love you and I want our life together. I just can't help but worry about Rose. The fact that she's Cora's mother and not to mention she had saved my life on Titanic...she's important to me too and I just hate to see her hurt, that's all."

"You just want everyone to be happy and to have what they want. Unfortunately, that can't happen. We can't cut you in half and each one gets a Jack," Hannah chuckled. "Even though that would solve this triangle, huh?"

"Nothing could ever be that easy," Jack got to his feet and held his hand out to her. Hannah just smiled and took it. "I better get you home before your pa has a search party out here."

"It is getting late. Hmm, just think. Someday, I won't have to go home anymore. I'll already be here. That'll be nice, won't it?"

"Yeah," Jack simply replied, not giving himself enough room to even consider what needed to be done before he could even set a date on when to marry this girl that had brought him out of his shell not too long ago. He did love her, though. Despite the feelings he still harbored for his current wife. It just didn't help that he still loved Rose as well.

"Come, Jack. I think father wants to talk to you anyway. Something about taking you and Weaver on a fishing trip in the near future."

"Really? I haven't really been fishing in quite a while."

"Which is why he wants to take you. It's kind of like a family tradition with us. You know that," Hannah giggled, walking beside him, all thoughts of their current situation nowhere in sight.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, Molly found herself in the park where she and Rose had met Jack that second day in Chippewa Falls. She knew that eventually, Jack would be passing by and she wanted to have a one on one talk with the young man, just the two of them. No Rose, or Ruth for that matter, insight. She had something to say about the current situation. She may be overstepping her boundaries, but she had to speak her mind. She had to get Jack to see that ignoring anything he felt for Rose and marrying this Hannah girl instead was a bad mistake that would just lead to pain and heartbreak for all three of them in the long run.

She didn't have to wait for long. Jack entered the park, fresh off from work, his portfolio once again tucked under his arm. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Molly sitting on the bench where he usually sat, waiting for him.

"Molly?" He asked, surprised to see her there, even though he probably shouldn't be. Rose had probably told her all about Hannah when she had returned and now Molly was wanting the details and wanting to know why he hadn't mentioned her right away.

"Hiya Jack! I knew that you'd appear sooner or later. Come, sit. In fact, you can draw me a picture while we chat," Molly patted the spot beside her. Jack looked at it with a feeling of trepidation. "Come on now, sonny! Don't be shy! I just want to talk."

Jack took a seat and opened his portfolio to a blank page, pushing through the butterflies that suddenly came to life in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why he was so nervous. This was Molly. She was like his surrogate mother. She had been his lifeline in so many ways during Rose's disappearance. There was no reason to fear her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"You. Rose. Hannah."

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you never mentioned the girl all this time."

Jack frowned and looked at the older woman. He was pretty sure that he had mentioned Hannah in a letter. "I did mention her. I wrote to you about her."

"In a way where I assumed that she was just an old friend that helped pull you out of that funk you were in. You didn't say anything about romance. You definitely didn't mention her when I showed up here with Rose."

"Well, when I wrote to you, she was just a friend. But things changed. I began to have feelings for her and Cora loved her and I soon realized that I loved her too. Together, we made Cora a proper family and why not? At the time, I had no idea what had happened to Rose. As far as I knew, she was gone for good, leaving me alone with Cora to raise. I had no idea that she had lost her memory, that she would come back."

"If you had, would you have waited for her?" Molly asked with an arched brow. She looked closely at Jack and instantly felt sorry for him. She could see it as clear as day that he still loved his wife. He probably would have waited for her forever if he had known what had really happened.

"I probably would have," Jack sighed. "But I didn't know that and I couldn't keep living in limbo. I had to move on for Cora and for myself. Please, Molly, try to understand. This wasn't and it still isn't easy for me. I still love Rose, but I love Hannah too."

"I guess that you figure that Rose is the past and this Hannah is the future, huh?"

"It's not like that, Molly."

"Well then, what is it like because I'm sure not understanding. We sat and talked about what happened to Rose and you made no mention of the girl, but now suddenly she's your fiancee, while you're still married to Rose may I mention."

"It wasn't like I was hiding her from you, I wasn't. In fact, when you came for a visit, I was going to ask you about lawyers and divorce and all of that so I could move forward with Hannah. But then you told me about what happened to Rose and it just didn't seem right to bring that up and the plan was to wait to introduce Rose and Hannah because I didn't want to overwhelm Rose. I mean, finding out that you have a husband and a child is a lot. Meeting your child's soon to be stepmother…it just felt overwhelming and I didn't want to do that to Rose. She's already dealing with enough as it is."

"What changed? How did Rose manage to meet the girl last night?"

Jack sighed and shrugged. "Circumstances beyond my control. Lisa invited Hannah to dinner, not thinking that Rose would be there. So there was no choice but to introduce them. It's for the best anyway. Now Rose won't have any expectations about our marriage."

"I take it that this Hannah knows all about Rose and Titanic."

"She does and she understands. She wants to help Rose too. Hannah's not the bad guy here, Molly. She's a good woman. She's kind, sweet, compassionate. She loves me. She even said that if I wanted to go back to Rose, she'd understand."

"But you don't want to?"

"It's not about whether I want to or not. It's…," Jack stopped, trying to get his thoughts together. "It's that…I love Rose. I do, I'll always love her. She's the mother of my child. We went through something intense together and I'd do pretty much anything for her. But what we had….as special as it was...it's over. It's been over for a while now. I had to move on, for my own sanity. Now she's back and the feelings are still there, but they don't cancel out the way I feel about Hannah or the future we had planned together."

"And that's the future that you plan to go with? The one with Hannah?"

"It's only fair, don't you think? Besides, I have no idea that Rose won't relapse and take off again, this time for longer and...Molly...if that happened...I wouldn't be able to survive it again. I barely survived it this time. Plus Cora is older and she'd remember this time. It won't be like when she was just a baby."

"You know what it sounds like to me? It sounds like you're letting fear make the choice for you. You're afraid of what would happen if you go back to Rose and she left again. So you're playing it safe."

"Well, maybe for once I am. There's nothing wrong with that. It's not like I don't love Hannah, I do."

"But you're not in love with her, Jack. Not like you were with Rose."

"Maybe what I had with Rose wasn't healthy. I mean...we only had three days together when we decided to be together and our love wasn't strong enough to carry her through the bad memories...so maybe it's for the best."

"Do you really believe that? I mean, your love created Cora, who is the most beautiful, sweetest little girl. How could something as sweet as that baby come from something unhealthy?"

Jack sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that the day would just be over with. "I don't know what to believe, to be honest. I just know that I care about Rose. I want to help her be Rose again. I want her to be a part of Cora's life, but I'm not willing to risk my heart again. Not this time."

Feeling sad for all involved, Molly placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You may think you're being fair to Hannah, darlin. But you're not. You're not being fair to any of you. I see how you look at Rose and it brings me back to that day on deck, when we first met, when you didn't even hear me because you were too busy watching her."

Jack blushed at the memory. "I was so ridiculous back then." "No, you weren't. You were just a young man who fancied a girl. Who grew to love that girl with his whole heart and soul and ended up terribly hurt later when it had fallen apart by no fault of either."

"Molly….why don't you meet Hannah and then make up your mind. You keep talking about how I look at Rose, well you haven't even seen how I look at Hannah. Give her a chance. Heck, even Rose seems to like her."

"Okay. Fine. I will come to dinner tomorrow night and you will introduce me to this Hannah. I hope to see the same spark in you that I see when you're with Rose."

"You will."

Watching the young artist continue his sketch, Molly hoped that he was right, that she did see what she saw when he was with Rose, because Jack deserved to be with the love of his life. It would be sad to see him settle for anything less.

…..

The next evening, Jack nervously rubbed his hands together as he watched Lisa sit the table. He couldn't help but be nervous. Finally, Hannah was going to meet Molly and Molly was going to see that he truly did love Hannah and that he was making the right decision for everyone involved.

"Will Ruth and Rose be joining Mrs. Brown?" Weaver asked, walking up to stand beside his nephew, curious if the elder Dewitt Bukater would be in attendance. He had indeed taken a liking to Ruth, despite her cold exterior.

"I don't know. Molly didn't say. In a way, I hope not. I need Molly to see me with Hannah and not be so focused on comparing me and Hannah to me and Rose."

The knock on the door interrupted Weaver's response. Pushing aside his nervousness, Jack went and opened the door to Hannah, who looked as if she was about to go before a firing squad.

"Am I late?" She asked, holding out a bottle of wine.

"You're early actually," Jack chuckled, stepping aside. "Come on in."

"I brought some wine."

"You didn't have to bring anything, but it's appreciated," Jack accepted the bottle.

"So she's not here yet? Is Rose and that other woman coming too?"

"I doubt it. I don't mind Rose, but I know what it's like to be grilled by Ruth. She's not the nicest person."

"I could tell," Hannah chuckled. "Not that I blame her. I mean, I am the woman that her daughter lost you too. I wouldn't be too nice either."

"I just hope that she didn't take it out on Rose. It's wasn't her fault. She doesn't deserve Ruth's tirades and manipulations," Jack frowned, voicing what had been niggling at him for the past day or so. He couldn't help his worry over Rose, especially where Ruth was concerned.

"You're really worried that she'd yell at Rose?"

"According to that woman, everything is Rose's responsibility, from keeping them out of poverty to marrying a rich man. It's all on Rose. She never cared about what Rose wanted or how she felt. It's one of the reasons why we met the way we did and why Rose allowed her to think that she had gone down with Titanic."

"Wow...why are you letting her near Cora if she's that bad?"

"Because she's Cora's only grandparent and I'm hoping that she's changed. Everyone deserves a second chance. I'm hoping that Ruth makes good with hers'."

Hannah nodded, her mind still working. If Jack believed in second chances, why wasn't he giving Rose one? Not that she would push him to, but she still wondered. "Does Rose deserve a second chance?"

Jack frowned. Why was she asking him that? Did she want him to go back to Rose? He didn't understand why she would ask something like that. "What do you mean? Are you saying that I should give Rose a second chance with our marriage?"

"I'm just asking why does Ruth deserves a second chance, but Rose doesn't. That's all. Listen, forget I asked. It was a silly question..."

"It's different with Rose. It won't hurt if Ruth reverts to form...I can care less about that woman...but Rose is different because I care about her. I want her to do well. I just don't want her to relapse and if she does...well it'll hurt."

A loud knock at the door interrupted Hannah's response. She watched as he opened the door to a woman that she had only seen in the papers. Molly Brown, the unsinkable Molly Brown according to the gazette.

"Hiya darlin!" Molly greeted, carrying a bottle of wine as well.

"Molly, welcome! Come in. You didn't have to bring anything," Jack stepped aside to allow the older woman entrance.

"I always say, never come to a dinner party empty-handed. This is no exception," Molly chuckled.

"You're alone, I see."

"Yes. I decided it was for the best. Rose and Ruth are not getting along very well at the moment. We thought it was best for me to come alone and them two eat out and try to keep it civil."

Jack frowned at this. "Please tell me that they're fighting because Rose remembers how horrible her mother was."

Molly chuckled and patted Jack's cheek. "Now that's not something you should worry about, sonny. Rose can handle Ruth, you know that. Tonight, I am here to finally meet your Hannah."

"Right," Jack nodded, taking the wine from Molly and turning to introduce Hannah. "Hannah, this is Molly Brown. Molly, this is Hannah, the woman I hope to marry once we get Rose settled."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Brown. I've heard a lot about you, from both Jack and the papers," Hannah held her hand out with a small smile, knowing that the woman was more suspicious than welcoming of her presence in Jack's life.

"All good things I hope," Molly accepted the offered hand.

"Of course."

"Dinner is ready," Lisa appeared in the doorway.

"Let's go sit," Jack led the way into the dining room.

The women followed Jack into the dining room. Weaver was at the head, with Jack sitting next to Hannah on one side and Molly sat next to Lisa on the other. After saying grace, they all ate in silence. It was during dessert when Molly decided to start asking questions.

"So Hannah, how long have you known Jack, here?" Molly questioned, taking a sip of her tea that Lisa had sat before her.

"Ever since we were children. We were friends. I was so sad when his parents died and he had left town. I was afraid that I would never see him again."

"Then he shows back up about seven years later, yeah?" Molly asked.

"Yes. With his beautiful daughter and cousins. I began stopping by often and helped with baby Cora. I fell in love with her right away and not long after, I found that I had fallen for Jack as well. Of course, it wasn't hard to do. Jack is a very easy person to love," Hannah smiled at Jack, taking his hand in hers.

Molly tried not to wince as the couple looked at one another, seemingly two people in love with only each other. Molly, of course, knew better. She knew that Jack loved Rose as well. "I take it that he told you about his wife and of Titanic of course."

"Yes, he had. He told me all of it. It was so sad and I felt for him, having to go through all of that and losing the woman he had fought so hard for. He also told me when Rose came back without her memory. I feel so bad for her. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I lost my memory and found out that I had left a husband and daughter behind. Hopefully, she'll be able to rebuild her motherly bond with Cora. Such a beautiful baby needs her momma. I mean, I treat the child as if she was my own, but I think there's something special between a child and her birth mother, a bond that no one can replace."

"It is a hard situation for them both, I believe. Tell me, aren't you concerned? I mean, technically Jack and Rose are still married and there has been no closure between the two. Aren't you worried that he could go back to her?"

"Molly," Jack frowned.

"No, Jack. It's a fair question. I want to answer it."

"You shouldn't have to."

"I want to. It's okay," Hannah gave his hand a supportive squeeze before turning back to Molly. "I trust Jack. I am secure in his love for me. Of course, if he wanted to return to his marriage with Rose, I wouldn't fight him on it. I'd step aside. But as you can see, he has no intention of returning to the marriage. Of course, he still cares for Rose. She is the mother of his child and they had gone through a hollowing ordeal together which gives them an unbreakable bond. But the marriage part, for Jack, that has been over for quite some time now and he's shown that he's wanting to move on. With me."

"I see," Molly looked at the pair, observing them, looking for any cracks in the union. She saw plenty, but she wasn't going to point them out. If Jack didn't see them for himself, he soon will, especially if he kept in contact with Rose.

"Of course, this doesn't mean that he's going to abandon Rose. He hopes that a friendship can be maintained. We both do. We both care about her and want to help her in any way we can. I'm not the enemy here."

"I never said that you were, darlin. I am just hoping that you both know what you're doing here. This situation, it is a very unusual one. Two women and one guy."

"Well the guy has made his choice," Jack kissed Hannah's hand and smiled at Molly. "I am happy with Hannah, now. Rose understands that. You should too."

"I do. I understand a lot. I wish you both the best. I really do."

One hour later, Jack stood on the porch saying goodbye to Molly. He was pretty satisfied with how the night had gone. Molly saw him with Hannah and saw that he had truly moved on and was happy.

"So? What's the verdict?" Jack asked with a happy smile.

Molly took his hand and gave a warm smile of her own. She had seen a couple that could be good for each other, that may even be in love if things weren't what they were. But something was missing, something that she only saw in Jack when he was with Rose. It made her sad that if Jack didn't realize what he was doing, she'll never see it in him again.

"She's a good girl. I like her. I am glad that she was able to pull you out of that depression that Rose's disappearance had pushed you into. She's good for you and Cora."

"There's a but in there, isn't there?"

Molly shook her head. "I have nothing else to say. Just that I know that you'll do the right thing in the end. I'll stop by again tomorrow. Perhaps with Rose. I'm sure she can use a break from Ruth and some time with Cora."

"That would be good, Molly. Thank you for all that you're doing for her. I know that it may seem like I don't care..."

"Darlin, it's more than obvious that you do. No one can accuse you of not caring. You're going above and beyond for Rose, despite the and b fact that you've moved on with your life."

"I wish there was a way so everyone could have what they want and be  
happy."

"So do I, darlin. But there is only one Jack Dawson, unfortunately. Only one girl can get the guy. I just worry. I want you to be truly happy as well. Can you honestly be truly happy with Hannah?"

"Yes. It may not be as intense as what I had with Rose, but it's real. Hannah healed me and made me see that was capable of loving anyone again. She healed what had been broken and...I love her, Molly."

"But are you in love with her?"

"I just told you..."

Molly sighed with a sad smile. "You told me that you love her, not that you were in love with her. There is a difference. But if you say that you're happy, I'll accept it. I better get back to the boarding house now, before Ruth makes Rose take off again. I'll be by tomorrow kiddo. Thanks for the meal."

"Good night, Molly," Jack waved, standing in the doorway and watching the older woman disappear into the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack stepped outside and took a deep breath of the evening air. He had just walked Hannah home and was heading back to his own house. The night had gone even better than planned. Molly had seen that his feelings for Hannah were genuine and that Hannah was a good person and accepting of the situation. She was not standing in the way of a reunion. This relationship with her was what he wanted and it didn't mean that he was abandoning Rose.

Stuffing his hands in his pocket and keeping a leisurely pace, Jack walked home thinking about the past few days, from Rose's reappearance to Molly's words about Hannah. Despite how well things were going so far, he was still worried about Rose. He didn't like Molly's comment about Ruth and Rose. He hoped that Ruth wasn't bullying Rose again. He did not like the vibe that he had gotten from the woman the last time he had seen her. She barely spoke to Rose, but when she looked at her...he didn't like it. One thing was for sure. If Ruth began to behave as she had on Titanic towards Rose...well she could forget about being a part of Cora's life.

Not ready to go back to the house, he decided to make a stop at his favorite park, rather the park where he had met Rose earlier that week. It was a lovely night and he could always find inspiration there. Entering the park and admiring the way the flowers looked in the moonlight, Jack approached a park bench and was surprised to find Rose there with tears in her eyes. He frowned, reminded of the night that they had first met when she was going to jump off of the back of Titanic. He wondered what had brought on her tears this time. Last time it had been her mother and Cal. He had a feeling that her mother was again the reason this time as well.

"Rose?" He slowly approached, not sure if his presence was welcomed or not. "What are you doing out here and at this late hour? Why are you crying?"

Startled, Rose looked at him with wide eyes. She was mortified for Jack to see her in such a state. What must he think of her? "Jack?"

"That's my name," Jack chuckled, trying to lighten the mood some. He had always hated to see her cry. It had broken his heart the first time and it hurts now to see those tears. It didn't matter if they were together or not. He sat next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Would you mind telling me what's wrong? What has you out here in tears, Rose? Was it another memory?"

Rose sniffed and rubbed the tears from her eyes, feeling embarrassed. Jack finding her like this was the last thing she had wanted. She was so tired of being a weeping mess in front of him. He probably thought that she was trying to guilt him into being with her or something else as horrible as that with the way she was always carrying on in his presence. "It's...it's nothing. Really..."

"It doesn't look like nothing. Not with you crying like this. Come on, Rose. You jump, I jump. Remember? We may not be...together like we were before anymore, but that'll always be true for us. I'm always going to be here for you. You can tell me anything. I'd never judge you for it."

Rose took a chance and met Jack's eyes to see the genuine sincerity that they held. He really meant it. He was concerned for her and wanted to help. It didn't matter what she had done. "How can you not hate me? My own mother obviously does, but you...someone who has every right to, doesn't."

"Your mother?" Jack frowned and shook his head, feeling annoyed. Of course, it was her mother. He had honestly thought that Ruth had mellowed out and was going to be a good person. It was the only reason he was willing to let her in Cora's life, but by the looks of it, he had been wrong. "What did she do?"

Rose tore her eyes away from his again and shook her head. "Nothing that I don't deserve. It's not important...I shouldn't even be here crying...forget it. I'm being melodramatic and..."

"Hey, don't do that. Don't dismiss your feelings, okay? She's upset you. That is important and knowing your mother and her past behavior with you...you're not melodramatic. She is."

Rose couldn't help but chuckle. "You're probably right about that. Everything is such a big...disaster with her."

"What happened? Molly hinted that you two weren't getting along, but she didn't go into detail."

"Where to begin?" Rose sniffed.

"Just tell me the jest of it...especially the parts that have you so upset."

Rose sighed and looked up at the sky. It was better than looking at Jack. Every time she did, she felt like she was going to cry because deep down, she agreed with her mother in a way. She did screw up her life, whether she had meant to or not. "She...she blames me for her life being messed up. She said that I had ruined her life, from the moment my father died up to now."

Jack was outraged! How dare Ruth blame Rose for the sad state that her life was in! Really, it was Ruth's own fault for placing the responsibility for her life on her daughter's shoulders! "That's horseshit, Rose!"

"She said that I had ruined everything by not marrying Caledon Hockley and I had even ruined any chance of a comfortable life by leaving you and now that you've found someone else to love, any chance for a decent life was over and we were doomed to live in poverty and it's all my fault. She's been on a tirade since we had left your place. Ranting and raving and blaming me for poor choices...saying that I was just like my father..."

Jack could only shake his head, unable to believe the absolute gall of that woman! "How dare she...Rose, she's wrong. None of what happened to her is your fault. It's hers. You told me all about how she had treated you from childhood up. How controlling and manipulative she was. How she had used your love for her to force you into a marriage that you did not want! A marriage that you were ready to jump off the back of a ship in order to get out of! You had to fake your own death, just to keep her from enforcing her will upon you! Ruth Dewitt Bukater is not and never was your victim Rose! No matter how hard she tries to claim to be!"

Rose was touched by his words. She couldn't understand how compassionate and kind he was being towards her! Compassion that her own mother didn't feel, even when he was her victim...him and their daughter! If anyone should berate her and rant and rave against her, it should be him! He would be within his rights! Instead, he was defending her! It was a kindness...a kindness that she couldn't accept.

"But she's right, Jack. I did ruin everything. Especially after Titanic...by leaving you, I had taken away even the possibility of a comfortable life. If you had taken me back as your wife...she was probably thinking that she would still have a home and male protection. But you've moved on...thanks to my disappearance and she's back at square one...thanks to something I did..."

"But you can't be blamed for that, Rose. You were sick and I didn't know what had happened to you. None of us did. You wouldn't have left if you hadn't lost your memory. You didn't leave on purpose. It wasn't like it was with Cal. It was of no fault of your own. It was just...fate. All of this was just fate. It's not your fault."

"But still..."

"And where she ends up is not your responsibility. Who's to say I would have allowed her to stay with us if we remained together? She had made it more than clear that she hated me from the start. I am still very much aware of how manipulative she is. Did she really think that I would allow that around Cora full time?"

"She probably didn't even consider that," Rose chewed on her bottom lip, feeling herself begin to calm down. Jack's words were reaching her and clearing away all of the guilt that she had been drowning in. Jack was right. Her mother was not her responsibility. Ruth Dewitt Bukater was a full-grown woman in charge of her own destiny! She could have done something for herself to get out of poverty, like remarry or do something to bring in her own income! Ruth's situation was not her fault! Rose's life and choices were her own and only affected two other people besides herself. Jack and Cora, who both have seemed to have forgiven her! They had nothing to do with Ruth!

"You're right. I am not responsible for her. I shouldn't let her make me feel so guilty like this!"

"Exactly! Don't let her do this to you Rose! Don't let her have so much control!"

Jack was right. She should not allow her mother to have this much control over her emotions. Maybe she once did, but not now...not ever again! She again met Jack's eyes, feeling grateful for his kindness. He had given her more than he would ever know. "Thank you, Jack. I don't deserve the kindness that you're giving me right now, but I'm thankful nonetheless."

"Hey, you do deserve it Rose and you have it. You always will. I'm always going to be here for you. That's what friends are for."

"We're friends…?"

Jack simply smiled and took her hand in his. "Of course we are."

"That's amazing to know, it really is."

"Well, believe it or not, you are an amazing woman, Rose. No matter what that woman has to say. Trust me."

"I trust you," Rose whispered. Those two words...they were so familiar to her and was the truest thing she's felt so far. She did trust him...she trusted him more than herself really.

Jack simply smiled and got to his feet. It really was late. They both should get home. He held out his hand to her. "Come on. Let me get you back to the boarding house before Molly comes searching for you herself."

"You're walking me back? Why you are a gentleman," Rose chuckled, accepting the offered hand as she got to her feet as well.

"Almost," Jack winked, remembering the first-class dinner, where Cal had said that he was almost a gentleman.

It didn't take too long to get to the boarding house. Five minutes at the most. Five minutes that was walked in comfortable silence. Rose felt...comfortable. She was more comfortable with Jack than anyone. Walking beside him, she knew that he was a part of her now, whether they were together or not. It was more than Cora that bound them together. She may no longer be a romantic partner to him, but she was still something and that was enough...at least it was for now, while her mind was still so messed up and her memories had yet to fully return to her.

Stepping upon the porch of the boarding house, Rose faced Jack, keeping her hand in his.

"Well...this is my stop. I must thank you, Jack. I was such a mess tonight...I don't even know how long I had been sitting there in that park."

Jack just shrugged, not really knowing what to say. During the short walk to the boarding house, he hadn't really dared to think much of anything. He was too afraid to think really. Seeing Rose in tears like that had brought back a strong need to protect her. He again felt ready to stand between her and whatever may threaten her. It was a feeling that was familiar to him. It was a feeling that scared him almost, because it was a feeling that one had only when you loved as he had loved Rose.

"You would have returned eventually. And you would have gotten over Ruth's shit eventually as well, Rose. She wouldn't have gotten away with it for long. That fire wouldn't have allowed it. It would have flared up sooner or later."

"Well, thanks to you it didn't have to. Thank you for being there for me."

Jack touched her cheek as he felt himself becoming lost in her eyes, not for the first time since her return to his life. Looking into those green orbs, it all flared up in his chest, his love and affection for her. He didn't trust her, he didn't know if he ever would again, but his love for her...at that moment, he simply couldn't deny it to himself...not at that moment anyway. Which is why he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a lingering kiss.

Rose was shocked, but she quickly returned the kiss, not knowing if there would ever be another. She had never felt anything so warm and perfect than Jack's lips against hers. She never wanted anything as badly as she wanted him. At that moment, she forgot about everything. Her mother's anger with her. Her lost memories. The reason why she had lost Jack in the first place, and the fact that Jack had supposedly moved on. The only thing that mattered...really, the only thing that existed was that kiss!

"Rose there you are...I...god almighty," Molly gasped as she opened the door to Jack and Rose in each other's arms, lost in what looked to be a passionate kiss.

The world came crashing in on both Jack and Rose at Molly's interruption. Rose remembered where she was and Jack remembered his own situation. Guilt filled him as he looked at a confused Rose and a compassionate Molly.

"I...I have to go," He stammered, before taking off into the night before either woman could respond.

Rose blinked and took a step forward as if she was going to go after him. "Jack, wait…"

It was Molly's gentle grip on her shoulder that stopped her.

"Let him go, darlin. He has a lot to think about right now. You following him will only make it worse. Trust me," Molly advised, guiding Rose back into the house, knowing just how confused the girl must feel right now.

"We kissed Molly...we kissed and it was...like it was meant to be..."

"I know and I think he knows it too," Molly nodded, knowing that Jack Dawson had a lot to think about. He had a decision to make and again, she could only hope that he'll make the right one.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack slammed the door behind him as he stormed into the house. Groaning, he sank down onto the sofa and buried his face in his hands, mortified at what had just happened at Rose's. How could he have done that? Kiss Rose when he had just had a successful dinner introducing Molly to Hannah? What had he been thinking? He hadn't been thinking! That was the problem! And to make matters worse...the kiss had strengthened the feelings that already was there. In fact...at that one moment, it was like it had been before the disappearance. Rose was everything...he wanted no one more than her at that moment. Hannah had been completely forgotten! Thank goodness for Molly! He didn't even want to think of what would have happened if Molly hadn't come outside and interrupted!

"Hey, you're home at last. We thought you had gotten lost," Weaver chuckled, walking out of the kitchen with a glass of warm milk in hand. "Don't worry about Cora. Lisa got her to bed and...hey what's wrong with you? You and Hannah didn't have an argument did you?" Weaver frowned, noticing Jack's demeanor. He had never seen anyone look so miserable.

Jack glanced up from his hands and shook his head. "No. We didn't argue."

"Well then, why do you look like you had just failed some kind of test?" Weaver chuckled, walking over to sit next to his nephew, ready to be a listening ear.

At first, Jack found that he didn't want to answer the question. What could he say? That he had just cheated on his fiancee by kissing his wife? How strange did that sound? Not to mention that he didn't know what to do about either woman now. He loved Rose...but he also loved Hannah, but he knew that he couldn't have them both. It wouldn't be fair to anyone. Heck, this whole situation wasn't fair!

"I did something completely stupid...I had just ruined everything! Hannah won't want to marry me now and Rose...who knows what she may be thinking...she's probably terribly confused now and it's all my fault!"

"Whoa, what does Rose have to do with this?" Weaver held up his hands, signaling for Jack to slow down.

"It's a mess, Uncle Weaver...do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't, son."

Jack took a deep breath, steeling himself to recant what had happened after leaving Hannah's. He was afraid to even think about what his Uncle, a man he greatly respected, must think about him now. But he needed advice and there was no one else to give it. "I...I kissed Rose."

"You did what? How did this happen? When I last saw you, you were with Hannah."

"I had walked her home and was on my way back when I decided to stop at the park for a few minutes. That's where I found Rose. She was upset because her mother had returned to form and had been bullying her. We talked...I walked her home...looked in her eyes and totally lost myself and kissed her..."

"Oh Jack…," Weaver tsked, not really surprised that this had happened. Jack was a Dawson. When Dawson men fall in love, it's forever, or at least until one of them dies and maybe even after that. Goodness knows, he was just beginning to feel romantic emotions again after all these years since his wife's death.

"I kissed her and it felt...it felt like home," Jack rubbed his eyes, feeling even more wretched than before. "I don't know what I'm doing. Why did I kiss her? What made me lose myself like that? What if it happens again? What about Hannah? What about Rose? Ugh!"

Feeling bad for his nephew, Weaver wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder. "You are in quite a dilemma, son."

"I don't understand any of this."

"I do," Weaver chuckled and gave Jack's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "You're in love with your wife. That's completely normal."

"But what about Hannah? I love her too...I still want to be with her...Cora and I have a secure future with her."

"It's not secure with Rose?"

Jack hesitated, contemplating the question. When he thought of a future with Rose...his heart beat faster and there was a sense of want and excitement and...fear. There was fear because he couldn't help but wonder if she could lose her memory and disappear again? What if she did? What would become of him then? He had come so far emotionally in the past two years. There had been moments when he thought that he would never love another woman again...but he had. Hannah had made him see that life after Rose was possible, at least after losing her the first time...but who's to say he wouldn't lose her again? Sighing, he shook his head.

"No. It's not."

"You know, Jack. As a Dawson male and your own father would agree, I can tell you that once we give our heart to someone, it's theirs forever. Whether we like it or not. Only death can give it back, and it takes a while to move on, even then. You gave your heart to Rose onboard that ship. You gave it to her that night in those cold waters when you were willing to die for her. You never got it back. Not really. You love Hannah, but you are always going to be in love with Rose. That can never change, son. Sometimes, the heart gets ahead of the head and that's probably why you kissed her."

"But...I don't trust her. How can I be with her when I'm afraid she may up and leave me again?"

Weaver felt for Jack. He really did. The boy was in love but was too afraid to be with the girl his heart obviously beat for. If he allowed fear to rule him, he may never truly be happy. But if the girl did lose her memory again...if she disappeared out of his life, Jack may never recover again. "Your fears are warranted. I grant you that, son. Hannah is a good girl, but can you really be happy with her? Can she truly be happy with you, knowing that your heart belongs to another? Or can you overcome that fear and be with Rose? That is the question. What will make you happy?"

Jack sighed as he closed his eyes, still at a loss on what to do. What was the right thing to do here? What could he live with and live without? Why was the question so hard? God, love was not supposed to be like this! "I don't know..."

"Well think about it long and hard, son. Consider your options and make a decision that is right for not only you, but for Cora as well. After all, Rose is her blood. She's always going to be a part of her life, regardless. Right?"

"Of course," Jack nodded. No matter his decision, he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of Cora's relationship with Rose.

"I can tell you one thing, son," Weaver again chuckled, wanting to lighten the mood some. "You have excellent taste in women. Rose is a beauty and Hannah is all sweetness and light. I don't envy your decision."

Jack just gave a wry smile and shrugged. "Well, I am an artist. I'm supposed to be an expert on the subject. Right?"

Weaver laughed and patted his nephew on the back. "Right. Well, I'm off to bed. Early day tomorrow."

"And I'm being page," Jack got to his feet as he heard Cora began to cry.

"Now that girl. She's the real love of your life."

Jack knew that was true. His love for his daughter was the only thing he was sure about right now.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day found Jack sitting at the kitchen table, feeding his daughter breakfast as he thought about the impossible situation he found himself in. Never in his life had he thought that he'd be caught between two women like this. Rose and Hannah. They were both so different and at the same time, they had a lot in common. Each one had something special that just drew him in and refused to let go. But he could only be with one. The question was...was he brave enough to chance to be with Rose again, even when there was a chance she could lose her memory again? Could he ignore that fear and live a happy life with the woman he had been willing to die for, the woman that had given him his daughter? Or could he go for the one woman that had never broken his heart...the one that had healed it? The woman that had given him her heart, despite his past and the baggage of a small daughter?

He just didn't know what to do! He loved them both and didn't want to see either of them hurt, yet he knew that it was inevitable. One of them would have to be. He hated this, he really did. He would rather die than be the one to hurt either woman.

Sighing, he thought back two years ago on Titanic. That whole experience with Rose had been life-changing. He had fallen in love so fast...so deeply...so completely. He really had been willing to die for her. He still thought back to that night in the Renault, when they had made love for the first time. Jack had had plenty of girls before then...but never had it been like he had been with Rose. She had awakened something deep inside him. With her, he had discovered a deeper meaning to the act of making love. After that, he had wanted no one but her in such a way…

Then came Hannah. She had reawakened a part of him that he had thought died two years ago. She had shown him that he could love again...and that night in his room...the one and only time that they had made love...it really had been a healing experience. She had shown him that the act was still special. Maybe it wasn't as consuming and soul binding as it had been with Rose...but it was still special. She was still special.

They both were.

"Who would you want me to choose, Cora?" Jack gently stroked the girl's golden curls, wishing that the child could choose for him. "Who would be best for both of us?"

Cora didn't answer, but an insistent knock at the door answered for her.

Jack frowned. Who could that be at this time in the morning? He wasn't expecting anyone and to be honest, he was in no mood for company. He had too much on his mind to entertain anyone at such an early hour. Maybe if he didn't answer the door, they'd go away. Sometimes, simply ignoring them made people change their minds and leave.

"Are you going to get that?" Weaver entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, not in the mood for company himself.

Kissing his daughter's nose, Jack got up and walked over to open the door to Molly, Ruth, and Rose. He blinked a few times as if he was having a hallucination.

"Ruth? Molly? Rose? You're here early, aren't you?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his eyes off Rose, unable to look her in the eyes after what he had done the night before.

"We wanted to have breakfast with my granddaughter if that is okay," Ruth explained, seemingly unaware that Jack knew of the tension between herself and Rose.

"Well, she's in the kitchen...but I'd like to have a word with you, Ruth. Alone," Jack crossed his arms, deciding to confront Ruth about her behavior now. He was not going to allow the woman access to his daughter if she continued bullying Rose. Before Titanic, Rose never had anyone to stand up for her, not even Hockley. Well, things were different now, even if he and Rose were no longer a romantic couple! She was still his daughter's mother and would always mean something to him!

Stunned at the request, Ruth simply nodded and watched as Molly lead Rose into the kitchen and Jack motioned for her to join him in the foyer.

"May I ask what this is about?" Ruth faced Jack, feeling impatient to see her granddaughter.

"I ran across Rose in the park last night. She was in tears!"

Ruth sighed, taking off her gloves, seemingly uninterested in this confrontation. "Somehow, I am not surprised. Rose has always been melodramatic. She was always to make a big scene over nothing."

"Berating her because our marriage fell apart because of something out of her control and causing her distress is not nothing!"

Ruth blinked, taken aback. With the boy moving on with another woman, she had thought that he could have cared less about how she treated his soon to be former wife. "Pardon me?"

"You may think I could care less about how Rose feels or of her well being, you may think that it's none of my business, but let me assure you Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, you are wrong! I may not want to continue on with our marriage, but I still care about Rose! She is Cora's mother and I never want her to feel like she had on Titanic ever again! I never want her to feel like she has no other way out or that her life is over, just because her mother is being a horrible woman!"

"Why I never..."

"I know. You never had anyone stand up to you when it comes to Rose. It's understandable, really. But your days of terrorizing your daughter are long over. No matter the status of our relationship, I will always stand up for Rose, against you, Hockley, or anyone else! Look, I allowed you access to my daughter because I had thought you had changed. That you had mellowed out and was no longer that cruel, haughty woman on Titanic. I thought you were different. But if you're not...if you're the same woman that drove her daughter to jump back off the stern of a ship...well then I will have no choice but to forbid you from seeing Cora ever again. I will not have her exposed to such behavior. I will not have her in danger of being treated the same way Rose had! Do you understand me?!"

Speechless, Ruth simply nodded, not knowing what else she could say. She had never expected the boy to be this angry over her issues with Rose. It gave her pause.

"Look, I don't want to kick you out of Cora's life. I really don't. My own parents are gone and it'd be nice for Cora to have a grandmother. That's the reason why I allowed you to meet her when you showed up. Don't make me take that privilege away. Treat Rose with love and respect. You are her mother for goodness sake."

"Well said, Jack," Molly chimed in from the doorway leading into the kitchen. She had come out to see what was taking so long and had heard everything Jack had to say to the older woman. "Rose is in there wondering if you wanted Cora to have a banana. The child keeps asking for one."

"Okay. I'll go now. I think that I've made my point perfectly clear, haven't I Ruth?"

Ruth simply nodded. She watched Jack walk into the kitchen, leaving her alone with Molly, who just looked at her with grim satisfaction.

"Well, he told you," Molly snorted, folding her arms across her chest. Jack had just said all that Molly had wanted to say herself. It was a satisfying experience, but the satisfaction was short-lived as she saw the small smile suddenly appear on Ruth's lips.

"He certainly did," Ruth's smile grew bigger. "He was very angry and stern with me about Rose. He was very protective."

Molly signed warily. "Ruth...well of course he was. She is the mother of his daughter."

"And more than that. I don't think he would have been so angry if that was all she meant to him..."

Molly couldn't help to feel a little hopeful as well. After all, she had come upon Jack and Rose in a rather compromising position the night before...but she also knew that things were more complicated than that. Jack was more complicated. It wouldn't be wise for anyone to get their hopes up where Jack and Rose were concerned. "Don't read too much into it, Ruth. As I said, Rose is Cora's mother. Jack will always care about the girl, for that alone. It may not mean what you think it does..."

"Of course it does! He's still in love with my daughter, Molly! It is quite obvious! Hope is not lost after all!"

"Ruth, take my advice. Stay out of it. Let them work it out themselves..."

"Oh I plan to. I am just saying, Mr. Dawson is nowhere near over my daughter. That girl Hannah is just wasting her time. Mark my words, Molly."

Molly sighed, wishing that she could be as confident as Ruth. She wished that she could believe that Jack would end up making the right choice and put back together what was broken. That the kiss she had witnessed last night meant a reunion, but she knew better. Jack most likely was still mixed up about who he wanted. The future of Cora's family was still not set in stone.


	23. Chapter 23

_(A/N: I want to thank everyone for all the feedback that this story has been getting, I really appreciate it!)_

It was had been a silent yet awkward breakfast in the Dawson household, at least in Rose's opinion. Jack had yet to even look at her, much less talk as they fed their daughter. Rose was halfway relieved, yet halfway worried. That kiss last night had left her longing for more and made her wonder if things really were over between them. Was there a chance to repair their marriage after all? Why had he kissed her like that if he didn't love her anymore? And what about Hannah? Was he going to break it off with her? Or had that kiss been a mistake? Something that happened in the heat of the moment when their emotions had been high and the attraction between them had been so strong that neither one of them could resist the urge? Gah, he hadn't even said anything afterward! He had just run away and now...he was refusing to even look at her much less acknowledge what had happened!

A laugh escaped Rose as Cora opened her tiny mouth in an exhausted yawn. Jack quickly looked up and became transfixed at just the pure happiness on her face. Again, Rose was the most beautiful thing in the room to him, next to their daughter of course. He sighed and tore his gaze away, not wanting to be caught staring or be tempted to kiss her once again.

"She's sleepy. I better take her back up to bed," Jack got to his feet, needing to keep busy so he wouldn't think too much about how pretty Rose's green eyes were and how they sparkled when she laughed and how beautiful that laugh was.

"Okay. May I come too?" Rose asked, not wanting to be parted from her daughter just yet. Spending time like this with Cora was the one bright spot in her world now. The only sure thing she could hold on to, unless Jack had changed his mind about the state of their marriage, but how he was acting now, she doubted that he had. He was a closed book to her once again.

"Sure," Jack lifted Cora out of her high chair and motioned for Rose to follow him.

Without a word, Jack and Rose took Cora up to her nursery. Jack laid her down in her bed, where the child quickly fell asleep. Rose walked up to stand next to him and watched her daughter. She couldn't believe that she had been able to forget this beautiful child who had quickly become her whole world. She reached down and gently touched the golden curls that were spread on the pillow.

"She looks so much like you when you're asleep. At peace with the world, all troubles far away," Jack sighed, remembering how he used to wake up before Rose, just to watch her sleep. He hadn't been able to help himself back then. She had been his beautiful, fiery angel and he had felt like the luckiest man in the world to have her love. Now, he didn't know how to feel. He just knew that the love was still there, but he no longer felt so lucky. He felt wretched for his feelings because it was no longer just himself and Rose.

"I doubt I still look so peaceful," Rose shrugged, not knowing how to respond.

"You did the other day...when you had fainted..."

"Jack...we need to talk about last night," Rose sighed, not able to stand it any longer. What was he thinking? How did he feel? What about Hannah? What about Cora? How was all of this going to end?

Jack stepped away from the bed and turned away from Rose, knowing that the coming conversation was needed, yet still not wanting to have it. What could he say to explain his behavior? That he was still in love with her, despite wanting to move on with Hannah? How did that work? It would just make them both confused, not that they already weren't.

"You kissed me, Jack. You kissed me like we are still together and...well...I thought that you were in love with Hannah."

Jack sighed, hating himself more and more. "I do love Hannah."

"But that kiss...it said something different. It said that you were still in love with me and...forgive me, but I am more confused about the present than I ever had been about the past."

Jack chewed on his bottom lip, knowing that there was no choice now. The kiss had been the elephant in the room that Jack had been avoiding, but now that Rose had pointed it out, there was no more hiding from it. It had to be addressed, but still, Jack had no idea how to explain himself. "Maybe we should talk outside. That way, Cora stays asleep and we'll have some privacy on the back porch."

Rose simply nodded and silently followed Jack back down the stairs, into the kitchen and out onto the back porch, where Jack stood against the railing, staring out at a path that lead into the woods. It was obvious that she was going to have to be the one to start the conversation. "Jack...what are we doing? I mean, I know that I am in love with you. I'd love it if we got back together and was a family with Cora. The question is, what are you feeling? What do you want?"

"I want the last two years never to have happened. I want it to where you had never left and we were always together and none of this would be happening because we were never apart. But, the past can't be undone, can it?"

Rose bowed her head, wishing the same thing. "No, it can't. We have to deal with the present."

"Exactly. You ask me how I feel. That is such a loaded question, Rose. I don't know if I should even answer it, because it'll open up a can of worms that shouldn't be...but I guess I had opened it already with that kiss last night."

"If I'm going by that kiss last night, I'd say that it is me that you are in love with. Not Hannah."

Jack closed his eyes, again feeling guilty for this mess that was now his life. "You are halfway right. I am still in love with you Rose...I never stopped. I tried several times, but I couldn't. What we went through...what we shared...it's as intense as it can get. I love you so much and that's why it had nearly killed me when you had disappeared."

"Oh, Jack...I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from walking out that door in Santa Monica. I wish..."

"Wishing doesn't change anything. It still happened. There's nothing that either of us can do to change it."

"So what do we do now? What about Hannah? Where does this leave things with her?"

"Well, like I said, you are halfway right about me being in love with you and not Hannah, because...I love Hannah too. She...she healed me, Rose. This past year, she made me see that I could love again. Before you came back, we were planning a future together and...that meant something...it still does...I can't just forget about that. I...I guess the whole point is that I love you both and I would rather die than see either one of you hurt."

Rose felt her heart break at this, but she wasn't really surprised. She had disappeared from his life two years ago and now that she was back, she couldn't expect him to forget or even walk away from the life he had been planning without her. "You can only be with one of us, Jack."

"I know! Don't you think I know that? Gah, I wish...I wish that the love we had on and after Titanic had faded or was gone...that it hadn't remained and is now making everything so damn confusing! Because when I'm with you, like right now...I can't even think about Hannah or that it's supposed to be only her that I want to kiss and hold and have a family with...it's only you….and it hurts because...I know that if I let myself, I will forget. And I'll hurt the one person in this mess that doesn't deserve it."

Rose could see the mixture of love, guilt, and maybe a little bit of anger in Jack's eyes. The conflict was clear in his eyes. He was torn between two women that he obviously genuinely loved and didn't know who to choose and hating that he did have to, because he didn't want to hurt either of them. She stepped closer to him and placed a gentle hand against his cheek, savoring the warmth of his skin.

"Would it be better if I leave? If I wasn't here at all? Take the choice out of your hands?" She struggled to conceal the hurt she felt at even the thought of not seeing him or Cora again, but she'd do it for him if he wanted her to. After all, this was her fault. If she had just been stronger, more able to handle the memories that had bombarded her those two years ago, none of this would be happening.

"It'd be easier if you did...but I don't want you to. Cora needs you in her life and...I don't want you to leave me again. Even if we're not together I need...I just need you here. I need to know if you'll be alright and I can't know that if you're off in the world somewhere."

"So you want me to stay?"

"Yes. I want you to stay. I can figure all of this out, I don't need you to leave. It wouldn't be right for me, or for Cora."

Rose simply nodded, again at a loss for words. She loved this man so much and to know that her feelings were returned, it gave her a little sliver of hope. Even though there was still Hannah to think about.

"I love you, Jack. No matter what you may decide," She finally spoke, her gaze meeting his as she felt the bond between them draw them together once again.

"God help me, I love you too," Jack gave in once again and kissed her, not thinking about anything else but how she made him feel at that moment.

"Jack?" Hannah gasped as she stepped out onto the back porch, having arrived for a visit just to find the man she loved kissing someone else.


	24. Chapter 24

Jack quickly pulled out of the kiss when he heard Hannah's voice. He stared at her in a mixture of guilt and shock. Shock that she was there and guilt at being caught kissing another woman! He quickly stepped away from Rose, who was also looking rather guilty herself, even though she wasn't the one doing anything wrong. It was all him. Swallowing down the sick feeling coming from his stomach, he finally found his voice.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" He managed to ask, feeling stupid for asking it. The answer was simple. She was here to see him.

"I thought I'd come and see you and visit with Cora, but I had no idea I'd find...this...I...I don't know...I...I have to get out of here," Hannah turned to leave.

Jack quickly grabbed her hand, preventing her from entering the house. He couldn't let her leave, not like this. He had to make some attempt to explain all of this, even though he didn't understand any of this himself, but she deserved some kind of explanation. They both did!

"Wait! Don't go...I can explain...it's..."

"What? What is it, Jack? I mean...we had discussed this when she arrived back in your life! I told you that if you wanted to get back with her, just tell me and I'll step aside! Not kiss her behind my back like this! Not introduce me to Molly and think that I actually have a chance of a future with you and Cora! I just wanted you to be truthful with me! I mean...I thought that we could always be honest with each other, but obviously I was wrong!" Hannah tried not to cry. She wanted to be strong and not show Jack and Rose how hurt she was by finding them like she had! But to her horror, tears were streaming from her eyes and the hurt was obvious in her voice. "I thought you loved me."

"I do. I do love you, you have to believe me and I meant everything I had said when we talked about it..."

"But it's different now? How have things changed? Just be honest with me!"

Jack felt awful. Hannah has been nothing but good to him. How could he have allowed this to happen? Why had he kissed Rose again and here, where Hannah could easily catch them? This was one big mess and he only had himself to blame. He didn't even know what to say to her? How could he even explain this when he didn't understand himself?

"It was my fault," Rose suddenly spoke up, feeling guilty and responsible. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen. When she came here this morning, it wasn't to tempt Jack into another kiss. It had hurt to find out that he had moved on, but she hadn't set out to try to steal him back from Hannah, who had been here for Jack when Rose had been lost on the street with no idea who she was. She didn't deserve this heartbreak and Jack didn't deserve the guilt that was written all over him. She'll take responsibility. She didn't mind. "I...I kissed Jack and...I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"No Rose. She wants the truth," Jack shook his head. It would be easy to let Rose take the blame, but it wouldn't be right. "I kissed you...both last night and just now. Both times were my fault."

"You kissed her twice?! Oh my god! Jack, what do you want? Who do you want? You can't have us both, you know that!" Hannah felt more exasperated than angry.

"I know. I do know that...but...the truth is...I don't know who I want. I love you and I love her..."

"But you are in love with one of us. You need to find out who that is and make a decision. Which one of us do you want more? Me or her?" Hannah wiped away her tears as she felt herself begin to calm down. When Jack had told her that Rose was back and had lost her memories, she had a feeling that she would lose him, so this situation really didn't surprise her. It just hurt like hell.

Inwardly, he knew who it was that he was in love with. There had never been a question of that. He knew who he loved more, but he also knew who he trusted more and sadly it wasn't the same girl. He just had to figure out what was more important to him. Love or trust. Right now, he just didn't know. "I...I think I need time and space. I can't make a decision like this, right now with both of you or even one of you here. I need to be by myself for a bit."

"I think that's a good idea. You need a clear head and I doubt that your head is very clear with us here," Hannah sighed, accepting the answer and the situation. "Call me when you make up your mind, Jack. I would very much like a future with you, I would, but only if you want it. I don't want to get in the way of you being happy. Even if it's with her."

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I know I made you think that this wouldn't happen and I thought it wouldn't...but...I guess I didn't think about the reality of my feelings for her. I thought...I don't know what I thought."

"You thought that you had a leash on that heart of yours. But you don't. You never did," Hannah chuckled. She looked at Jack and felt her heart again melt. Maybe she was wrong, but she was pretty sure that no man would ever make her feel what Jack did. She didn't know what she would do if he chose to go back to Rose.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt either of you."

"I know. That's what makes this so sad. You don't want to hurt anyone, but we'll be hurt anyway, whether you choose us or not. I better go. Again, call me when you've made your decision," Hannah didn't even look at Rose as she turned around and left, leaving Jack alone with Rose, who had no idea what to expect now.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I know you say that it's not my fault, but it is. If I hadn't lost my memory..."

"You couldn't help that Rose. You were sick and your mind couldn't deal and it just happened. It's not your fault. It's mine, for not being honest with myself from the start. I knew I had feelings for you...I just didn't expect the intensity of those feelings and I should have. I should have at least warned her of the possibility and I didn't. Now I have to make a decision and...god I don't want to hurt you."

Rose hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, unsure if such a move would be welcomed, but she did anyway. She wanted to have one last contact before she left. Besides, he looked like he could use some comfort. "Don't you worry about hurting me, Jack. Despite my tears last night, I'm a big girl. I can handle it. I'll live. I survived a sinking ship. I can survive you choosing someone else too. I just can't survive losing Cora."

"You won't have to. No matter what I decide, you're always going to be Cora's mother. You're always going to be a part of her life. I wouldn't take that away from you and neither would Hannah. She wouldn't want to replace you, even if I allowed it."

"I know. She seems like a good person and you're right. She doesn't deserve to be hurt. She's done nothing wrong but help you heal and love you and Cora. If anyone deserves your love, it's her."

Jack sighed, resisting the urge to touch her, which would lead to more kissing, something that had caused enough trouble. "You deserve it too, Rose."

"It's good of you to say that. Even though we both know why I lost your trust, and the crux of the problem. You don't trust me, not like you used to."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's reasonable. I did leave without a trace, abandoning you and Cora. You'd be a fool to trust me again after that."

"But I do...I trust you with Cora."

"But not with your heart, and that's what matters when it comes to being your wife. Don't feel bad about that, Jack. I understand and I'm grateful that you at least trust me with Cora."

"I do. In fact, I trust you so much with her...why don't you take her home with you for a few days. It'll give you time to really bond with her and me time to myself to think over this whole messed up situation?"

Rose's eyes widened in disbelief. Of all things Jack could offer her, she had never even dreamed of hoping to be able to keep Cora overnight! It was more than she could ever ask for. "Are you serious? Really? You're not afraid that I would take off with her or something?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Rose, I know you would never do such a thing and besides, Molly wouldn't let you. I think you've proven yourself where Cora's concern. Plus, I do need time to myself and I won't be able to have that if you're stopping by to see Cora. I wouldn't dream of denying you access to her, just because I can't make up my mind on who I want to be with. It wouldn't be fair to either of you."

With tears in her eyes, Rose threw her arms around Jack in a tight hug, not thinking of how hard it would be on both of them. Just for a second longer, she clung to him, burying her face against his shoulder and breathing in his scent and committing it to memory. Finally, she released him, having the nerve to blush. "I'm sorry...I...I'm just so happy."

Jack's smile was sad as he reached over and softly touched her cheek. She was still as beautiful now as she was the first time he had set eyes on her onboard Titanic. Swallowing, he lowered his hand and again stepped away. "I'll go get Cora ready."

Seeing and feeling the bond between them awaken once again, Rose simply nodded and allowed his retreat. "Okay. I'll be in the sitting room with mother and Molly."

"That'd be a good idea. I'll go now," Jack turned to go into the house to prepare their daughter for her short trip.

"Jack!" Rose called out, just wanting to look into his eyes one last time, as if the next time she did, things were sure to be different.

"Yes?" He turned to look at her, curious about what she wanted.

"Thank you. For everything."

He simply smiled, feeling his heart beat a little faster. "Anything for you, Rose."

Watching him go, Rose had a feeling that he meant that anything. Yeah, he would do anything for her, but would he be with her again? She had no idea and was afraid to even find out.


	25. Chapter 25

The next afternoon was bright and sunny, but it had no affect on Rose's somber mood. All that morning, memories had flowed back to her, filling in some of the blank pages, leaving her feeling exhausted and a little overwhelmed. She had been tempted to go to Jack and discuss them, but then remembered that she was supposed to be giving him space to sort out his own mixed feelings, so she had stayed indoors, taking care of Cora and filing each memory away to examine later. She just hoped that her mind would stay intact this time. She did not want a repeat of two years ago and this time really lose everything, everything being her daughter.

"Rose, darling. What are you still doing inside? It's a lovely day out! You should be outside in a park with little Cora here, not inside moping," Molly tsked as she entered the room to find Rose staring sadly at her reflection as she brushed her daughter's hair.

"I'm not really in the park mood, Molly. Besides, it's probably best that I stay inside. Less chance of me taking off if my memory decides to leave again," Rose sighed.

Molly frowned. She knew that Rose was not at her happiest at the moment with how things were with Jack and all, but she thought that the presence of baby Cora would help at least. Cora was the one bright spot in all of this mess, in her opinion. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I know Jack is a great guy and a looker, but no man is worth this much tears darling and don't you worry about that memory of yours. We'll get it sorted."

Rose felt weary. She didn't want to share the truth just yet about her memory returning. She didn't want Molly to force her to go to Jack with this, but she needed to talk to someone. "It's not Jack. It's...Titanic. I'm remembering things again and none of it good."

"Oh, Rose..."

"I can see why my brain wanted to block it out...I just hope it doesn't do so again. I might have lost Jack, but I can't lose my daughter and that'll happen if what happened two years ago happens again."

Molly placed a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder, wanting to soothe her fears. "Now don't you worry about that. Your ma and I are both here and we won't let you go off and disappear again. Trust me. You're as safe as houses, Rosie."

"It's so horrible, Molly. I...I don't know how Jack and I survived it all. I really don't."

"But you did. Remember that. You both came through it in one piece and now have both of your lives ahead of you. It's over now. Those memories, they are just that. Memories. They are nothing to be afraid of. Are you sure that you don't want to talk to Jack?"

"I am positive. I promised him that I would give him space and that's what I'm going to do. I just wish there was some way of knowing that the little boy survived."

Molly frowned, not getting what Rose was talking about. "What little boy?"

Rose sniffed as she looked away from her own reflection. "I have a memory of a flooded hallway and a little boy standing against the wall crying for his daddy."

"God almighty," Molly visibly paled, not liking what she was hearing. "What else do you remember?"

"Some man yelling at Jack and me about white star line property and being stuck behind a locked gate with a crowd of people."

"That sounds horrifying. Even more so than where your mother and I were at. No matter what your mind did what it did. That's a lot to process."

"And there's more. I know there is and I'm terrified. I don't know what to do, Molly...other than going to Jack."

Molly sat on Rose's bed and let out a long sigh. There was only one thing to do. "I think you should go see a head doctor, love. Just like the doctor in Denver suggested. Maybe he can give you some medication or give you some coping advice. I don't think Jack will be able to help you with this like he wanted. He couldn't the first time and I'm sure that he has his own traumas to deal with."

Rose simply nodded. She couldn't disagree. She needed to do something and soon before she lost her mind once again. "I think that's a good idea."

"Good. I'll start asking around for some suggestions. In the meantime, you need to get out of this room for a couple of hours and so those the little pumpkin here. You both have been stuck indoors since we left the Dawson farm yesterday. What you say about taking a walk? Maybe check out that pretty lake I spotted a few days ago.

"That sounds lovely. We could use some sunshine and getting out will take my mind off of things."

"Well, I suggest you get the little darling ready and grab your coat and then we'll be off," Molly chuckled, heading for her own room, leaving Rose to finish brushing Cora's hair and get her ready for an outing.

…

The lake was clear and sparkling and bustling with activity. People were either fishing or picnicking or just sitting down and drawing whatever caught their fancy. Rose smiled as Cora laughed and clapped at seeing all the people out and enjoying the day.

"We should have brought a light lunch with us, darlin. It's such a lovely day out here," Molly tsked, leading the way to an empty bench where Rose sat with Cora in her arms.

"I don't think I could eat anything if I tried," Rose sighed, looking out at the blue water. Looking at the lake now, it was hard to imagine it as a sheet of ice that one would go ice fishing in.

"Well, you have to eat something, Rosie. It's important to keep up your strength. For Cora's sake if not your own," Molly frowned, not liking the somberness in Rose's voice. She had hoped that the young mother would have cheered up some at the sight of the lake. Instead, she seemed worse.

"You know, Jack told me about this lake when we first met. He was ice fishing with his father when he fell through the ice. He said it was so cold, it felt like a thousand knives stabbing into your body and he was right. That night, when we ended up in the North Atlantic after Titanic sank, it was worse than one thousand knives. Jack nearly died feeling that pain. Yet he still kept it together when I couldn't."

"It must have been terrible for ya."

"It was. But I think this is worse. Losing my memory and then getting my life back, just to find that things may never be the same again. Yet, I still have these feelings and...it's like no time has passed at all."

"But time has passed. We've all lived two years without you and things have changed. Nothing is like it was and may never be again. The question is, can you live with that?"

"I don't have a choice, now do I? Even if Jack chooses me, our relationship will be different. I am just going to have to accept it and I have. I can live with or without Jack wanting me back. But I can't live without our daughter. She's what I'm afraid of losing."

Molly placed a confident hand on Rose's shoulder. "You will never need to worry about that, darlin."

Rose was about to thank Molly for her reassurance when she felt her heart sink at the sight of Hannah walking along the lake's edge by herself. She felt a sharp pang of guilt. Hannah would probably be with Jack right now if Rose hadn't arrived and mixed him up like this. "There's Hannah. Should I talk to her?"

"Whatever for?" Molly frowned, a little taken aback.

"I don't know. I just feel bad. Her relationship with Jack is up in the air because of me."

"That is not your fault, sugar."

"I know, but I feel like it is. I mean...it wasn't like I didn't kiss him back. It's not like I didn't want those kisses and it's not like I don't want him back. I do, very much. I should apologize for that much anyway."

"I see it this way. You loved him first and you were his wife. If what happened to you hadn't, you would still be together and by all rights, he is still your husband. You don't have to apologize to anyone for loving and wanting to kiss your husband, love."

"But still...it can't be easy for her."

"Well, it's definitely not easy for you. None of this is. Besides, you are always going to be a part of Jack's life. You're the mother of his child. She will just have to deal with that."

"I should go say something, though. After all, if he chooses her, she will be Cora's step-mother. I want to keep things cordial for Cora's sake at least."

"Well, it looks like you won't have to go to her, darlin. She's coming to you," Molly snorted as she watched Hannah spot them and slowly make her way over, as if talking to Rose was the last thing she wanted to do, but had no choice.

"Hello, Molly. Rose," Hannah simply stated as she approached them. "Fancy meeting you two here, of all places."

"Well, it is a public lake, darlin," Molly chuckled. "Rose here was having some bad memories, so we decided to come here to get some sun and lighten her mood some. Plus, the fresh air is good for little Cora here."

"You have Cora?" Hannah eyed Rose, surprised to see the child somewhere without Jack. She looked around, wondering if he was somewhere in the vicinity.

"Yes, Jack allowed me to have her for a few days while he...did some thinking. It was very kind of him. I don't think I'd be able to go without seeing her at least once a day," Rose explained.

Hannah felt like stating that Rose had gone two years without setting eyes on Cora and was just fine, but she refrained. Molly was there and would probably have a few words for her if she did such a thing, plus Jack would find out and not be happy with her, plus it would just be rude.

"Well, I'm sure that she's excited to be spending so much time with her mommy," Hannah smiled at Cora, gently touching her cheek.

Rose simply smiled, feeling awkward. She had no idea what to do or say to this girl that was the rival for Jack's affection. What could she say? Ugh, if only this girl was a horrible person like Caledon Hockley. It would be so much easier for all of them! "Hannah...I want to apologize for everything. I never meant to come between you and Jack."

"You really want to talk about this now? In front of Cora?" Hannah stared at Rose in disbelief. Really, she didn't know if there was anything that Rose could say to make any of this better. She knew that Rose wasn't at fault. Heck, even Jack wasn't to blame really. In fact, she had known all about Rose when she had gotten involved with Jack and wondered if should Rose return, if Jack would return to the marriage. So this whole situation was really no surprise.

"Shouldn't we talk about it? Maybe not in front of Cora, but wouldn't it be best if we cleared the air between us?"

"Perhaps."

"I'll take Cora to look at those ducks over there," Molly excused herself, feeling that Hannah had a point about not talking in front of Cora, even though the child probably wouldn't understand.

"Thank you, Molly," Rose nodded, thankful for the older woman.

Once Molly was out of earshot, Hannah and Rose faced each other in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Finally, it was Hannah who began.

"Are you still in love with him? Tell the truth, I'm a big girl. I can take it," Hannah folded her arms, hoping that she didn't sound like she was accusing Rose of anything, yet still hearing an accusatory tone in her voice.

"I am not going to lie. Yes, I am still in love with Jack. I can't help it. It feels like it's been a few days, not a few years and to be honest...I would probably be in love with him after two years. What we went through...it was intense and it obviously has formed a bond and I don't regret that I can't."

"Well that's good to know. That you don't regret wanting my fiancee."

"Actually, he's still my husband. We're still married. For now."

"That's right. For now."

"Look, what do you want me to say? How can I make this better?"

"I never said that I wanted you to say anything."

"Well then, why did you come over here?"

"I just wanted to say hello to Cora...okay, maybe I did want to see how you expected this to end? If you actually believe that Jack would choose you over me."

"I don't know how this will end or who Jack will choose. I'm not stupid. I know that I've hurt him terribly. I know that I've lost his trust and that's a big thing with Jack. He trusted me and I betrayed that. It doesn't matter that I had a mental breakdown or not, it's how he feels. That may be something that he can't get over and even if he does choose me...that trust will never be the same again. So no, I don't expect him to choose me over you, in fact, I don't even hope for it. All I can do is deal with the returning memories, concentrate on my bond with Cora, and hope for the best. The only thing I expect from Jack, even if I don't deserve it is friendship."

"Friendship?" Hannah couldn't help the disbelief written all over her face. How could anyone know what it was like to be loved by Jack Dawson and only want friendship? "So you're saying, even if Jack chooses me, you will back off and just be happy with his friendship and your role as his daughter's mother?"

"That's exactly what I am saying. I love him enough to want him to be happy, even if it's not with me. Can you say the same?"

"Of course. In fact, when Jack told me you had come back, I told him that if he wanted to be with you I would step aside. I wouldn't fight his decision. He knows that. In fact, I think you heard me tell him just that. I just want Jack to be happy."

"Well, so do I."

Hannah sighed and took a step back. She had said all that she was going to say. "I don't dislike you, by the way. In fact, I hope that Jack will be able to help you handle the return of your memories. They're a part of who you are. You deserve to be whole. I wish you, luck. I just don't wish you Jack."

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "I don't dislike you, either. I think if we didn't want the same guy, we would have become friends."

"Yeah. But we do want the same guy. That complicates things."

"Let's make a deal. There will be no hard feelings, no matter who Jack may choose. If he chooses you, I won't make a big deal out of it and will continue with my role as Cora's mother and that's it. If he chooses me, you step back and be his friend, and move on with your life. Does that sound good?"

Hannah nodded and offered her hand for a shake. "It's a deal."

Feeling a little better about the situation, Rose shook her hands, sealing the deal. No matter who Jack chose, the girls felt that the world wouldn't end. They both had a place, whether it was with Jack or not.


	26. Chapter 26

Rose has had Cora with her for a whole two days now and she had loved every single moment of it. It had been two days of pure heaven of taking care of her small daughter, from preparing her meals, brushing her hair, to reading her bedtime stories. Taking care of Cora kept Rose from dwelling too much on her returning memories and from dwelling on the situation with Jack. It had all been about Cora.

Cora seemed to be happy to be with Rose as well. She hardly cried and spent most of the time smiling and having fun. It was obvious that the child adored being with Rose, but by the third day, Cora was grumpy. She kept asking for her daddy and stating that she didn't feel good. Which caused Rose to worry and even think that the child was running a fever.

It was noon and Rose again pressed a hand against Cora's forehead with a worried frown as the child sipped some apple juice. "I swear that she has a fever. Plus she keeps asking for Jack and she is acting like she's not feeling well. I really do think I should take her home if not call for a doctor."

Ruth sighed and rolled her eyes, again feeling impatient with her daughter. She was not ready to return Cora back to her father just yet, plus she was sure that this "sickness" was all in Rose's head. She was being overly cautious.

"Really, Rose. All the child needs is a cool bath and she'll be as good as new. She'll be fine. There's no need to return her to her father just yet. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I don't know how many times you had asked for your daddy at that age," Ruth tsked.

"That's because daddy was the loving parent, obviously," Rose glared at her mother. All of the memories of her relationship with her mother had returned and it was a chore to not tear into the woman, especially at times such as now, where Ruth was being critical.

"Now you two, there is no need to argue. It'll only upset little Cora here," Molly quickly stepped in, feeling exhausted from playing referee between Rose and Ruth. "Rose, if you really feel like you should take Cora to Jack and maybe get his opinion do so. I am sure that he would be a better judge on if the child is sick or not."

"I think I'll do that, Molly. It's the best I can do for her and even if I am overreacting, it's best to overreact than do nothing," Rose picked the little girl up into her arms.

"I'll come with you," Ruth moved to grab her purse.

"That will not be necessary mother. Cora and I can make it to Jack's on our own. I'll get in contact if it's anything serious."

Ruth frowned as she watched Rose get Cora and her own coat and leave without another word.

"I was only trying to help," Ruth sighed, shaking her head.

"I think right now it's best that you give Rose her space, Ruth. She's wrestling with a lot right now, including how you had tried to make her marry that horrible Hockley."

"Yes, I know. I have a lot of trust to regain, but still..."

"It takes time Ruth and right now, that's all you really have," Molly shook her head and returned to her own room, leaving Ruth to her own devices.

….

Jack stared at the picture that he had just sketched of Rose. It was the first time he had ever set eyes on her on Titanic. The memory of that moment was so clear, it was almost like it had happened yesterday. She had been so beautiful and so untouchable. He had never dreamed that he would end up married to her and have a child. Shaking his head, he turned the page to a recent picture he had drawn of Hannah. She was smiling and was holding a flower out to Cora, who was not in the picture. It had been a moment that he had captured on paper. The love for a child that wasn't hers was clear in her eyes and she looked like a loving angel, there to put back together what had been broken.

Two women. Both were beautiful, but there was only one he could choose. Yet he was no closer to making that choice than he was two days ago.

A hurried knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He frowned, wondering who the visitor could be. No one had been expecting any company and he wasn't expecting a visit from either woman anytime soon. Closing the portfolio, he got up and opened the door to Rose and Cora. Cora's small head rested against Rose's shoulder and she seemed pale and void of energy, which was unusual for the two-year-old, and Rose...she had tears in her eyes as she hugged the little girl close.

"Rose? Cora?" Jack frowned, not liking what he was seeing. "What happened?"

"Cora's sick. At least I think she's sick. Mother thinks that I'm overreacting, but she has no energy, she keeps crying for you, and...Jack I think she's running a fever. She feels warm to me, but mother said that's normal, but...I don't know Jack. I'm scared and...I brought her home. I figured you would know if this was normal or not," Rose was on the brink of panic now. What if this was her fault? What if she had done something wrong?

Hearing the fear and self-blame in Rose's voice, Jack gently took Cora into his arms and kept his voice calm. "Hey, it's alright. We'll take her inside and send for a doctor. It's normal for children this age to catch a bug or two. Come on in," Jack lead the way into the house, just as Lisa was coming down the stairs.

"Cora's back?" Lisa stared, surprised to see the little girl back so soon.

"She may be sick. Will you please go fetch the doctor. Tell him that it's an emergency," Jack replied, before entering the nursery and placing Cora in bed. Rose stood behind him, hugging her shoulders and fighting her own tears. "Has she eaten anything?"

"She had some toast and apple juice. She didn't seem like she wanted to eat anything. I'm sorry, Jack. I don't know how this happened. I thought I was doing a good job, but this morning..."

Jack turned around and placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew the fear and guilt Rose was feeling all too well. He had felt it a million times before himself in the past two years. "Hey, it's okay. There's no reason for you to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. You've done everything right so far. You knew she wasn't acting normally and that she felt warm and you brought her home. Even if this was all an overreaction, and I don't think it was, you did good, Rose. So stop blaming yourself and stop feeling guilty. Children fall ill sometimes. It's no one's fault. We just have to make sure that we do right by them by noticing their symptoms and getting the doctor. You've done that."

Hesitantly, Rose walked up to stand next to him and looked down at her now sleeping daughter. "She's so much more relaxed now that she's at home with her daddy."

"Yeah. She'll be comfortable here in her own bed," Jack gently stroked his daughter's soft curls, his heart aching to see her even a little bit ill. "Thank you for bringing her to me. I don't like being away from her when she's sick."

"I wish that I had never been away from her. I can't believe how easy it is to love someone so deeply. I'd do anything for her."

"She's a part of you. Of course, you'll love her deeply. All mothers feel that way about their children I bet."

Rose couldn't help but snort derisively. "Not all mothers. Take my mother for example. If she loves me like I love Cora, she has a funny way of showing it."

"Is she giving you a hard time again?" Jack frowned. Was he going to have to ban Ruth after all?

"No, not really. It's just that...my memories are returning and I remember why I faked my death. She was horrible to me. All she cared about was money. She didn't care how I felt. She just didn't want to become a seamstress...and then what she said about the lifeboats not being crowded...she's a horrible woman, Jack."

Jack's frown deepened. "Wait...you're having Titanic memories?"

Rose winced, realizing her slip. She hadn't meant to let Jack know that she was remembering some things from Titanic. "Yes. I know, you said you'd help me, but you have so much on your plate already."

"Maybe, but I still want to be of some help to you, Rose."

"Well, maybe you can't be. Not all the time," Rose looked away, feeling horrible when she saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. She hadn't meant to hurt him. "But I am thankful that you want to help, Jack. I am, don't think that I'm not. I just know that it must be hard on you too. I want to spare you as much pain as possible."

"Just remember that you can come to me if you want. I'll never turn you away."

Rose simply smiled, touched that he still wanted to help her, despite the confusion that she had injected into his life, but she was determined not to lean on him too much, for her own sake as well as his.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for about thirty minutes before the doctor returned, with both Lisa and Hannah behind him, much to Rose's surprise.

"Lisa said that Cora's sick?" Hannah entered, not surprised to see Rose there.

"Yes, she's running a fever and the poor thing has no energy," Jack gently stroked the child's cheek, wanting her to know that her daddy was there. "Rose said she managed to get her to eat some toast and apple juice, but she's still sick."

"Oh, poor thing. Not to worry, I am sure daddy can fix her," Hannah stood behind the worried parents as the doctor, her father, stood on Jack's other side and began to examine the child.

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor had his diagnosis. "She has a cold. It's in the early stages and since she's healthy, it should clear up. Just give her plenty of liquids and give her a cool bath to keep the fever down."

"So she'll be alright?" Rose worriedly wrung her hands.

"She should be back to the healthy child she normally is in no time at all. But if it'll make you feel better, I'll have my daughter Hannah here stay and keep an eye on things. That way, if something unexpected pops up, she can come to fetch me," The doctor closed the bag that he carried his instruments in. "If that is okay with Mr. Dawson here."

"Of course it's okay. Jack and Hannah are to be married, after all," Lisa chuckled, also relieved and perhaps also thinking that it'd give Hannah a chance to convince Jack that she was a better choice than Rose.

"I guess I can stay...if it's alright with Jack...and Rose of course," Hannah stammered, taken off guard by Lisa's statement. Did she even know what was going on with the three of them? Would it even be appropriate for her to stay, with Jack still undecided?

"It's alright. This way, I can stay with Cora and don't have to bother Lisa if something comes up," Jack nodded.

"Okay. Well, that is that. Hannah, you will be rooming with Lisa, of course," the doctor gave his daughter a pointed look. His daughter and the young man may be practically engaged, but there were still social rules to follow and he wanted to make sure that there was no scandal to be had.

"Of course she'll be rooming with me! It'll be like a slumber party," Lisa laughed, causing Jack to roll his eyes.

"Lisa, why don't you two see the good doctor to the door?" Jack turned to face his cousin, feeling a little better now that there was a diagnosis.

"Sure," Lisa lead the doctor and Hannah out of the room, leaving Jack alone with Rose.

"See, She's going to be okay," Jack grinned, turning back to his daughter.

"Thank god. I was so scared," Rose rubbed her eyes, not surprised to find that there were still tears there. "I guess I still am. It's going to be so hard to leave her tonight."

Jack paused at Rose's words. Of course she wouldn't want to leave Cora's side. She shouldn't have to_. _Not when there was plenty of room. "You don't have to leave her tonight. You can stay here with her, if you want. There's room."

"Really? I won't be intruding?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not. You're her mother. You have as much right as I do to stay by her side when she's sick. Plus, I think it'd ease your mind to be here with her. You go back to that boarding house and you'll be up all night worrying about her."

"I'll still worry, Jack."

"Yeah, but at least you'll be here to see for yourself that she's okay."

"You have a point there. Alright. I'll stay. Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"There's no need to thank me. I'll just go send Lisa to tell Molly and your mother you'll be here overnight and then prepare the spare guestroom for you since Hannah will be sleeping in Lisa's room.".

"Okay."

Rose watched him go before she turned back to Cora and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. Normally, she'd be over the moon at Jack's offer to stay. But not only was Hannah going to be there too, but really all Rose could think about was Cora and giving her child the love and care she needed. Everything else could wait.


	27. Chapter 27

_Screams filled the night air. She gripped the railings tightly, glancing once at Jack on her right and then down into a frightened pair of blue eyes. She recognized the girl as Jack's friend's girlfriend. She remembered how Fabrizio had begged her to come with him, yet the blond had refused, choosing to stay with her family. Now she was hanging from the railing, staring up at Rose with wide frightened eyes. Rose froze in shock and fear, certain that they were all going to die. She couldn't have moved to save the girl. All the fight had fled from her, the moment that the ship had begun to break apart. _

_Suddenly, the girl screamed as her fingers gave and she fell into the churning crowd below, leaving Rose to stare at the space she had been in horrified shock. She looked to the left, where a man in a baker's uniform was taking a swig from a flask. Couldn't he have saved her?_

"_Hell of a night," was all he could say for himself._

…_.._

Hannah couldn't say what had woken her up. Lisa was sound asleep in her bed and the house as a whole was quiet. Maybe it was waking up in a strange place. Maybe some water or a glass of milk would make her relax some. Being sure not to make noise, Hannah slipped out of bed and out of the room just to find Rose standing just outside the closed door of Jack's room. Surprised, Hannah watched as the pale as a ghost Rose shook her head, sobbed, and turned away from the door and went downstairs.

Now, what was that about? Clearly, Rose had just been about to go into Jack's room but had changed her mind. She was clearly upset about something. Staying quiet, she followed the redhead down the stairs and found Rose on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chin, sobbing.

"Rose?" Hannah came the rest of the way down, compassion for a fellow woman taking her over. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to her rival. "Rose? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Rose found it hard to answer as she struggled with the memory that had accosted her. She couldn't help but feel like a horrible person as she remembered terrified eyes looking up into her own, begging for help that she had been too frozen with terror to give.

"Is it a memory?" Hannah again questioned, wondering if she should go wake Jack after all.

Rose nodded, squeezing her eyes shut against the memory of screams for help and the freezing cold of the North Atlantic. "It's so cold….and the screams..."

Sensing that Rose was caught in the past somehow, Hannah wrapped a warm hand around her shivering one, hoping to pull the redhead back into the present. "It's okay. It's over now. You're in warm Wisconsin now. You're safe."

"It's so awful…," Rose sniffed, beginning to calm down.

"Do you want me to get Jack?"

Rose quickly shook her head no. "No, no. I don't want to bother him. He seems to be well over this and I don't want to remind him of any more than I already had. I especially don't want him to remember Helga..." She winced. She hadn't meant to say her name, but she had and now it's out there.

"Who's Helga?"

"Fabrizio, Jack's best friend, I think she was his girlfriend. They seemed to be close anyway. She was so pretty. She was Norwegian and had this gorgeous blond hair and a pretty smile. She was coming to America with her family. It was so funny because Fabrizio barely spoke English and did not know Norwegian and Helga didn't speak English and didn't know Italian. I don't know how they managed...but somehow they did. They would have been a lovely couple. If only that stupid iceberg hadn't happened...but it did...and they're both gone."

Hannah also felt sad. Jack had told her all about Fabrizio, but the way Rose had described Helga and how she and Fabrizio had managed a relationship despite the language barrier, it made her even sadder for not only them but for Jack and Rose as well. Jack had never forgiven himself for Fabrizio's death and from what Hannah could see, Rose was blaming herself for Helga.

"What happened to Helga, Rose?"

Rose didn't say anything for a few minutes. If she said it, it'd make it real. The memory wouldn't be just a dream, but something that had actually happened, but to not talk about it...to keep it to herself...she felt like it was going to drive her mad once again and she couldn't have that. She couldn't afford to miss another two years of Cora's life. She had to tell someone, even if it was this girl she had only just met. She took a deep breath and kept her eyes on the carpeted floor.

"Titanic had just broken in two. After the split, Jack climbed to the other side and helped me over. God, I was so scared, I could barely move...but Jack insisted. He kept saying that he had me and he wouldn't let go...and he didn't. He was...he was so heroic...so brave. I don't know how he kept it together like he did. Anyway...he helped me over to the other side and we clung to the rails for dear life as the stern stood straight up in the water. I looked down and there was Helga. She was on the opposite side, dangling from the rails, looking up at me with wide frightened eyes. I...I wanted to reach for her and pull her over like what Jack had done for me...but...I couldn't move. I was frozen. I couldn't reach for her...she held on for as long as she could, just staring at me and then…," Another sob broke free and Rose shook her head and pressed her face against her knees once again.

"What happened Rose? Tell me. You'll feel better if you just let it out. What happened next?"

"She...she couldn't hold on...she fell...I can still hear her scream as if it had just happened. She fell to her death because I failed to help her!"

Hannah's heart went out to Rose as she heard the clear self-blame in that statement. What could she say to this? True, Rose could have reached for the woman, but what would have happened if she had? It could have been worse! "Rose, you were in a horrible situation! You were in the middle of a catastrophe and it took a lot just to get to where you guys were. No wonder you froze. No wonder fear got the best of you, it would have gotten the best of me the moment I realized that the ship was going to sink. I wouldn't have been able to do an inch of what you had done to free Jack, to be honest. You were brave when you could be, but you are also human. It's human for fear and self-preservation to freeze us in place. It doesn't make you a horrible person. Besides, if you had reached and grabbed her, who is to say you would have been able to pull her up? You would have been dealing with gravity. Remember how you met Jack? How he had grabbed hold of you and almost had gone overboard himself? It would have been worse than that for you, Rose. She would have pulled you over as well and maybe even Jack because he would have tried to grab you as well. All three of you would have died a result! So maybe it was a good thing that you weren't able to grab her. It saved both you and Jack."

"You really think so?" Rose looked at Hannah, unsure if she should agree or hang on to the guilt that was consuming her.

"I really do think so. I know I sound horrible, but I rather you be here and alive to be Cora's mother than at the bottom of the North Atlantic. I know you're a good person, Rose. Jack wouldn't love you if you weren't and anyone who could help make a sweet sweet girl like Cora has to be an awesome person as well. If you could have saved this Helga, you would have, but you couldn't and that's okay. Her death is not on your hands. It's on the hands of the white star line and all those people who claimed that ship to be unsinkable. "

"If I'm such a good person, then why do I feel so wretched?" Rose began to sob again.

"Because you are a good person. Only good people would feel responsible for something that they had no control over," Hannah wrapped her arms around Rose, holding her as she sobbed. "It'll be okay, Rose. It's all just a memory. The pain of it will fade and you'll be okay again. I promise."

At that moment, Rose did feel comforted and more able to deal with the memory of Helga and her fate. She felt like a child by doing so, but she couldn't help but lean into the other girl's embrace and just cry it all out. Hannah was patient and calm, just sitting there hugging the sobbing Rose. Finally, the tears were gone and all Rose could feel exhaustion.

"All better?" Hannah asked as Rose's sobs faded away.

Rose simply nodded as she sat up. She wiped away her tears and managed a smile. "Thank you. You didn't have to help me, but you did."

"I wanted to. No one should have to go through what you're going through alone."

"Rose? Hannah? What are you two doing?" Jack asked, coming down the stairs. He had thought that he had heard someone crying and had come down to check it out.

Hannah looked at Rose and then at Jack, not knowing what to say or not to say. When Rose came down here, she hadn't wanted Jack to know. But now here Jack was and Hannah didn't want to out Rose, yet didn't want to lie to Jack either.

"I had a bad memory," Rose simply stated, not seeing the point of lying.

"What? Why didn't you come to get me?" Jack frowned, coming the rest of the way down the stairs.

"I didn't want to bother you with it. I just feel like you've already dealt with Titanic and shouldn't have to be dragged through it again."

"Rose, I told you. I want to help you. Trust me, I'm fine with the memories, I can handle it..."

"I know what you said...I just couldn't come to you at the moment, Jack. It was something I had to handle without you," Rose sighed, feeling bad, yet resolute. "It's okay. Really. Hannah helped me."

Jack blinked and turned to Hannah, feeling that he should be surprised that the girl he was supposed to be engaged to was there to willingly help Rose, but then again he wasn't. Hannah was a kind, compassionate woman that would give her greatest enemy the clothes off of her back. It was one of the reasons he had fallen for her. "You helped her?"

"Yes. I was mainly a listening ear."

"Well, thank you."

Hannah simply smiled and got to her feet, kissing Jack's cheek as she walked pass. "I better head back to Lisa's room before she wakes up and thinks I had abandoned her. I'm sure that you can handle things from here."

"Good night, Hannah," Jack smiled, watching her disappear up the stairs. Once she was gone, he turned back to Rose, who still looked a bit shaken from the dream. "Are you going to be okay? Do you still need to talk?"

"I'm fine, Jack. I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake anyone."

"I'm glad that you did. Even if it wasn't me. It was good that you had someone to talk to."

"She's a good person, Jack. I see why you love her...why it's such a hard decision for you. She's kind and compassionate and...she's good for you. You can trust her."

"Rose..."

"I better get back to Cora. Her fever had gone down, but one can never be too careful," Rose got to her feet, her mind mulling over something that a part of her wished it wouldn't, but she couldn't help it."

"Rose, she's asleep. You don't have to..."

"It's for the best if I do," Her smile was sad. She wanted so much to kiss him, but she didn't dare...she didn't deserve to. "Good night, Jack."

Jack relented, knowing that there was no use in trying to get her to talk to him. "Good night, Rose."


	28. Chapter 28

Rose woke up to the sound of Cora crying for milk. She looked out the window and saw that it was indeed morning, and by the smell coming from downstairs, breakfast was being prepared. Stretching her muscles, she got up and took Cora out of bed.

"Why you must be feeling better if you're crying for some milk. Do you feel like eating anything solid along with the milk, darling?"

Cora stuck her bottom lip out in an adorable pout. "Me want daddy."

Rose chuckled and cuddled the child, thankful for every moment she got to spend with her. She may lose a lot, but as long as she had her baby girl, she would be alright, she was positive of that. "Come darling. Let's see if daddy is downstairs. I am sure he would love to know that his princess is feeling better."

Sure enough, Rose entered the kitchen to find Jack at the stove, making what looked to be coffee. Rose cleared her throat before entering the rest of the way into the kitchen.

"Rose? Cora's awake? How is she?" Jack questioned, turning away from the stove to take his daughter, who was reaching for him.

"She seems to be feeling better. Her fever is gone and she is asking for milk."

"Daddy, me thirsty," Cora stated, playing with the color of Jack's shirt.

"Well, daddy will get you some milk," Jack kissed the child's blond curls before handing her back to Rose. "Would you mind putting her in her chair while I get the milk?"

"Not at all," Rose smiled, carrying Cora over to the table, hoping that she would be able to keep her mind preoccupied for a little bit. There was something she had to do, but in all honesty, she was not in a hurry to do it. Once it was done, it couldn't be undone and things won't be the same afterward.

A comfortable silence fell over the room as Jack and Rose took care of their daughter together. Rose couldn't help but savor these calm moments, where it was just the three of them. It kind of gave her a sense of what could have been if she had never lost her memories. But she had and she knew that this peace couldn't last. She couldn't let it.

"So, did you have a peaceful rest of the night last night?" Jack asked, finishing feeding Cora her eggs.

"Yes. No more bad dreams or anything. I apologize again for waking you up."

"There's no need to apologize," Jack shrugged, getting up to place the used plate and fork into the sink. "I do wish you'd come to me, though Rose. I could help you at least put some things in context. We did go through it together."

"I know...it's just...I feel like we're in two different spaces and I don't want to pull you back where you may not want to be."

"Most likely, I'm already there. Do you honestly think I could ever get over what we had gone through? We were on that ship from beginning to the very end, Rose. Just because it may seem that I'm over it, doesn't mean that I am."

Rose sighed, feeling sad for herself. She had it all once, now she had to let it go. It was the right thing to do, but it was the hardest thing to do as well. Looking at Jack, she saw all that she had ever wanted and loved. But he deserved more. He deserved better. She could give him better. "Hannah was kind to stay up with me last night. She's a good person Jack."

"I know. We kind of grew up together. She'd never turn away from someone who needed help."

"Kind of like you," Rose's smile was small as he turned to face her.

"I suppose. I didn't really help you two years ago," Jack sighed, again feeling a little self-blame for being unable to help Rose before she had lost her memory. She had once said that he could read people, but somehow he had failed to read her.

"But you did help me, as much as you could. You got me to see that there was another way to get out of marrying Cal. Plus, you saved me, Jack. I don't think I would have been able to survive Titanic if it hadn't been for your quick thinking."

"Yeah, after you saved me, coming into a flooding room with an ax instead of getting on a lifeboat," Jack chuckled. "You're something else, Rose. Really, we had saved each other. I just wish I had been able to do more...that I knew just how much you were struggling with what happened."

"Jack...there may not have been anything that you could have done. It may have happened anyway," Rose shrugged, slowly approaching him and taking his hands in hers, looking into his eyes so he could see the sincerity there. "Some things happen for a reason. Titanic, my memory loss...all of it."

"And what possible reason could that be, Rose? We were happy. We had Cora and each other. You were free from Cal and your mother. So what was the reason for you losing your memories?"

Here it was. The time for her to do the right thing because when she thought about it, Jack and Hannah seemed meant to be. They had more in common and she was good and kind and would never hurt him and Jack trusted her. There was once a time that she had thought that she and Jack were soulmates. Now she felt she had been wrong. She wasn't his soulmate. She couldn't be. She wasn't selfless and kind, not like Jack _was. _Not like Hannah. As much as she loved Jack, so much that her heart ached, he deserved better. He deserved someone like himself. Someone like Hannah.

"Because you weren't meant to be with me, Jack. You were meant to be with her."

"What?"

"I've been thinking Jack. Ever since I remembered how Helga died...I've come to a realization...one that I'm not sure I would have ever come to if my memories hadn't been lost. You are a kind, compassionate, good person. You didn't even wait and asked if I needed help that night we first met. You just helped because, that's who you are. You're kind and selfless and you would help a stranger without being asked...just like Hannah did for me last night. Neither of you froze out of fear. Neither of you had let your head get in the way. I'm not like that, Jack! Helga needed me to help her and I froze. I had let my fear get in the way!"

"Rose, you can't possibly hold yourself responsible for that! We were in a horrible situation and..."

"I know what you're going to say because Hannah said it last night. She absolved me of any responsibility and you're about to do the same. But I can't let you do that and I can't ignore what is staring me right in the face. It's as clear as day. Selfless people belong with someone just as selfless as they are. You belong with Hannah...you should be with Hannah...not...with..me," Rose swallowed, feeling her emotions rising up in her chest, nearly choking her words. Her heart was screaming at her to stop, but for once, her head was in charge. Not her heart.

Jack was speechless. Was he hearing Rose right? Was she actually telling him to choose Hannah? "I...I don't understand...Rose..."

"I love you, Jack. I'll probably love you until the day I die. You mean so much to me...but I'm not the one you belong with. Fate had put you with someone that's not all messed up like I am. It had put you with someone you can trust, love, and be happy. Someone who can give you everything I want to give you and more. I wish it was me, but...let's face it. We're at two different parts of our lives. I'm stuck between the past and the present while you're stuck between the present and the future and it's the future where you belong. So...this time...I'll be the selfless one for once. I'll do what needs to be done. I'll let you go to where you belong. To the future with Hannah..."

"Wait...don't I get a say in this? I mean...I still have very real feelings for you, Rose and we have a daughter together. What about Cora? You can walk away from me, but..."

"I'm taking the choice from you, Jack. It's an unfair choice for you to make anyway because...you're so full of love and you shouldn't have to choose. So I'll choose for you. I mean, wasn't that what the whole affair on Titanic was about? Me making my own choices? Do you really want to stand in the way of that?"

"When you put it that way...but still..."

"There's no but still about it, Jack. You belong with Hannah and as for me...I'm Cora's mother. I'm always going to be here for her to love and co-parent her. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that. As for me and you…we're friends. Just like you said when I first came back. We can be friends."

"You can just stand there and watch me move on with someone else? Just like that?" Jack didn't know why he was questioning Rose like this. He should feel relieved. She was taking an impossible choice out of his hands, and a part of him was relieved. But there was another part of him that wanted to fight her on this...even though it made sense not to. He had to let that part go somehow. He had to let Rose make her choice. It was probably best for all of them.

"If it means that you'll be happy and loved I can. All I ask for is access to our daughter. She's the one thing out of what we had that I will not give up."

"Good. Because I won't let you give her up. She needs you and...I need you to be here for her."

"I need to be here for her as well."

"And this doesn't change my feelings for you, Rose. I...I won't say it again after today but...I love you. What we had...it had changed me for the better and it gave me Cora. I don't regret any of it and I'd do it all again. Saving you, the talk on the deck, the first-class dinner, the steerage party...and the Renault. Not to forget the best drawing I had ever drawn."

Tears spilled from her eyes at Jack's words. She couldn't believe that she was walking away from what she knew was the love of her life. But she had to. She didn't deserve him, not after failing Helga and he deserved to move forward with the plans he had before she had reentered his life and turned it upside down. "I love you, too Jack. I don't regret anything we've shared. I never will. I may not always be your wife, but I will always be your friend. That is a promise I can keep and will keep."

Their eyes met, speaking of the emotion that was swirling inside them both at that moment. Determination, resignation, and above all else, love. It was there for both of them to read and neither resisted as their lips met in one last passionate kiss. It was the last kiss that they ever planned to share. After this, there would be no more, at least that's what they silently promised themselves. They were letting it all go. Titanic, their marriage, and the passion that they hoped would tamper down somehow. After this moment, the only thing that they hoped would bind them together would be Cora and a friendship that would make it possible to co-parent her successfully.

Rose was the first to pull away with a stifled sob. She quickly wiped away her tears and forced a smile. "See, isn't this better? Me making the choice?"

Jack's chuckle had no humor in it. In fact, he looked pretty grim. "I wish there wasn't a choice to make. But...you probably made the right one. This is probably the best for both of us."

"It is...it is. I...I better go. Um...we'll have to sit down and make a schedule for when I can have Cora, right? And...wow. I have to find a place to live. Somewhere permanent so Cora can have a room of her own...and I better get started on that now. Um...I'll see you in a few days I suppose," Rose rambled on, not knowing what else she could say. Things felt so...awkward now. It was over with Jack...yet it wasn't. It may never be. But she wasn't going to dwell on it. She was going to move forward with her life. Build some kind of life that she could have with her daughter and be happy.

"Good-bye Rose," Jack winced, hating how final that sounded. It wasn't like he was never going to see her again. She'll be by, perhaps to go over more memories, and mainly to see Cora. She was always going to be a part of his life. Just not in the way she once was. Which had to be okay.

"Bye, Jack."

At that moment, Hannah came into the kitchen to see Rose tenderly touch Jack's face one last time, then turning around and silently walk out the kitchen door that leads outside. She didn't even look at her.

"Jack?" Hannah stepped further into the kitchen, wondering what she had just witnessed. "What was that?"

Jack sighed and looked at the door that Rose had just walked out of. "That was good-bye. Our marriage is over."

Hannah blinked, surprised and taken aback. She didn't know what to feel about this. "What?"

"Rose made a choice. The choice was for me and you to continue with our plans while she and I remain friends and co-parents."

"And how do you feel about all of this? Are you happy?"

Jack looked at her and made himself smile, a smile that he didn't really feel for a reason he didn't want to contemplate. "Of course. This solves everything, doesn't it? I'm sorry for all the havoc this has caused you. If you don't want to marry me anymore, I'd understand."

"Oh, I still want to marry you. I do. I'm just worried. I mean...you still have feelings for her. Feelings that haven't disappeared. What of them, Jack?"

"It's simple. They're feelings for a time long past. A time that I have to move away from and that's what I'm going to do. Rose will always be important to me. She's Cora's mother. But that's all she can be now. We're in different places in our lives now and it's best that we both realize that and move on to the next phase of our lives. My phase is moving on with you and Rose's is to get back on her feet, be a great mom to Cora, and move on with her life, wherever that may lead her. She'll be fine and so will I. We'll all be fine."

Hannah sighed, a major part of her choosing to believe in Jack's words. That he was leaving his love for Rose in the past and was going to concentrate on what they had for now on. But a small part of her, a part that she had grown good at ignoring, knew that nothing was that simple. Despite Jack's words, that part of her knew that Jack was lying to himself. He was in love with Rose and a part of him was sad that the redhead had decided to let him go. That small part knew that it wasn't just Cora that bounded Jack and Rose together, but it was a part that she was always good at ignoring. Now was no different.

"Well...I'm glad. I'm glad that all of that is over and now we can all move on with our lives."

Jack simply nodded as he walked over and scooped his daughter up into his arms. Yes, it was all over and it was time to move on. The question was, is moving on really possible? Or were he and Rose just fooling themselves?

_(A/N: Don't kill me! I promise this story is a slow burn. So things may seem hopeless now, but hang in there! Btw, there will be a time jump coming in either the next chapter or the one after that and __a certain Mr. Calvert will be making an appearance soon:) Thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it!)_


	29. Chapter 29

Molly and Ruth were waiting for Rose when she returned home. Ruth frowned when she saw that her daughter was alone. She had been hoping that Rose would be allowed to bring the child back.

"Where is my granddaughter? Is she still sick? Why is she not with you? She should be with her mother when she's not well," Ruth began her interrogation, following Rose as she headed for the closet to hang up her coat.

"Cora is at home with her father, mother. She's not with me, because she needs to be where she is most comfortable right now, which is in her own room with her toys, with her daddy. Don't worry. Jack takes great care of her."

"We don't doubt it, Darlin," Molly gave a sad smile, noticing the grimness in Rose's voice. Something else was wrong. Rose was wearing her depression like a new dress.

"Well, I do. I think I'll stop by and check on Cora myself," Ruth huffed, grabbing her own coat out of the closet.

"You do that, mother. Just be sure not to annoy Jack. He's worried enough about Cora. He doesn't need you harassing him and getting in the way."

"I am not going there to start trouble, Rose. I just want to check on my granddaughter," Ruth huffed, grabbing her purse. She turned a cool stare on Molly, not caring if the woman planned to join her or not. "Do you want to join me, Molly?"

"I'll be around later, Ruth. I want to make sure things are sorted here first." Really, she was worried about Rose. The girl looked as if she had just lost her best friend in all the world. Hmm, going by the situation, maybe she had.

"Well, suit yourself. I will tell the b...Jack, that you may be dropping by. Rose, please try not to drown in your melancholy too much today. Maybe you should go out and look at some of the houses offered. Molly has offered to arrange for a more permanent situation for us, may I remind you?"

"I'll do that later, mother. Right now, I plan to take a short nap first. It wasn't a relaxing night. I was too worried for Cora to sleep well," Rose shrugged. She felt relief as Ruth left without saying anything else. After what happened at Jack's, she couldn't handle an argument with her mother.

"You look like you've been run over by a train, Darlin," Molly tsked as Rose took a seat on a nearby couch.

"I feel like it. It's been a long night...and an even longer morning."

Molly sat next to her, sensing the haze of deep sadness that surrounded the young mother. "Cora's alright now, isn't she?"

"Yes. She is doing a lot better. She even slept through the night mostly...unfortunately, the same can't be said about her mother."

"What happened, Rose? Why are you even more melancholy than you were...well...I've never seen you this down, before. To be honest, it's frightening me."

Rose sighed, feeling even worse now. She didn't mean to have anyone worry about her, not even Molly. The woman had so much on her plate already. "I'm sorry, Molly but there's no need for you to worry. Really. I just had to...do what needed to be done, not to mention that it really had been a tough night for me."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It was just another memory. A memory that had opened my eyes somewhat. I'm not as good of a person as I may have seemed and...well...there was something I did that I wish I had done differently. But it's over now. I'm not going to dwell on it."

"Well, that's good, but I have a feeling that's not what has you so down here."

Rose sniffed, feeling another pang in her heart at the thought at what she had just done...what she had just given up. Yes, it was the right thing to do, she was sure, but it still hurt like hell. "I...I realized some hard truths. Jack and I...we never belonged together. He has a sweet, pure soul and he's so selfless...just like Hannah. They're alike where I'm so different. They belong together..."

Molly's heart sank into her stomach, suddenly knowing what Rose had done and how hard it must have been to do so and that it was the absolutely wrong thing to do. "Rosie, you didn't..."

"Jack had a hard, unfair choice to make, Molly. One he shouldn't have had to. So...I took the choice from him. I was the selfless one for once. I...I had to let him go."

"You did what?!"

"I told Jack to marry Hannah. I told him that they belong together."

"Because it's true. Jack and I...we're in different places in our lives. I'm stuck in the past right now and Jack has a future waiting for him. I can't drag him back into the past with me, Molly. I just can't. He's moved on from Titanic and beyond it should remain and Hannah is a good person. She's like Jack. Jack didn't know me when he saved me when I tried to jump off the back of Titanic. He saw someone in trouble and wanted to help. Last night, I was struggling with another memory. I didn't want to wake Jack. Hannah woke up and helped me when she had every reason not to."

"So that earns her the right to make off with your husband?"

Rose sighed and shook her head. Molly just wasn't getting it. Maybe she didn't want to, but Rose was going to make her. "No. It makes HER Jack's soulmate. Not me. He belongs with her. In fact, I think that the universe was aware of that and that's why I lost my memory. Course correction."

Molly stared at Rose as if she had just grown another head. She could not believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. "You cannot be serious. That is codswallop, Rose!"

"No, it's really not. It makes perfect sense! Jack belongs with Hannah and that's that and I'm fine with it...or I will be. I have to be. Besides, I don't deserve him. Not after I failed Helga."

"Rose..."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Molly. I know that you're concerned and I appreciate it, I do. But I will be fine. My memories are returning and I'm dealing with them and it's not like I'm coming away empty-handed or alone. I still have Cora. I'll always have and treasure her!"

"And that's enough?"

"Yes, it is. I just...I need for Jack to be happy and at peace. He loves Hannah and he trusts her. He's happy."

"I bet you he's not. I bet you that he's far from happy. He's just settling for second best for two reasons. He's scared to trust you again and because you just told him that you wanted him to be with someone else. He'd never force you into something that you don't want and...yeah his trust in you would have to be rebuilt and that's a task he's too scared to take. It's a crying shame that you both are allowing your insecurities to get in the way of the purest thing I've ever seen and it's going to affect Cora when she's older."

"I disagree. Hannah loves Cora too and I am still going to be helping to raise her. She will still have both of her parents."

"Who are not together and she will wonder why!"

"Trust me, Molly. Sometimes it's best for the child that the parents aren't together. I should know. I've been traumatized enough to witnessing my parent's style of parenting."

Molly couldn't help the grim chuckle that escaped her. "Well, I can imagine just how much your ma and pa hated each other, Darlin. You and Jack don't have that problem. Far from it. Gah, I wish that I could just lock you both in a room for a week! That'll put an end to this nonsense!"

"Well you can't, so you might as well accept our decision."

"I guess that I have no choice to. You both are determined to destroy both of your lives like this. The saddest thing is, it's all needless. You both are a couple of fools," Molly got up and retrieved her coat from the closet.

"Where are you going?" Rose frowned, watching Molly wearily.

"To join your mother and perhaps, if the opportunity allows, try to talk some sense into Jack. See why he's really allowing the love of his life to walk out the door like this."

"Molly, no. Leave Jack alone," Rose got to her feet, but Molly ignored her. The older woman just picked up her purse, her head held high, determined to breathe life back into the young man that had dared to steal a first-class girl from her powerful fiancee.

…..

When Molly reached the Dawson farm, everyone was in the sitting room. Ruth had a babbling Cora in her arms while Weaver Dawson seemed to be mercilessly flirting with her. Molly had to chuckle, recognizing the same charm she had seen in the younger Dawson man now directed at the elder Dewitt Bukater woman and to Molly's surprise, Ruth seemed to be enjoying it, sitting there blushing as if she was still a young woman herself. It did Molly's heart good to see it. It kept her belief in love alive somewhat. She looked around for Jack, to see Lisa and Hannah near the kitchen talking. It seemed that those two were just dandy. She knew that Lisa girl must be over the moon, now that Rose had released her hold on Jack, which annoyed the woman. Shaking her head, she entered the kitchen and spied Jack sitting on the back porch, sitting on the back steps, staring out at the distance. By his body language, Molly could tell that he was anything but happy. Sighing, she stepped out the door and took the seat next to him.

"You don't look happy at all, sonny. Mind telling me why you had let the love of your life walk away like that?" Molly went straight to what had brought her here. There was no need for small talk.

Ve i

"So Rose told you, huh?" Jack sighed, staring down at his closed portfolio, wishing that he had it in him to draw something, but inspiration seemed to flee him.

"Yes, she did. She seems to think that she doesn't deserve you after what happened to a Helga. That somehow she came to the conclusion that you and Hannah are soulmates and belong together and she loves you too much to stand in the way. Tell me that you're not believing that baloney as well."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "What happened to Helga wasn't Rose's fault. She should stop blaming herself for that. There was no way she could have pulled her up and even if she had...there would have been no way to save her. We were barely able to save ourselves. Helga's death has no bearing on what Rose does or does not deserve."

"How about the theory of hers about you and Hannah being soulmates? Do you agree with that as well?"

"I don't even believe in soulmates anymore, Molly. People fall in love and get together because of circumstance, not because the universe deems them to be together."

Molly gave another grim chuckle and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You see, that's where I think that you're lying. You do believe in soulmates and you know that Rose is yours, not Hannah. But you're too scared to fight Rose on her decision here. You're too afraid to trust her and you're relieved that she's taken the choice out of your hands. I must say that I'm disappointed in the both of ya."

Jack winced at Molly's words. There was no one he respected more than Molly Brown. To hear her say that she was disappointed in him...it hurt, but what else could he do? Force Rose to be with him? Forget what he had with Hannah? "You don't understand..."

"I understand that you're being a coward right now, Jack and that's one thing that I thought that you never would be. You love Rose and she loves you passionately! Those kisses you shared...that won't be the end of it! If you don't do the right thing now and fight for the woman you love instead of hiding from your feelings, that passion that caused those kisses will build until it explodes and you'll both end up hurting Hannah worse than you ever would have if you go ahead and end it now. Just my take on the situation," Molly got to her feet, having said all that she needed to say.

"Molly...I can't force Rose. It's her choice. The whole thing on Titanic was about Rose taking charge of her life. I'm not going to force her and call me a coward, but what she said about us being in two different spaces in our lives makes sense. I'm following Rose's lead. As for Hannah….the feelings I have for her may not be as intense, but they are real and they are enough. I won't hurt her and neither will Rose. This decision I the best for the three of us."

"Well, I hope that you're right Jack. I hope that you are right and all three of you end up with what you want and not a bigger mess that could all have been avoided," Molly simply stated, before turning around to join Ruth in the sitting room, leaving Jack on the porch to think about what had just been said.

_(A/N: Just had to let Molly have her say one last time since she's been Jack and Rose's biggest cheerleader. Time jump next chapter:) And on a sadder note, the anniversary of the Titanic sinking has just passed. Rest in Peace to all of the victims and the survivors of the sinking.)_


	30. Chapter 30

_**(A/N: The face claim for Jonathan Calvert is Jonathan Jackson. You may know him as the original Lucky Spencer from General Hospital and Avery Barkley from Nashville or Jessie Tuck from Tuck Everlasting. A very handsome and talented actor.)**_

_Eight Months Later…_

_Dear Molly,_

_It's been eight months since you had gone home to Denver to take care of your own family. Let me convey my appreciation for how you had taken so much time out of your life to help me find and deal with mine. I know we were a headache with all of our drama, but you were greatly appreciated and still are. I am sorry that I had let so much time lapse before writing you this update, but so much has happened in so short of time, I'm finally able to catch my breath and sit down and write to you. Where to start? Who do you want to hear about first?_

_I'll start with myself first, I suppose. Mother and I have been living quite comfortably in that small little house just down from the Dawson Farm that you had helped us purchase. We don't always get along, but we haven't been snapping at each other anymore. We both have come to accept that we will never have a close relationship, and that's okay. We just co-exist and go about our lives. Cora loves the little room we've made for her. She loves it when she gets to stay the night at mommies. I can't believe that there was ever a time when I didn't have her. She's my whole world, truly. I love her so much. _

_My memories are all back now. Each and every one of them. The good and the bad. I did what Doctor Jones had suggested and wrote them all down, so they could get out of my head and wouldn't weigh me down so much. It worked. I wrote the memories down and it was like they flowed out of my head and onto the paper and I was able to remain at peace. I was able to handle them. How I wish I had done that the first time….but I can't change the past. I can only move on with the future._

_Oh, and you won't believe it. Mother has a suitor! Yes, my mother! Ruth Dewitt Bukater! You do remember Jack's Uncle Weaver Dawson, right? Well, last month, he came to me and asked if it was okay if he called on my mother! He asked me, Molly! I couldn't believe it! Of course, I course I said no. Revenge! Just kidding! I said yes. I am pleased that my mother is taking her own destiny into her hands instead of depending on me and where I'm going to be in the future. My responsibility lays with myself and my daughter. I have no energy to worry about my mother's future as well and now I won't have to. It looks like there will be a June wedding. He's known mother for eight months now and still adores her. I don't think there's anything she can do to turn him off now. _

_Hmm, I guess you're wondering about Jack and where our relationship stands. Are we divorced yet? Has he married Hannah? The answer to both questions is no. Let's see. Where to start? Well, the divorce is taking some time...probably because neither of us is really pushing at it. We're both too busy co-parenting Cora and building a pleasant friendship and ignoring the intensity that's between us when we're together. No, there has been no more kisses. It helps that we avoid talking about our time on Titanic and our marriage. I tended to avoid Jack when I had a memory day...especially if the memory was of an intimate moment between us. One time, I dreamed of our first time together and that morning, Jack was to drop Cora off and pick her up later. I had mother answer the door both times. _

_I know, I know. Jack was supposed to help me with the memories, and he did. The more innocent memories, where I needed an explanation of something, like why was he handcuffed in a room that was filling with water. Or why were we behind some locked gates twice? Those were the ones that Jack helped with. I avoided him when I had a romantic memory. It was hard...but necessary for both of our sakes. We are still divorcing, though. He has a fiancee waiting in the wings and I have my own life to move forward with. _

_The good people of this small town are judgmental, though. It had almost become a scandal. But things calmed down soon enough. People still wonder why Jack and I are even bothering to get a divorce when there's Cora and we are still friendly with one another, but they've come to accept it and maybe when they see our story, they'll understand even more. _

_So, what have I been doing with myself to make ends meet, now that I'm not a first-class girl anymore? I've been teaching french to the daughters of the wealthy landowners in town. They pay pretty well and I'm putting all those skills that I had learned in finishing school to good use! When I'm not teaching, I'm editing!_

_That's right, Molly. I'm editing. Remember when I told you that I've written all of my memories down in order to better deal with them? Well, I've organized them all into a story and I converted them into a stage play! It's the passionate love story set on the doomed ocean liner Titanic! I have the manuscript almost done. I've even rented a theater to rehearse and put on the play. I figure that seeing it all on stage will help me reach closure once and for all. Last week I even placed some ads for the actors. Hopefully, I'll find the perfect Jake Lawson and Lily Dewitt. I know, the names are obvious but I couldn't help myself. Oh and he dies at the end. I figured that it'd make the story more...unforgettable._

_Well, that is all for now, Molly. I will give everyone your love. I hope that you do manage to get back here for a visit someday! _

_Here's to making it count!_

_Love _

_Rose Dawson_

…..

Rose had just put her letter to Molly in the mailbox at the post office and was heading for the small theater that she had rented for her play. Auditions were starting that afternoon and she already had someone auditioning for the lead male role. She was both surprised and excited. Surprised that someone was already interested in performing in it and excited that her dream to write and direct a play was about to come true! The next best thing would be performing in a play herself, but writing and directing was even better.

Rose was about to cross the street when Jack came out of the nearby cafe, carrying a smiling Cora.

"Rose!" Jack waved, spotting her right away, a bright smile lighting up his face and making Rose's day just a little bit brighter.

"Momma!" Cora squealed as she too spotted Rose.

"Hey, what are you two doing out and about," Rose waved, walking across the street to where Jack stood with Cora.

"We had some errands to run and Cora said that she was hungry, so we stopped at the cafe and grabbed a small snack. I'm glad to see you. I have something good to tell you," Jack explained as he slid Cora into Rose's waiting arms.

Rose resisted the urge to ask him if Hannah had joined a convent and now Jack was free to come back to her. She shook her head, wondering why such a mean thought had popped into her head. "Really?"

"Yes. Before we came here, I had a meeting with my lawyer. We looked over everything and I'm going to be able to give you alimony."

Rose chewed on her bottom lip, trying to be happy at this news. She should be. It meant that there was going to be extra funds to help her take care of herself and Cora and Jack was good enough to think of this himself instead of her own lawyer bringing it up. Of course, what she would like to happen was to turn back the clock and stop herself from ever leaving Jack's side, but that was impossible. "You don't have to do that Jack. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need your money."

"I know you are and I know you don't," Jack sighed. He knew that Rose would be reluctant about this, but he was determined to do right by her. He wanted to be sure that she would be alright. So what if it cost him some money every month? Just as long as Rose was safe and secure, that was all that mattered. "But I want to do this for you, Rose. You're...well you know. Just let me do this, okay? For my own peace of mind if nothing else."

"What does Hannah say about this? Once you two marry, it'll affect her too."

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "She understands."

Of course, Hannah did. Why wouldn't she? Rose wasn't surprised. She was just...jealous. But it was her own fault. She had allowed her guilt to get the best of her and she had let Jack go. She couldn't go back on it now. She wouldn't. She just wished that she could stop loving him so much. Right now, her heart was beating one hundred miles per minute and she would like nothing more than to kiss him and never stop

"Well, if you insist. But every cent is going towards Cora."

"If that's what you want to do," Jack chuckled. "So where are you off to now?"

"The theater. Someone wants to audition for the male lead role today," Rose couldn't help the smirk that appeared. Jack had been a little taken aback by Rose's decision to turn their story into a stage play and even more taken aback that his character died at the end, but he supported her nonetheless and was even curious.

"So Jake Lawson is about to be cast?"

Rose simply nodded. "Do you want to join me? Maybe help me make the decision. After all, this guy will be playing you."

"Hmm...it should be fun. Okay. Sure. Lead the way."

…..

When Jack and Rose arrived at the theater, they found a young man their age waiting for them. He was stunningly handsome, like Jack. He had longish blond hair that was even longer than Jack's and deep blue eyes and a beautiful mouth. Rose was tempted to give him the part right there and then.

"Are you here to audition?" Rose asked, wanting to make sure that this was the right person.

The man's smile lit up his entire face, just like Jack's did. "Yes. Yes, I am. My name is Jonathan Calvert. I'm here to audition for the part of Jake Lawson? I read about the play in your advertisement and the part just called to me."

Jack frowned as he noticed how Rose looked at this newcomer. It wasn't a polite, interested look. It was an interested and instantly attracted look. Not that he should care...but he couldn't help himself! He still loved her and yes, he wanted to see her happy and moving on with her life. He just wasn't ready to see her actually move on just yet. It was wrong of him to feel like that, but again he couldn't help it. Who was this guy anyway? "Do you have any acting experience?"

"Oh yes. School plays and I was Romeo in Eau Claire's production of Romeo and Juliet. I had gotten standing ovations."

"That sounds lovely. I must say...you do have the look that I'm going for. But I'd like to see you act out something…," Rose chewed on her bottom lip. She eyed Jack thoughtfully. "Would you mind being his acting partner Jack? I want to see if he really can capture who Jake is supposed to be."

Jack really didn't want to. For some reason, he didn't like this guy. He wanted him to go away. But if he didn't help Rose, maybe that meant that it would take longer for this guy to leave. Well...it wouldn't hurt to watch this guy make a fool of himself in front of his gi..in front of Rose. "Sure. Okay."

"Great! It looks like we've arrived right in time," Rose grinned, handing Cora to Jack so she could unlock the theater. "I think I know what scene you guys can use. The Southampton scene. Jack, you can be Antonio and Jonathan, of course, is Jake.

Once inside and turning the lights on, Rose chose to sit in the middle of the front row and dug two manuscripts out of her bag. She handed one to Jack and the other to Jonathan. "Okay, boys. Get on that stage and get to it."

Jack looked at the script and sighed at the familiar words, wondering if this was a good idea after all. This was really close to the conversation that he and Fabrizio had in that pub so long ago.

Rose frowned, watching Jack's facial expressions and felt like a fool. How could she be so insensitive? Jack may be healed now, but the memories must still sting. "Jack, I'm sorry. I just realized….you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. It's okay. Really," Jack forced a smile, determined to do this so they could be done with this Jonathan Calvert for good.

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I am. Let's get this over with."

Shifting a sleeping Cora in her arms, Rose nodded. "Okay. The scene is Southampton England. Antonio and Jake are in the middle of a poker game."

Jack sighed and looked at the manuscript, wincing a little as he remembered the friend he had lost so long ago. "Jake, you idiot! You've bet everything we have!"

"When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose," Jonathan read, meeting Jack's eyes head-on. For five minutes they played out the scene. Finally, it ended with a joyful. "We're going to America! Full house boys! WHOOHOO!"

"Cut!" Rose stood up from her seat with a wide grin. "You're him! That's exactly how I pictured it! Jack, what do you say? I mean...how did he do?"

Jack stared at the actor in disbelief. He was spot on! He couldn't believe it. "He was great. I can see...Jake. I think he has it. But don't you think you should audition more people before making a final decision?"

"Nonsense! He's perfect! He has the looks, he has the optimism down pat….he couldn't be even more Jake Lawson than...well, you! Besides, you said he was great. If that's not a seal of approval, then I don't know what is!"

"So I have the part?"

"You have the part, Mr. Calvert. Welcome to the Chippewa Falls production of Titanic!" Rose happily smiled. Things were going even better than she had planned. She had found the perfect Jake. Now only to find the perfect Lily.

"Whoo!" Jonathan cheered, pulling a shocked Jack into an excited hug! Watching the two men, Rose wanted to laugh. Jack looked so shocked to be faced with the same optimism that he had shown when they first met.

Jack looked at the grinning Rose and sighed. She looked so beautiful and carefree at the moment. She reminded him of that seventeen-year-old girl he had run away with two years ago. Looking at her made him ache inside. At that moment, he wished that he had made a different choice and that Jonathan Calvert would disappear.


	31. Chapter 31

It's been two days since Rose had given the part of Jake Lawson to Jonathan Calvert. Now it was time to find her Lily Dewitt. She sighed as she sat in the office of the small theater, looking through the script one last time. She had been so excited to have found her male lead, she had begun dreaming of what the play would look like, but only one person had auditioned for Lily and she was nowhere near appropriate for the part. Sighing, she placed the manuscript back into the desk drawer and glanced at the clock that hung above the door. It was almost time to close up for the day. It had been another unproductive day.

A knock at the door tore her out of her musings of what she was actually looking for when it came to the Lily character. She sighed and sat up straight, hoping that this wouldn't take too long. She had hoped to stop by Jack's and see Cora for a few hours before heading home for the evening.

"Who is it?"

Jonathan Calvert smiled as he opened the door halfway and stuck his head into the room. "Hey, are you busy? I had just gotten through reading the entire script and I have some thoughts."

"You have? You do? Come in," Rose waved him over to the chair, curious about what he had to say.

Smiling, Jonathan took off the hat that he was wearing and took the chair in front of the desk. He had read through the script quickly, unable to put it down. Rose's writing was so riveting and the story itself had touched something inside him that he hadn't known was there really. He found himself really admiring his character and at the end was brought to tears at the character's death. He just had to talk to someone...to her. Let the author know just how much he had enjoyed her work and maybe see if there was a real story behind it. Sitting there now, looking at Rose Dawson, seeing something in her eyes that spoke of tragedy, he felt that there was.

"So, Mr. Calvert..."

"Jonathan," he interrupted, wanting her to feel comfortable enough to share if she so wanted to. Really, he hoped that there was a friendship to be gained. He always enjoyed a nice relationship with the people he worked for. He didn't want this job to be any different. Besides, Rose Dawson was a gorgeous woman. He didn't mind getting to know her at all. In fact...maybe he could come away with something more than a simple friendship.

"So...Jonathan. What is it that you wanted to say?" Rose sat back in her chair, ignoring the twinge of discomfort she felt at using his first name after only knowing him for a few days. Then again, it had taken her only one day of knowing Jack to get her to start using his first name.

"Well, for one, this story is amazing! I mean...I actually cried at the end! I never cry at the end of a story! Not even a sad one! You can say it's because Titanic was a real tragedy, but...it's the characters too. I admire Jake so much. He's brave, loyal, and kind. He has this sense of freedom that...well that I can relate to. I feel like we could have been friends if he really existed!"

Rose couldn't help but feel the warmth of happiness and satisfaction to hear this feedback. She had often wondered if she had captured the true sense of tragedy of what had happened to Titanic and if her characters seemed real or just caricatures. She had wondered if the audience would be able to relate and feel for Lily and Jake. It made her feel good that someone actually did. "Wow, I don't know what to say. I can't say thank you. Lily and Jake...well..."

"They're real people, aren't they? That's what I really wanted to ask," Jonathan leaned forward, deciding to just dive in and hope that Rose didn't find him too intrusive. "Who are they? Did you know them? Did you know Lily? Did she tell you her story of her and Jake? Poor girl...I feel wretched for her...finding the love of her life just to lose him. What does she think of this play? Did you tell her? Does she know that I will be playing Jake?"

Rose couldn't help it. She laughed. This situation felt so surreal. "Well, first of all, thank you. I am glad that the story has moved you. Hopefully, it'll have the same effect on the audience when we open."

"I am sure it will."

Rose simply smiled before continuing. She felt a little reluctant, to tell the truth about who Lily and Jake were. It felt so personal...but Jonathan was going to act out the part of Jake. Wouldn't he have the right to know who Jake really was? Sighing, she made a decision. Since Jonathan was going to have to become the character, he might as well know the truth...well part of it anyway. She wasn't ready for him to know all of it. "Look, what I can tell you is that...the story of Titanic is true of course...that yes, Lily and Jake are real people and I'll also let you in on a part of a secret. Jake didn't die in real life. He still lives. I just had him die at the end because of the emotional affect. But he's alive and well, living his life happily. He's not frozen a the bottom of the North Atlantic."

"What? Wow...I mean...I'm glad he's not dead...but who is he? Who is Lily?"

"That, Mr. Calvert, will remain a secret."

"So you're not going to tell me who they really are?"

Rose smiled and shook her head. "Nope. Sorry."

Jonathan sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I had to ask."

"No harm in that, I suppose. Well, if that's all, I really must be going. I have a daughter to visit and a Lily to discover," Rose got up from her chair, not wanting to discuss the subject any further.

"Oh. Too bad. I was hoping that I could take you to that cafe down the way there," disappointment was clear in Jonathan's voice.

Rose stared at him, not knowing what to say to this. Should she be flattered that this handsome actor wanted to spend time with her? She should but...well...he wasn't the man that she was wanting to spend time with at the moment. Even though that man was now unavailable to her, but she still couldn't keep herself from missing him. To be honest, if she really sat down and thought about it, Rose would have to admit that she was lonely. The distance she now kept between herself and Jack was wearing on her, yet it hurt to be in his presence. To know that any romance between them was never going to happen again. Maybe...no...she should accept the offer. Jonathan wasn't Jack of course, but he was male company. Handsome male company. Maybe spending some time with a man that wasn't Jack would do her some good.

"Are you serious?"

Jonathan's smile was bright and beautiful. "Yes. Will you join me at the cafe? I won't take up too much of your time. I promise."

Rose hesitated again. She really did want to see Cora...but she needed the male attention. She couldn't deny herself when it was right there being offered. It was just a meal. What could it hurt?

"Okay. Lead the way."

...

Rose and Jonathan laughed as they continued down the pathway leading to the house that Rose shared with her mother. It had been a pleasant meal with Jonathan not only flirting with her but also telling funny stories about past theater productions he had been in. Rose had to admit, she enjoyed the attention. She chuckled as she rubbed her shoulders, trying to warm them. She was wearing a heavy coat, but the chill in the air still got to her.

"Are you cold?" Jonathan frowned, ready to offer his own coat.

"Maybe a little. It feels like it's going to snow any day now. Let me tell you, I am not looking forward to a Wisconsin winter."

Jonathan chuckled, tilting his head quizzically. He loved Wisconsin winters. The frosty air brought him memories of baked turkey, snowmen, the smell of fresh-baked pastries, Christmas carols and playing in the snow. Winter had always been his favorite season, hands down. "Why not?"

"Well, I heard that Wisconsin had the coldest winters around," Rose chuckled. "That story about Jake and ice fishing, falling through thin ice...not to mention that I am not a fan of the cold."

"Ah, you sound like you never grew up with a proper wintery experience!"

"Well...even though it did snow in Philadelphia, my mother always forbade me going out to play in it. As for everything else...well...I don't have very pleasant childhood memories that make me enjoy winter, even a little bit."

"That's too bad. Especially now that you're living in a state where winter is a big deal. You know, you should take advantage of it. Do everything that you were forbidden to do as a child. Find the joy of winter at last!"

Rose simply laughed. The idea of her building a snowman or making a snow angel was ludicrous! "How would I do that? Go ice fishing?"

"Maybe. Or build a snowman...or go sledding. There are plenty of things you can do."

"Maybe...but I'm afraid I'm too old for a lot of it."

"Pfft! One is never too old! You know...if you like...I can show you. We can do it all together. It's much more fun that way."

Rose stared at him in disbelief. "Why would you do all of that with a woman that you barely know? That's your boss if we're being technical?"

"Because no one should go through life hating winter. Least of all a beautiful redhead such as yourself. Come on, I'll be a perfect gentleman. Let me show you the joy of a Wisconsin winter!"

Rose was tempted to refuse. Her winter plans had been to sit in her warm house, take care of Cora, and mope over Jack. She did not relish the idea of spending time outside in what would be freezing weather. Besides, what would Jack think? Would he even care? He'd probably be out and about with Hannah, not giving her a second thought! Maybe...maybe she should do the same with this handsome newcomer.

"Well...it's tempting. I'll admit that."

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe. Ask me when there's actual snow on the ground," Rose laughed, causing Jonathan to smile as well.

"Oh I will. Believe me," Jonathan happily winked, enjoying himself. Rose Dawson wasn't only beautiful, she was smart and there was a sense of fun about her. Something told him that the answer will be yes when he asked again and that this woman would be up for anything.

"Rose?"

Rose's laughter faded a little as they came upon Jack and Hannah. Slowly, her good mood began to change, turning into the familiar longing she felt whenever she was in Jack's presence. She cursed herself, wishing that these feelings would vanish!

"Hello, Jack. Hannah," Rose tried not to notice how they were holding hands. Jonathan must have sensed something because suddenly her cool hands were encased in his. Somehow, that made her feel a little better and a little vindicated when she saw a flash of jealousy in Jack's eyes.

Jack fought against the urge to frown at how Jonathan took Rose's hand in his. He couldn't help the heated jealousy he felt, but he could try not to show it, especially in front of Hannah, who seemed curious about this new man in Roses life.

"Where are you two heading?" he went ahead and asked, knowing that it was none of his business.

"Oh, Jonathan was just walking me home. We just had a nice meal after leaving the theater. He had some thoughts about the play," Rose explained, enjoying how tense Jack seemed. His full attention seemed to be on what she was doing and not on his soon to be fiancee. Then she felt bad for enjoying it. She shouldn't. After all, she was the one who told Jack to choose Hannah. She shouldn't like the fact that Jack may be jealous of a new man in her life.

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yes. Jack did tell me that you found your male lead," Hannah smiled graciously, eyeing the newcomer with interest. This Jonathan Calvert certainly was handsome enough for the part. Hopefully he can be a permanent fixture in Rose's life and distract her from mooning over Jack so much. She knew that it was over between them, but still...if Rose had a love interest, it was all the better for her relationship with Jack.

"It's quite the story. I felt like I knew the characters, especially Jake. He and I would have been great friends if I had been there, I believe," Jonathan chuckled.

Jack's frown deepened. This guy was being presumptuous, wasn't he? "Is that so? Maybe he wouldn't like you all that much."

"Jack Dawson! What has gotten into you?" Hannah gasped in shock. Jack couldn't possibly be that jealous! This was so unlike him! Usually Jack was sweet and kind and quite likable! Right now, he was just being rude.

Jack winced, knowing that he had slipped up. "I'm sorry. No offense. I was just saying, you'd never know about these things."

"That was still rude," Hannah sighed and then smiled and held a hand out to Jonathan. "Don't mind my rude fiancee. Jack is usually more friendly than that. My name is Hannah, by the way. Welcome to Chippewa Falls. I do hope that everyone else is making a good impression."

Jonathan smirked at Jack, putting two and two together. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hannah. My name is Jonathan Calvert. I'll be playing the role of Jake Lawson in Rose's play. I'm not too bothered. I suppose Mr. Dawson's reaction to me is understandable."

Rose meanwhile glared at Jack. She no longer enjoyed his jealousy. In fact, she was more annoyed by it on him than she had ever been about it on Cal. "Well, I suppose we better carry on home. I have an early day tomorrow. I'm hoping that the perfect Lily will show up, just like Jonathan had."

Hannah frowned, a thought beginning to take shape in her head at this news. "You haven't cast Lily yet?"

"No. Sadly, I still have to look. Even though, it should be a little bit easier now that I have a Jake for the candidates to audition with."

"They just show up at the theater or do they have to fill out an application?"

"They just have to show up. I have the manuscript all ready for them and the Jake. It should be rather easy, and interesting," Rose happily explained, unaware of the reason why Hannah was asking her about auditions.

"I still don't know if this is a good idea, Rose. I mean...it's been over two years. I'm sure that Titanic is still a sensitive topic for some," Jack rubbed the back of his neck, wishing that he could be more supportive, but he just didn't like the thought of anyone, well of Jonathan Calvert really, acting out his past. It felt weird. Not to mention, it gave the man a reason to be close to Rose, which is what he really didn't like...not that he would ever admit that to anyone but himself.

"Really, Jack? Dorothy Gibson made that movie Saved From The Titanic twenty-nine days after the sinking. I doubt very much that anyone would care if a small theater in a small town put on a play about it," Rose rolled her eyes, now very annoyed. "We better go. Again, a busy day tomorrow. I'll drop by afterward to see our daughter."

"You do that," Jack watched them leave, also feeling annoyed for a reason that he wasn't going to even examine.

"Really, Jack?" Hannah frowned, annoyed by his behavior.

"What? You know that I had never liked the fact that she was turning our experience into a play. I'm only going along with it because it'll help her handle the memories better."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to be rude to Mr. Calvert. He seems to be a lovely man and I think he's right. You would have been friends. The only reason you don't like him is that he's spending time with Rose. I mean...do you even really want the divorce? Do you really want to be with me? It's not too late to change your mind..."

"Don't be silly. Of course, I want to be with you. I mean...all of that had been settled eight months ago. That guy just rubs me the wrong way, is all. I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel that I don't want this. I do."

Hannah just looked at Jack, feeling dejected. He still loved Rose. It was more than obvious. He'll never stop loving her. The Titanic will always bind them together, along with Cora. She just wished that she could understand it more. What they had gone through...how it forged what seemed to be an unbreakable bond, she just wanted to understand. Maybe the plans for the next day would be a step into understanding Jack's inability to let go of Rose more.

"Come. It is getting late and I told your father I would have you home early," Jack sighed, feeling tired of the situation as a whole. He squeezed Hannah's hand, feeling that he should reassure her. "Hannah, I want to marry you. I promise. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to."

"I know. Come on. Take me home," Hannah forced a smile, working to accept Jack's words, knowing that deep down, they weren't true.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day found Rose again in the theater, sitting in one of the orchestra seats, writing in some notes on a notepad. Today she was auditioning Lily's. Jonathan would be arriving at any minute to help her. She had to admit, she was looking forward to it. She was hoping to find her Lily today.

"Rose?"

Frowning, she turned her head towards the entrance to see Jack standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking reluctant to be there. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you if you have the time?"

If she had the time? Rose sighed as she glanced at the manuscript in her hand. She inwardly admitted that she would always have time for Jack, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She was pretty much done with being a pushover for Mr. Jack Dawson. "I have a few minutes before my actors arrive." Okay, actor, but again, Jack didn't need the details.

Jack took a deep breath and walked over to take the seat next to her. Looking at her, he had the urge to wrap his arms around her and never let go. She was always going to be the most beautiful woman to him. It made him angry at himself. If only he could feel that trust again that he had on Titanic. If only he could feel this passion and love for Hannah the way he did for Rose...maybe he shouldn't have let Rose walk away like she had...would they be together now if he hadn't? If he hadn't been so fearful of his own heart and of her ability to hurt him more than anyone ever could?

"What did you want to talk to me about, Jack?" Rose asked, sensing his hesitation.

"I...I'd like to apologize for yesterday. Hannah said that I was being rude and I had no right to be."

"But why were you rude? I mean...you reminded me of Cal, to be honest. And Cal...even though he's an unimaginable bastard, he had a right to be jealous. We were engaged to be wed. I was cheating on him. But you...we're getting divorced, you have Hannah. But for me...I have no one. Heck, I should be the jealous one."

"I wasn't actually jealous," Jack lied, rubbing the back of his neck, something that was becoming a nervous habit.

"You weren't? So you weren't bothered by me spending time with another man?"

"Well...he just rubs me the wrong way. I don't know why. He just does."

"Darling, it's because you were jealous," Rose smirked. "Which is ridiculous. I mean...you have Hannah. What do you expect me to do? Be single for the rest of my life, pining for you?"

"No! No, that's not what I want, Rose. I want you to be happy and move on. I don't want you to be unhappy or alone. I certainly don't want you stuck pining for me..."

Rose sighed and shook her head. She met Jack's eyes, feeling the tears in her own. "Do you have any idea how hard this is?"

"Believe it or not, it's not easy for me either. I...I shouldn't even be talking to you about this….not anymore."

"You approached me, Jack," Rose sighed, tearing her eyes away from his. "You know, it would be easier if I could just walk away and not look back. Not have to watch you play happy couple with Hannah."

"Do you want to leave?"

She met his gaze again and found herself unable to lie. She was never able to lie to Jack. Not even now. "No. As much as it hurts to see you with her...it'd hurt more to not see you at all. Plus, I'd never willingly leave our daughter and I'd never take her away from you either. It would hurt you and that's something that I never want to do. I've hurt you enough as it is..."

"Why do you love me so much, Rose?" his voice was so low, she could barely hear it, but the sadness and longing were loud and clear. "I'm not all that great, you know."

Rose's smile was sad and she couldn't resist but touch his cheek. "I love you because you're you, Jack. Plain and simple. Plus, you are that great. At least in my eyes, you are..."

They grew silent as their eyes met and the bond between them came to life, drawing them closer and closer, losing each other in each other's eyes. Rose sighed, closing her eyes as she felt Jack's warm breath against her face. She had thought that she'd never get to kiss him again, but that didn't seem to be the case. He was going to kiss her and she didn't have the strength to move away.

"Hey, I'm here!" Jonathan came through the door, his eyes on his manuscript, not seeing Jack and Rose nearly jump apart, both of their faces red over what they had almost let happen. "Has any Lily's shown up yet? Oh, hey Jack? You hear to watch the auditions?"

Rose and Jack avoided looking at each other as Jonathan took off his coat and sat down on the other side of Rose, oblivious to what he had interrupted.

"Um, I just came to apologize for my behavior last night," Jack stammered, feeling mortified at what he had almost done. "In fact, I apologize to you as well. I wasn't my best last night...in fact, I was a jerk. I really have no excuse."

Jonathan just smiled kindly, already having guessed that Jack really did have a very good excuse. Jonathan didn't blame him at all. He would have been jealous too. "That's okay, man. I understand. I would have been jealous if some strange man was spending time with the girl I fancied as well."

"Pardon me?" Rose frowned, giving Jonathan a strange look, wondering what he was going on about. This really was not the time.

Jonathan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Really, it wasn't hard to figure out who Jake and Lily are. Jack Dawson. Jake Lawson and the female's lead name is a flower name as well. I know that Jake and Lily are really you and Jack. It's okay, I just kind of wonder why you two aren't together now, but that's none of my business really."

Rose sighed and looked at Jack. "It's too long of a story and neither one of us wants to go into it now."

"That's cool. I know all that I need to know for the part anyway. Unless there's a sequel," Jonathan grinned, arching a brow, his blue eyes laughing.

"Well, seeing that Jake Lawson freezes to death at the end, there won't be. This is really Lily's story. It's about her finding the strength to break free from her gilded cage and make her life count the way she wants it to."

"Yeah, Lily is a lot stronger than she gives herself credit for," Jack again meets Rose's eyes.

Rose blushed and looked down at the manuscript. "Maybe, but it was Jake who made her believe in that strength. If only..."

"Have they started yet?" Hannah rushed into the room, shocking both Jack and Rose.

"Hannah?" Jack frowned, getting to his feet, not believing that she was there and grateful that it was Jonathan who arrived first, not his fiancee. "What are you doing here?"

Hannah laughed and tried to be nonchalant about her reason, not even giving herself time to wonder why Jack was there as well. "I decided to audition for the part of Lily!"

"What?!" Jack stared, totally taken aback. He had definitely not been expecting this! Why was his fiancee auditioning for a part that was really a version of his soon to be ex-wife? It didn't make any sense to him!

"I'm going to audition for Lily. I remember all the school plays I had performed in and people seemed to like my performance, so I figured, why not at least audition for this. It'll give me something to do and give me a chance to act again," Lily smiled, the excitement clear in her voice. "Plus, I'm helping Rose find closure."

"She is as pretty as a Lily. The name suits her...just like Rose suits you," Jonathan winked at Hannah who blushed at the compliment. He glanced at Jack, noticing how the artist didn't seem too bothered by the compliment.

"Well, it won't hurt for her to audition, I suppose," Rose got to her feet and handed Hannah the manuscript. "I was thinking that you two can do the gymnasium scene. It was one of the more emotional moments between Jake and Lily."

"Ok," Hannah walked onto the stage, where she was joined by a smiling Jonathan.

Rose settled back into her seat, with a frowning Jack sitting next to her. She could tell that he wasn't happy about this, but what could she do? This was Hannah's decision. Besides, just because she auditioned didn't mean that Rose would give her the part.

"I don't like this," Jack grumbled.

"Hush," Rose shushed him, keeping her attention on what was going on up on stage. "Okay, guys. In this scene, Jake has snuck up onto the first-class deck to talk to Lily, who had just been forbidden to see him again. He wants to get her to see that she cannot marry Al, but she is determined to go through with it because her mother was depending on her. It's all in the script. Jonathan, be heartfelt in your speech to her and Hannah...you want to listen to him. You don't want to marry Al...but you have to. You have no choice. You're...trapped. Okay. Begin."

"Jake, this is impossible," Hannah read, slipping into character, making herself forget that this scene was actually Jack and Rose. "I can't see you," She turned to leave, just for Jonathan to gently touch her arm, making her face him.

"I need to talk to you."

"No, Jake. No. Jake. I'm engaged. I'm marrying Al. I love Al."

"Lily. You're no picnic. You're a spoiled little brat even. But under that, you're the most amazingly astoundingly, wonderful girl...woman that I've ever known."

"Jake, I..." Hannah tried to walk away, but again Jonathan stopped her.

"Let me try to get this out! You amazing," Jonathan stopped as if he was gathering up his thoughts than began again. "I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I 've got ten bucks in my pocket. I have nothing to offer you, I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump. Remember? I can't turn away without knowing that you'll be alright. That's all that I want."

"Well, I'm fine. I'll be fine. Really."

"Really? I don't think so. They've got you trapped Lily! And you're gonna die if you don't break free! Maybe not right away because you're strong, but someday...someday that fire that I love about you, Lily...that fire is gonna burn out."

Hannah struggled to stay in character, her mind screaming that this was Jack's words to Rose. Those words of pure love and respect, they were meant for Rose from Jack. She struggled to push those thoughts aside, hoping that it could be read as being touched by Jake's words and continued. "It's not your job to save me, Jake."

"You're right. Only you can do that."

"Okay, that's enough," Rose stood up from her chair, having seen enough. She had to admit, Hannah was good. She had conveyed the emotions rather adequately. It was just that...she felt weird having the woman that was to marry Jack act out the scene that meant so much to her. She didn't think that she could give Hannah the part.

On the way down, Jonathan whispered to Hannah, curious about why she was really auditioning for the part. More than that, why was she marrying Jack when it was obvious that Jack and Rose had this intense romantic past that seemed to be still present today. "What are you doing with him?"

"Pardon me, that is a rude question," Hannah frowned, understanding what Jonathan was saying. "If you must know, I'm with him because I love him and he loves me. What he had with Rose is over."

"Is it?"

Hannah glared at him as they walked up to a frowning Jack and a distracted Rose.

"So what's the verdict? Have we found my Lily?" Jonathan happily asked, having a feeling that Rose was going to say no, but the answer didn't come from Rose, surprisingly.

"No, you do not have a Lily, because Hannah is not doing this play," Jack spoke up, his arms folded as he stood to his feet.

Hannah stared at her glaring fiancee, taken aback by his attitude. He had never behaved like this before. "I think that is Rose's decision to make, not yours."

"It's not only about Rose and you know it. You're not doing this. It's inappropriate! People already gossip about the three of us! What will they think with you playing a character that everyone knows is really Rose? Huh? It'll blow the scandal up even more when it's just beginning to calm down! I already don't like the idea of the play, you being in it just makes it worse!"

"Since when were you against this play, Jack?" Rose folded her arms, now glaring at Jack herself. The anger towards him was new. She had felt it towards Cal a number of times, but never towards Jack. Then again, Jack had never behaved like Cal, until now. "When I told you I was writing our experience into a play, you said it would be a good way to get closure. That you were supportive! What happened to that?"

"That was before my fiancee thought it'd be swell to be the female lead! She's not doing it and that's final!"

"Is that so?" Rose was bristling with rage. Her body seemed to be quaking with it. She smiled then, a smile that should be familiar to Jack, because she had smiled that way at Cal the night they had first met. When she had goaded Cal into inviting Jack to dinner. "Hannah, dear. The part is yours if you want it. Be sure to read the whole script and we'll discuss it when you're finished. Rehearsals for you and Jonathan will begin next week. Welcome to the Chippewa Falls production of Titanic."

Jack angrily glared right back, unable to believe that Rose was defying him like this. "Are you insane? You're just doing this out of spite!"

"Maybe, Jack. Or maybe I'm doing this because Hannah is a big girl and can make up her own mind. You are not the boss of her and you're definitely not the boss of me! Now if you'll excuse us, me and my actors have some things to discuss. You'll be welcomed to come back when you stop behaving like a master of the universe!"

Jack wanted to roar with rage he was so angry, but instead, he just turned around and stormed out, not having anything nice to say at the moment.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make trouble between you and Jack. I just thought it'd be interesting to audition and maybe...I don't know."

"It's okay. You actually were really good. Plus, I didn't like how Jack was acting. For the first time, he reminded me of Cal."

"He's just hasn't been himself for the past few days," Hannah sighed, really meaning that he hadn't been himself for the past eight months, but that was too much to reveal about their relationship at the moment.

Rose sighed, inwardly admitting that she hadn't been herself in a while either, despite the return of her memories.

"Well, welcome anyway. I for one am glad that we have a Lily now," Jonathan smiled, hoping to lighten the atmosphere some. "I am sure that this is going to be a great production."

Hannah and Rose looked at each other, hoping the same. Maybe they could even become friends after it was all said and done.


	33. Chapter 33

Jack came home to find Weaver and Ruth in the sitting room playing with Cora. He just gave a half-hearted nod towards Ruth and made his way outside to sit on the back steps, leaving Weaver and Ruth to look at each other, wondering what was up. It was rare to see Jack in such a dark mood. He was like his father, eternally optimistic, not long without a smile.

"I thought he had gone to talk with Rose. I wonder what my daughter did this time," Ruth sighed. She and Rose no longer fought as they had eight months ago, but sometimes things did get tense between them. She loved her daughter, but she knew that Rose had the habit of pushing the buttons of the people that loved her the most. It seemed like she had finally pushed Jack's.

"I wish that your daughter and my nephew would stop this and just get back together. Hannah's a good girl and all. I like her, but she's not for Jack. He doesn't light up the way he does for Rose. As long as he's not with your daughter, he's never going to be truly happy," Weaver grumbled.

"Maybe you should talk to him. He seems to listen to you," Ruth kissed Cora's plump cheek as she began to brush her blond curls.

"I already tried once. He didn't listen to me then, I doubt that he'll listen to me now," Weaver snorted, pushing himself to his feet. "But that's my brother's only son and I know he'd stay on the boy until things got worked out. So I'll do the same. I'll be back. Don't spoil the girl too much while I'm away."

"Oh, of course, I will. That is what us Grandmothers do. We spoil the grandchildren," Ruth chuckled, good-naturedly. She had to admit, she was happy. Looking at her past, she had thought that she would have to live a life of leisure in order to be truly happy, but she was just as happy now, being not rich yet enjoying the attention of a nice male. If someone had told her that this would be what made her happy two years ago, she would have thought them crazy.

Weaver kissed her cheek and then got up and followed Jack outside, where he found his nephew sitting on the back steps smoking a cigarette. He tsked and lowered himself down to it next to his brooding nephew. "Want to talk about it?"

Jack shrugged. He really was not in the mood to talk or listen to some sage advice. He was just too angry. Angry with Hannah. Angry with Rose. Just angry at the world in general. "I don't really see the use of talking about it. No one listens to me anyway."

"Why are you so angry? Did that Rose do something again? Flirt too much with that new actor in town, did she?" Weaver snorted, giving Jack's arm an amused nudge. He couldn't help but laugh even more when Jack openly glared at him. "Ah! So that's it! You're still jealous! Well, if you want the girl back, just say so. I doubt that it'd take too much convincing."

"It's not the actor...even though I still don't like him. He's too...happy."

Weaver shook his head and chuckled, wrapping an arm around his nephew's shoulders. "You don't like him because he reminds you of how you used to be and you know that had been what drew Rose to you and you're afraid it'll draw her to him. But you have Hannah. You insist that you love Hannah. You moved on. Rose has a right to move on too, doesn't she?"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes as he took another drag from his cigarette. "Of course she does. I'm not saying that she doesn't...but this play she's writing is our story. I should have a say about it too, right?"

"Well, you told her it was ok to do it, right?"

"Yes, I did. I thought it'd help her with the memories, take the pressure off of her mind, and gain some closure."

"You just didn't expect the lead actor to be so handsome and charming, right?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's not him that has me so angry right now. I can care less about him and he's playing me anyway. So why should I be so jealous? No, it's not him. It's Hannah. She auditioned for the female lead."

"What?" Weaver stared, genuinely shocked. Now that was something that he hadn't been expecting. "Is she serious?"

Jack grimly nodded. "Yes. I was there and watched her. Funny thing is, I don't even think Rose was going to give her the part. She looked like she wasn't...but then...I opened my mouth and yelled at Hannah."

Weaver again blinked in shock. It wasn't like Jack to yell at either of the girls. His buttons must have really been pushed. "What did you say?"

"I told her that she wasn't going to do the part. That it was inappropriate and would reawaken the scandal and that my answer was final."

"Rose is Ruth's daughter and judging from the mother, I can only guess that went over well with the girl."

"She fucking gave the part to Hannah anyway. Just to spite me! Can you believe her? She can't possibly be comfortable with this!"

Weaver couldn't help his amused laugh. The fire he loved in Ruth was ever-present in Rose and he had a feeling that Jack liked the fire as well...when it wasn't burning him. "She didn't like you making the decision for Hannah. You pressed a button with her and she pushed a button for you."

"She pissed me off so bad...like...I've never been this pissed off before.

Weaver sighed and squeezed his nephew's shoulder. He knew why Rose had this ability to anger Jack so much and vice versa. "It's because you two love each other. You know what buttons to push."

"Uncle Weaver..."

"I'm not saying that your feelings for Hannah aren't real...but it's not what you feel for Rose. It will never be what you feel for Rose. You gave that girl your heart and soul that night. You nearly died for her. You'll never feel that deeply for anyone else, no matter how hard you try to. It's a crying shame that you're willing to walk away from that."

"I'm marrying Hannah," Jack's voice seemed to lack any conviction or determination. The statement felt weak, like it didn't have any substance. Maybe it didn't. But he wanted it to. He wanted to feel the passion for his fiancee that he felt for Rose. Why couldn't he? Why was it so hard to let Rose go and give Hannah what she deserved?

"I know. I wish that you would reconsider, but it's your decision. I can't make it for you. I can only make the suggestion to reconsider. Ask yourself if you really distrust Rose so much. If you can really commit yourself to a marriage to someone else when the woman you truly love is right there. Really search your soul and do it before that divorce is final. Because I tell you, that girl loves you more than any other ever could. She may say she's letting you go, but from what I've seen...from what Ruth tells me...she's not over you yet. We don't think she ever will be."

Jack opened his mouth to say something when Hannah stepped out onto the porch, nervously wringing her hands as she approached the two men.

"Jack?"

Jack's eyes widened he turned to see his fiancee. He couldn't help but feel guilty, even though he hadn't done anything. Had she heard everything that his Uncle had just said to him? If so, what could he do to defuse the situation?

"Rose's mother said that you were out here and...can we talk? I know you're angry with me, but I want to explain," Hannah continued. She hadn't heard anything that the two men were discussing it seemed. She was just nervous about having to explain why she wanted to do Rose's play. She hoped to make Jack understand and gain his blessing.

"I'll leave you two alone," Weaver got to his feet and disappeared back into the house.

Hannah hesitantly took Weaver's place next to Jack. Judging by the way her fiance turned away and refused to look at her, she knew that he was still angry. "Why does me doing the play anger you so much, Jack?"

"I already explained to you why," Jack's reply was full of tense anger.

"You told me half of the reason. I'd like to know the full reason. I mean, forgive me but you had never cared about what people thought before. Why now?"

Jack sighed and shrugged. He didn't know if he could really explain it to Hannah, and it angered him that he even had to. Titanic was...it was something between him and Rose. Hannah doing the part...it was like an invasion. That reason sounded so horrible, but that's how he felt, but how could he say that to Hannah without hurting her? "How about telling me why it's so important for you to do the part, huh? I've told you all about the Titanic. Why do you need to live it?"

"You are so good at deflecting," Hannah rolled her eyes, becoming annoyed.

"You're the one wanting to do the part. You might as well tell me why. It can't just be about helping Rose find closure either. She can find closure without you doing this play. There's something else. I want to know what it is. Since I'm a part of the story and we're going to get married, I feel like I have a right to know."

Hannah pursed her lips and sighed, feeling herself give in. Jack wanted to know the truth? She'll tell him. She had no idea how he was going to react, but it was her truth. He'll just have to deal with it. "Fine. I wanted to do this part because I wanted to know why. Why you can't let what you and Rose had go? What is it about Titanic that keeps you bonded so tightly together? It's not just Cora. I see that a mile away and so can everyone else. I want to know what it is and understand it. I want to understand you and I feel like this play has the answer to that."

Jack winced and looked away. He couldn't deny her words. He couldn't deny that there was something still there between him and Rose, despite their efforts to ignore it. He couldn't even say what the reason was. Both he and Rose tried to say it was Cora, but they both knew it wasn't. Maybe Hannah was right. Maybe the answer was in the play. It still felt like an invasion...but his guilt wouldn't let him forbid her to do it anymore.

"Do you really think doing this play would help you?"

"I think it'd help us. It'll even help Rose. Maybe if the three of us can find closure for you both, you and her can finally let each other go and be happy. Don't you think she deserves to find love again and be at peace and be happy, Jack? I don't think she can be when she's still stuck in the past and obviously in love with you. In helping her put the past away, I'm...we...are helping her find her way to a happier future."

Jack tried to keep his bitter thoughts back. He didn't want to wonder why she couldn't find that happy future with him when they had been together. He didn't want to resent the could be future husband of the girl he had fought so hard to help survive not only her mother but a sinking ship as well.

"I know that you still have feelings for her. I'm not stupid. I know that you can't really let go of what you two had gone through. It was intense and emotional and it had brought Cora into the world. If Rose's memories hadn't left, you two would likely still be together. But things happened the way they did and now...I just want all of us to find peace with it all and this play is my way of helping to make that happen. Do you understand?"

"What if it doesn't make you understand, Hannah? What if it confuses you even more? You're just putting yourself through emotional torture for nothing!"

"I think it will help me understand, Jack. I really do. I'm already beginning to understand just how deep your feelings were for her back then. A full day and you were already in love with her enough to beg her not to marry that guy. It wasn't even to be with you, it was just you wanting her to be okay. Am I right? Am I understanding it so far?"

Jack rolled his eyes and met her eyes, giving in to her reasoning. "Fine. Fine go ahead and do the play. If it helps you understand me and what went on, have at it. I won't act like a madman over it anymore."

"Thank you."

"And if you need to talk to me about a scene or something...I'll try to explain it to you. If it helps."

Hannah wrapped her arms around Jack and pressed her head against his. "See, I knew you were reasonable. It's one of the reasons that I love you."

"I love you too," Jack smiled, kissing her cheek. "Friends again?"

"Friends," Hannah laughed and pulled away from him a little. "I should thank you. I don't think Rose was going to give me the part until you blew your top like that."

Jack just chuckled and shook his head. "I know. She did it to spite me. I suppose I'll talk to her tomorrow and smooth things over."

"That'd be good. It's not good for Cora for her parents to be fighting, especially over something as silly as this."

Jack agreed. Tomorrow, he'll fix things with Rose and hopefully, they all can begin the process of healing. He just wanted everyone to be happy and at peace. He knew that it was impossible really, but he couldn't help wanting it, nonetheless.


	34. Chapter 34

_Rose had just slipped on her nightgown and had lighted some candles, not in the mood to deal with the harshness of electric lights. She stood before her floor-length mirror and gazed at her reflection, admiring how her red curls flowed over her shoulders. She always loved her hair. Sitting before her bureau and brushing the silky strands was one of her most relaxing things to do. It kept her hands busy and gave her time to think over the events of the day and plan for the next one. Smiling, she turned towards her vanity to do just that when he appeared in the doorway, his blue eyes seemingly undressing her, causing her to blush. _

"_Jack? What are you doing here? It's late. Why aren't you with Hannah?" Rose swallowed, trying to hide the desire she felt just at the sight of him. _

"_I don't want to be with Hannah. I want to be with you."_

"_You love Hannah, Jack."_

_Jack smiled at her and slowly approached. He took her hands in his once he had reached her and his blue eyes stared into hers. "I don't love Hannah. You know that. You know that you are the one I'm in love with and I'm through denying it to myself and allowing you to hide from it. You're my soulmate, Rose. Not Hannah. You're my soulmate and I want to be with you."_

"_What about Hannah? She wants you, Jack."_

"_She knows I want you and she understands. She's not a problem anymore. It's just you, me, and Cora for now on. Just the way it should be."_

"_Jack...I...I don't deserve you but I love you anyway! I am so sorry...for everything."_

_He placed a finger against her lips, silencing her flow of words. "It's all forgiven and in the past, Rose. Let's leave it there. It's time for us to start our future. Right now..."_

_Rose's words dried all up. He was saying all that she wanted him to say and the desire in his eyes reflected the desire in her own. She wanted him more than anything and by his own words, he was all hers. There was nothing else in the way. "Put your hands on me, Jack..."_

_Their lips met in a passionate kiss and their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. She clung to him as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the waiting bed and he laid her down on silk sheets…._

…_.._

Jonathan walked into the theater, his manuscript in hand. He had some questions to ask Rose and hoped that she could help him get a better handle on the character. His eyes were on the manuscript in his hands, but lustful moans were what caught his attention. He looked up to see a sleeping Rose sitting in one of the chairs and by the sounds she was making and the name that slipped from her lips, he knew she was having a good dream. He hated to wake her up. If there was no danger of someone else entering, he would let her remain in dreamland.

Jonathan walked over to the sleeping Rose and carefully shook her shoulder, being careful not to be too rough. He didn't want to startle her awake. "Rose. Rose, wake up. We have work to do, love."

Rose's pleasant smile turned to a frown as her eyes fluttered open. She stared in confusion into a pair of blue eyes. "Jack?"

"No. It's Jonathan. Jonathan Calvert. I'm here with questions about the script...you told me to come by if there were questions. Remember?"

A deep blush heated Rose's cheeks as she realized that it had all been a dream. A very vivid passionate, sexy, not real, dream, and now she was awake, in the theater with no Jack in sight...Jack who was still very much with Hannah and not with her.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but you were kind of...talking in your sleep. I don't think you'd want just anyone to come in and hear you," Jonathan chuckled, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

"This is so embarrassing," Rose mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and hanging on to the fading images of the dream. It had been so real. Jack had felt so real, from that passionate kiss to that warm embrace. But it hadn't been real. It was just another dream to torture herself with.

"Why? I mean, it's perfectly normal to dream of people we love, right?"

Rose glared at Jonathan. "I don't think that's an appropriate conversation, Mr. Calvert."

"Sorry. I was just trying to help."

"Hello?! Rose?! Anyone here?!" Jack called as he entered the theater.

Rose went ten shades of pale as she managed to get to her feet. "Oh no, it's Jack! He's supposed to drop Cora off...but I can't see him...not now...can you...can you get rid of him? Tell him I had some business to take care of and that I'll be by for Cora later? Please, I can't see him after..."

"It's okay. I'll deal with him, you go," Jonathan agreed, feeling bad for the redhead who ran off into her office, shutting the door behind her. Two minutes later, Jack appeared with a smiling Cora in his arms.

"Hey, where's Rose? I was hoping to drop Cora off and perhaps smooth things over about Hannah being in the play. She was right, I was way out of line," Jack explained, looking around for his soon to be ex-wife. He sighed at the small twinge of disappointment when he failed to see her.

"She's busy in her office. Something about rewrites. She told me to tell you that she'll be over for Cora later," Jonathan explained, trying to keep his expression neutral. He was not surprised to see how the other man seemed disappointed at not seeing Rose. He did not know what had happened to those two and why they weren't together, but it was clear that the feelings were still there.

"Oh...ok. I guess I'll go then. Tell her Cora can't wait to see her..."

"Is Cora the only one who looks forward to visiting with Rose?" Jonathan knew he was overstepping. He should stay out of whatever was going on, but his curiosity wouldn't let him.

"Of course not. Rose and I are friends. We enjoy each other's company," Jack frowned, not liking the question at all. What was this man up to? Jack eyed the other man suspiciously, his jealousy again flaring up. "What's it to you? I mean, what intention do you have towards Rose?"

"She's my boss and I hope she'll be my friend," Jonathan shrugged.

"Is that all that you want to be?"

"Yes, of course. But if by chance you mean do I want a romantic relationship with her...well, she is a beautiful woman. If she expressed interest, I wouldn't say no. I'm single, she's soon to be single for some reason..."

"Just be sure that you don't hurt her. She's been through a lot. More than anyone and I don't want her to be hurt."

Jonathan couldn't help but smirk. Jack seemed to care an awful lot about the well being of a woman he was divorcing. "I don't think I can hurt her any more than she already has been. But hurting her is not my intention. I just want to make her happy. I mean, I assume that's what you want too."

Jack frowned, thinking that Jonathan's words seemed to be an accusation of sorts. As if he wanted to hurt Rose. He didn't. Hurting Rose had never been his intention, at least not consciously...but he seemed to hurt her anyway, without even trying. "Of course."

"Hey, before you go...I'm curious," Jonathan cleared his throat, seeing if he could get the story of what had happened from Jack. He just couldn't understand why two people who loved each other enough to die for one another weren't together now. "What happened? You two...you two were the model of people in love. You almost died for each other. Why are you divorcing? Especially when the feelings are still there, as clear as day?"

Jack sighed, not surprised by the question. It was natural to be curious about the outcome of a love story that had been as intense as his and Rose's. Especially when it seemed that it didn't work out. But still...it was too much to explain. He couldn't bring himself to. "I...I can't go into it right now. Maybe Rose will tell you someday."

"It's just sad, man. With all that you two had gone through...I would think you would be inseparable."

Jack sighed, at the edge of losing his patience. This was one of the reasons why he was reluctant about this play. Too many strangers had opinions. Opinions that he did not want or need...or so he thought. "Look, you don't know either of us. You don't know what happened between now and then. It's best if you just stick to the script. That is the story Rose needs to be told. Not what had happened afterward."

"If you say so, man. It's just a shame. She still loves you. Doesn't really bide well for those of us who might want a chance."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "If you can't be patient with her and her feelings, then you don't deserve her anyway."

"I get the feeling that in your eyes, no one deserves her."

"Lucky for you and everyone else, it's not up to me. It's up to Rose. Someday, she will want to move on with her life. Be the kind of man that deserves her if you want a chance when she does. If you can't...then do your job and leave her alone. I have to go," Jack turned around and left, not giving Jonathan any more chances to answer.

Rose stuck her head out of her office and looked around. "Is he gone?"

"Yes. He's gone. I think he was looking forward to seeing you. He seemed disappointed."

Rose came out and sat back down in her chair. She was grateful to Jonathan for his help. She really hadn't been in any shape to see Jack after such an erotic dream. But just the sound of his voice made her heartache. She loved him so much, she had a feeling that there was never going to be any moving on for her. No one was as good as Jack.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about Jack's jealous behavior towards you. He's just...jealous. It's not a very common emotion for him, I'm afraid."

Jonathan's smile was kind and compassionate as he took a seat next to her. "He loves you. that's why he's jealous. I honestly don't understand why you two aren't still together."

"I lost my memories. I lost my memories and walked out on Jack and Cora and was gone out of their lives for two years. Jack had no idea what happened and when he found out...it was too late. He had already moved on with Hannah. It was my choice to step aside and let him move on. He deserves so much more than I could have ever given him."

"No one can give him as much as you can, though. Because no one can love him like you do. And no one can love you like he loves you. You two are soulmates. It's obvious, it's all right here in this play and it's in both of your eyes. You belong together."

"Soulmates. There's that word again," Rose just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She used to believe in soulmates, once upon a time. She had once believed that Jack was her soulmate. But now...she wasn't so sure. "You're someone else that believes in soulmates?"

"I do. I believe that there is someone out there for everyone. Jack is yours."

"It's a nice thought...but it's not true. If there are soulmates, its Jack and Hannah. They have so much in common, they are so alike..."

"That does not make soulmates, love. In fact, most times, soulmates are total opposites so they can balance each other out."

"It's a nice notion, but it's fantasy. Jack is where he belongs and I'm where I belong. Here writing this play, bringing the story to the masses."

"So Hannah gets Jack, but who do you get? Since there's no such thing as soulmates?"

Rose simply shrugged. "I can't tell the future. Maybe I'm meant to be alone. Maybe there's someone else. I don't know. I just know that Jack deserves to move on and I am all about giving Jack what he deserves."

"Well then, he deserves a swift kick for allowing you to get away for a second time," Jonathan snorted.

Rose tried not to laugh, but couldn't resist a giggle. "No, he doesn't. Anyway, now that you know what had happened, I expect you to drop it and don't question either of us on it again. Is that clear, Mr. Calvert?"

"Crystal clear. For now on, my full attention will be on the Jake and Lily of the past. Not what became of them in the future."

"Well, there is no future for them. Remember?"

"Oh yes…"

"Come on, let's get some rehearsal done before Lily shows up. Practice makes perfect..."

"Oh...i remember...there's a report of a snow storm next week. A good old Wisconsin winter is on the way."

"So?"

"So. I plan to keep my promise to you. Next week, after the snow has fallen and hopefully we have a good blanket, I hope you'll allow me to show you just how fun winter can be."

Rose stared at the handsome man before her. The image of dream Jack was beginning to fade as Jonathan's invitation filled her mind. Maybe this was just what she needed. "Okay. Sure. I'd love that."

"Great! Trust me, you will not regret it."

Rose smiled, watching Jonathan take out his manuscript and flip through the pages. He was indeed a very handsome man and he was exactly her type. If she was to move on from Jack, she could see her moving on with someone like Jonathan. She had no idea if there was even a future with the handsome actor, but she had a feeling that it was going to be fun finding out.


	35. Chapter 35

Rose had been home for a good hour now. It had been a long day doing some editing work on the script and getting Jonathan's input on how to make Jake's character more in sync with his own personality, which wasn't hard. Indeed, Jonathan was a lot like Jack in so many ways. She was surprised that the two hadn't hit it off right away. Of course, she was suspicious that the reason for that was that Jack was jealous. The feelings they had for each other weren't going away and it felt like they never would, even though both herself and Jack were determined to ignore them.

Sighing, she put on a kettle of water to prepare some tea. She could use a cup of the steamy beverage now, to relax her for the evening if nothing else. Sighing, she turned to the cabinet to take out a cup and saucer when there was a knock at the door. Who could that be? She had thought that she'd have the night to herself since Ruth spent most of her time with Weaver Dawson these days. Sighing, she opened the door to Jack, who just gave her a nervous smile in greeting.

"Jack? What are you doing here? And without Cora?" She suddenly remembered that he was supposed to drop the child off that night. She couldn't believe that it had slipped her mind. Was she that frazzled over that dream she had earlier?

"She was feeling a little under the weather, so I allowed her to stay home...but I thought that maybe I should come to see you anyway. To talk. The last time we met, we didn't leave things on very good terms."

"Oh. You mean...when you got mad about me giving Hannah the part. I didn't think we had anything else to say about that."

"Well...I'd like to apologize for my bad attitude."

Rose stepped to the side to allow him entrance into the house. It didn't miss her that they were going to be alone together, causing her heart to beat a little bit faster. "Come in."

Jack entered the house, looking around and admiring the décor. Rose had really fixed the place up nice. There was a certain artistic flair with pictures, posters, and flowers and sculptures situated throughout the house. It was something that the artist in Jack greatly appreciated and showed that despite what Rose may think, they really weren't that different at all.

"I love what you've done with the place. It's so...you," Jack brought his attention back to Rose. He breathed deep as the scent of flowers engulfed him. He felt his feelings rise up once again. At that moment, he wanted to wrap his arms around Rose and just drown in her.

"I'm glad that you approve," Rose smiled, trying to keep her distance, yet wanting to stand even closer.

"Look...I wanted to apologize for blowing up like I did. I was just...flabbergasted you can say? I mean...she's playing a part that's based off you and it just felt like an invasion of something that was….well personal."

Rose sighed, realizing just how deeply Jack still felt about Titanic and even about her to be that upset. "Did you tell Hannah that?"

"I couldn't. Not after she explained that she wanted the part to not only help you get closure but to understand the bond that's still between us as well. After she said that, I couldn't help but understand why she wanted the part. It felt wrong to tell her that I felt like she was invading."

Rose sighed and nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have just given her the part like that just because you had a problem. I shouldn't have been so...impulsive. Mother always said I knew how to push buttons when I shouldn't. I guess she's right about that."

Jack chuckled. "I have no room to complain. After all, that impulsiveness of yours is what had brought us together in the first place. I..."

"What?"

It was what he loved most about her. But there was no way he could tell her that. It would only hurt her and Jack was through hurting her. "I really liked that about you."

Their eyes met and Rose knew the truth. Jack didn't have to say it. Her impulsiveness was what he had loved about her. It was what had drawn them together and sent them on an adventure of a lifetime together. It was what had helped her break free of the prison that high-class life had caged her in.

"I know," Her voice was full of emotion, telling him that she knew what he had avoided saying and the feeling was mutual. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she broke eye contact. "Jack...what are we doing?"

"We're...talking?"

"No, we're having an emotional affair with one another and it's not fair to either of us or to Hannah."

"So what do you expect us to do? Never see each other again? How is that going to work since we share a daughter?"

"I don't know. I just...I'm so tired of just wanting something I can't have anymore and seeing it returned, yet not having it and feeling guilty for wanting it in the first place! I just want..."

Rose's tirade was cut off by the loud sound of a town car backfiring, a sound that reminded her of that cold night on Titanic when they had set off the flairs signaling for help. It was a sound that sent Rose reeling back in time and sent her rushing into Jack's arms, clinging to him tightly, looking for some semblance of safety.

"There are not enough boats...I'm not leaving without you…," She sobbed, pressing her face against his shirt.

Stunned, Jack wrapped his arms around her. He pushed past the shock as he quickly realized what was happening. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. You don't have to worry about that anymore. You're safe. We both are. The Titanic is gone. We're in your living room, safe and warm, and on solid ground. You just have to come back, Rose. Come back to the present with me, okay? It's going to be alright, I promise."

In her mind, she heard screams for help, sobs of women saying goodbye and a man telling his little girl that this was goodbye for only a little while. She leaned closer to Jack, searching for his calm soothing voice, knowing that he must be saying something. Finally, she found it. His voice, warm, calm, and soothing, leading her back to where she belonged. Back home. She squeezed her eyes shut one last time before finally opening them to see that she wasn't on the Titanic. This wasn't a freezing April night and the ocean was not threatening to swallow her up. Instead, she was safe in Jack's arms in the middle of her living room. Safe. Realizing what had just happened, she began to sob hopelessly against his chest, terrified and disappointed. She had thought she was better, that she had come through the memories unscathed. That she was finally healed. But the flashback showed her that she wasn't. Not really.

"I thought it was...over...that I was...okay," She cried.

Jack's heart broke at her words. He too had thought that she was okay, that she was over the hardest part. He had thought that her not losing her memory again meant she was recovered from Titanic. How wrong and naive he was to assume such a thing. After all, even he wasn't fully through it. Just the taste of cheap beer or a cold winters day had him thinking about the ship and the people he had lost. Seeing Rose like this now made him realize that Titanic was going to be with them both for as long as they lived. They, especially Rose, needed a healthy way to deal with the memories as they came.

"Hey, you are okay, Rose. You are. You've come through so much. You even wrote a play and you survived. You just had a flashback. They'll happen every now and then because what we went through on that ship...it's not something that you can heal from completely. But we can learn to live with it and that's what you're doing. We just have to be here for one another and we'll be just fine. Trust me, Rose."

"I do. I do trust you...more than anyone," Rose sobbed, wiping at her tears, embarrassed to have lost it so easily like this. She wished that she could be stronger, that she didn't need Jack's arms to lead her back into the safety of the present, but it was what it was.

"Come on. Let's get you settled somewhere and I can get you some tea..."

"That's okay. Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be fine," Rose closed her eyes, just relishing being his arms again. It wasn't for romance, she knew that, but still...just being near him brought her peace.

"Okay. Take as long as you need."

"Really?"

There was a pause and to Rose's surprise, his arms seemed to cradle her closer so she could feel his heartbeat along with hers.

"Really."

She pulled away a little to meet his eyes and what she saw there took her breath away. She expected compassion, but she also saw love and desire. She saw home. She reached up to touch his cheek softly as his thumb wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Jack..."

"Don't Rose. Let us have this, okay? Let it just be you and me, at this moment. This is just for us," Jack knew that he was confusing. He kept insisting on being with Hannah but kept being drawn to Rose. He thought that he had it all under control. But he didn't. Not really. He often found himself thinking about Rose, wanting to be with her, wondering what she was doing at that moment. Now that she was in his arms right now, he just couldn't deny himself any longer. He needed to just be with her and not think anymore. Just let all of the other mess go and just be submerged in the one thing he knew to be true. He was indeed in love with Rose and he always would be. He could ignore it. He could hide from it for most of the time. But at times like this, when she was so close and in need of a comfort that only he could give...there was no ignoring or hiding. His heart simply wouldn't let him.

"What if I have another flashback?"

"I'll come to bring you back home, Rose. Whenever you need me."

Her heart skipped a beat and she lowered her gaze, knowing that if she didn't, something that shouldn't happen would. Resting her head back against his chest, she knew that she was right when she told Jack that they were having an emotional affair. That's what this was. She also knew that they both couldn't go on like this. Sooner or later, a final decision was going to have to be made, but right now, at this moment in Jack's arms, she didn't care. She couldn't give this up right now. She needed this and Jack did too, it was evident in his voice. There was a love there that went over and beyond romance and friendship. A love that could never be broken, no matter how hard they tried to ignore it. At the end of the day, Jack and Rose were truly soulmates and it was at this time, that they silently agreed to acknowledge it before even thinking of returning to their real lives.


	36. Chapter 36

It's been two weeks since Rose's flashback. Since then, unbeknownst to Hannah, Jack had been dropping by nightly to make sure that Rose was okay. They both told themselves that Jack was just doing what he said he'd do. Be there to help Rose deal with inevitably bad memories, but they both knew the truth, because most times, there were no flashbacks or bad memories. There was just Rose somehow ending up in Jack's arms, feeling safe and at home. Jack knew he was wrong. That he should put a stop to this, but he couldn't make himself do so. It didn't want to admit it, but he needed these moments just as much as Rose did. They needed these moments to satisfy this need in them to be together.

That night, Cora was upstairs in the small nursery Rose had made out for her, sleeping peacefully. Ruth was once again out and about with Weaver Dawson, and Rose and Jack were on the sofa, with Rose buried in Jack's arms, her head resting against his chest as she spoke of the events of the day. It wasn't exactly a flashback that got to her this time. It was that morning's rehearsal. They had gotten to the part where Lily was about to jump off the ship and Rose had explained the familiar feelings that had gone through her at the time. It had made her rather moody for the rest of the day. When Jack had stopped by to drop off Cora, he had found Rose near tears and now they sat together talking through the emotions.

"The worse thing is that I think I am still furious with mother about all of it. I know I said I had forgiven her and everything and she did seem to care when she found out the truth. It's just...how could any mother ignore her daughter's feelings like that? If it had been Cora, I would have known and I wouldn't have let it get to that point. I would have helped her the moment that she was unhappy. I don't get how my mother could love money so much that it was more than she loved me? What kind of mother feels that way?"

"I wish I had answers for you," Jack sighed.

"I am such a mess. Maybe this play is a bad idea. All I'm doing is digging up old bad feelings and reliving them instead of letting them die with that blasted ship," Rose sighed, trying not to note how Jack's hands seem to automatically slide through and around her curls. Her hair seemed to one of his favorite things about her. She should cut it, but just knowing that Jack liked it long like this kept stopping her. It was just like how her hands liked running through his soft blond strands. Longer than today's style, yet so perfect for him.

"It wasn't a bad idea. In fact, it may be good. It's obviously still an issue that you and Ruth still need to hash out. It won't get solved if you just ignore it and act like none of it matters any longer."

"I wish I could have met your parents. I bet they were far better than mine. They probably loved you unconditionally. You were probably their whole world."

Jack's chuckle was sad. "What makes you think that?"

"The way you take care of Cora. Even when someone else is holding her, your full attention is on her and her needs. She cries and you're there. When you hold her in your arms...it's like you're holding your heart and it's clear that anything that wants to hurt her will have to go through you first. That's the way daddies should be."

"I do have to admit, that's how my father was. Even when I was a mischievous teenager, he placed himself between me and all dangers. There was nothing like my father's strong arms. I want to give that to Cora so badly..."

"You do. You're a wonderful father. She is going to grow up feeling loved and taken care of. I just hope I don't mess up like my mother. I mean...I have no idea how to do it right, Jack. I just think of what my mother would have done and do the opposite...but is that enough? What if she did something right and I mess up by not following her example?"

"For the record. I think you're doing a great job so far. Cora simply adores you. She's even asking for momma, now. You're a wonderful mother, Rose. Trust me, you're nothing like Ruth."

"You'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

Jack laughed and without thinking kissed her curls. "Of course."

Rose winced when she looked at the clock on her bookshelf and noticed the time. It was getting late and becoming way too inappropriate for Jack to be there. She didn't want to let him go ever again, but she had no choice. "It's getting late..."

"I better go. We don't want the gossips in this town to reawaken. If they haven't already," Jack sighed, releasing her. "Are you going to be alright? I mean, we still are married. So it's not really inappropriate if I stayed..."

"It'll be inappropriate to the people that matter," Rose sighed, sitting up and giving him a sad smile. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll probably have to confront my mother sooner or later. It can't be healthy to let this fester."

"Right," Jack got to his feet. "I'll go get Cora and..."

"She can stay...unless..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'd love to have her for the night. You can pick her up tomorrow at the theater."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Together, they walked to the door and then faced each other. Rose couldn't help but imagine what would happen next if she allowed it…

_He placed a hand against her cheek and his smile was loving and sincere. "You know, I don't want to go home. I don't think I will, because…this is home. Wherever you are is where I belong. I know that for sure now and I'm tired of ignoring what I know I feel. What I know is right. I want to be with the woman that I am in love with. I want to be with you."_

"_What about Hannah? She'll be hurt..."_

"_She'll get over it. This is for the best. For us, for Cora, and for her. She can find her own soulmate now."_

"_Jack...I….I love you too and if you want me, I'm yours. I'll always be yours..."_

_His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her passionately. She pulled him back deeper into the house, ready to finally welcome him back home…_

"Well, I'm off now," His voice brought her out of the fantasy. She sighed, regretting that it was a fantasy and not a reality.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you again for listening and...well just thank you."

Jack smiled and placed a hand against the soft skin of her cheek. "Good night, Rose."

Rose stood in the doorway, watching him walk down the driveway and disappear into the darkness, leaving her alone with their sleeping daughter upstairs. That fantasy had been beautiful. Too bad that's all it was and ever will be. Sighing, she closed the door and locked it, ready to turn in for the night. Tomorrow looked to be another long day.

…..

Jonathan Calvert was in a good mood. So far, rehearsals were going great. He got along well with his costar and he found his director, Rose, very captivating. The first heavy snowfall had been a few days ago and he had a plan to fulfill his promise and talk Rose into taking a day off so he could show her just how fun winter can be. Whistling a happy tune, he entered the theater to find his costar sitting on the stage reading the manuscript. Of course. Hannah was never late. Either she was early or right on time. By the looks of it, she was early. Even Rose was not in sight.

"Hey, you're here early again. I take it that Rose hasn't even arrived yet," Jonathan pursed his lips, eyeing the young woman curiously. She was a beautiful woman, there was no denying that. In fact, she was just his type. The only off-putting thing about her was her engagement with a man that clearly did not love her. In Jonathan's eyes, that meant that there was a self-esteem problem. Obviously, this Hannah didn't think she deserved better, She had even deluded herself into believing that taking this part would help her understand why her fiance didn't love her as strongly as a fiancee should. He wondered why she had such a low expectation of what she deserved in her life. It made no sense to him.

"I have some questions about the talk on the deck. Why did she go search him out like that? What was she hoping to accomplish? What was going through her mind?" Hannah sighed, feeling lost, and a little frustrated. She had hoped to get some understanding of the bond between Jack and Rose by doing this play. She just seemed to be getting more and more confused.

"Really?" Jonathan lifted himself onto the stage and sat next to her. He glanced at her manuscript and read how Lily felt like she hadn't felt the sun in years. "It sounds like she was just recovering from a major bout of depression if you ask me. After all, Jake had stopped her from jumping off the back of the ship. It makes sense."

"Hmm...perhaps. But still, why search Jake out? What did she possibly hope to gain?"

"It wasn't about gaining, really. It was about explaining herself. She probably felt like she should explain to a kind stranger why he had almost gotten thrown in the brig the night before and thank him for going along with her cover story. She certainly wouldn't be able to at that dinner. You're just overthinking it. Stop looking for some deep romantic reason for it all. Put yourself in her shoes. What would be going through your mind in such a situation."

He wanted to tell her to stop looking in the past for the solution to her own troubles in the present, but he kept his mouth shut. He was a stranger to these people and Rose had made it clear that his digging into affairs that had nothing to do with the play was unwelcomed.

"You're right. I am overthinking everything," Hannah closed the manuscript and gave him a curious look. "Why are you here so early?"

"I was hoping to talk Rose into taking the day off. Since we have a nice blanket of snow on the ground, it'd be a good day to keep that promise I made to show her a fun day in the snow."

Hannah snorted and rolled her eyes. "I don't think she'll accept, even though it'd be nice if she did. Goodness knows, she needs the attention of a handsome man..."

"As long as that man's not Jack, huh?"

Hannah frowned, becoming tense. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. Your meaning was all in your voice and actions anyway. Why are you with him anyway?"

"You asked that question when we had first met, Mr. Calvert. It was rude then and it's rude now," Hannah huffed, insulted. Why was he so confused about her engagement to Jack? What was it to him anyway? If anything, he should be grateful. He seemed to be very attracted to Rose. If Jack wasn't with her, he'd be with Rose, and Jonathan wouldn't have a chance then!

"It's just a simple question," Jonathan laughed. "I mean, there is something still there between them, and isn't it strange that he doesn't seem all that much in a hurry to draw this divorce to an end? I see how he looks at her just like how she looks at him."

"You're insane! You have no idea what you are talking about! A divorce is a very complicated process. Not to mention that they have a daughter to co-parent! They are going to have to work together and have some kind of amicable relationship for Cora's sake! I understand that! I am not bothered by that at all! It is very understandable!"

"Really? Can you explain then why every time Jack sees me flirt with Rose, he looks like he wants to tear my head off of my body each and every time, but he doesn't have that reaction when I even wink at you? After all, you are the woman he's going to marry. Why is he so jealousy over Rose?"

"It's not jealousy. It is concern. She is his friend. He doesn't want you to hurt her or take advantage of her. It's not because he's desperately in love with her and want her for himself."

Jonathan just gave another amused snort. "If that's what you believe."

"It is! Ugh! You know what? You are rude, uncouth, and presumptuous! We are not having this conversation and if you were wise, you wouldn't mention this to Rose or she'll fire you and rightfully so!"

Jonathan couldn't help it. He laughed. He found this girl's anger so funny, he couldn't help himself. Not to mention, her words sounded awfully familiar. "Congratulations! You've got that script down pat!"

"You are the most annoying man! You are awful! I do hope that Rose fires you! You don't fit the role of Jake at all!"

"I hear yelling, what is going on in here?" Rose frowned as she entered with a smiling Cora in her arms. Hannah, why are you yelling at Mr. Calvert?"

Barely able to contain her anger, Hannah came down from the stage and marched up to Rose, her brown eyes dark and nearly tearful. "Mr. Calvert here is a horrible man, Rose! He's nothing like Jake and you may well be better off finding someone else! He is so rude with his stupid, nosey questions!"

The look Rose gave Jonathan was one that a strict school teacher would give her most mischievous student. "Mr. Calvert, what have I told you about those questions of yours? Is Hannah right? Do I have to find another Jake?"

"That will not be necessary and I apologize to Hannah if I had offended her..."

"There is no if. Implying that my fiancee is not in love with me is beyond offensive and I resent it very much!"

Rose winced, not knowing how to respond because what Jonathan said was the truth. Jack wasn't in love with Hannah...at least not in the way he should be. What a mess this whole situation was! What were they doing here and why? What good were both her and Jack doing by going through this divorce and ignoring what both of their hearts truly wanted? At first, she had thought it was the right thing to do, to let Jack go so he could go ahead with the plans he had before her return to his life. Now she was beginning to see that it may not be for the best after all. Hannah didn't deserve any of this.

"Mr. Calvert, this is your final warning. Keep all of your opinions to yourself please. That is if you still want this role."

"Yes ma'am. Again, I apologize," Jonathan bowed his head, chastised and feeling guilty for any hurt he may have caused. He did want the part and he did want to get to know Rose better. Even though, he was curious about everything, he'll try harder to keep his questions to himself.

"Are you okay?" Rose turned her attention back to Hannah, feeling guilty for the entire messed up situation.

"I am. I was a little bit confused about a scene, but I'm not anymore," Hannah sighed, feeling her anger rise again when she glanced at Jonathan. How could she work with that man when all she wanted to do was throttle him? "Rose, I know that we're on a schedule here, but I don't think that I can handle working with that man today. Can I have the day off? I'll practice the part at home, I promise. Please?"

"Well...I don't see why not. Okay, but I'm going to want a flawless reenactment of the scene come the next time we meet, alright?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Hannah hugged Rose and gave Jonathan one last glare before darting out of the door, leaving Rose alone with the handsome actor, who looked rather guilty as he stood upon the stage.

"Well, I suppose you are happy now. Your leading lady hates you," Rose tried not to sound annoyed, but she couldn't help it. She was. How many times was she going to have to tell this man to stop digging for answers that did not concern him?

"I had only asked a question and she got offended. I didn't mean to make her hate me."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore today. Hannah has the day off and I'm not in the mood for Jake's scenes, so you may have the day off as well."

"Wait! This is perfect," Jonathan grinned, pleased with the turn of events. It looked like he wasn't going to have to try so hard to convince Rose now.

"What is? Me possibly falling behind schedule because my lead actors don't get along?"

"No. This is perfect because I was hoping to convince you to take the day off. Now I don't have to."

Rose gave him a strange look, not getting what Jonathan was getting at. "I am not understanding you, Mr. Calvert."

"Remember when I promised to show you how fun a Wisconsin winter can be? Well, there's a nice deep blanket of snow on the ground. It's the perfect time to keep that promise. What do you say?"

Rose stared at him in disbelief and laughed. "Right. But you're forgetting one thing. I have my daughter. So I really can't..."

"Good thing about winter. It's child friendly. I am sure that little Cora would love to show her mommy the joys of making snow angels or building a snowman."

Rose stared at Jonathan in disbelief. He had seamlessly come up with a plan that included her daughter.

"Snowman mommy!" Cora happily clapped, obviously excited by the idea.

"Oh great. Now I definitely can't say no. If I didn't know any better, I would say you planned that."

Jonathan just laughed. "I can't plan that far ahead."

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes, her bad mood over the failed rehearsal fading away. "Well, I guess all I can say is lead the way. Especially now that you have my daughter siding with you."

"She's a smart girl, that one."

"That she is," Rose laughed, following Jonathan out of the theater, looking forward to a fun-filled day in the snow with her daughter and a new friend.


	37. Chapter 37

Jack had just gotten off from work and was on his way home. His plan was to stop off at Rose's, pick up Cora, and for once spend some time with his actual fiancee and not his soon to be ex-wife. He was becoming way too comfortable stopping off at Rose's and holding her and just allowing his feelings for her to run rampant for a few hours. He was becoming close to neglecting his actual fiancee. It was a wonder that Hannah wasn't suspicious. Not that he had anything to hide. He and Rose hadn't even kissed anymore since that morning eight months ago when Rose had told him to marry Hannah. Not that he didn't want to. Every time he visited Rose, he had to force himself to leave, because if he didn't, he would kiss her and if that happened, well he wouldn't be able to walk away again. Something inside him knew that for a fact. To kiss those perfect soft pink lips...it would be the end of any will power to follow through with this wedding to Hannah that he had left.

He again wondered if he was really doing the right thing, marrying Hannah. He did love her...just not like he loved Rose. His love for Hannah was steady and safe. There was no fire and passion that threatened to swallow them both like there was with Rose. He didn't want to just lose himself with Hannah like he did with Rose. The future with Hannah was predictable. With Rose...it was spontaneous and…

He shook the thoughts out of his head. He had to stop this too. Comparing his feelings for the two women. They were too different and the more he thought about it, the less sure he felt about his decision to follow through with Hannah. The more he wanted what he had with Rose back.

He wanted Rose back. The acknowledgment of that thought settled on him like a ton of bricks. The past weeks with Rose hadn't been about comfort at all. It had been about being close to her whenever he could...because he loved her and wanted her back. But was it too late? Was it even right to just stop everything and beg her to take him back and forget about his stupid fears and reasons for marrying a woman that was a friend, not the love of his life? Was it too late?

The answer to that question was answered by the sound of laughter from the park just across the way from where he was. It was Rose's laughter. Swallowing down his nervousness, not sure of what he would find, he followed the sound of her voice into the park and found not only Rose but Cora and Jonathan Calvert deeply involved in what looked to be making a snowman.

Jack just stood at the entrance of the park, watching the trio laugh and play in the snow. He felt the sting of jealousy as he watched Jonathan Calvert reach over to brush flakes of snow out of Rose's hair. The jealousy intensified as she smiled at him, bright and happy and her green eyes sparkled in a way that he hadn't seen them sparkle in a while. She was happy. This Jonathan guy made her happy. That was something that Jack hadn't done in quite a while and it hurt to know that. He had hurt Rose, yet this Jonathan Calvert hadn't. He made her laugh and Cora seemed to like him. Maybe they were better off after all. Maybe it was indeed best to let go, so Rose could laugh like that more often.

"Daddy!" Cora exclaimed, spotting Jack almost immediately. The child burst into a run and right into Jack's arms.

"Hey, how's daddy's princess?" Jack smiled, lifting her up into his arms and giving her a hug.

"Me made a snowman, daddy!" Cora pointed at the snow made figure that sat between Jonathan and Rose, who were getting to their feet.

"I see. It's lovely sweetie. Are you having fun with mommy and her friend, Mr. Calvert?"

Cora simply smiled and wrapped her small arms around his neck. "Can we take snowman home, daddy?"

"I'm afraid that it'll fall apart, sweetie. But why don't we get Uncle Weaver to help us build one of our own at home? Would you like that?"

Cora simply nodded, happy with the solution. "Can mommy and Jon come too?"

"Mommy can," Jack winced, realizing how that could be read. "And her friend can too...if he wants."

Rose in the meanwhile watched the exchange, trying not to laugh at Jack's obvious jealousy. Where it was annoying on Cal, it seemed to be cute on Jack. Maybe it was because she knew that when it came down to it, he was really the only guy for her. Plus, Jack's jealousy wasn't a dangerous thing, like it had been with Cal. "That's very nice of you, Jack. I am sure that Jon and I would love to come over to build another snowman. You can even invite Hannah."

"Well then, I better not show up or she'll not come," Jonathan chuckled.

Jack frowned, curious. He had a reason not to like Jonathan Calvert, but why would Hannah have a problem with him? "Not getting along with Hannah?"

"It seems that Hannah and Jon are getting off on the wrong foot. I am sure it'll work itself out. They'll be friends in no time. Especially with all they will have to act out," Rose explained, not really wanting to talk about Hannah. Today was going great, spending time with the handsome Jon Calvert and making Jack jealous. It was the kind of attention that a lonely woman could revel in, but the mention of Hannah seemed to put a damper on her good mood.

"I hope so. Hannah usually gets along with everyone. It's strange to hear that there's actually someone that she doesn't like."

"I guess I'm one of the few that got it wrong, huh?" Jon smirked, nonchalantly wrapping an arm around Rose's shoulders, noting how Jack tensed up as he did so. Yeah, he stood by his opinion. Jack Dawson was still in love with his wife. Too bad that the fella didn't just fess up. Then again, maybe not. If Jack was so determined to keep hiding from the truth, there was more of a chance for fellas like himself.

"Jon and I were just about to take Cora for some hot chocolate," Rose decided to change the subject. She had enough of talking about Hannah. "Would you like to join us?"

"Yeah, Cora would love to have you."

Jack was tempted. If he went, that meant no more alone time with Rose for Jonathan Calvert. Then again, if he went, that would mean that he would have to watch this guy flirt and Rose respond. It wasn't something that he wanted to witness if he was being honest. "That's okay. I probably should go meet up with Hannah and discuss wedding plans. But you three have a good time," He reluctantly handed Cora back to Rose.

Rose couldn't help the disappointment she felt at Jack's refusal. If he had come, it would be more extra time with Jack, even though they wouldn't be alone. But it was just as well. This also gave her time to get to know Jonathan better. Maybe he could ignite some romantic interest in her...enough to finally let Jack go, even though she doubted it. She was beginning to believe that there was no getting over him.

"Oh, well I hope that you have a nice evening Jack," Rose forced a smile, hoping to hide her disappointment.

Cora right then reached for Jack and began to cry. "Daddy!"

"Oh no, Cora," Rose frowned, not sure about what to do. Cora had never cried for her daddy like this before.

"It's alright. She's probably just sleepy and expects me to take her," Jack explained, seeing the expression of near panic on Rose's face. "If you want, I can take her home. Save you a trip?"

"That's probably a good idea. It's been a full day of excitement for her. She must be exhausted," Rose hugged the child close, not really ready to give her up. "Are you sure you want to go with daddy, Cora?"

The little girl just nodded and reached for Jack even more.

"You can come by later to see her if you want," Jack offered, seeing the reluctance to part with Cora in Rose's eyes.

"Maybe I will, but she'll probably be sound asleep by then," Rose sighed, handing their daughter over to Jack.

"Well, the door is open," Jack nodded, now ready to go. He's had enough and now that he had an exhausted Cora to care for, he didn't want to waste any more time. He looked at Jonathan almost sternly, trying not to seem too jealous, even though he was. "Take care of her."

"Oh, I plan to," Jonathan winked.

"Good night, Jack," Rose sighed, having enough as well. She stood and watched Jack and Cora walk away with mixed feelings.

Jonathan sighed and stuck his hands in his pocket. He had hoped to start a romance of sorts with the director of the play, but judging from how her eyes followed her ex as he walked away, he knew that it was impossible. But there was no harm in trying, right? "Ready for that hot chocolate?"

"I suppose I am," Rose sighed, facing her companion. Looking at him, Jonathan Calvert was a stunningly handsome young man. She was attracted to him on a physical level, and perhaps if there was no Jack, she would be attracted to him on an emotional level as well. But there was a Jack and still, he was the only man she fully wanted.

_(A/N: Just a few notices. Updates will mostly be once a week, with no certain day selected and Hannah's face claim is Rebecca Herbst. She plays Elizabeth Webber on General Hospital and was Jonathan Jackson's leading lady on the soap. Lucky and Elizabeth was once my second OTP, once upon a time. Again, thank you for all the feedback that this story has gotten. It really means a lot and has helped me aim this story in an interesting direction. I hope you guys stay safe. More will come sometime next week:))_


	38. Chapter 38

Two weeks went by in a hurry and things began to settle into a routine for the citizens of Chippewa Falls. Ruth and Weaver were now, to Rose's shock, engaged. Rose couldn't believe it. Someone, someone not rich, was actually deemed good enough for her uptight mother and he genuinely loved her! Despite her shock, Rose found herself happy for her mother who seemed to be less concerned about putting on airs and more about enjoying herself and the company and affection of a good man.

Things with Jack had gotten strange. He didn't come over as much anymore, but when she did see him, he seemed more quiet and thoughtful. He had also been going off by himself more. Even Hannah had noticed the change. She had over heard Hannah asking Weaver if she had done something wrong and why Jack seemed to be avoiding her. Rose was curious what was up. Why did Jack seem to be avoiding the people that cared about him?

As for Jonathan and Hannah, they were getting along better. Jonathan had apologized for his thoughts about Hannah's relationship with Jack and Hannah had decided to forgive him and start off on a clean slate. Not surprisingly, Jonathan's relationship with Rose remained professional. Rose just didn't feel ready to move into anything more serious than friendship. Jonathan wasn't surprised, but still, he felt disappointed. It was a shame that such a beautiful woman was alone, pining for a man that was obviously avoiding his own feelings for her.

It was a Saturday. Rose had yet to arrive at the theater for rehearsals, but Hannah and Jonathan were there, looking over the script. Hannah frowned as she read the description for what she was supposed to do in that scene. She couldn't even hide her blush.

"I can only assume that you've read the scene for today," Jonathan chuckled, noticing how Hannah's. cheeks turned pink. "Don't worry. I am a good kisser."

Hannah's frown deepened as she looked at her co-star. She no longer disliked the man, but why did he have to be so arrogant? She was not even thinking about his kissing abilities! "I was not even thinking about that."

"Oh? What were you thinking about then?" Jonathan playfully smirked, unable to help to tease her a little.

Hannah sighed and shrugged, not sure how to explain herself. Really, she felt rather silly for even worrying about this. After all, she was an actress. Scenes like this were normal in the profession. It's just that...she had never really kissed anyone other than Jack before. It felt strange to even think of doing so now.

"It's just that...I've never done this before. Kiss someone that wasn't my fiancee."

"Oh, okay. I understand that. But it's nothing to be nervous about. A kiss is just a kiss. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So says the man that has probably kissed a thousand girls already."

"That's right. So who is better than me to say?" Jonathan chuckled, closing his manuscript as he got to his feet. "Okay. Here's what we're going to do. Since this is your first time kissing a man that means nothing to you, we'll practice before we do the actual scene. Get you comfortable with me."

"Practice? Comfortable? How can I be comfortable kissing someone that's not the man I love or at least like?"

"By kissing me repeatedly, at least until I'm familiar to you. It all has to do with trust. You need to grow to trust me, to know that I won't do anything to hurt you and yours. The only way to get there Is to practice and see for yourself."

"I see. It does kind of make sense," Hannah chewed on her bottom lip, still not sure about the idea. She had made such a big deal about the few kisses Rose and Jack had shared when she had returned, to think that kissing Jonathan meant nothing felt hypocritical to her.

"It's not like he won't know. I mean...let's not forget who Jake and Lily really are. If you're afraid that Jack would be offended, don't be."

"I'm not. I mean...Jack trusts my judgment and he's aware of what this part would entail. It's not like he's around to care much anyway. He seems to be avoiding all of us these days. He's never at home. I know that he was spending a lot of time with Rose for a bit, something he doesn't know that I know about, but he seems to be avoiding her as well. I don't know what his problem is."

"If you ask me, the guy seems to be a bit tortured these days."

"I don't know why," Hannah sighed, folding her arms, becoming uncomfortable with the conversation. She knew where it was heading and it wasn't a good place for anyone.

"Don't you?" Jonathan snorted, arching a brow, wondering why Hannah was being willfully blind. He wasn't going to state his opinion anymore, it always went bad when he did. He wasn't in the mood to piss anyone off today.

"I think we better get to practicing before this conversation goes any further," Hannah shook her head, knowing that she was avoiding answering the question, but to answer it would be to admit to something that Hannah just wasn't ready to admit to yet.

"Sure. If that's what you want."

.

"It is. I'll change my mind if I put it off any further."

"Alright. let's get started," Jonathan rubbed his hands together. "Get ready to be kissed."

Hannah couldn't help it. She laughed. "You're acting as if I've never been kissed before. Let me warn you, Mr. Calvert. I have. Jack is a very good kisser."

"I'm sure he is. A certain young lady is proof of that, not even my expert smooch could make her forget Jack Dawson. But can the same be said about you? After all, I am sure that Rose had been kissed by plenty of first-class suitors before Jack. But what of you? You're a little bit more innocent than Rose, don't you think?"

Hannah pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I am not that innocent!"

"Well, you said so yourself. You've only kissed Jack in your lifetime...so..."

"Ugh, just shut up and kiss me before your arrogance makes me change my mind!" Hannah huffed, fighting to the urge to indeed change her mind.

Jonathan smiled, seeing that any offense the girl felt had taken the place of her nervousness. "As the lady wishes."

Not giving himself any more time to think, Jonathan walked up to Hannah and gently cupped her face in extra gentle hands. "Don't think."

Not giving her a chance to respond, Jonathan dipped his head and claimed her lips with his own.

Hannah paused at first, not knowing what to do next. Jonathan's lips were so different from Jack's. They caused warm electric tingles to run through her body and the sensation intensified as she kissed him back. She moaned as she felt her body lean into his and his arms wrapped around her, she wasn't even aware of her fingers gripping his shirt until he pulled away, needing to breathe. Both panted heavily, their minds confused, yet amazed at what had just happened.

"What was that?" Jonathan struggled to get his breathing under control. He had never felt anything like that before when he had kissed other women. Why was this girl so different?

"I don't know. I was hoping that you could tell me. That doesn't happen with Jack..."

"That certainly didn't happen with Rose...nor any other girl...I..."

"I have to go," Hannah panicked, pulling out of his arms and searching for the jacket she had worn to the theater. "This was never appropriate and I shouldn't be here and I should never allowed that to happen!"

"Hannah..."

"No...I'm going to marry Jack and I can't….I can't think about why that kiss made us feel what it did and...I just can't."

"Hannah..."

"I have to go," Hannah didn't look at him anymore as she raced out of the theater, terrified to ponder any more what had just happened. If she did ponder it, she knew that everything she thought was a sure thing about her life, wasn't after all.

_…._

Unaware of the fireworks that had just gone off between her two leads, Rose was walking down the path leading back to her house, her mind not too far away. Really, she was thinking about what she always thought about these days. Her past with Jack. She tried not to think about it, or him but she couldn't help it. Jack Dawson was in her blood and she couldn't get him out. Heck, she didn't want to. God, she missed him now that he wasn't coming to her as often. Those stolen moments in his arms had become something she had found herself living for. Now that they were gone...she didn't know what to do with herself.

Feeling the first drops of rain, Rose quickened her pace, not wanting to get caught in a downpour. She wished that she had thought to take an umbrella, but it was too late for that wish now. She could only continue to walk, with her head down against the rain, which is why she wasn't watching where she was going until she bumped into the last person she had expected to see.

"Jack," She barely breathed the name as she stared into pretty blue eyes that seemed just as stunned to see her.

"Rose. What are you doing out here in this weather? It's pouring down."

"Well, it wasn't raining when I decided to take a walk," Rose attempted a smile, which felt more like a grimace. To Rose's surprise, Jack took off the heavy coat he was wearing and wrapped it around her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you as warm as possible," Jack simply stated, as if this was the most normal thing to do. Maybe it was, two years ago, when they had been a real couple. Now, it was just...Rose didn't even know what to think it was.

"Jack...you should be doing this for Hannah. Not me. She's your fiancee. I'm your soon to be ex-wife. People will talk," Rose sighed, not able to stop her self from breathing in and relishing his scent that now engulfed her. How could he expect her to let him go now? Didn't he see how much this was affecting her? How this simple act of kindness, sacrificing his own comfort for her was making it hard to step away?

"I'm not about to let Cora's mother catch pneumonia when I can do something to stop it," was Jack's simple answer. Then his eyes met hers and there was something there….a determination. "Besides, who says that things hadn't changed? That I still want to marry Hannah?"

"You do. You wouldn't be going through with the divorce if you didn't."

"Maybe I don't want to go through with the divorce."

Rose stepped back and looked at him, getting the sense that there was something different. That there was something that Jack was trying to say, but she wasn't sure if she should let him. "Jack...you don't mean that."

"Rose..."

"I have to go home," Rose turned to walk away, gripping his coat around her shoulders, despite her need to just be away from him. "I have to..."

She didn't get to finish the sentence because Jack grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips in a deep, passionate kiss that reminded her of how he had kissed her in the depths of Titanic before they had made love in the cargo hold, except this time, instead of steam encasing them, rain poured down on them, soaking them to the bone, but neither cared as Rose gave in and kissed Jack back, giving in to her own desire for him.

"Oh my god," a shocked voice cut through the fog of passion that clouded Rose's mind. She pulled away and her eyes widened to see Lisa there, glaring at them both angrily. Not giving herself the chance to hear a response from Jack or questions from Lisa, Rose turned and ran away, leaving Jack alone with his angry cousin. She didn't stop running until she was inside her own house with the door safely shut. Jack's coat was still wrapped around her shoulders as she pressed her back against the front door and slid to the floor, wondering what had just happened and what it had all meant.

_(__A/__N: That kiss was the notebook meets the boiler room kiss that was cut from Titanic:) I couldn't resist! I also want to apologize for the delay of this chapter. Writer's block was horrible and I had to restart the chapter a few times. But finally, I'm fully satisfied with the way it turned out. Hopefully, the next chapter will be more easily written:) Thank you again for your patience)_


	39. Chapter 39

Ruth and Weaver were seated in the sitting room with Cora between them, reading her a story when Lisa and Jack entered, both soaking wet and Jack without a coat. Both of them looked not too happy with each other, which brought Weaver to a standstill. It was unlike Jack and Lisa to ever be angry with each other. He wondered what this argument was about.

"I can't believe you! Don't you have anything to say for yourself?! What about Hannah, huh? She trusts both of you and this is how you thank her!" Lisa ranted, ignoring the other occupants in the room.

Jack finally turned on her, having enough. He had walked home, not saying a word, his own frustration building as Lisa ranted at him nonstop. Now he had enough! "I do have something to say! Mind your own damn business, Lisa! This has nothing to do with you! I did what I wanted to do for a long time now and I'm not going to hide from it anymore just to please you or anyone else! It's none of your business!"

"None of my business? Hannah is my best friend!"

"And I am your family!"

"You know, this is all her fault! Coming back after two years, not even..."

"Don't you even dare blame this on Rose! You leave her alone! Since you must know, I am the one that initiated everything! If you want to blame someone, you blame me! Better yet, stay out of it! Go get your own love life and leave mine alone!"

"I stand up for my friends, Jack! I'm not going to stand by and let..."

Weaver had heard enough and judging from the look on Ruth's face, so has she. "That is enough, girl. Your cousin is right. Mind your own business. Hannah is a big girl. She can take care of herself. You just concentrate on taking care of yourself. In fact, Ruth here has invited Mr. Calvin Richards from the bank to dinner tomorrow. It seems that he's shown an interest in you. I suggest you go find something pretty to wear and leave your cousin alone."

"What?" Lisa stared in shock. She had not even been aware of any of this. "Don't you think that you should have asked me before sitting me up on any dates?"

"Your father should have been looking for you a suitable husband long before now_, _young lady. You are not a child any longer. It is time to start looking at some suitable young men that can take care of you," Ruth spoke up, feeling the need to back her fiancee up.

Lisa sputtered wildly, completely speechless. She looked towards Jack, as if for help, but he was too angry with her. He just turned around and stormed into the kitchen, where his portfolio awaited.

"Daddy, are you serious?" Lisa stared at her father in disbelief, not able to believe that he would go for such a thing.

"Yes. It is time for you to get married and have a family of your own. Tonight with your cousin is proof of that," Weaver crossed his arms and turned to Ruth, who stood by silently with a yawning Cora in her arms. "Why don't you take Cora up to bed while I check on her daddy? Something needs to be smoothed over."

"Daddy, we still have to...," Lisa tried to interject, not understanding anything anymore. It was like the whole world was being turned on its head.

"Not now. Go find something to wear for tomorrow," Weaver just brushed her off before following Jack into the kitchen, knowing that he was going to have to talk with his daughter sooner or later, but now was not the time. He found Jack at the kitchen table, staring at his opened portfolio. Curious, Weaver walked up behind him to see that his nephew was staring at a sketch of Rose that he had done recently. In the picture, the girl was laughing. She seemed happy. "Want to talk about it?"

Jack sighed and shrugged. For the past few weeks, after witnessing the smiling Rose in the company of Jonathan Calvert, Jack had gone off on his own and had done a lot of soul searching. He mainly asked himself if he really could go through with the divorce. Was life without Rose something that he really could live with? Especially when he didn't have to? Could he really live with the fact that it would be another man making her smile like that and not him? The answer had been loud and clear in the last few weeks. No. No, it wasn't something that he could live with. Now the question was, how to get Rose back without hurting Hannah? Could such a thing be possible?

Weaver took a seat next to his nephew and smiled, seeing so much of Ruth in that picture. "I see so much of Ruth in that picture."

"It's not Ruth. It's Rose. She's not Ruth...she's...softer...kinder...beautiful...god, I am such a fucking idiot," Jack sighed, closing the portfolio and looking straight at his Uncle.

"I take it that you've decided to continue on with your marriage instead of letting fear rule your decisions?"

"Kind of..."

"Kind of? You have to be sure about this, boy. It's not just you, Rose, and Hannah. This is Cora's future as well."

"I know! I know that. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore than I've already had and that's the problem...because it's inevitable that someone will be. It's just going about it. Hannah's been a great friend and she's been so patient and she deserves better than this..."

"But you don't love her like that. Ignoring your feelings for Rose and staying with Hannah, it's the worse thing you can do, Jack. It'll hurt her more if you stay in this any longer. It's hurting all three of you from what I'm seeing."

"So you approve of my decision to get Rose back?" Jack examined his Uncle's face, looking for any hints of disapproval, not that it would matter. He had made up his mind for good, at last.

"I do. You'd never be happy with anyone else. I don't care what my bossy daughter may think," Weaver chuckled, getting to his feet. "I have to say, the Dewitt Bukater women are irresistible."

Jack shook his head and then frowned, remembering his Uncle's big revelation just a minute ago. "Was this banker guy Ruth's idea? Because if it is..."

"I was going to invite that Mills fella that lives in that shack to take Lisa on."

"Uncle Weaver, no! He's ancient and only wants a young girl like Lisa to cook and maybe have a kid with. You can't do that to her!"

Weaver laughed and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Lucky for her, your mother in law stepped in. Said if I was going to marry the girl off to an older man, best make it someone reasonably handsome and better able to take care of her as well as she takes care of him. She suggested the banker. She saved your cousin."

"I don't know about this, Uncle Weaver. Ruth Dewitt Bukater is not known to make wise decisions when it comes to matchmaking. You should have met the bastard she had Rose engaged to," Jack frowned, remembering Caledon Hockley and how both Ruth and Cal had Rose ready to jump off the back of Titanic just to get away from them.

"Not to worry. Ruth and I discuss the men, but Lisa has the final say. We just want her to start paying attention to her own life."

"And leave mine the hell alone. If it weren't for her...I could have Rose back right now!"

Weaver just grimly chuckled and sighed, feeling sorry his nephew, but at the same time a bit defensive over his daughter. "You can't blame that on Lisa, son. You could have had the girl back a long time ago if your own head hadn't gotten in the way."

Jack rolled his eyes and got out of his seat, pushing strands of hair away from his eyes. "I should go to see Rose..."

"No, you should leave the girl be for now. It's pouring outside and you've seemed to have lost your coat."

Jack laughed, realizing where his coat was. "Ha, I kind of wrapped it around Rose. She was walking in the rain and I was afraid she'd catch a cold..."

"You love that girl so much, you'd risk getting sick yourself. Why did you ever think that ignoring that and moving ahead with Hannah was a good idea?"

Jack simply shrugged, not having a real answer to the question. "All I can say is that I was afraid of how easy it would be to lose myself in her again like I did the first time. Then I realized how much it would hurt to lose her to someone else and it being my own fault. I just need...time. I need time to figure out how to end it with Hannah without hurting her."

"Well take my advice, figure it out soon. At least let Rose know your real intentions so she doesn't move on while you're figuring out how to let Hannah down easy," Weaver again tsked and shook his head. All of the coming hurt would have been avoided if Jack had simply followed his heart from the start, but at least now the young man_ se_emed to be on the right track. "And don't make her wait too long. Everyone has their limits. Rose may have reached hers."

Jack watched his Uncle leave the room with a heavy heart. Weaver was right. Everyone did have their limits. He had made Rose wait over eight months for him to actually get his head on straight. Did he even have a right to ask her to wait a little bit more? Would she, or had she already reached her limit and was ready to move on with Jonathan Calvert? Jack simply couldn't say. Then again, if he was judging by how she had kissed him back...there may be some hope after all.


	40. Chapter 40

It's been a week since the kisses between Jack and Rose and between Hannah and Jonathan. Rose has been actively avoiding Jack, feeling unable to deal with what she was sure was going to be another rejection. She ignored her mother's advice to talk to Jack, that maybe she'd be surprised and she had her mother bring Cora to her. Of course, Jack tried to stop by, but Rose didn't answer his knocks, made herself scarce when he tried to stop at the theater, she just plain avoided him, not wanting to hear how that kiss they shared could never happen again as if she didn't already know.

Surprisingly, things seemed to explode between Hannah and Jonathan. When Hannah and Jonathan arrived at the theater the next day after the kiss, they both had agreed that it could never happen again. Hannah was an engaged woman. So they went about the rehearsal as if the electricity in that one kiss hadn't happened. Then came the part where they couldn't avoid kissing and it happened again and the kiss lasted longer and Hannah didn't have the strength to run away that time. They didn't talk about it, but they knew that the passion was there. It couldn't be denied. So they moved in silence, no longer avoiding the desire they had for one another, yet not speaking of it. To Hannah, if she didn't admit to these new feelings she had for this new man in her life, her actions wouldn't be real. They would be just a torrid fantasy. Naively, they both thought that no one would notice. That the actions of Lily and Jake would hide what was between their portrayers. But they were wrong.

It was an icy day out. The strange weather had made conditions unsafe for the pedestrians and drivers of Chippewa Falls. Rose was extra careful as she made her way to the theater, careful not to slip and fall on the ice-covered walkways and careful not to go in a direction where she would be sure to run into Jack accidentally. She was tired of not seeing him, yet she still felt as if she wasn't ready. She just knew what he had to say to her. It would be another "I love you but can't be with you because I don't trust you like I trust Hannah." Sure, she understood, she had hurt him, whether she was in her right mind or not. They had a tendency to lose themselves in their emotions, and that was scary for the scarred Jack. She understood and took a backseat in his life as they co-parented Cora. But it still hurt to be so close to him, yet not with him. To know that he was to be with someone else once their divorce was complete.

Funny. She always thought divorce was for couples that did not love each other anymore. Not for couples that were so in love with each other that anything else failed to matter. Not for couples like her and Jack. But her and Jack hadn't really been a couple for a long time, so maybe divorce was for them, especially when there was a third party involved.

Rose entered the theater to see that Jonathan and Hannah were already on stage, going over the coming scene, or so it seemed to her. Why else would they be kissing like that if not in character? Sliding into a seat, Rose cleared her throat to announce her presence. She couldn't help but laugh as Hannah and Jonathan jumped apart, looking rather guilty.

"It's good to see that you two are already in character. It's going to make today go a whole lot easier," Rose pulled out the manuscript, not realizing just how real the guilt shown on their faces really was, especially Hannah's.

"We just want this to go as smoothly as possible," Jonathan quickly spoke up, not trusting Hannah to say anything. He knew that she felt guilty for what was going on between them and was likely to spill everything to Rose, not that he would mind, but something told him that now was not the time. Rose had enough emotional baggage on her plate. Really, he just wished that her and Jack would get back together so that he and Hannah could be free to explore what was between them without guilt.

"That's quite understandable. You should be comfortable now, though. It's been a week of rehearsal. I want to see the scene come to life today. Can we do that?" Rose smiled up at the stage, looking forward to finally moving on to another scene.

"Sure," Jonathan nodded, motioning for Hannah to follow his lead.

Hannah glanced once at Rose, hoping that the redhead wouldn't see just how much Jonathan's kiss affected her. She could only guess what conclusion her former rival would come to.

"Relax," Jonathan whispered as they took their positions. "She won't notice anything."

"How do you know?"

"Because Jake is the one that sees people. Not Lily," Jonathan winked.

Rose sighed as she sat back and watched the scene unfold. Lily nervously approaches Jake, who turns around, surprised to see her there. She states that she was told he was up there, but he shushes her and holds out a hand for her to take.

Rose watched as Jonathan and Hannah reenacted what had been one of the most romantic moments in her life. She watched as they stood there with their arms outstretched, with Hannah standing in front of Jonathan. She watched as his fingers slid against hers as he sang Come Josephine to her. She watched as the kiss began, taking her back to that moment with Jack and how free and loved she had felt back then and how she knew that she'd never feel for any other what she felt for Jack. She felt satisfied with the scene and impressed with the kiss...that was until the kiss went on longer than was necessary and she noticed how Hannah's eyes remained closed and how Jonathan pulled her closer against him. She frowned and felt uncomfortable as she heard a small moan of pleasure from Hannah. Her frown deepened when she realized what she was really seeing and got to her feet, having seen enough.

"Okay, that's enough! I've seen enough," She stammered, feeling hot and extremely upset as she got ready to flee the situation, not wanting to even think of the ramifications of what she had just discovered. Not yet, not in front of them anyway!

Both Hannah and Jonathan breathlessly stared at Rose as she hurriedly stuffed her manuscript back into her case and panicked as they saw the look on her face. She knew. She somehow saw what that kiss really was and was most likely furious. It was Hannah who spoke with a trembling, uncertain voice.

"Rose? Is something wrong?"

Rose looked at her in disbelief. This woman...someone who she had put on some stupid pedestal had the nerve to ask if something was wrong! Rose wanted to wring her neck. "I have to go."

Hannah came down from the stage, followed by a silent Jonathan, who secretly hoped that Rose had guessed what was up and was on her way to tell Jack so Hannah can be free. "Rose, I don't know what you're thinking, but it's not..."

"I think you do know and I think it is!" Rose turned to face the other girl, who seemed small and frightened, which angered Rose even more. "I handed the man I love over to you on a silver platter and you do...this!"

"It was just a few kisses! It's not like you and Jack are innocent! I mean...I know he visits you, Rose! I know more must go on than talking about Cora! But I've never said a thing! I allowed you to have that..."

"So you want me to allow you what? To kiss Jonathan behind Jack's back? To pretend that Jack is the only man in your life when he has never done that to you! He's been completely honest with you!"

"He didn't tell me about those visits."

Rose frowned, wondering if Jack had even told her about the last time they had seen each other. Did Hannah know that there had been another kiss? Should Rose feel so angry that Hannah had found something with Jonathan? Maybe this was what both her and Jack deserved...but still...Jack trusted Hannah not to hurt him, not to break his heart and she was betraying that trust!

"I have to go," Rose insisted, not wanting to do this confrontation now. She needed time to think about what was to happen now. Rubbing her eyes, she met Hannah's square on. "Who do you love Hannah? Jonathan or Jack?"

Hannah opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come. She was too afraid to let them free, knowing that saying it would make it real. "I care about Jack, Rose..."

"He cares about you too. And that's the problem. All of this caring. It's destroying our lives."

Rose almost felt bad for Hannah as she saw the tears in the girl's eyes. The girl obviously felt torn. It was a feeling that Rose wasn't familiar with because Jack was the only man she had ever cared about. She despised Cal, so there never was another choice for her. Hannah did have feelings for Jack, but she was finding out that those feelings weren't the feelings a girl had for the man she was to marry. This dalliance, or whatever it was with Jonathan, was proving that there was something stronger out there and she couldn't just let it go...not in the way that Jack and even Rose had.

"Please don't tell Jack. I don't want to hurt him," Hannah sniffed.

"You're hurting him by not following your heart. I'm hurting him by not following mine. I have to go," Rose turned away, finished with the conversation. She really had nothing else to say. She just felt bad. After all, it had been her play that had brought Jonathan Calvert to town. She just hoped that by the end of all of this, Jack didn't hate her.

Without saying another word, Rose walked out of the theater and continued to walk down the road leading to her own house. She heard Jonathan and Hannah behind her, probably curious if she was heading for Jack's. She wanted to turn around and yell at them, but she was just emotionally drained from the past year. Rediscovering her life, reuniting with Jack and Cora, losing Jack, to the bond with Jack that refused to go away, to this recent discovery! It was all too much!

Shaking her head and wishing that none of it ever happened, Rose looked up and saw Jack, walking in the direction of the theater, not paying attention to where he was going, obviously deep in thought...so deep that he didn't see the car barreling towards him as he crossed the street. Rose's heart stopped as she realized that it was sure to hit him!

"Jack! Jack!" She screamed, beginning to run towards him, hoping to reach him in time.

Hearing his name, Jack looked up and felt relieved to see Rose running towards him, her red curls flying out of the braid she had it done up in, her lovely face paler than normal and her green eye wide and vibrant the familiar fire that he loved about her. He opened his mouth to say her name when she collided with him, pushing him out of the way and then there was the squeal of wheels, and the sound of something hitting the pavement.

At first, he thought the sound had been him as he fell to the pavement, but his world nearly came to an end when he saw that it hadn't been him at all. It had been Rose. The car that had been speeding towards him had hit her instead and now she laid there like a broken doll, her eyes closed and her hair spread out like a fiery halo. Jack's heart stopped as he saw her there, lying so still. He couldn't help but assume the worse.

"Rose!"

_(A/ N: I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I am not really satisfied with this chapter, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I hope you enjoy and I again apologize for the delay!)_


	41. Chapter 41

Wanting to explain themselves and probably find out exactly what Rose planned to do, Hannah and Jonathan left the theater and came upon an unexpected sight. Jack cradling an unconscious Rose in his arms, tearfully begging her to wake up and a finely dressed businessman pacing back and forth mumbling that he didn't see her, that she had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my god, Rose! What happened?" Hannah demanded to know, facing the businessman, having a feeling that she wasn't going to get anything out of Jack.

"I don't know! I don't know!" The frantic man ranted, his wide eyes baring into her. "She came out of nowhere! I was driving my new car, I just brought it today and now it's ruined!"

"You son of a bitch!" Jack was now glaring up at the man, clear grief and outrage in his eyes. The man's rant about his car being ruined had dragged him out of his grief. "Your car? Your fucking car? You were driving too fast, you were going to hit me, but...she pushed me out of the way and you hit her instead! You're going to pay for this!"

"Jack, calm down. It's okay, we'll get my dad and the cops…," Hannah began, something in her telling her that things were about to get out of control.

"Don't tell me to calm down! She won't wake up and look at how pale she is! He killed her! He killed my Rose and all he cares about is his fucking car!" Jack yelled, completely lost in the emotions filling him. Both Hannah and Jonathan hoped that Jack would stay where he was and not attack the sputtering driver.

Quietly, Jonathan knelt next to Jack and pressed two fingers against Rose's throat, where her pulse point was and sighed in relief. "She's not dead, he didn't kill her. She has a pulse."

"Thank god," Hannah sighed in relief, choosing to ignore the fact that her fiancee had just called Rose, his Rose. It wasn't the time for such worries, but they will probably have a long talk when things calmed down some. "Okay...I'm going to go fetch daddy and..."

"A police officer! I want this asshole arrested!" Jack glared at the driver, resisting the urge to attack him. To do so, he would have to let go of Rose and he wasn't going to do that. Not ever again!

"Okay...um...so what's the protocol here?" Jonathan looked at Hannah. She and Jack grew up in the farming community, but only Hannah was calm enough to put her knowledge to good use.

"Okay...my father is the town doctor. He would have Rose taken to where she'd be most comfortable...probably her house. He would then come and check her over and do an examination. I usually help him out...so I guess we should check to see if anything is broken."

"How about him," Jonathan nodded towards the frustrated driver, who was now looking over his car, examining the exterior for any damage.

"Go fetch a police officer and then my father. Jack and I can probably get her to her house but stop here first. If she has any broken bones, father will need to set them first before we move her any more than she already has been."

Jonathan nodded and ran off to do what was asked. Hannah carefully approached Jack as if he was a wild animal. She carefully knelt next to him and kept her voice gentle, yet even. She had to sound sure and confident in her abilities, or Jack may not let her anywhere near Rose.

"Jack, remember how I help daddy on his rounds? How I know all about broken bones? I need to check Rose for any broken bones, so I can tell if we can move her to a more comfortable location. Will you let me do that? I promise I won't hurt her. I just want to check her. Can you let me do that?"

Jack stared at her for a few seconds, long enough for Hannah to wonder if he was going to say no, but finally, he nodded. "Just be careful. She's so pale…."

"I will, I promise," Hannah moved forward and ran her hands along Rose's limbs, neck, and ribs. By the look of everything, there were no breaks or cracks, which was good news. "Great news. She doesn't seem to have any broken bones, so we can move her. Which way is her house?"

"My house...my house is closer..."

"Alright, we'll go there..."

"What about him?" Jack's eyes again fell on the driver of the car, inwardly cursing him once again.

Hannah studied the man and finally recognized him. She was surprised that Jack didn't, but then again, Jack was in a state of panic and hadn't seen this guy since their schoolhouse days. "Simon Harlowe. Schoolyard bully if I remember correctly. I almost didn't recognize him."

"What of it? Someone is going to have to pay for this," Simon glared, his worry still on the state of his car.

"I know where you live. You can expect a visit from a police officer and you can whine to them about it," Hannah stated, getting to her feet before returning her attention back to Jack. "Jack, carefully lift her up into your arms, careful. Don't jostle her, we don't want to injure her any more than she already is and follow me. We'll take her to your house."

Without a word, Jack did as he was told, not even paying attention to the items that both he and Rose had dropped to the ground. Mindful of this, Hannah collected all of their belongings herself before leading the way to the Dawson farm, hoping that her father would hurry so they could get a proper diagnosis on Rose's condition.

…..

Ruth was just saying good night to Weaver, ready to head back to the house she shared with Rose when Hannah arrived, leading Jack inside with the unconscious Rose in his arms. The young redhead laid limp in his arms like a rag doll, but Jack carried her close as if she was the most precious thing in the world and he was afraid she'd break if not careful.

"My god, Rose! What in the world happened!" Ruth exclaimed, shocked to see her daughter in such a state. She glared at Jack, of course blaming him for whatever was wrong with her daughter. She couldn't help but lay everything that had happened to her family since Titanic on Jack's doorstep. She didn't care if he was Weaver's nephew. "What have you done now?!"

Jack didn't answer. All of his concentration was on Rose and getting her somewhere safe and comfortable.

Weaver grabbed Ruth's arm, preventing her from following Jack into the room. "Not now, woman. Let them get her settled."

"That is my daughter in there!" Ruth huffed, allowing Weaver to pull her back to his side. Something told her that there was nothing she could do at the moment.

"I know, but we don't want to get in the way. And go easy on the boy. You can tell he's just as upset as you are. You can't blame him for everything."

Ruth pursed her lips and folded her arms defiantly. "You have no idea how much I can blame him for."

Hearing Ruth's angry voice, Lisa, who was in midst of finishing off that night's dinner, entered the room, curious about what was going on. "Hey, why is she yelling about Jack again?"

"Not now, girl. There seems to be an emergency going on at the moment," Weaver waved his daughter away, just as Hannah came out of the room looking exhausted.

"Hannah?" Lisa went to her friend, taking in how worried she seemed. "What's going on here? Where's my cousin?"

"Jack's in there with Rose," Hannah rubbed the back of her neck, trying not to think about how Jack's full attention was on Rose, how he barely even noticed her presence. All he could see was Rose and feel devastated at the simple thought of losing her. Anything he may have felt for Hannah seemed to have been forgotten.

"What?" Lisa frowned.

"Will someone please tell me what happened to my daughter?!" Ruth lost her temper. She had tried to be patient, but she could only take so much!

Hannah sighed and nodded. "Well, a car was on its way to hitting Jack. Rose saw and pushed him out of the way and ended up getting hit herself."

"Oh my god," Lisa and Weaver gasped

"I knew it was his fault!" Ruth gritted her teeth but quieted down at Weaver's glare.

"It wasn't Jack's fault. Anyway, I know all about broken bones from helping my father, the town's doctor, so I checked her for any broken bones before sending Jonathan Calvert to fetch my father. She doesn't seem to have any and Jack insisted on bringing her here. He's been by her side ever since."

"Oh god," Ruth's trembling hand covered her mouth and she found herself falling back against Weaver as all of her strength drained out of her.

"Her pulse is strong, so that's a good sign and she doesn't have any broken bones from what I could tell. I'm sure that my father can tell you more once he gets here and gives her a full examination," Hannah quickly replied, trying to soothe Ruth's worries.

"When will he get here?" Lisa asked, giving Jack's room a worried glance. She didn't much care for Rose, but she knew that her cousin more than cared for her, not to mention that she was Cora's mother. If the worse happened...she didn't think Jack would recover and Cora would have really lost her mother this time. She didn't like that outcome at all.

"Soon, I'm sure. Right now, all we can do is make Rose comfortable and wait."

...

Jack sat on the side of his bed, holding the motionless hand of the woman he loved. Looking at Rose, she looked like a porcelain doll, her red curls spilling over her shoulders, her skin pale and flawless, yet her beautiful eyes stayed closed as her pink lips remained silent. How he would do anything to hear her voice right now, or look into her green eyes and see the fire spark up into them once more. His beautiful Rose was wilting now and it was all of his fault. How could he have let this happen? Why had he been so stupid and wasted so much time?

"Rose...please wake up. Cora needs you and...I need you too. I need you so much, I love you. I want to be with you. I was trying to tell you that for the past few weeks, but it was clear that you didn't want to see me. Not that I blame you, with my past behavior. It was stupid of me to be scared of giving you my heart completely because you've always had it. I never took it back, I couldn't. That had become more and more clear over the past few months. Those times at your house, when it had just been me and you...those were the best moments Rose because I knew that you were mine and I loved you. Seeing you with Calvert that one day...with you looking so beautiful and alive with snowflakes in your hair and how your cheeks were all rosy from the cold...how it killed me to know that I may have lost you so easily...it kicked sense back into my head Rose and I'm sorry it took me so long. I am so sorry and I promise, I won't take so long again. I'll never let fear make me lose my common sense again. It'll never make me lose the meaning of making each day count like had. I love you Rose Dawson and I promise to make each day count with you and Cora. We'll be a family again, just like we should have been all along...I just need you to wake up, darling. Wake up...or give me a clue that you're here with me...that you'll come back to us. Please Rose..."

No clue came. Rose just laid there,, unaware of the world around her and of the man tearfully waiting for her.


	42. Chapter 42

The house was quiet. Hannah, Ruth, Lisa, and Weaver stood outside of Jack's room silently as Jack remained inside with the slumbering Rose. Her hand was tightly held in his and he never took his eyes off of her, not once. He was afraid to move or to speak, afraid that doing so would cause Rose some kind of harm. He knew that thinking such a thing was ludicrious, but he couldn't help it. He had done so much harm to her already, he didn't want to risk hurting her even more somehow.

"Did you say your pa was on the way?" Weaver broke the silence, glancing over at Hannah, who silently stared at the closed door, praying that things weren't as bad as they looked. She'd never be able to forgive herself if Rose died. After all, if she and Jonathan had been more careful, more able to hide their feelings, Rose wouldn't have ran off like that.

"He should be here soon," Hannah silently replied, not looking away from the door, hoping that neither Weaver, nor Lisa could read her.

It was another fifteen minute for Hannah's father, the town doctor to appear, wearily followed by Jonathan Calvert, who had tried to explain the situation as best as he could and now went to stand beside Hannah, ready for her to take charge.

"Thank goodness!" Ruth exclaimed, recognizing the man from the time that Rose had fainted after a return of a memory. "Please say you can help my daughter."

"Quiet Ruth," Weaver wrapped a steady hand around her, hoping to keep her calm.

"I need to know what happened. This young man says that there was an accident with Mrs. Dawson, but she wasn't at her house, so I assumed that she was brought here."

"She's in here, daddy. Jack is with her. Follow me," Hannah explained, opening the door to find Jack where he was the last time she had seen him, kneeling by Rose's side, her hand gently cradled in his. Gently she walked up and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, hoping not to startle him. "Jack, my father is here to examine Rose. He's going to help her, but he needs you to step away so he can have room, okay?"

"I'm not leaving her," Jack's voice was hard and determined. His blue eyes dared her to make him leave that room if she dared.

"No one is asking you to. We just need you to move aside, so he can examine her better. See if there's more to be done or if there's a broken bone that I missed. He's here to help, Jack. I promise."

For a moment, Hannah was afraid that Jack would refuse, but she felt relieved as she saw the resignation in his eyes.

"Ok. But only for a minute...I don't want her to think that I left."

The doctor quietly took Jack's place at Rose's side and opened up the case that carried his equipment. Jack and Hannah silently stood side by side as they watched the doctor look over Rose, giving her a more thorough examination. Five minutes later, he gathered up his equipment and placed them back into the bag before turning to face an even more worried Jack.

"The young lady has no broken bones and there are no signs of internal bleeding," the older man began, keeping his voice as professional as possible. Yes, he was concerned about what all of this meant for his daughter, but now was not the time to address such issues and from the distance he noticed between Hannah and Jack Dawson, he would say that any idea of a future engagement was off. But again, that wasn' t what he was here to address. "Unfortunately, I cannot examine her for any head injuries until she wakes up. Who knows when that will be. But the good news is that she is young and seemingly strong. She has no broken bones. If she wakes up within the next few hours, all she may have is a concussion, if anything."

"But what if she doesn't wake up?" Jack frowned, feeling the panic begin to build up once again. "Can she still die?"

"Mr. Dawson, I wish that I could give the girl a clean bill of health and reassure you that all will be well, but until she wakes up, there's nothing more that I can tell you except that if she doesn't wake up tonight, she'll most likely be in a coma and the longer that lasts...the less likely she'll wake up at all. But let's look on the positive side here, shall we? The young woman is young and strong and there is really no reason that I can see as of yet why she shouldn't wake up soon. I'll leave my daughter here to keep an eye on the situation and to fetch me if her condition changes for the better...or for the worse."

Jack simply nodded, accepting the diagnosis. He watched as Hannah led the doctor out and to inform everyone else about Rose's condition. Silently, he returned to Rose's side. Looking at her, he tried to hope for the best. She will wake up. She'll be alright and ready to be back in his life where she belonged. Of course, he'll have to tell her the change in him that had taken place, his decision to forget all fears at last, and do what his heart had been screaming for him to do. She'll be so happy and relieved. They'll probably want some time alone, just the three of them. Rose, himself, and Cora. Solidify themselves as the family they should have always been. Or maybe she'd want it to just be the two of them and reacquaint themselves with each other before moving on in their marriage. Maybe there will be another baby? That would be something. A new baby as a sign of their renewed devotion to one another…

But first Rose had to wake up before any of that could happen. Until then, their lives were at a standstill.

…..

Jonathan found Hannah standing on the back porch, staring into space. Little Cora was in her arms, happily playing with the doll Jack had recently brought her. Looking at the little girl, one would think all was well, that there was not a worry in the world. But looking at Hannah, it looked as if the whole world was on her shoulders. Jonathan wished that he could feel bad, but he couldn't. Hannah and Jack didn't belong together and it was more obvious now than ever. It seemed that Jack had made his choice once and for all and it wasn't Hannah, and she knew it. There was no denying it anymore.

"Do you want to talk?" He came to sit next to her on the porch step, hoping to start some kind of dialogue. Now would be a good time to let her know where he stood and maybe find out if there really was a future for them.

"What is there to talk about? We were found out today, Jonathan. Rose found out and she is paying for it now," Hannah sighed, keeping her eyes on Cora, not wanting to see the emotions in Jonathan's eyes at that moment.

"What happened to Rose was not our fault. She saved Jack from getting hit. She did that because she loves him in the same way I love you, Hannah. The same way he loves her…."

Hannah looked at him then, a small frown curving her lips. "What? Did you just say that you..."

Jonathan shrugged, feeling unapologetic. "I've thought about it and yeah. I love you. I'd do anything for you. I don't know how it happened or why so quickly, but it did. I...I just know that what Jake did for Lily...it's the same thing I'd do for you. I'd die for you, Hannah. Just like Rose would die for Jack and vice versa. You have someone here that feels that strongly for you."

"Why are you telling me this now? Besides, I am an engaged woman. I love my fiancee..."

"Who doesn't love you back. Not in the way he should. His heart had been claimed a long time ago. He had never given it to you like that and you know it. You also know that...it's basically over between you. He hasn't left her side once. His full attention is on her. He'll always be your friend...but not your lover..."

"This is an inappropriate conversation," Hannah moved to get up, but Jonathan's gentle grip kept her in place.

"It's a conversation that we need to have. I'm sorry for being so blunt...but I feel that I have to be because being subtle has already made a mess between the three of you, so I'm going to be blunt. I am madly, deeply, in love with you. I want a life with you...maybe even have our own Cora."

"Jonathan..."

"Jack Dawson is not in love with you. He is in love with his wife. He is choosing his wife over you right now. By the end, you will be alone. But you don't have to be. I am here, offering my heart. A chance to have a love story of your own instead of being an obstacle in someone else's. Take the chance, Hannah. Please..."

"I...I don't know what to say...or what to do. I mean...what if you're wrong? What if Jack isn't choosing her? What if he doesn't love her the way you say he does? I'll be breaking his heart..."

Jonathan wanted to laugh. But he just shook his head. "Hannah...we both know that the characters we're playing are Jack and Rose. We both know what Jack and Rose have been through together and the bond they share and how real it is. We both know that the intense love they have for one another is still very much alive or else Rose wouldn't have risked her life for Jack's this afternoon. He wouldn't be by her side like this. He more than loves her and those two need to be together. They need to continue their love story and we need to start ours. It's the only way that all four of us will be happy. I think you know that. You're just scared."

"Scared?"

"It's safe to love your best friend. It's safe not to have your whole soul caught up in another person. You've probably seen what loving someone so deeply has done to Jack and you're terrified. I'm terrified too...but...it's worth it Hannah. I know it is. You just have to let me in. Let me give you the love that you deserve."

Hannah was speechless. Jonathan's words had touched her heart in ways that she hadn't thought possible. They made her look on the inside and realize that he was right. The love she had for Jack was the love of a best friend. It was safe to love him. It wasn't passionate and full of desire and longing like what she felt for Jonathan. She had indeed seen what getting caught up had done and it had indeed scared her. But she also had seen what denying those feelings did to a person and that alone was what made up her mind. "I love you too..."

They leaned in and kissed each other passionately, almost forgetting the child in Hannah's arms. For a minute, nothing else in the world existed but them.

Then the world returned in the form of Lisa Dawson, gasping in outraged shock. "What the hell?!"

(_**A/N: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I've been struggling with writer's block. But be assured that this story will be finished. I am not abandoning it.)**_


	43. Chapter 43

Jonathan and Hannah jumped apart and stared at the outraged Lisa with wide, shocked eyes. They had not been expecting to be discovered or for such an outraged reaction, but of course, Hannah should have known. Lisa had always been supportive of her relationship with Jack. She had wanted Hannah to be a Dawson from the moment they had met, even going as far as to discourage Jack from forgiving Rose for her disappearance. Of all people to find her kissing Jonathan, why did it have to be her?

"Lisa...I can explain," Hannah stammered, not knowing what to do or say. She doubted very much that Jack needed this right now.

"There's no need! Both you and Jack are as bad as each other! Him kissing Rose as if it was normal and you! Here kissing this...interloper!"

Hannah blinked, a little surprised, but yet not so much at the news of Jack kissing Rose. She knew that Rose had been avoiding Jack, and Jack had not been a very attentive fiancee as he tried to get Rose to talk to him. Hannah hadn't known about what Jack wanted to talk about, but now she had a clue and surprisingly, she felt nothing about it. Not hurt, not shocked. Nothing.

"Maybe you should mind your own business," Jonathan was the one to answer Lisa's accusation, taking Hannah's hand in his. "It's obvious that they don't want to be together. What is it to you?"

"Jonathan, please," Hannah shook her head, placing a hand on his arm, not wanting to get into a fight now. She still needed to stay here to keep an eye on Rose's condition and the last thing they needed was a battle with Lisa.

"No, Hannah. Really, this girl acts like you both were cheating on her! This whole mess has nothing to do with her! She's just standing in the way of the inevitable."

Lisa frowned and crossed her arms, her eyes darting back and forth from Jonathan to Hannah. "Inevitable? Is that what you think this is? I bet Jack will have a lot to say about that."

"Lisa, leave Jack alone. He..."

"He needs to drag himself out here and know about this! That's what he needs!" Lisa turned around and stormed back into the house, heading straight for Jack's room. She was determined to drag everything out in the open! She was so sick of the secrets in this family, it was time for everything to be revealed!

"Lisa no!" Hannah chased after the fuming Dawson cousin, hoping that the night wouldn't turn into some kind of disaster thanks to Lisa's sense of outrage. Everything was getting out of control and it was scaring her to be honest.

Lisa didn't listen. She marched up the stairs and into Jack's room, where Jack was still sitting by Rose's side, praying for her to wake up. He looked up with a frown as he heard Lisa's entrance and Hannah begging her to stop.

"Jack your attention is needed outside of this room. I think your fiancee requires your attention," Lisa folded her arms, determined not to take no or get out as an answer.

"Not now, Lisa. Hannah sees that I'm where I belong and understands that. Don't you have a date to get ready for?" Jack's frown deepened, not liking the vibe coming off of his cousin right now. What was going on? Did something happen? Did it really require his attention?

"I think Rose would understand you needing to confront Hannah about kissing another man, if you ask me," Lisa pursed her lips. She glanced over at the sleeping redhead and shook her head. "She doesn't even know you're here."

"You don't know that and what is this about Hannah kissing another man?" Jack blinked back, taken aback by this sudden news. This was something he hadn't been expecting. He knew normally, such news should fill him with anger and rage. It no longer surprised him that it didn't. In fact...he kind of felt relieved. Maybe ending things with Hannah won't be so difficult after all.

"Jack, I can explain," Hannah pushed in, not wanting Lisa to say any more than she already had. It was her place to tell Jack, not Lisa's.

Jack sighed and again shook his head. He was not in the right headspace for this! All he can think about is Rose and whether she'll wake up and the future they could or could not have! Hannah kissing someone else, Lisa's outrage...it just didn't matter!

"I'm sorry, but I can't deal with this right now. Rose needs me, whether she knows that I'm here or not. All of my attention is for her and our daughter. Everything else can wait. You will just have to work it out on your own."

"But Jack!" Lisa tried to protest, but all words died when she saw the hardness in his eyes.

"You heard what I said. Do you know what you can do? Go tell Ruth to bring Cora here. Maybe Cora's presence will bring her back to us…"

"But Jack, she..."

"Don't make me ask again, Lisa. Go," Jack ordered, not bothering to look at either woman.

Hannah watched as Lisa left in a huff, feeling almost relieved that there wasn't going to be a confrontation, at least not yet. She wasn't really ready for one and Jack was right. All of his attention should be for Rose. She deserved it.

"Do you love him?"

Hannah blinked in surprise. She had not been expecting the question at all. Jack had seemed determined to avoid it. Maybe that had only been for Lisa's benefit after all.

"I...I don't know. I think I do. I know that I've never felt like this before...not even for you," Hannah sighed, bowing her head, unable to even look at Jack. It was strange that she should feel guilty. After all, Jack had admitted that he still loved Rose. So why should she feel bad for falling in love with someone else? But she did...regardless of Jack's own behavior. "I...I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You shouldn't be sorry for loving someone," Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding Rose's. He made himself look away from Rose and over at Hannah, who did look like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. "I can't talk about the future right now, but I'm not angry. I'm not even jealous, which says a lot, I suppose. Just know that I don't expect you to walk away from whatever is going on between you and Calvert...it's him, right?"

Hannah quietly nodded, having no words at the moment. What could she say, really?

"We do need to talk though...we have a lot of things to discuss and make final decisions on, but right now...I simply can't. Not when she can….not until I know she's safe. But we will talk."

"I understand. Jack...I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did..."

Jack simply nodded. "I understand. I think a lot of things had happened that we didn't mean to, but they did. It all seemed to start with that damn ship…but I can't regret winning those tickets. No matter how much drama they had brought into our lives. Those tickets gave me Cora….they gave me..."

"Rose. They gave you Rose and as we both know now, she's the love of your life. She'll always be. That won't change, no matter what. I get it now. I do."

"We'll talk about all of this later."

With nothing else to say, Hannah just nodded and stepped out of the room to come face to face with a concerned Jonathan.

"What happened? I didn't hear any yelling?"

"He didn't want to talk about it right now. All of his attention is on Rose. Where it should be. Where it should have always been. You were right. I was in the way. It's so obvious to me now. Why wasn't it before?"

Jonathan silently wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Maybe it was all meant to happen so we could meet. No Titanic, no Jack and Rose. No Jack and Rose, no Jake and Lily. No Jake and Lily, no Hannah and Jonathan. It all worked out the way it was supposed to."

"You think so? Then what about Rose? She still hasn't woken up. If she dies...Jack will never get over it and Cora will be without a mom..."

"But she will wake up. There's no reason why she won't."

Hannah and shook her head. "You don't know that."

"Hey, Rose Dawson is a strong lady. She survived a sinking ship, lost her memory, and found her way back to the family she had lost two years prior. She wouldn't have gone through all of that just to die now. Have some faith."

Listening to his words, Hannah found herself regaining her hope. Jonathan was right. Rose will live. She'll return to Jack and Cora and the three will live happily ever after. She was sure of it.

….

The sense of smell returned to her first. It was what she thought art would smell like. Charcoal. Paint and a scent so pleasant, it made her think of freedom and sunshine and joy. Then there was the sense of sound, a soft voice singing come Josephine, a song so familiar to her, she felt as if she had been born knowing it. There was also a child's voice, asking something about mommy. Then came the sense of touch. Her hand, held firmly in a calloused yet deliciously warm hand and a smaller hand touching her face, it's softness so perfect that it could only belong to a child. Finally, she opened her eyes and stared up at a white ceiling. Her sense of sight was back as well.

Her green eyes lowered and all words fled as she found herself staring into a sea of blue.

"Rose? You're awake..."


	44. Chapter 44

Rose frowned as her sore body tensed up as she woke up. She blinked repeatedly, clearing her vision some more to see Jack and Cora by her side, but no one else. Swallowing, she tried to remember what happened. Obviously she was at Jack's house, but why? How did she get there? Why was she there and why did her body ache and hurt as if she's been hit by something big? Did she get into some kind of fight or something?

"Rose, you're awake," Jack's voice brought her out of the fog of her own mind as reality began to filter back in.

"Jack? What happened?" She frowned, wincing at the pain that shot through her body as she tried to move.

"You were hit by a car that should have hit me...not you..."

Rose's frown deepened as the memory came back to her. Figuring out what was going on with Hannah and Jonathan, fleeing the theater to find Jack crossing the street, not watching where he was going and a car, racing towards him, and the urgent need to prevent disaster. "He was going to hit you..."

"You should have let him. You should never have put yourself in danger for me like that, Rose. Not again..."

"You brought me to your house? Why?"

"I don't know...it's where you belong. You've always belonged here. I am sorry that I had made you feel any other way."

"Jack..."

"But we'll talk about that later, okay. Right now, I have to get someone to fetch the doctor so he can examine you again, now that you're awake. No broken bones, that's good news, but we want to make sure that nothing else is wrong. Just hold on, Rose. It's going to be alright."

Rose simply nodded and laid there quietly as Jack went to the door and told Hannah to go fetch her father. It took only a second and then he was back by Rose's side, holding her hand. "We were so worried Rose."

"Cora's with you," Rose again noticed the child, who happily reached for her.

"She missed you, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to have here so she can know momma is here. She was just asleep. Now she's awake again," Jack chuckled.

Rose simply nodded and closed her eyes, feeling a headache begin to build. Jack remained by her side, not saying much, yet his mind was a mess of activity. There was so much that he wanted to say to Rose, so much that he wanted to tell her...but it obviously wasn't the time. So he just sat there in silence, hoping that after today, all of the angst and drama would be over with and they could finally start their lives together. There would be no more holding back on his part.

Thirty minutes later, the doctor stood at Rose's bedside, satisfied with his diagnosis.

"You are a lucky young woman, Mrs. Dawson. You have come away with a clean bill of health. No broken bones, no head injury. You will be just fine. I do suggest that you take it easy for the next couple of days. Your body has still gone through trauma and needs to recuperate."

"My whole body is sore, are you sure there's nothing broken?" Rose questioned, unable to believe that she had gotten off so easily.

"I am quite sure, Mrs. You have some bumps and bruises, but those will heal. Luckily, your bones are all intact and you seem to be of clear mind, so there's no brain injury. You'll be just fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll let you rest as I discuss the bill with Mr. Dawson here."

"Oh no, Jack doesn't have to..." Rose began to protest, but the feel of Jack's hand brushing hers made all words fade.

"It's okay, Rose. Don't worry. I have everything under control. Just relax, okay? I'll be right back," Jack then did something that made all words fade away. He raised her hand to his lips for a small kiss before placing it back down against the sheets before following the doctor outside.

Confused, Rose watched the closed door, wondering what was going to happen next. The world seemed to have changed once again and again she was left in the dark.

…..

Seeing Jack walk outside with her father, Hannah decided that now was the time to talk to Rose. She knew that it was probably inappropriate, that Rose may still be upset with her, but she had to clear things up and perhaps make things right between them and she could only do that without Jack present. Once she was sure that Jack was gone, she quickly slipped into the room to find Rose staring at her hands, looking deep in thought. For a minute, Hannah wondered what the redhead was thinking about? Was she contemplating on what to tell Jack about Hannah and Jonathan or whether to tell him at all? Or were they the furthest things from her mind. There was only one way to find out.

Clearing her throat, she forced a smile as she gained Rose's attention. "Hello, Rose."

"Hannah?" Rose frowned, her confusion growing. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted...I wanted to see you. Make sure you're okay and..."

"If I remember that you're having an affair with Jonathan?"

Hannah winced at the bluntness of the question, but it was a question well deserved in her opinion. "I guess so."

"I remember. But don't worry, I don't intend to tell Jack. I've hurt him enough. I refuse to do so anymore. No matter how much it may benefit me. So you can sleep easy if that's what you're worried about," Rose sighed, feeling extremely tired. Truly, she wasn't ready to deal with any of this. She wished that Hannah would just go and leave her alone.

"That's not why I'm here. In fact, Jack already knows."

Rose blinked in shock, taken aback. Jack knew about Hannah and Jonathan? Was Jonathan still alive? Was that the reason why Jack seemed so focused on her now? Now that Hannah had moved on, he had no other choice? Just the thought made her feel sick. How could she be with Jack when she knew that the only reason he came back to her was that Hannah didn't want to be with him anymore? She may be willing to do anything for the man she loved, but she still had some pride left.

Seemingly reading Rose's thoughts, Hannah continued on. "Lisa found me and Jonathan kissing and went straight to Jack, but he didn't seem to care. He was so focused on you...which I'm not really surprised. Jack and I had been over for a while, I think. He's been so distant for the past several weeks...like his mind was with someone else other than me. In fact, I have a feeling that Jack was going to end it himself, long before he found out about Jonathan."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserve to know. After all, you've been through, mainly thanks to my presence, you deserve to know that Jack had left me before he even knew that there's something between Jon and myself. He had made his choice a long time ago and it wasn't me. Most likely, it was never me. It was always you. You deserved to know that. I am so sorry it took this long for me to step out of the way of something as special as what you and Jack have. It's real between you."

Rose didn't know what to say. She appreciated Hannah coming in to tell her this, that her relationship with Jonathan had nothing to do with Jack's decisions, but still...things felt so weird right now. She didn't know what to trust, her heart, which told her to revel in the fact that Hannah was no longer an obstacle and take Jack back with open arms, or her head, which told her not to trust any of this.

"Well, thank you for telling me this, I suppose. It gives me a lot to think about."

"Happy things I hope."

Rose simply shrugged, looking away from her former rival. She really had no response for the girl. "I hope you and Jonathan will be very happy together."

"That would be ideal," Hannah's smile was sad as she stepped towards the door. "Goodbye Rose. I hope that you get well soon."

Rose simply nodded and watched as Hannah left the room, leaving her alone to her troubled thoughts.

…..

Jack was waiting for Hannah as she came out of Rose's room. Looking at him, Hannah felt her muscles tense. She couldn't read Jack. His face betrayed no emotion and his voice was rather flat when he spoke.

"Your friend is in the kitchen making some tea for the three of us. I think we should let Rose rest and have that talk that we need to have."

Hannah simply nodded, a little surprised that he would want to do this now, with Rose awake and all. But Rose being awake meant that she was no longer in danger, so of course, Jack probably felt it best to get it out of the way now. He was right, of course. The sooner they had this talk, the sooner they could all move on with their lives. Not saying a word, she followed Jack into the kitchen and felt some of the tension drain from her body as she saw Jonathan there, sitting three steaming cups of tea on the table.

"I didn't know you knew how to make tea," Hannah stared.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me, Han. It'll be fun to find out though," Jonathan gave a wink before taking his seat next to her as Jack took the opposite from them both.

For a few moments, the threesome sipped their tea in silence, not knowing how to start the coming conversation. What could one say in a situation like this? Finally, it was Jack who spoke first, asking a very familiar question.

"So, do you love her?" Jack eyed Jonathan critically, not sure about what to think about this guy. At first, his interest seemed to be in Rose. Now it was Hannah. What was he playing at?

Jonathan didn't take the time to pause. He simply nodded. "I do."

"And you love him?" Jack then turned to Hannah, who looked down at her tea, as if she was looking for the answers to the meaning of life. Biting her lip and feeling guilty, she nodded. "I suppose I do. I...I know that I've never felt this way about anyone...nor so strong that...I can't resist them. I...I thought what we had was love...at least on my part...but I guess it wasn't..."

"You can't possibly hold it against her, man. I mean...we both have read about Titanic...you and Rose...you can't possibly be over that. You and Rose share a love of a lifetime and now Hannah has a chance at her own love story. You can't expect her to walk away from that when you're obviously still in love with Rose," Jonathan met Jack's gaze head-on, unapologetic about any of it. He couldn't be sorry. He loved Hannah and wanted the best for her. If he even thought that there was a chance that Hannah and Jack were in love with each other and were happy, he would walk away, but he was pretty sure that wasn't the case.

"You're right. I can't hold it against her. I don't. If this thing between you is real, if she loves you and you love her, I want her to go for it. Don't turn back. I just want her to be happy, that's all."

"Jack?" Hannah frowned, not at all sure what was happening. She did know that this was it. She and Jack were over. She just didn't know what to expect now.

"I have to apologize to you, Hannah. When Rose returned to me. When it was obvious that the feelings were still there and strong...I should have let you go then. I shouldn't have made you play out this...facade of a relationship just because I was scared of my feelings for Rose...because being with you felt safer than trusting her again. I should have worked out that feeling of mistrust with Rose by my side while you moved on. Instead, I forced you to help me lie to myself. I am deeply sorry about that and I am also sorry for how I've treated you for the past month or so. I was neglectful and you did not deserve that. I should have talked to you more and kept the lines of communication clear between us. Instead, I was a terrible fiancee and friend. I am sorry."

Hannah felt tears in her eyes at Jack's words, each word hitting where it was supposed to, driving home that it was over, yet aliving Hannah of any blame that was to be had. Jack seemed to be taking all the blame, but she couldn't let him. It wouldn't be fair.

"I am sorry too. I knew that you were still in love with Rose. I knew that you'd never feel for me what you felt for her and I had fooled myself into believing that it was enough. That it was okay and I could make you happy and I could be happy as well. I thought that I didn't need to have all of your heart, just as long as I had you. I was a bad friend as well by allowing you to hide from your feelings instead of helping you face them as I should have. I thought...I thought that what I felt for you was love when it was just...what one feels for a really close friend. I failed you as that friend, Jack. I'm sorry."

"You both are being silly, here," Jonathan chuckled, eying both Hannah and Jack. He had observed these people for weeks. Read their story and inserted himself into their lives. It had been an interesting ride, but he knew that it hadn't been a ride to nowhere. Everything that had happened...it had all happened for a reason. He couldn't help but believe that. "All that you have been through, it had all been for a reason. The reason being for me to come to town and meet the love of my life, Hannah."

"How do you figure that?" Jack frowned, taken aback.

"If Rose hadn't lost her memory, you two would never have come back to Chippewa Falls and if you had, I doubt that Rose would want to put on a play about Titanic...a play staring myself and Hannah, a girl who wanted to understand her fiancee. That play brought me here to Chippewa Falls, to Hannah. Just like winning those tickets for Titanic brought you to Rose. It was all destined."

Jack sighed and pursed his lips. He was never one to dismiss someone's beliefs, and who knows. Maybe Calvert was right. Maybe all of this was meant to happen, but it still didn't make his behavior in it alright. "You may be right, but I'm still sorry for my behavior...for all of it."

"Well, now things can be sat right again. I'll go with Jonathan and you can be with Rose, like you should have always been. Cora can finally have both of her parents together, in the same house," Hannah smiled, feeling relieved that there were no hard feelings. She had never wanted to hurt Jack.

"That is if she'll have me. I've put her through so much...I don't really deserve another chance, but I'm going to ask for it anyway. I'm just glad that my decision is not hurting you after all. That was my one regret in all of this. It was the one thing I was trying so hard to avoid doing..."

"So much so that you hurt Rose instead," Hannah sadly smiled. She reached over and touched Jack's hand, feeling the need to reassure him a bit. "She loves you, Jack. She nearly died for you just now. She's not going to turn you away, at least not for long. She may want to make you sweat a little though."

"She'd be in her rights to."

"Just be patient and make it known that she's your choice, long before the accident...long before me and Jonathan. Don't leave any room for doubt. That is my last piece of advice to you in this situation."

Jack smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, feeling happy that Hannah had found a love of her own. She deserves it. "My last piece of advice to you is, be happy. Hang on to him and never let go, no matter what anyone says. It may be hard, because of all the recent drama, you may even want to leave town for a bit but stay together. Enjoy your love for one another."

Jonathan and Hannah simply smiled at each other, knowing that was one piece of advice that they would both take. They had each other and they were going to make it count. Hopefully, the same can be said for Jack and Rose. Only time would tell.


	45. Chapter 45

Rose's stared at the bedroom door, her mind going one thousand miles per minute. Hannah had just told her that it was over with Jack. That it had been over for a long time. But dare she trust it? Did she even want it anymore? For the past eight months, she had pined away for Jack Dawson. Yes, some of it was her own fault. Her guilt over Helga's death had moved her to tell Jack to marry her. But Jack didn't have to listen. He could have fought her on that decision if he had wanted to. Yet, could she blame Jack for not fighting her on it? After all, she had hurt him deeply, even though it hadn't been something of her choosing, but the hurt still happened and his fear of what they had was real. Could she blame him for his decisions at the time? Not really. But still...she felt like he had still had her on an invisible leash. Making moves like they weren't together, yet behaving as if they were. It was like he couldn't make up his mind and for so long, she had been eating it up, accepting any morsel of attention that he had been willing to give her. To be honest, Jack had always held all the power in their relationship upon her return. Everything had revolved around what he had wanted. On what he thought was good for himself and Cora, and even good for her, when she allowed him to. She had given him all the say so. Should she allow him to have that power now that Hannah was no longer an issue? Now that Rose was the only choice? Her heart said yes….but her head, the head that had lead her rebellion against Cal and her mother all those years ago, said something far different. It was a war inside her and she didn't know what to decide, or what she wanted to win. Her heart or her pride.

A gentle knock at the door brought Rose out of her thoughts. She realized that she had been left alone for quite a while now. Sighing, she pulled herself up into a sitting position and cleared her throat. "Come in."

Jack entered, carrying a tray of steaming soup, buttered bread, and some freshly brewed tea. He carefully placed the tray on the bedside table. "I brought you some dinner. Nothing too heavy, but it should keep you warm and give you some strength."

"You didn't have to do that. Thank you," Rose winced as the growl of her stomach contradicted her statement. "My stomach especially thanks you, I suppose."

"Well, I figured that you haven't eaten in a while, it's no wonder," Jack chuckled, taking a seat at the side of the bed.

Rose couldn't help but stare and perhaps admire him. Jack was always going to be beautiful in her eyes, with his soft blond hair and warm blue eyes that seemed to stare right into her very soul. Then there was the kindness, a kindness that made it almost painful for him to hurt the people he cared about. Yet, he had hurt her.

She winced at that last thought and looked away, not liking how thinking that made her feel. "So, care to explain why you brought me here instead of to my own house? It's right across the way there."

Jack blushed and shrugged, not really knowing how to answer that. "I wanted to take care of you for as long as you needed me to. I knew it'd be easier to do that here. You don't mind, do you? If you rather go back to your house...I can arrange to get you there..."

"I don't mind, I suppose. It's just...I'm so confused Jack. I am confused and I'm so tired of being confused, especially where you're concerned. I mean...what do you want from me?"

"I want to be with you, Rose."

Rose wanted to both laugh and cry at those words. How many times had she daydreamed about Jack saying those exact words? How many times had she dreamed about him pulling her into his arms in a passionate embrace? Now he was saying those words and they just fell flat to her. She couldn't explain why. They just did.

"You want to be with me? After all of this time? Now that Hannah's gone, now you want to be with me?"

Jack winced. This was not going as he had imagined at all. His words seemed to be having the opposite effect on Rose, not that he blamed her. He had put her through so much with his hot and cold behavior. She probably didn't know what to believe. "Believe it or not, I've always wanted to be with you. There really never was a choice Rose. Despite all my stupid decisions...all my attempts to push you away, just to pull you close again...it's clear that there was ever only one choice and I had been lying to myself for the past eight months, too afraid to follow my heart. But I'm not afraid anymore, Rose. I'm not lying to myself anymore. I've stopped doing that way before the accident and before there ever was a Jonathan and Hannah."

Rose snorted, unable to believe him. Her pride was finally in control, refusing to let her be the simpering mess of a woman that she had been for the past eight months. She needed more than words from Jack. "Really?"

"Really. You remember that kiss a few weeks ago, right? In the rain? The kiss you ran away from and you've been avoiding me ever since? I had stopped hiding then, Rose. I had finally accepted the truth of the matter. Soulmates are real after all, and you are mine and I was stupid to not fight for you. I was stupid to let you walk out of my life because I was afraid of losing myself in you completely as I had two years ago. And I'm sorry Rose. I am so sorry for the pain I've caused you. I know there's no way to make up for it. There's no way to get all that time back, but we can still rebuild Rose. I had called off the divorce weeks ago. Our marriage is still intact."

All pretty words that did nothing to dissipate the ache and longing she had felt for the past eight months. Eight months when she would have been Jack's without any effort on his part. But now...now her pride was in control.

"Those are all nice words, Jack," Rose sighed, looking down at her hands, unable to believe what she was doing. Her heart was screaming at her to just accept those pretty words and return to being Jack's wife, no questions asked, no effort on his part. All those dreams were finally coming true! Jack was hers again! What was the problem? The problem was her pride. It was the fire in her that Jack had claimed to love so much. Would she really be the woman he loved if she just gave in? "But Jack, that's all they are. Words. I need little more than that if we're to rebuild anything. I need time and maybe some space."

"Rose..."

"You hurt me, Jack. I know, I had disappeared from your life without a trace, leaving you with our daughter to raise. I know, I was sick, but you were still hurt. You had been living in two years of hurt and your actions are completely understandable, even now. But I was still hurt too, Jack. Seeing you with her...throwing me little morsels of your attention here and there...I know you didn't mean to hurt me and I was complicit in accepting those morsels...but the pain is still there. I need time Jack. I ask that you respect that."

Jack inwardly winced, but he understood. Rose was right. He had hurt her. He had hurt them both with his fears and actions. He didn't begrudge her feelings. Heck, he hadn't even expected her to fall into his arms right away. Not really. That wouldn't be the Rose he knew and loved.

"I understand. I just...I just needed you to know that I love you Rose and I want to be with you. I've always wanted that. Hannah running away with Jonathan never had anything to do with that. I realized I wanted you back that day I came across you and Jonathan on that date...when he had made you laugh and you were so happy and I realized that I wanted to be the one to make you laugh like that. I wanted to be the one to make you happy, not him. You were a beautiful angel that day with bright eyes, rosy cheeks, and snowflakes in your gorgeous hair and I was about to lose you to another man and it tore me apart, Rose. I knew that I wanted you back so badly and that I was a fool to think I could ever be with anyone but you. Uncle Weaver was right about what he said about Dawson men. When we give our hearts to someone, it's theirs forever. Only death can lessen that hold. I gave you mine that night in the freezing waters of the North Atlantic when I was sure that I was going to die and I had wanted to do so gladly if it meant you lived. I had given you my heart and you've had it ever since. I was lying to myself to think that there was any moving on from what we had. But I'm not lying to myself anymore Rose. I want to be with you. I want to live my life with you, perhaps even have more babies. I want to be Jack and Rose Dawson again..."

"What about what I want, Jack? Does that even matter anymore?'

"Of course it does. It always has. I'm not Cal. You know that. You have the final say in this, Rose. What do you want?"

She sighed and looked up from her hands to meet his eyes. She melted at the sight of them so warm and beautiful and full of sincerity and most of all, love. But love had never been the issue. They both had always known that they were in love with each other. That was what had made the past months so painful for her. She knew that he was in love with her. That had never been the question. "I don't know, Jack. I don't know what I want. I just need time to figure that out."

Jack had to say, he was a little disappointed, but not surprised. Rose was right. He had hurt her. She needed time to think about all that had happened and perhaps heal from it all. Maybe it was for the best that she took this time for both of them. "Ok. Take all the time you need."

"I do love you, Jack."

"I know. I love you too," his smile was sad as he got to his feet, stuffing his hands into his pockets, not sure what to do with them now that they weren't holding Rose's. "Which is why I want you to stay here and let me take care of you. Maybe not as your husband, since you're not ready for that, but...as your friend. Alright?"

Rose laughed. He was so determined to be her nursemaid, she wouldn't refuse him that much. Besides, it felt good to be pampered, especially by him. "Alright. Fine. But when I'm healed, I'm heading back to my house. Is that clear Mr. Dawson?"

"Crystal," Jack grinned, reminding her of the smile he gave her that day when he taught her to fly on the bow of Titanic.

.Rose simply smiled, watching him leave. Hungry, she picked up the piece of bread on her tray and began to nibble on it, for the first time feeling more like herself than she had in ages.

….

(A/N: Don't kill me! But a few of your reviews had made me realize that something had been missing in Rose and it was the fire she had in her that Jack had loved about her in the movies. That Rose would have made Jack work for it a little. Not to worry, a reunion is coming. Just not in this chapter. But it will soon. Again, thank you for all the reviews, I must say I am shocked that this story has gotten so many, I appreciate every single one. Your kind words, suggestions, and discussions have meant so much. I hope that you continue to enjoy this story as we continue towards the conclusion.)


	46. Chapter 46

It's been a week since the car accident and Jack and Rose's discussion about the status of their relationship. Since then, Jack had kept to his word and had waited on Rose hand and foot, bringing her meals and making sure that she was taking it easy as she healed. At first, Rose was fine with it, but now, she was ready to return to her everyday life. She was tired of lying in bed and doing nothing but reading. She was tired of looking at the same four walls. It was time.

It was a Saturday morning. She had just had breakfast with Cora and was now cradling the sleepy child in her arms. Glancing around, she took note that she was alone. Weaver and her mother were probably out on the porch relaxing, she had no idea where Lisa was, probably on a shopping trip for another date with that man her mother had set up, and Jack...hopefully he had returned to his job. Ever since the accident, he had been working at home in order to be able to help Rose during her recovery. She hoped that he felt it necessary to return to the office today because her heart and mind could use a break from the war that was raging inside herself. She still felt a ways towards Jack about the past several months, but her heart still yearned for him as well. She had no idea what she wanted to do. She needed more than time. She needed space.

"It's time for momma to go home," she sighed, burying her face in her daughter's blond curls and breathing her in. There was nothing more wonderful and soothing than the baby scent of her daughter. She couldn't believe just how profound and fulfilling loving this child was. She still couldn't understand how she was able to walk away from her two years ago. She was thankful that Jack was understanding and kind enough to allow her to still be a part of Cora's life.

"You're leaving?"

Jack stood in the doorway, a small frown marring his handsome features. He had been on the way to the kitchen to put on some more tea for Rose when he overheard her words to Cora.

Rose looked up and simply nodded. "It's going to be hard not being under the same roof as my angel here, but it's time."

"Well, then don't go if it's hard. Stay. Cora loves having you here," and so did he, but Jack knew not to say such a thing. Things were still weird between them, despite Hannah's exit from his romantic life. Which he understood. Rose needed to sort out if she could live with all that had happened between them or not. He just had enjoyed being under the same roof and being allowed to take care of her. Now, she was leaving and he knew that it was his own fault.

"You know that I can't. I still need space, Jack. I can't think clearly when you're nearby. My mind gets all muddled and my heart takes over and nothing gets solved."

"Maybe you should just follow your heart then."

"Like you followed yours when I came back?" Rose arched a brow and felt a twinge of satisfaction at the guilty gleam in his eye as he looked away.

"Okay, you have a point. Obviously, it's your turn to wrestle with what your heart wants and what your head says. But just know that I do love you, Rose. I never meant to hurt you. At least not consciously...I just...wanted to push you away but at the same time not let you go."

"Battle of the mind and heart. It's my turn now, Jack. But I promise you, it won't take me as long to figure out what I want. I just need time away from you to really think without the desire I feel for you to distract me."

"Fair enough," Jack sighed.

"I better put her to bed. She's exhausted, poor thing," Rose walked past Jack and made her way to the nursery. Gently, she laid Cora down and stroked her hair. "Mommy will see you soon."

"You're leaving now?" Jack stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, his unhappiness radiated from him.

"It's best that I don't linger. This is hard enough already."

"It doesn't have to be, Rose. I know that it's my fault. I had put us both through a lot, but all of that is over now!"

"Is it really? How can trust be the most important thing to you one moment, and the next it doesn't matter at all? I don't understand, Jack."

"Believe me, I don't either. I just know that...I realized that it wasn't as important to me as I thought."

"So you still don't trust me? After all I've done?" Rose placed trembling hands on her hips, her green eyes flashing like angry jewels. Her pride was at an all-time high at that moment. She just couldn't stop being...pissed off.

"I do. I do trust you, Rose. Maybe I always had, I was just afraid of us...what us can be. Of...losing myself again. But I'm not afraid anymore, Rose."

"Well, maybe I am! Maybe I don't want to be just a wife anymore! Maybe I want something more than that! I loved writing this play and putting it together. I feel like I'm actually creating something and I'm actually making something of myself! What if that all ends if I come back? Huh? You talk about losing yourself. You know who you are! You've always known! I'm just discovering who I am, Jack and I don't want to give her up!"

"You don't have to! You know I'd never stand in the way of your dreams, Rose!"

Her smile was kind. "I know. I know you wouldn't...but I can lose that Rose in your eyes, Jack and that's scary. You may have stopped being afraid, but I haven't. I need there to be a boundary for now. I need for there to be a point where you end and I begin and we both know how easily that boundary can blur. I'm not ready to blur it yet. Plus I'm still not happy with you."

"You told me to marry Hannah."

"I know. I had allowed guilt from Helga's death to push you away. You still could me have fought me on it. But maybe it's a good thing it did. Maybe I needed this time, Jack. Rose Dawson had just been realized. She needs to be fully formed before she can become your wife again."

Jack took her hand, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her, knowing that doing so won't keep her with him. "I love you, Rose. I do. I always will. I'm not giving up, but I will work on giving you space and time you need. I'll try not to push...too hard."

"I appreciate that," Rose gently pulled out of his grip, not trusting herself to keep her resolve. She already felt herself soften by just the touch of his hand. "I have to go."

Jack simply nodded and stepped aside, allowing her to make her escape. He forced himself to stay out of her way as she packed up her belongings, which wasn't much. Ten minutes later, she was on the front porch, ready to head back home.

"Let me walk you," Jack stood in the doorway of the house, his blue eyes pleading with her to allow him a few more minutes in her presence. Just a little more time to pretend that things weren't so messed up between them.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Jack. The sooner I'm by myself, the sooner I can sort all these thoughts and feelings out. I'm going home," Refusing Jack was the hardest thing Rose had ever had to do, but she knew it was the right thing. The last thing she needed was an innocent walk home, just to end up in his arms despite her misgivings.

"Very well. If you need me for anything, I'm here."

"I know. It's appreciated. Really. Goodbye Jack."

Jack stood on the porch and watched her walk away, wondering if things will ever be right between them. He didn't know the answer to anything anymore. He just knew that this was of his own making and it was something that he was going to have to live with.

_**(A/**__**N: **__**I'm sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully, the next one will be longer. **__** I'd like to thank the people who have been patient during the break from this story. At the time, I wasn't in a good headspace to continue on and give this story the kind of writing and ending it deserved, so it was best to step awa**__**y and come back. To all of you who are still here, welcome, and I am continuing on until the end. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to you. I also want to point people to a**_ _**story by BlondieBarbieGirl called Lost Souls. If you enjoy this story, you'll love hers. Rose loses her memory and leaves, but it's a teenage Cora's trust she has to earn back. Also read the rest of her stories as well, they are awesome!)**_


	47. Chapter 47

_Two Days Later…_

Rose sat in the office of the theater she had rented, staring at the Titanic script, at a loss on what to do now. She had yet to set eyes on her two leads since her recovery and return to her own home. She didn't even know if they were still in town. A part of her hoped that they weren't. That Hannah and Jonathan wanted to avoid the town gossips and ran off to another town where no one knew any of them and they could have a new start. The only problem was that left her with no leads for a play that she didn't think that she even wanted to do anymore.

Pushing the manuscript away, she got to her feet and began to gather her belongings, deciding to head back home. She was wasting her time there. The whole play had been a bad idea from the start.

"Rose?"

Startled, Rose looked towards the door to see Hannah there, her hands folded in front of her, looking as if she was little red riding hood approaching the big bad wolf.

"Hannah? You're still in town?" Rose blinked in surprise. She had been sure that the girl had fled with her lover.

"Yes. Jonathan and I, we're thinking about moving to Eau Claire. That way, we're out of Chippewa Falls, but still near my father," Hannah nervously explained, not sure why she should be saying anything at all about her future plans. She couldn't imagine that Rose would care. "We also wanted to be nearby in case we were still needed. I mean...is the play still on?"

Rose sighed and collapsed back into her chair, suddenly feeling exhausted with the whole thing. A part of her wanted to go ahead with the play, but another part just wanted to call it off and move on with her life. She had all of her memories about Titanic back. Did she really need to see it reenacted on stage?

"I don't know. I don't know if it's even a good idea anymore."

Hannah frowned, feeling that somehow she was responsible for this new development. "Why? It's not because of me and Jonathan, is it? If so..."

"No. It's not because of either of you."

"What does Jack have to say about it now? Surely, you must have discussed it with him."

Rose frowned and shrugged, lowering her gaze. "I haven't spoken to Jack in a few days. I doubt very much he'd care if this play was canceled or not."

"You haven't spoken to Jack in a few days? Why? I mean, I know it's not my business anymore, but I thought that you two would inseparable right now."

Rose frowned, taken aback that Hannah was so shocked, and had assumed that she would just fall back into Jack's arms with no problem. "You're right. It's not your business anymore, but since you seem to have a need to know, Jack and I are not together."

"But why? I mean...I'm not in the way anymore. Jack is in love with you, he's always been and you are in love with him! You two can finally be together!"

Rose sighed, feeling tired and annoyed. Why did Hannah feel that it was her right to question why she wasn't back with Jack? Did she feel guilty or something now that she was off with Jonathan?

"Why does it matter to you so much if I'm with Jack or not? Why is it any of your business?"

"Because Jack is my friend and I care about Cora and you too. I...I just want everyone to be happy," Hannah frowned, trying not to be hurt by Rose's attitude, but unable to help it. Of course, maybe she was crossing a line by questioning Rose like this, but she was curious and maybe if Rose was back with Jack, she wouldn't feel so bad about how her relationship with Jonathan came about.

Seeing the hurt in Hannah's eyes, Rose softened a bit. "Look, it's complicated. I...I can't help but feel some sort of way right now. I just can't go falling back into Jack's arms the moment he's free. I know it's silly, but my pride is hurt a little and I just need some time and space from the situation. That's all."

"You both are...I don't know...Jack loves you and you love him! What happened...it was all from hurt feelings from two years ago! First Jack and now you! You both need to get over yourselves and just be together! Love is a great thing when you stop fighting it! That's what I found out with Jonathan! Heck, he didn't even mind that Jack and I slept together and I'm not a virgin..."

"What? Wait? You and Jack slept together?" Rose stared, taken aback by this news. Really, she shouldn't be surprised. Jack had wanted to marry the girl after all, but she had never even given the possibility any thought. Now that she did know...

Hannah's stomach twisted into knots as she saw the shock in Rose's eyes. She didn't know. Why would she? What reason would Jack have of telling her such a thing and now here she was broadcasting it and probably making things worse!

"It was before you came back. Jack thought you were gone and we were planning to get married and…you were gone, Rose! In fact, ever since you came back, it never happened again! Ever since you came back into his life, Jack held back from me!"

Rose barely heard Hannah's words. Her mind was focused on one thing only. Jack and Hannah had slept together. It sent her mind and feelings into a tailspin!

"Rose, it was only that one time, before you came back," Hannah inwardly cursed herself. Why did she have to tell Rose that? Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut? Now she probably really have ruined everything more than she already had! Jack was going to hate her!

"Hannah...if you'll excuse me, I have to go now. I'll let you know about the play," Rose got to her feet, her face and voice void of any hint of what she may be feeling.

"Rose..."

"I'll see you soon, Hannah. Right now, I need to be alone. Please leave," was Rose's cold reply.

Feeling awful, Hannah simply nodded and turned to leave. She turned one last time to look at Rose with pleading eyes. "Please don't let this get between you. I don't want to get in the way any more than I already have. Jack loves you, Rose. That should be all that matters."

Rose didn't say anything. She just silently stood there and watched Hannah leave as dark emotions continued to swirl around inside her.

…..

Jack had just lit a fire in the fireplace. The temperature was dropping once again, in fact, he hoped that he'd be able to go ice fishing soon. Perhaps he could even convince Rose to join him. That would be a great way to begin to rebuild their relationship.

Rose. He hadn't spoken to her in two whole days, but she had been on his mind the entire time. What was she doing? What was she thinking about? Was she any closer to giving him another chance, or was she still mad at him? He hoped that her anger was growing less and less because he missed her. Just looking at Cora brought on happy memories of walking along the deck of Titanic and of Santa Monica. His most favorite part of Santa Monica was when they found out about Cora. The future had seemed so bright and happy then. Nothing else had mattered but Rose and their little family. They had been totally unaware of the angst that was ahead of them. If only he could get that time back and erase the rest of it.

He was about to go and put on some dinner when the firm knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. Frowning, he glanced at the clock, thinking that it was strange for someone to be coming to call at this time of day, with Lisa on yet another date and his Uncle taking Ruth to Eau Claire to do some shopping. He opened the door to Rose, who stared at him in a way that reminded him of her mother when they had first met on Titanic.

"Rose?" He greeted, trying not to get his hopes up. After all, it had only been a few days since they last talked. He doubted that things had changed since then, even though with the way she was looking at him, he had to say things had gotten worse.

"Is Cora awake? I would like to see her, please," Rose's whole demeanor was cold and stand-offish. It was like she was keeping a solid brick wall up between them.

"Well, she's asleep right now. But you can come in, I'm sure she'll be awake soon and..."

"I'll just come back later," Rose took a step back, much to Jack's dismay. He wasn't ready for her to leave just yet.

"Rose, wait! Come in. It's cold out and...we obviously have something to talk about."

"What gives you the idea that I would have anything at all to say to you, Mr. Dawson?"

Jack frowned, recognizing this version of Rose. This was Hockley's Rose. Cold and formal. Forced to deal with someone she rather not even look at much less spend time with. This wasn't the Rose that had left here the other day, claiming to need time and space. What in the hell had happened since then?

"Mr. Dawson? Rose...I...what's wrong? Why are you like this?"

"Like what? I can not imagine what you are talking about, sir."

"Like...your mother! Why are you being so cold and formal?"

"I am just being polite."

"No, you are being with me like you were with Hockley and I want to know why!"

"Trust me, you do not want to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to leave. Since Cora is asleep I have other matters to attend to."

"More important than us? Come on, Rose. Just tell me. Why are you like this? What did I do to warrant this from you? I can't fix it if you don't talk to me."

Jack watched as the block of ice that had surrounded Rose suddenly melted and what was there was anger and hurt. He frowned and gasped as he felt the sting of her hand slapping his face.

"You slept with her! We're still husband and wife and you slept with her!"

Jack's eyes widened as he rubbed his burning cheek. Shit, Hannah told Rose about...why? Why had she done such a thing? What was the point? "She told you?!"

Rose's laugh had an emptiness to it as she glared at him. "She didn't mean to. She for some reason thought that you had told me, which I don't see why you would, but she did. She was bragging about how Jonathan loved her despite her not being a virgin, then she saw my shock and knew her mistake. How could you Jack? How could you sleep with her when you were still very much married to me?!"

"It was when I thought you had left me! That you didn't want to be with me anymore! I had no idea why you had really left, I was having feelings for her and so I was trying to move on! You were as good as dead to me at the time, Rose! You can't possibly hold that against me!"

"I thought...I thought...I don't know what I thought! I didn't think you had slept with her!"

"If it means anything, it was just that one time! When you came back, it didn't even occur to me to go that far with her again, even when I was determined to make it work with her! It was just a time when I thought that there was no other option but to move on! To find love where I could find it because the love of my life didn't want me anymore!"

"I was sick, Jack!"

"I didn't know that at the time, Rose! Come on, it's stupid to be angry at me for that!"

"So now I'm stupid!"

"No! Stop twisting my words! You're just using this to push me away! That's what this is! Admit it!"

"I can't even look at you right now! Just leave me alone!" Rose cried, turning and running off back to her house, needing as much distance between her and Jack as possible.

Jack just stood there, cursing himself, Hannah, and this whole messed up situation! He had no idea how he was going to fix this now!


	48. Chapter 48

Weaver returned home to find Jack in the kitchen, nursing his second glass of whiskey, something that Weaver kept put away for what was supposed to be special occasions. Looking at the dejected slump of his nephew's shoulders, he knew that the occasion was anything but special. It was just another way for Jack to drown his sorrows.

Sighing, Weaver went to the cupboard to grab a glass of his own and poured himself a shot before settling down across from Jack, who had yet to even greet him.

"Ok, kid. Let's talk about it. What happened now?"

Jack shrugged, not sure where to just knew that Rose most likely hated him now and he had no idea how to fix it. When he had slept with Hannah...it had been him accepting the reality at the time. Rose was gone from his life and by all evidence, she wasn't coming back. He had to move on with this girl that he felt something for. It may not be what he felt for Rose, but it was something. She was a future and a possible mother for Cora. He was letting go of that part of himself that he held back in hopes of a reunion with Rose. It was a moment where he had given up all hope. "Rose hates me."

"What makes you say that?" Weaver frowned. From what Ruth had told him, Rose was still in love with his nephew, despite her obvious anger with him. Ruth had been sure that Rose would come around soon now that Hannah was no longer in the way and Weaver had hoped it to be true.

"She as good as told me so herself."

"Alright, start from the beginning. What exactly happened to make her say she hates you?"

Jack took a gulp of whiskey and winced as the liquid burned his throat. He never did like whiskey, but right now it was good enough to dull the pain he was in. "She came by to see Cora, who was asleep at the time. She was so cold and distant. She wasn't like herself at all. She was like...her mother when I first met her on Titanic. She kept calling me Mr. Dawson and was so formal. It was like she was being forced to have anything to do with me at all and resented it. I was confused about her behavior and confronted her about it. I asked why she was being so cold and I refused to let her avoid answering the question. That's when she let me have it. She slapped me and then told me how Hannah let slip the one time we….had sex."

"Oh, shit..."

"Oh, shit is right. Rose was livid and...so hurt. She wore her devastation like a coat and...god I hate myself. I hate myself for doing that to her...for always hurting her, whether I mean to or not..."

Weaver winced and shook his head, feeling sorry for the dejected young man before him. He wished that he had some wise advice to give that would make everything better, but he had nothing really. He wished that Jack had listened to him from the start and had let Hannah go and returned to the wife that he obviously loved. Now things were in an even bigger mess.

"So she slapped and yelled at you. Did you try to explain yourself?"

"Yes. I told her how I didn't know that she was sick, that I had thought she was gone for good and I was trying to move on with my life. That if I had known what happened….I wouldn't even have gotten with Hannah and that it was just that one time. Even when I was determined to make it work I hadn't slept with her again. But Rose would hear none of it. She said that she couldn't look at me and ran away."

"Hmmm, so why did you say that she hates you?"

"What?"

"You said she hit you, she yelled at you, but she never said that she hated you. In fact, if you asked me, I'd say that she was still very much in love with you. She wouldn't have been so angry and devastated if she wasn't."

"Maybe, but still...I had hurt her and she wants nothing to do with me now. Not that I blame her. I had really messed things up."

Weaver sighed and took another gulp of whiskey, seeing a path for his nephew if the young man was willing to take it. "Yes. You did mess up. I'm not going to lie to you there, son. But all is not lost. The girl still loves you. She wouldn't be so hurt and angry if she didn't. What you should do now is give her a few days. Let her stew in that anger. Give her time to feel it and work through it. Time and space are always good in these situations. Then, after a few days, a week at the most, talk to her. Make your case. You do have one, I'll give you that and once her anger is clear, she'll see that as well and will be willing to work on things. If you really want Rose back, you're going to have to work to get her back. It won't be as easy as you might have hoped."

Jack looked at his uncle with a small frown. "I never expected it to be easy….I just never thought it'd be so hard."

Weaver just laughed and reached over to pat Jack's shoulder affectionately. "Everything worth having is hard, son. Don't let anyone tell you any different. Look, from what Ruth said, Rose used to be an obedient little socialite that hardly ever stepped out of line until she had met you. A girl that would go against a mother like Ruth to be with you doesn't just get over those feelings. They're still there. You just have to climb over all that hurt and anger to get to them. If I know you, you'll be able to reach her eventually. It'll just take an extra amount of that Dawson charm."

Jack couldn't help to chuckle. "Thank you, Uncle Weaver. Things don't seem so grim now. I really needed that talk."

"I'm glad that I could be of some help. Just do yourself a favor son. Don't mess this up. All of your focus has to be on Rose now."

Jack watched as Weaver finished off his whiskey and got up and left the room, turning in for the rest of the night. Sighing, he finished off his own drink and contemplated his Uncle's advice. It was good advice and he was going to follow it to the letter, hoping that it'll indeed lead him to the path of getting back the woman he loved.

…..

Ruth returned home to find Rose sitting in the sitting room, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as tears rained from her eyes. The girl looked ghastly, in Ruth's opinion. She was taken aback, really. Rose was such a natural beauty, it was indeed hard for her to even look unpleasant. What must have happened?

"Rose? What are you doing out here and like this? What happened?" Ruth's eyes widened in alarm as something occurred to her. "It's not Cora is it?! Oh lord, tell me my grandchild is alright!"

"Cora's fine mother," Rose rubbed her eyes, hating that her mother had caught her in such a state of disarray, but she had no strength or motivation to fix herself up and at least pretend that everything was okay. "She's at home asleep, unaware of what a cheating jerk her father is."

"What? Cheating?" Ruth pursed her lips and folded her arms. Her voice turned as cold as ice. "What did that boy do now? Honestly..."

"Jack slept with Hannah," Rose's voice was flat, void of the emotion that was clear in her eyes.

"What?! When?! I thought that little interloper was long gone with that man..."

"It was before Jonathan...before I even came back. But we were still married! How could he? How could he be with another woman when he was still married to me? How can I even trust him after he did something like that?"

Ruth's frown deepened as her spine straightened as her mind processed the information she had just been given. "Wait a minute. This wasn't recent? This was when you were still missing and the boy had no idea what had become of you?"

Rose simply sniffed and nodded her head, not bothering to look at Ruth, sensing that there was about to be another disagreement, which made her mad because she had thought at least her own mother would be on her side about this.

"Thank goodness. I thought this was something serious," Ruth took a seat on the nearby sofa.

"What do you mean? This is serious. Jack cheated on me!"

"Rose, please stop thinking with your emotions and use logic. Two years ago, you walked away from your marriage. From your life with him and your daughter. You had abandoned him. By all rights, he should have divorce you a long time ago. By all evidence, you didn't want him anymore. So of course he'd move on."

"I was sick, mother!"

"He did not know that and you know he didn't. What that boy did could hardly be called cheating. Has he been with her since then?"

Rose shook her head. "No. It was just that once. When he thought I was gone for good."

"Well, I can't pretend to understand you, Rose. You have the chance to get your family back and you're turning it away because of an ill-advised attempt to move on when he had no idea what had become of you. When he hadn't touched the girl in such a manner since!"

"I don't expect you to understand, mother."

"Good, because I do not. You know, there was no love lost between your father and I. Our marriage was the very model of a high society marriage. One made out of financial greed and social standing. The kind of marriage I had tried to arrange you in with Cal. We did not love each other. He was cold to me and he found pleasure in the bed of other women. Yet, I had stayed in that loveless marriage. I put up with a lot and I had paid the price for it. But I did my duty without complaint. Your father had no words of love, no words of apology or guilt. I was a decoration and that's all I was."

"What are you trying to say, mother?"

"Your marriage to the boy is quite different. There's love there. It's obvious for all of us to see. Even after two years, you both love each other completely. The only time the boy stepped out on you was when he had believed you gone from his life and when you came back, he never looked at that girl in the same way again because the real love of his life had returned."

"It just hurts to know that he was like that with someone else that wasn't me...that our vows..."

"Your vows ceased to mean anything when you left, Rose. He had no way of knowing that you had a breakdown and knew that for his daughter's sake, he was going to have to at least try to move on."

"Mother...what are you trying to say?"

"Don't throw away your family over something that happened because of your two-year absence, Rose. Be hurt, be angry, but get over it and work on your marriage. For Cora's sake if not your own.

Having said all that she was going to say, Ruth got up and went to her room, hoping that her daughter would take her advice to heart and return to her place as wife and mother.


End file.
